Finding My Heart
by Kalei
Summary: COMPLETE! After defeating Naraku, Kagome left feudal Japan and continued her life in her time. Now she’s an everyday hardworking employee of a large company and hasn’t seen any of her friends from 500 years ago since she left. But, what if someone from
1. Everyday Worker's Habit

**Disclaimer **

**Summary: After defeating Naraku, Kagome left feudal Japan and continued her life in her time. Now she's an everyday hardworking employee of a large company and hasn't seen any of her friends from 500 years ago since she left. But, what if someone from the feudal era was still living 500 years later? (Sess/Kag)**

**A/N: This is a much different, unique story compared to my last but I have been thinking about writing it for awhile and I decided I would and see what people think. Anyway here is Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Everyday Worker's Habit "Kagome-sama which do you think is better?"

"Kagome-sama do you think I should go with the cereal box idea or the toothpaste idea?"

"That one is better and go with the cereal box idea." Kagome Higurashi answered her anxious, hardworking co-workers in one breath. She had gotten use to the every morning rush of workers running here and there and asking for her opinion on their new sales ideas as she walked towards her office. Kagome had made her way up to head office over the past two years of hard work. She specialized in marketing and the owner of the II Daro Company (a very rich man by the name of Rakki Takakoushi) had seen her potential for making the company's marketing sales improve. Not too long after watching Kagome's everyday positive outcomes towards the company, Rakki moved her up to head office position. Not only does she organize paperwork but, she mostly examines, approves, or disapproves of her co-workers marketing ideas. Kagome held the staff meetings and the only person in higher office than her is Rakki himself.

"Kagome-sama I think your last idea for the company was extraordinary!" A young man praised her for her past works. He was the one man in the company which most people would call very effeminate. You would usually hear abject comments like, 'you're gay, or 'move fag' shot towards him in the hallways by high-ego men. Kagome though, thought he was a really nice guy.

"Thank you." Kagome said politely as she finally got to her office and unlocked the door. She walked in and sat down in her comfortable leather chair with a sigh of relief. It always felt peaceful to get out of the hallways and sit in the quiet of her own office. She kicked her black high heels off to let her feet relax. Kagome, being a business- woman had to dress appropriately as well. Most days she wore close to the same thing; her black high heels with black dress pants and a matching black dress coat, and a white tank top underneath. She left her ebony colored hair down since she didn't much like it up. Being involved in business you have to make the right impression. Kagome sat behind her desk gazing at the door waiting for another worker to knock and ask her a question. She never gets silence for long.

A minute later there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome said loud enough for the person to hear.

"Kagome-sama, sorry to bother you but we need you to chose between these two posters. Which one do you think would catch a person's attention quicker?" A brown-haired woman asked shyly as she held up the two posters.

"That one has much more color and stands out, makes people interested." Kagome replied with a smile.

"Thank you so much Kagome-sama." The woman said happily and shut the door behind her.

A minute later there was another knock on the door. "Come in." Kagome said.

A sleepy-eyed woman peeked her head around the door. "Kagome-sama there is an important phone call for you on Line2." The older woman informed her.

"Okay thank you Sakiri." Kagome said as Sakiri closed the door.

"Important phone call?" Kagome wondered who it could be. She picked up the phone and pushed the Line2 button. "Good Morning, II Daro Company, Kagome speaking." Kagome answered the call with the same phrase that she had to use everyday. 'Hello' would have been much simpler to her satisfaction. Kagome couldn't believe it, there was a girlish giggle on the other end.

"Hi dear! It always amuses me when I hear you speak so 'professionally.'"

"Mom! How have you been doing?" Kagome replied cheerfully. She was always overjoyed to talk to her mother.

"I've been doing just find dear. How about you? I haven't got a call from you in a few days." Her mother said, care evident in her voice.

"I know, I'm really sorry. I've just been so busy with the company." Kagome said. She felt bad for forgetting to call her mother or even visit, since the shrine is only ten minutes away.

"No need to apologize dear, I understand, you're a busy woman and you make your mother proud." Her mother said warmly. "Kagome I don't want to keep you too long so I wanted to ask you if you'd like to spend your lunch hour with me." Her mother said hoping to hear an 'okay' from Kagome.

Kagome quickly thought if she had anything planned at lunch. "Sure mom. I'd love to! Where would you like to meet me?" Kagome asked happy she was going to see her mother.

"I'll park across the street from the company building and wait for you outside the door. Maybe we could just take a nice walk." Kagome's mother answered.

"Sounds great!" Kagome agreed, a walk would be nice.

"Alright dear, I'll let you get back to work." Her mom said.

"Okay. I love you mom!" Kagome said smiling.

"Love you too Kagome. Bye." Her mother said and hung up.

Kagome put the phone down and opened a file cabinet next to her to do some paperwork. She couldn't wait to see her mom and tried not to look at the clock so time would go faster.

Time passed by with the familiar interruptions of people's questions and phone calls until one o' clock lunch hour finally came. Kagome left the office and locked the door behind her before heading for the elevator. It took about five minutes for her to reach the first floor because of the many stops at different floors on the way down. Since Kagome's office was located on the highest floor she had to wait for everyone else's stops to lower floors. When the elevator opened on the first floor she saw her bestfriend, Ayumi, waiting for her in the lobby. 'Oh stupid Kagome you forgot to tell her!' Kagome angered at herself.

Ayumi had taken the same business courses in college as Kagome did and they have both been inseparable since. Kagome had become the bigger success but in her eyes Ayumi was just as smart.

"Ayumi I hope it'll be okay but today I'm going to spend lunch with my mother." Kagome said apologetically. "She called earlier and asked if I would like to spend lunch hour with her and take a little walk." Kagome felt bad for not telling her earlier. She knew Ayumi would be waiting for her as usual. They would always meet each other in the lobby and sit in the cafeteria together and talk about their day, and (of course) guys. Ayumi had to be the most garrulous person in the cafeteria.

'Heki, I'll just sit with our other friends over there. You go have a nice time with your okaa-san. It's been awhile since you've seen her." Ayumi made her feel better with a friendly smile across her lips.

"Thanks Ayumi, you're the best!" Kagome said and turned towards the rotating doors. She got outside and winced. The sun was so bright it hurt her eyes. She didn't get to be in much natural light being in an office all day.

"Kagome!" Her mother said excitedly.

Kagome looked to her right and saw her mother walking towards her. "Mom! It's so good to see you!" Kagome said hugging her mother. Her mom looked happy but older as well. She noticed the amount of gray hair she had now. Ever since Kagome stopped going to the feudal era she had grown up and realized each year her mother was getting older. 'I guess when I was in the feudal era I was too interested in InuYasha and the jewel shards to see it.' Kagome thought.

Her mother held Kagome out in front of her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "So... any guys in your life yet?" Her mother asked full of curiosity.

Kagome giggled. "No mom." She replied.

"Let's take that nice walk we were talking about." Her mother implied and began walking.

Kagome followed by her side. "Mom I don't know why you ask that everytime we get together. I don't have anytime for a guy." She said staring at the beige concrete sidewalk below her.

"Are you sure it's the work and not because you're still mourning over InuYasha?" Her mother asked knowing how much her daughter once loved that hanyou.

"It is work. InuYasha has nothing to do with me seeing other guys." Kagome replied, sounding confident. In her own heart she had gotten over InuYasha. Ever since InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and herself had defeated Naraku, she had lived back home. She remembered that gruesome, wretched battle well; Naraku had killed countless villagers and made the area look like a fresh abattoir. Kagome never did have to complete the jewel, Kikyou was there. Kikyou completed the jewel and kept it in her possession. Kagome has no clue what happened with the jewel after that night because she made the decision to go home and left that night. It was a long, hard goodbye for her and Sango and Miroku but InuYasha didn't even show up to say goodbye to her. She couldn't believe it at the time, after how much she helped that insolent inuhanyou he never even said so much as a simple 'thank you.' 'Wow now that I think about it, it has been years since I last seen InuYasha.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Her mother called trying to snap her daughter out of her muse.

"Ah what? Sorry mom I was just—"

"Thinking?" Her mother finished for her.

"Ya." Kagome said smiling at her mother.

"When was the last time you had fun with some friends?" Her mother asked.

"I can't remember." Kagome replied. Quite honestly she couldn't remember when she last had fun with her friends, guessing that talking at work in the cafeteria doesn't count.

"Kagome you're losing yourself dear." Her mother said, looking at Kagome's face. Her mother couldn't seem to find eye contact while Kagome stared at the ground.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, a little confused.

"You're losing who you are. You're not being yourself. You're making it so you have no life outside of work and it's not a healthy thing. I've noticed you're not as happy as you used to be. It doesn't hurt to have fun once and awhile. It's looking forward to friends and fun that keeps people going." Her mother said trying to emphasize the fact that she needed to take some time to be herself.

"You know in some ways your right mom. It's just so hard. I have a lot of responsibilities now." Kagome said wanting her mother to understand her.

"Hey, look at that young man, is he ever handsome." Her mother said gazing at a man that was coming out of a bank. She was mainly trying to get Kagome to look up.

Kagome looked up and her heart jumped when she set eyes upon the man. 'That guy, he looks so familiar.' She thought as she watched him walk towards the sidewalk behind her. He looked to be six feet tall and had silver hair that shined and looked to be around three inches long. His face had such a smooth look and a fair complexion. As she gazed at him she saw him glance at her and then continue walking with his back to her. Kagome gulped. 'Those eyes, they're golden. It couldn't be?' Kagome wondered. 'Sesshoumaru?'

"Kagome I know he is handsome but come on." Her mother laughed at her.

Kagome took a mental picture of the bank he came out of and then looked at her watch. "1:30! We should get going back mom." Kagome said, worried she would be late for work.

When they made it back to the II Daro Company building she hugged her mother goodbye and ran for the elevator. To her surprise she managed to get to her office on time and without anyone asking her questions. She plunked herself down in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. Her heart was still beating fast from all the hurrying. She couldn't stop thinking of that man. He looked so much like Sesshoumaru. In fact the only difference was that his hair was shorter and he was wearing a black business suit. Kagome laid her head on the desk, thinking and thinking about the man.

"Excuse me, Kagome-sama."

Kagome jumped when a woman knocked on the door. "Yes, come in." Kagome answered.

"There is a phone call for you on Line1." The woman said.

"Okay thanks." Kagome replied and looked at the phone. She was in no mood to answer phones.

After Kagome answered the phone call she continued doing more paperwork. The rest of the day seemed to move slow and all she could think about was that man and if he really was Sesshoumaru or not.

Work finally ended and Kagome drove to her apartment in her black Sunfire GT, which she had ordered from Canada because she liked them so much. When she unlocked her apartment door the first thing she heard was the phone ring. 'Grr who could it be now.' Kagome thought, just wanting to get some rest. She stumbled over quickly and picked up her cordless after tripping over her own feet. "Hello." Kagome answered.

"Kagome-chan did you have a nice talk with your okaa-san?" Ayumi asked, as a bestfriend wanting to know everything.

"Yeah. She mainly told me that I should have some fun instead of doing work so much." Kagome answered, happy to hear Ayumi's voice and not Rakki or another business- person.

"Well, she is right. You never do anything anymore." Ayumi said.

"I know. Hey you'll never believe who..." Kagome stopped before it would interest Ayumi even more. 'What am I thinking? Ayumi wouldn't know what I am talking about.' She told herself. She was about to tell her about that man but realized Ayumi wouldn't know who the hell Sesshoumaru is.

"What?" Ayumi asked wanting her to continue.

'Too late, she's interested already.' Kagome laughed inside at her friend's nosiness. "Oh nothing, nevermind. Ayumi I should go, I really need to get some sleep." Kagome said, adding a yawn to prove her tiredness.

"Oh okay Kagome-chan you have a good sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Ayumi said cheerfully.

"You too Ayumi-chan." Kagome said and hung up the phone. She felt lucky to have such a good friend. Kagome walked back and locked the door that she had left wide open to pick up the phone. "Wow, what a day." Kagome said to herself. "I'm so tired for some reason. Maybe I have been working too hard." She slipped off her shoes and changed into some comfy pajamas. "I know it's real early to go to bed at six o' clock but I'm tired." She said and crawled under the thick blankets on her bed. Unfortunately Kagome didn't find much sleep that night. Her head swam with thoughts of Sesshoumaru and how she wondered if that could've possibly been him. 'I have to find out if that's him. I'll go to that bank tomorrow.' Kagome told herself before finally drifting into a light sleep.


	2. The Shop of Swords

**Disclaimer**

**AN: Thank you so much for all your reviews! You guys are great! EHB thanks for always reading! I hope this chapter is a little more exciting. With Sess/Kag stories you don't want to move too fast or they may seem ooc. Anyway I'll shut up and let you read on! **

**Chapter 2- The Shop of Swords**

"_Sesshoumaru?" Kagome called softly to the tall man that stood a few feet ahead of her. She had run up the sidewalk to catch up to him and now she stood right behind him. Kagome moved closer to try and get a look at his face and froze where she stood when she saw the man turn sideways to look at her. "Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked into the familiar golden eyes. In a blurring flash the man grabbed her neck and held her up against the brick wall of a shop beside them. Kagome choked and her feet dangled in mid air. She desperately tried to get air and grasped at his wrist, trying to pull it away. "No! Stop!" She managed to say, hoping the man would let her go. The man only gripped her neck harder. Kagome wanted to use her miko powers on him but restrained from doing so. She didn't want to hurt him. Kagome stared into his golden eyes until darkness began to blind her sight._

"It's eight in the morning and a gorgeous day outside..."

Kagome awoke from her terrible dream at the sound of her radio going off. She sat up and gasped for air, her body had sweat dripping all over. She looked around in panic. "It was just a dream." She said realizing that she lay in her comfy bed. "That was horrible." Kagome said as she recovered from her state of panic and yawned. She hit the button on the radio to turn it off and swung her feet out of the blankets. 'I hope that's not what will happen when I go see him.' She thought and caressed a hand through her long hair. She stood out of bed and headed to the closet to gather the normal business wear she wore everyday. The whole time she got dressed and washed up she couldn't think of anything else but Sesshoumaru and the many questions she wants to ask him. 'Maybe he won't be the evil Sesshoumaru I used to fear, maybe he'll be nice.' Kagome hoped. Most of her doubted he would ever be a nice guy. "I guess it's time to find out." She said as she grabbed her purse and keys. She locked the door on the way out and headed for her car.

The II Daro Company building came into view as Kagome neared it and she glanced at the time. "There's still a half-hour before work starts, I got time." She said to herself as she passed her workplace. Within two minutes the bank came into view. Kagome got butterflies in her stomach and felt really nervous all of a sudden. 'What if it isn't Sesshoumaru and the guy thinks I'm crazy? But, what if it is Sesshoumaru and he makes a repeat of this morning's dream. Maybe I'm just getting all worked up over nothing.' A million thoughts ran through her head as she turned into the parking lot and found a spot to park. "Mmm...what am I doing?" Kagome laid her forehead on the steering wheel and tried calming herself down now that she was all nerved up. "Well I'm here. I can't turn back now." She lifted her head and suddenly got a burst of confidence, just enough to get out of the car. As she walked towards the doors, any confidence she had gained was now lost in amongst her fear of the youkai. In the feudal era she feared Sesshoumaru and here she was now, five hundred and some years later feeling the exact same fear of him as she once did. Kagome opened the door and stepped inside the bank.

"Good morning. Is there anything I can help you with?" A woman asked Kagome from behind a booth.

"Ah yes. Can you tell me if there is a tall man by the name of Sesshoumaru that works here?" Kagome asked while she looked around hoping to spot the man.

"Yes there is." The woman replied.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. 'I'm right, he's here!' She thought, happy she wouldn't have to chase him down to find him.

"Strange man he is. Always gets his work done but never says anything. Most of the customers are scared to go to him for assistance, seeing that he sits there and doesn't even welcome the customers in. He also has some weird markings on the side of his face and silver hair." The woman said, all the while typing on the keyboard that lay in front of her.

Kagome figured that this guy had to be the Lord Sesshoumaru. The woman's discription of him fitted his personality and looks perfectly. "Would I be able to speak with him please." Kagome asked, half hoping he wasn't there and half hoping he was.

"Unfortunately Sesshoumaru doesn't arrive for another hour." The woman said politely.

"Okay thanks for your help." Kagome said with a smile, a sudden feeling of disappointment apparent in her voice. She walked over to an empty booth and looked for the name of the person who uses it. On the top right corner there was a silver sticker with the name 'Sesshoumaru' written on it. Kagome looked at her watch. "Ah I'm going to be late!" She panicked and ran out the door towards her car.

Kagome arrived at work and ran for the elevator. After getting off the elevator and getting to her office she was just on time. All morning she found herself not working as hard as usual and her thoughts revolved around Sesshoumaru. She couldn't wait until lunch hour so she could go to the bank and see him. Poor Ayumi would be without her once again. Ayumi couldn't come with her. This was between Sesshoumaru and herself alone. She wasn't sure what might happen when they meet but she knew Ayumi shouldn't be around to see it. "This time I'll let her know that I won't be here for lunch." Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Ayumi's office number.

"Good morning. II Daro Company, Ayumi speaking."

"Hi Ayumi-chan. How are you doing?" Kagome asked. She didn't want to instantly disappoint her bestfriend.

"Oh I'm fine. Lots of work as usual. How about you? I've heard from another worker that you don't seem to up to par today." Ayumi said.

"Yeah I'm not feeling so well today. I'm going to go to the drug store to get some Advil at lunch." Kagome replied hoping Ayumi wouldn't ask to come.

"Oh, can I come?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome could hear the smile in her friend's voice. "Umm mom's going to be with me again." She lied. 'Oh yeah great excuse Kagome.' She angered at herself for lying.

"Oh well that's okay then. I have to go Kagome-chan, I have another phone call. You have a good day okay. Don't stress too much." Ayumi said still as cheery as before.

Kagome wondered where she got all her optimism. "Alright bye Ayumi-chan." Kagome said and hung up the phone.

Lunch hour came and Kagome took the stairs thinking she could run down them faster than the elevator would make it down. "Maybe...I shouldn't...have done that." She told herself when she got to the bottom of the stairwell and stopped to catch her breath. As she ran out the door she could see people staring at her oddly. 'They probably think I'm crazy running like this.' She thought. She ran across the street and got in her car. If this was his lunch hour too then she wanted to catch him before he left the bank. Luckily there happened to be no police on the road or Kagome would have been pulled over and fined. She sped down the street at an illegal speed and turned into the bank parking lot. After turning the car off she got out and ran through the door hoping to see him in his booth. In her panic of finding him she had forgotten the fear she had of him.

"Sesshoumaru just left a minute ago. He headed up that way." The woman said pointing up the street, somehow knowing that the girl was looking of him.

"Great thanks!" Kagome yelled as she burst through the door and ran up the sidewalk. She ran and ran, dodging people here and there. "How fast can he walk?" She said beginning to get really tired. She looked up and saw him. With the satisfaction of knowing she could see him Kagome stopped and panted, her sides hurt from all the running she had been doing.

Sesshoumaru froze in his footsteps. 'That scent, it's familiar, one I used to smell many years ago.' He thought. 'It's that girl.' The youkai remembered Kagome's face and the white and green school uniform. He has never spoken to her before, just watched from a distance as she stood by his half brother's side. She would help him in battle and give the hanyou confidence. The main thing he remembered about her was her sweet smelling scent. He turned sideways to look at her.

Kagome brought herself closer to him and stood a few feet away. "Uh..umm...S-Sesshoumaru." She wasn't sure what to say to him now that he stood right in front of her; his tall body making her feel inferior. She looked up at him. He looked different without his long elegant hair. He hadn't aged a bit and still had all the same markings.

Sesshoumaru scowled at the smell of fear that radiated off the girl. He hated the smell of fear. 'Why is she here?' He wondered staring down at the miko.

"Well...um..who would've known that you would still be here five hundred and some years later." Kagome said. She felt foolish in front of him. 'It must be hard for him in this time. He detested humans so much and now he has to live everyday with humans all around him. I haven't seen any demons at all in modern time.' She thought looking at his emotionless face.

"Why are you here?" Sesshoumaru asked. His patience was wearing thin as he began to get annoyed at her just standing there.

"Uh...I'm not really sure. I guess I wanted to see you and ask you some questions." Kagome replied. Usually she would be scared out of her mind standing right in front of the Lord of the Western Lands but this Sesshoumaru was a little less threatening it seemed. 'I guess there isn't really any Western Lands anymore.' She thought and gained a little more courage. "I'd like to know what happened to my friends. What happened to InuYasha?" She said hoping Sesshoumaru would tell her.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl. She seemed different than she used to be. She seemed older and not as cheery as she was in the feudal era. "Follow me." Sesshoumaru demanded and began walking up the sidewalk.

Kagome followed with a blank look on her face. She wanted to know where he was taking her but found it safer just to follow in silence.

After walking a few blocks up the street Sesshoumaru stopped in front of an antique sword shop. From the outside the shop looked dark and unwelcoming. The burgundy paint on the outside was chipped and tattered.

"Why have we stopped here?" Kagome asked looking up at Sesshoumaru who was ignoring her.

Sesshoumaru opened the burgundy red door and walked in with Kagome behind him. The room was dully lit and had knives and swords of all kinds hung on every wall.

Kagome looked around and her eyes seemed set on one thing in particular. At the far end of the room laid a large glass case up on the wall. The case was golden bordered and contained an aged sword inside of it. Kagome saw that Sesshoumaru was staring at the sword. She walked closer to the sword until she stood right in front of it. Kagome gasped. "No." She said and felt her body breaking down in tears as she read on the bottom right corner of the case; 'Tetsusaiga, ancient sword of Japan.' Kagome put a hand on the glass and stared at the sword. She recognized every chip and dent in its blade. Her eyes filled with tears. The thought of the Tetsusaiga not with InuYasha gave her little hope of believing he was still alive.

Sesshoumaru stood behind Kagome. He could smell the salt in her tears and hated hearing her cry.

"Can I help you with anything?" An old man from behind the counter asked. He looked down at Kagome strangely.

"We're just looking." Sesshoumaru said. He hoped Kagome would leave soon or he would leave without her.

Kagome glanced back at Sesshoumaru. "What happened to him?" She asked. "What happened to him?" She asked again, this time yelling in a demanding tone of voice.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said and headed out the door. Her sudden lack of respect of yelling at him made him furiously angry.

Kagome wiped the tears off her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt and followed the youkai out the door hesitantly. She had no idea that she had angered him.

Once they were on the sidewalk Sesshoumaru looked around to see if anyone was watching and grabbed Kagome by the waist with one arm.

"What are you doing!" Kagome yelled and pushed at his arm, with no luck of budging it.

With one push of his legs Sesshoumaru took off in the air in a blur.

"Where are you taking me!" Kagome hollered as they flew through the air. She couldn't believe her courage to actually yell at Sesshoumaru. She began to wonder why he hasn't hurt her yet. "Hey I can't just not go back to work!" She said, now panicking about work and that she might end up fired.

Sesshoumaru ignored her calls, only getting more and more angry and annoyed at he yelling.

Kagome finally calmed down when Sesshoumaru began to land. They ended up landing in a clearing that was surrounded in forest. Kagome looked around and didn't have a clue of where they were. All she could see was trees. 'We can't be anywhere near town.' She thought knowing town didn't have any forests.

Sesshoumaru let her go and glared daggers at her through silver bangs.


	3. Memories Brought Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does!**

Runyun- Thank you. You made me laugh with the abducting part!

EHB-Thank you so much for the encouragement!

T'shai- Thanks I'm glad you like it and your story was pretty interesting.

Eternityoftears- That made me laugh! I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

Sarcasm Girl8- Thanks!

Ayjah- Thanks for reading!

Katlin- I'm sorry, I'm really bad with leaving cliff's sometimes.

Damned Angel of the Dying Light- Thanks I'm glad you like it!

GurlOfTheNight- Thanks I'm glad you like it.

Me- You made me laugh just because your name was Me! Thanks for reading!

Alex- I'm glad you like it but I can't believe you hate InuYasha. InuYasha is awesome! But to each his own.

Court- Hey, glad you like it!

**AN: Wow that was a lot! You guys are the best! Thank you so much for reading! I hope I didn't miss anyone. Anyway I'm back from vacation and will be posting again! Without further to say here is chapter three.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-Memories Brought Back**

'Okay why did he bring me here?' Kagome wondered as she examined her surroundings. There only seemed to be trees and more trees ahead. Kagome froze when her eyes met Sesshoumaru's. 'He looks mad.' She said to herself and wanted to run away at that very moment.

"Who taught you your manners priestess?" Sesshoumaru asked and grabbed Kagome by the throat just tight enough to frighten her.

Kagome gritted her teeth at the feel of the youkai's claws digging into the side of her neck. Memories of fights between him and InuYasha flooded her mind as she looked at his face, yet this Sesshoumaru didn't seem so threatening. Maybe his outer appearance deceived her. There was no armor and no swords at his sides now. Kagome got a flow of confidence and spit in Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru blinked when the saliva hit his cheek and with a forceful push he sent Kagome to the ground. He wiped the spit off his face and flicked it to the ground and glared back at the vulnerable girl that lay before him.

Kagome looked up at him and could've sworn she saw a red glint pass through his eyes. She felt her neck and slid a finger over the indents of his nails, suddenly feeling helpless. 'I can't believe I did that. I'm lucky I'm not dead yet!' She said to herself and watched as he loomed over her. 'Kagome you never should have yelled at him back at the shop. This is Sesshoumaru for crying out loud!' She disciplined herself.

Sesshoumaru got his satisfaction of feeling power over her as his nose picked up the strong smell of fear coming from her. His face held not emotion as he gazed at the girl cowering below him. Sesshoumaru bent down and grabbed Kagome's wrists and held them above her head, holding his body up above her. "You haven't answered my question." He said holding his voice at the same tone as before.

Kagome struggled beneath him, trying not to look at his face. She couldn't believe the situation she had gotten herself in and wished to just go back to work and pretend this never happened. She knew that was an impossible thought, a demon Lord held her down and hung right above her. 'I have to stand my ground. I can't show him fear.' She thought and shouted, "If you had manners you wouldn't be keeping me from work right now!" She then lifted one of her legs to kick him.

Sesshoumaru quickly moved to the side and Kagome's leg kicked the air. 'Insolent wench.' He thought as his anger deepened. He tried to control himself from breaking into a rage. He didn't want to hurt her, but scare her to the point that she'd submit and show respect. Although he was one demon living amongst many humans, he is still a demon and could use his power if he wanted or needed to.

Kagome looked up and saw Sesshoumaru staring at her with anger in his eyes. She sprung to her feet and ran in a desperate attempt to get away from the youkai.

Sesshoumaru watched her run, knowing he could catch up to her in a flash. He wondered why she even tried.

Kagome was getting close to the woods when she saw Sesshoumaru almost floating beside her as she ran.

"Running is useless." Sesshoumaru said and grabbed Kagome's throat, slamming her up against a tree.

Kagome winced at the sudden blow to her back; the tree bark almost protruded through her skin. 'This is it. I'm done for.' She thought as she grasped the youkai's wrists, wishing to pull them off her neck. 'Why hasn't he killed me yet?' She wondered. She looked at this Sesshoumaru who was dressed in a suit and his hair almost as short as every other mans'. He looked like a human but is still a demon inside. This was still the same dangerous Sesshoumaru she knew in the feudal era.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Sesshoumaru wondered while he held his stare and hold on her neck.

Kagome struggled for air and could feel his claws digging in her neck. She knew he wouldn't let go unless she gave up and admitted defeat. How badly she didn't want to show defeat but also wanted air and to go back to her workplace.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome. She lifted her head up and closed her eyes to show her throat. Sesshoumaru loosened his grip, seeing her show her throat to him meant a sign of inferiority to dogs.

"It must be hard...living in a world full of humans. It must be hard having to live like a human, hiding what you really are, not being able to use your power. You must feel alone in the world sometimes. It must be extremely hard for someone that detests humans so much." Kagome said, still holding her eyes shut.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe it, after what he just did to her she still sympathized for him. She still didn't hate him. He felt his anger subside and released her from the tree.

Kagome fell on her knees, holding her throat as she gazed up at Sesshoumaru. She could almost see an ounce of softness show in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl who seemed so small below him. Somehow she reminded him of something, someone. Her small stature and big brown eyes reminded him of a long ago past.

'Why is he looking at me like that?' Kagome wondered as she looked at Sesshoumaru. He looked deep in thought, like he was remembering something.

Memories came back. A small girl skipped and sang a song that seemed to bring comfort to Sesshoumaru. She then turned around with a big smile and giggled. "Let's go Lord Sesshoumaru." She said happily and continued skipping and singing;

"Where are you, Sesshoumaru? With an ally like Jaken-sama. I will wait alone until you come. Sesshoumaru-sama, please return."

'Rin. She reminds me of Rin.' He said to himself.

Kagome thought she was dreaming. 'If cows can fly, then that really is sadness showing in his eyes.' She almost laughed when she remembered that in the feudal era cows can fly, picturing Toutousai on his flying cow.

Sesshoumaru regained himself and turned around.

Kagome sat below the tree and watched as Sesshoumaru slowly walked away.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said as he stopped and waited for her.

Kagome rose to her feet and ran towards the youkai. 'I hope by 'let's go' he means go back to the city.' She thought as she looked up into Sesshoumaru's once again emotionless face.

Sesshoumaru put an arm around Kagome's waist and heard a slight yelp from her as he took off from the ground at a blurring speed.

After a few minutes of flying Kagome smiled as the city came into view. She pointed her index finger down at the II Daro Company building, "look that's my workplace." She said as they flew overhead. Kagome stopped smiling when she looked up at Sesshoumaru. 'Jeesh, sorry!' She thought when she saw Sesshoumaru's face that still held no sign of emotion. The entire way back from the forest they hadn't said a word to each other and Kagome had enjoyed watching everything below her pass by.

Sesshoumaru descended into a narrow alley between the II Daro building and another building in the hopes that no one seen them. The demon loosened his grasp and let Kagome go as he landed in the dirty alley. His nose wrinkled at the smell of old garbage that lay beside the buildings.

Kagome turned around and was slightly surprised to see Sesshoumaru walking away. 'That is it? We visit Tetsusaiga, he threatens me in some forest and then just walks away? Does he not want to find out what happened to InuYasha?' She thought. 'This can't be it. I have to see him again.' She told herself and watched Sesshoumaru disappear around the corner. "Wow what a day. A little weird though. Kami! There's only an hour left of work!" She panicked when she looked at her watch. "I suppose there would be no point in going back to work now. Oh gosh I hope I'm not in too much trouble. But, I think I'll just go home right now." She said and started to walk out of the alley. "Oww." She winced at the sudden pain that shot up her back where she had been slammed against that tree. Kagome walked across the street ignoring the slight pain and got in her car to drive home.

'That girl brought back a memory I had forgotten a long time ago. But, her hope of InuYasha still living, there is a slim chance of that.' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched her drive off and then continued walking.

* * *

Kagome arrived at her apartment mentally and physically exhausted. Her back hurt a little as she walked up the stairs towards her room and she was terribly afraid that she might have lost her job. She unlocked the door and walked in, to her surprise her mother stood in the kitchen holding Buyo in her arms. 

"Mom? How did you get in here? And why is Buyo here?" Kagome asked. 'Maybe I didn't lock the door this morning.' She thought, feeling too tired to really care.

"You left us a spare key the last time you were over remember?" Her mother said with a warming smile.

"Oh yeah. It has been so long since I've been to visit the shrine that I forgot." Kagome said and patted Buyo on the head.

"Ah." Her mother got scared Buyo was going to fall when he suddenly let out a meow and jumped into Kagome.

Kagome caught Buyo and hugged him. "Hey Buyo, it's been so long since I've seen you!" She talked to the cat happily. "Buyo you've lost weight." She said a little concerned at the feel of his lighter body.

"Yes that's what I've come for dear. Ever since you left, Buyo began to act stranger and stranger. He's been wrecking the house, scratching the furniture and pulling at the curtains. For the last few weeks he hasn't been eating much. I think he just really misses you." Her mother explained. "I brought lots of cat food and kitty litter for you too." She said pointing to where the food and litter lay against a cupboard.

"Oh wow! You mean Buyo's living with me now?" Kagome asked happily.

"That's right." Her mother replied.

"Great! I'm so happy!" Kagome said and rubbed her nose into Buyo's.

"I thought you would be." Her mother said and put her purse over her shoulder.

"Thanks for bringing him over mom." Kagome said and set Buyo on the floor.

"Are you okay Kagome? You don't look so good." Her mother said, worry in her voice.

"I'm fine mom. I'm just tired." Kagome replied. She knew her mom was best at reading through her smile.

"You have something on your mind?" Her mother asked.

"No I just need rest. Really I'm fine mom." Kagome replied. 'I can't tell her about what happened this afternoon, what would she think?' Kagome thought and tried hiding behind another smile.

"Ok then you get some rest. I have to go home and make dinner for Souta and Grandpa. Her mother said and hugged Kagome goodbye.

"Alright mom I will." Kagome replied and locked the door after her mother left.

"Well Buyo, it's you and me. Oooh I'm so glad you're here." She said and hugged the cat once more. "I must call Ayumi before I get some rest." She said as she picked up the phone and dialed her bestfriend's number.

"Kagome-chan where were you?" Ayumi answered quickly.

'She obviously has caller ID.' Kagome thought. "Umm I got really sick and couldn't return to work. Oh no I didn't get fired did I?" Kagome said hoping to hear the answer 'no.'

"You know Rakki-sama wouldn't fire his best worker that easily but why wouldn't you answer your phone?" Ayumi asked. She had been calling the apartment earlier.

'Oh no quick Kagome, think of something.' "It was that bad that I had to go to the doctor." She replied. 'I'm getting a little too good at lying.' She said to herself a little disappointed in herself.

"Oh no! You're not coming down with those illnesses again like you had in highschool are you?" Ayumi asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"I don't think so but I'm really exhausted." Kagome replied. She didn't feel like staying on the phone for long. "I might not be at work tomorrow if I'm still sick. Would you be able to tell Rakki-sama for me if I don't come in?" Kagome asked, not sure what tomorrow might bring.

"Sure, you get some rest Kagome-chan." Ayumi said.

"Thanks Ayumi-chan, I'll try."

"Okay talk to you later."

"Bye." Kagome said and hung up the phone. She walked to her bedroom and changed into some pajamas before crawling into bed. "Ah this feels good." She said and cuddled into her pillow. Buyo jumped up on her bed and cuddled underneath Kagome's arm. 'I have to see Sesshoumaru again. I want to find out what happened to InuYasha. And that look in Sesshoumaru's eyes, I wonder what he was thinking about?' Kagome wondered. She heard Buyo mew and looked down at him. "I know, you can feel that I'm stressed can't you." She said to Buyo and brought the cat close to her. "I'll probably get a better sleep tonight now that you're here Buyo." She said. 'At least I hope I do. I always seemed to get better sleeps when Buyo was with me.' She thought and soon began to forget about everything that happened that day. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring?' She wondered and within a few minutes she fell asleep to Buyo's familiar soft purring.


	4. A Drop at the Well

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own em.**

Nalie- Thanks for reading, glad you liked it!

Karissme- Thanks I'm glad you liked it and yes I think this fic will be around 20 chapters estimated right now and I do plan on putting some adventure into it. Adventure makes a story fun and exciting!

Katlin-thanks!

Ayjah- Thank you for reading I'm glad you enjoy it!

T'shai- Yes I love Rin too, she brings out the little bit of soft side in Sesshoumaru.

EHB- Thank you! I'm so glad you always keep reading!

Me- Once again you made me laugh.

* * *

**Chapter 4- A Drop at the Well**

Kagome yawned as she drove on the busy road to work. She had decided in the morning that Sesshoumaru wasn't worth losing her job over and would try to catch him after work. She felt more awake than she did most mornings, Buyo obviously did help with her sleep. As Kagome turned into the parking lot she noticed Ayumi standing outside the doors of the building. Kagome turned the shiny black car off and flattened her mid-length black skirt as she got out and locked the doors.

"Kagome-chan! You came! Are you alright? Are you sure you should be outside in your condition?" Ayumi asked as she drew closer to Kagome.

Kagome was struck dumbfounded by all the questions, she had to think for a second to answer them. "What condition? I feel better today." She replied with a cheerful smile. Although her back still hurt a little, she felt really healthy and aware.

"That's great because the most important presentation of the year is today." Ayumi said as she grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into the building.

Kagome pulled her arm away, slightly shocked of what her bestfriend just told her. "What! When are we presenting?" She asked, her voice full of panic.

"In two hours. So you have to get up to your office and get everything ready." Ayumi said pushing her friend into the elevator.

Kagome felt like pretending she had one of those many illnesses her Grandpa use to tell her friends in highschool so she wouldn't have to do the presentation. She had totally forgotten about the presentation. Her mind had been so caught up with InuYasha, the sword, and Sesshoumaru that she hadn't given any thought to work. 'Luckily everything has been prepared about a week ago but I never looked over it and got mentally prepared.' She thought as the elevator ascended towards the top floor.

"Kagome don't be so nervous. You're II Daro's best employee." Ayumi tried to reassure her friend that she'd do fine.

"Why didn't you remind me last night? And what would they do if I did stay home sick today?" Kagome asked. She felt her eye twitching while she looked at Ayumi.

Ayumi stopped smiling when she saw Kagome's eye twitch. "Ah...I forgot about it too until Rakki-sama told me this morning. If you were sick then I would've told them and they would have to re-schedule it."She replied with a fake smile.

"Oh I guess it just came so fast." Kagome said. The elevator stopped and they both walked out and headed to Kagome's office, hearing a plentiful amount of 'good lucks' from the workers who passed by them.

"Okay you can help me recite and organize everything Ayumi-chan." Kagome said as she flicked through papers.

"Sure, anything to help Kagome-chan." Ayumi answered.

Both Kagome and Ayumi got the presentation ready within two hours and Kagome would find her mind wondering back to the feudal era and Sesshoumaru but then Ayumi would bring her out of her daze.

'You can do it Kagome! I mean you are the highest employee here.' She told herself on the way to the presentation room. When she entered the room she felt butterflies in her stomach, looking at the people lined up on either side of the long tables of polished wood.

"Kagome-sama, you may present to us your marvelous idea." Rakki said and sat down in the chair closest to her.

Kagome began presenting, her voice a little jittery from nervousness but soon enough flew right through it like a pro. When she was finished people congratulated her and shook her hand.

"Well done Kagome-chan! I knew you could do it!" Ayumi said with a big smile on her face as they walked out of the room.

"Kagome-sama you deserve an early lunch break. You can go to lunch now if you wish." Rakki said, pleased with Kagome's work.

"Great! Thank you Rakki-sama!" Kagome said, her eyes shining. 'I guess all that hard work paid off. I'm glad I did decide to come to work today.' She thought and headed for the elevator. "Time to get some fresh air." She said to herself. Once she made it out of the doors her thoughts trailed from her successful presentation to Sesshoumaru. She wanted to see him again and ask him if he could help her find out what happened to InuYasha. Although she did fear him she still felt she needed his help. 'The bank is not that far. I'll walk to it this time.' She thought, knowing she had an extra long lunch break and began to head in the direction of the bank.

'I think there is only one way to find out what happened and that is probably to go down the well. I haven't gone down the well since the day we defeated Naraku. I don't even know if the well will let me pass through anymore.' Kagome thought as she walked down the street. She was a little scared at the thought of returning to the feudal era. There were many questions she couldn't answer. If she returned, what time in the feudal era would she return to? Would InuYasha be there? Would Naraku be alive? Many questions such as those ran through her mind.

"Kagome."

"Ah!" She yelped at the sudden jolt out of her daydreaming. She turned around to find Sesshoumaru standing behind her. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't realize she walked onto the bank's parking lot. "Uhh... sorry I was just thinking." She apologized for what she was not really sure of.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her and could not only smell but see the slight fear in her face. "Why have you come?" He asked.

"Umm... Sesshoumaru? Oh I mean Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said, hating to have to call this stiff emotionless demon a Lord. "I can't stop thinking of the sword and what may have happened and I guess I came to say that I would like you to help me find out." She said hoping it wouldn't anger him.

Sesshoumaru just let out a little grunt and looked away from her.

"Hey don't look away from me. I'm talking to you!" Kagome yelled and pointed a finger at him.

Sesshoumaru instantly glared back at her, resisting the urge to punish her for yelling at him.

Kagome pulled back her finger and looked at the ground when he glared at her, remembering what he had done to her the last time she got angry with him. "Aren't you just a little curious as to why the Tetsusaiga is here in a sword shop and what happened to InuYasha?" She said trying to convince him.

Sesshoumaru watched her, almost pleading below him. Once again he saw her, the little girl of his past. He remembered the dream he had last night; Rin rode peacefully at his side on Au-Un. She was smiling and singing, teasing Jaken who walked behind him annoyed at Rin. He looked back at Rin and she gave him a warming smile and he slightly smiled back at her. It was like his life was back to the way it was suppose to be. The way he wished it could be. He wouldn't say it and had a hard time admitting it to himself but he missed Rin a lot.

Kagome looked at him and realized that he wasn't even looking at her at that moment. He was looking at someone else. "Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru came out of his muse. "I will help. But only on one condition." He said hating that he had given in to a mere human but he wanted to see Rin again.

'Wow that was easy. It doesn't seem like it was me who convinced him to help though. Oh well it doesn't matter what made him want to help but that he is.' Kagome thought, her face lit up when he said he would help. "Okay what condition?" She asked hoping it wouldn't be too vile.

"You must do whatever I say." He demanded instead of answering.

"What! That's not fair! Why should I have to listen to you?" Kagome yelled all of a sudden. 'Oops, I have to stop doing that.' She thought, forgetting once again who she was really talking to.

Sesshoumaru glared daggers at her and began to turn around.

"Hey wait! Okay I will do what you say." She said and watched Sesshoumaru stop. 'I hope I'm not going to regret saying that.' She thought, hoping what he told her to do wasn't bad. "But the only way we can find out what happened is by going through the well." She said to his back.

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look at her. Yes, now he remembered. He sometimes would see Kagome jump into the Bone Eater's well in the woods of InuYasha and she would come back out of the well a few days later with a full yellow backpack. That's how she got tofeudal Japan.Kagome had a chance of still being able to pass through it but Sesshoumaru had no chance. Demons couldn't pass through the well unless they had some connection with the jewel shard or had power over time.

"I'm not sure if I can pass through it anymore. It might be impossible for both of us to get through." Kagome said more to herself than to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned to face her, finding himself getting more interested with the mention of the well and Shikon no Tama. It had been several years since he had had any excitement. "How do you suggest we get through then?" He asked unsure of how she even passed through before.

"Well see the thing about that is...I don't know." Kagome answered looking at Sesshoumaru. "Maybe I could still get through."

"Where is this well?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"At my families shrine." She answered. Kagome found herself getting excited. She almost felt as if this was a start to another adventure except with a demon Lord that she feared.

"Where is that at?" He asked.

"Well it's not some place you can just fly to if you don't know where it is so how about we drive." Kagome offered, not wanting to fly incase she got lost in some strange woods with him.

"Drive?" Sesshoumaru said more as a question.

"Yes, don't tell me you don't have a car or even driven one?" Kagome questioned almost ready to laugh at him. She held back her laugh and asked, " So what do you do for transportation, fly?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. His face still held no emotion but on the inside he couldn't wait to get to this 'well.'

"Oh ...well let's walk back to my car then." She said and started walking back up the street.

Sesshoumaru followed behind her quietly the entire way. Once they made it to Kagome's car they took off towards the shrine. Kagome forgot all about work while her mind was set on getting through the well.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked as he put his hand up by a vent in front of him.

"It's the air conditioner." Kagome answered. 'He's lived here for many years but it's like he's still half in the feudal era in the mind. "It gives out cold air on hot days so you can stay cool while driving." She added to help his confusion.

Sesshoumaru tried moving his legs away from the vent. They were beginning to freeze from the air hitting them. His long legs were cramped up from the lack of space he had to put them.

Kagome watched from the corner of her eye as Sesshoumaru fidgeted and moved his legs. "You know you can reach for the lever under the seat to let your legs have some room." She said wanting to laugh again at his lack of knowledge of these everyday things everyone knew about.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with a clueless look on his face and then reached under the seat and pulled a lever, his seat moved back to the farthest it could go which let his long legs have some room.

Kagome found he was quite a distraction while she was driving. Not only would he not stop moving but he was also very handsome. Sometimes she would find herself just wanting to take another glance at his face.

"We're here!" She said excited to get to see her family along with going to the well. She parked on the sidewalk and told Sesshoumaru how to open the door. 'He has obviously never been in a car before.' She said to herself and locked the doors with the remote on her keychain. "The shrine is up these steps." She said and began walking up the steps with Sesshoumaru behind her.

Once they got up the steps Kagome smiled when she saw Souta running towards her.

"Kagome! It's been awhile since I seen you!" Souta said and gave Kagome a hug then eyed Sesshoumaru. "Who's he?" Souta whispered.

"I'll tell you later." Kagome replied. "Where's mom?" She asked looking around.

"In the house." Souta answered.

The miko and youkai followed Souta to the house.

"Hi mom!" Kagome said with a smile.

"Kagome you never said you were visiting?" Her mother said and put down the knife she was chopping celery with. "It's good to see you. How's Buyo doing?" She asked smiling at her daughter and wondering who the tall man is.

"Buyo's great, he helped me get a good sleep last night." Kagome replied. "Mom I'm sorry we just dropped by but we came here to go to the well." She said hoping she wouldn't have to explain that this was Sesshoumaru yet.

"Oh okay dear that's fine. Go ahead, you don't need our permission." Her mother said and looked at both of them before continuing to cut the celery.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said and headed out the door and towards the well.

Sesshoumaru examined everything around him and picked up many different scents, one that seemed very familiar. As they drew closer to the well house the familiar scent grew stronger and he walked ahead of Kagome.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru, his nose slightly pointing up in the air and eyes staring at the doors to the well house.

Sesshoumaru opened the doors and walked down the stairs. The old well was there with a seal of wood over it.

'Granpa.' Kagome thought when she saw the well was sealed and it had a few of her grandfather's spells on it.

"This is the well?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome. He knew the scent, it was the smell of the woods of InuYasha.

"This is it." Kagome said now getting slightly nervous, wondering what would happen if she did get through.

Sesshoumaru moved closer and with a swift kick he broke the wooden seal and the pieces of wood fell to the bottom.

Kagome looked down and could still recognize a few bones that had been there when she traveled through two years ago. Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. He was peering into the well intently. She watched when he all of a sudden jumped down. "Sesshoumaru!" Kagome yelled not sure what was going to happen to him. Sesshoumaru landed on his feet at the bottom and looked around. "I knew he wouldn't be able to. It must be nice to land on your feet so gracefully. I'll end up on my ass." She said to herself.

Sesshoumaru grunted in anger and jumped out of the well in one leap. He had hoped that someway he could get through.

"Well I guess it's my turn to try." Kagome said and looked down it again. "Why did you have to break that wood? Now I'm going to land on it and get hurt." She said wishing she didn't have to jump.

"Just go." Sesshoumaru said in a demanding tone that said, 'or else I'll push you.'

"Here it goes." Kagome said and leapt into the well. She then hit the ground with her feet and fell on her bottom with the force of the fall. It felt weird, there wasn't any blue glow surrounding her and taking her to see InuYasha and her friends like it use to. A hint of sadness filled her heart as her life in the feudal era came back to her. She missed her friends and little Shippou. 'I have to find a way to get through.' She thought and stood up.

Sesshoumaru waited for her while she climbed back up. 'If we both can't get through then maybe there is a way that we both could get through.' He thought, wondering how they could get through. "What is it that let you pass through before?" He asked not looking at the girl.

"I'm pretty sure it was the jewel shards. Since I had the jewel shards it meant I was still connected to the other world." She answered not realizing she had her fingers up where the jewel use to hand around her neck.

"Something that kept you connected with the feudal era." Sesshoumaru said deep in thought. The jewel was completed, so what else could connect them to that era? 'Tetsusaiga.' Sesshoumaru thought. 'Tetsusaiga is part of that era.'

"Sesshoumaru what are you thinking?" Kagome asked.

"I think Tetsusaiga could get us through." Sesshoumaru said.

"But how will we get the Tetsusaiga and if we do, it still might not work." Kagome replied.

"I thought you wanted to know what happened to your friends." Sesshoumaru said looking at her.

"I do."

"Then do you want to try it or not." Sesshoumaru said. Even if Kagome decided not to try he was going to try without her. Now that he knew the passageway to the feudal era he wouldn't give up until he could get through. Just thinking of getting out of this world and back to his rightful place when demons roamed the earth made him happy.

"I do want to try it!" Kagome said not liking the idea of getting the Tetsusaiga from the sword shop and it being so close to Sesshoumaru. At one time Sesshoumaru would've killed to get his hands on Tetsusaiga but then he gave up when he found Toukijin. 'Toukijin!' "Sesshoumaru don't you still have Toukijin?" She asked.

"I do but Toukijin belongs to me and I now belong in this era which means the sword does too so I don't think it would work." He answered and began to walk out of the well house.

"But how do you intend to get Tetsusaiga? You can't even touch it remember." Kagome said.

"You look pretty well off and I'm not poor either so we could try buying it." Sesshoumaru answered and kept walking. "Who says I can't touch it now?" Sesshoumaru said with grin on his face as he held up his left arm.

'Oh God maybe this isn't a good idea. But ...how did he get another arm?' She wondered.

Sesshoumaru stopped and waited for Kagome, then grabbed her waist and took off into the air.

"Hey wait are we going to the shop now! And how did you get another arm." Kagome hollered questions at him hundreds of feet high in the air.

"I thought you would've known the answer to that priestess." Sesshoumaru said.

'What does he mean? Oh wait with technology these days he could've had a fake arm put in at a hospital.' She thought. 'I don't like the thought of Tetsusaiga in his hands.' She thought getting mental pictures of Sesshoumaru killing and slicing everything around him with an abnormally large Tetsusaiga. "Oooh." She wined in fear of what was going to happen when they got to the sword shop.

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! I'm so glad you all like it! This chapter was slightly long but I promise the next one won't be too long and it will be more exciting.**


	5. A Sword Worth the Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Katlin- Thanks I'm glad you like it!

Ayjah- Thanks, I'm moving it a little slower than some fics with Kag and Sess's relationship cause it just wouldn't seem as there character if they fell in love instantly. I'm glad you mentioned that thanks!

Elizabeth Hemingway- thanks for reading! The part about Sesshoumaru being able to hold the Tetsusaiga is because of modern days technology. He could have a fake metal arm on that looks real like they can do these days. Sorry about the confusion I hope I made some sense now. Thanks again.

T'shai- Thank you! I had to add a little slight bit of humor with the car part to lighten the moment up a little. Glad you liked that part! Oh and I can't wait to read the next chapter to your Sango/Miroku story!

Me- Thanks I'm glad you read it and the next few chapters should answer your questions.

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long to update, life gets so busy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- A Sword Worth the Time**

After what seemed like an eternity of silence in the sky with Sesshoumaru Kagome watched as they neared the Sword shop that lay straight ahead. "Sesshoumaru, people will see us if you land right by the shop." Kagome said as she saw cars driving by the shop.

Sesshoumaru didn't return a reply and focused on his landing. The roof of the shop stood directly below him and he landed softly on the aged, molded roof.

Once Kagome was let go she walked to the edge of roof and looked down at a nicely paved alley. 'That's different, there's no garbage laying around down there.' She thought knowing that most of the city's alleys had garbage lying around. She shrugged the thought off and turned to look at the street. "Okay we landed without being seen but are you able to get us down without being s--?"

Kagome let out a quick squeal when she felt an arm quickly grab her waist and the next minute she was in the air again. 'I guess that answers my question.' She said to herself as they once again landed with grace.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and then began to walk towards the front of the shop.

Kagome began to follow suite until a thought hit her. "Work! Oh Kami lunch hour is way over now!" She said and practically ready to pull her hair out.

Sesshoumaru turned and watched her freaking out. He didn't understand what holding her head and yelling accomplished but he watched, slightly amused.

Kagome glanced at her watch. "Four o' clock! No work is almost over and I missed it! I'm going to get fired now!" She said and thought of Rakki's angry face and how much she'd disappoint everyone if she got fired. "I have to go back." She said to herself and began to run out of the alley. "Wha--?"

Kagome was stopped in her tracks when Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "I thought this was important to you?" He said staring in her eyes.

"It is but..."

"What's more important, your job or the life you once had." Sesshoumaru asked, he wasn't even sure why he was trying to make her stay, but he was enjoying her sweet scent at the moment as his nose brought in her smell. He could usually smell it from a while away but now it was so much stronger.

Kagome looked up into Sesshoumaru's amber eyes and suddenly her past stood right in front of her. She remembered InuYasha's soft amber eyes and then remembered Shippou, Sango, and Miroku. She could see Sango's warming smile, Shippou's big, cute eyes, and Miroku's funny lecherous ways of feeling up Sango. She missed them a lot and hadn't realized how much until now. She missed the everyday adventures and living under the stars. Sure she was very successful with her career, but has she ever truly been happy since leaving the feudal era? 'Maybe that's why I feel a slight connection to Sesshoumaru although that doesn't relinquish the fact that I still fear him. He was a part of that life too once.

Sesshoumaru waited for her answer and watched her expressions while she stared at him. She seemed confused, yet a look of joy filled her eyes. All the while she stared at him, he knew it was not himself that she was seeing.

"Alright let's go in the shop." Kagome finally answered and pulled away from Sesshoumaru's hold.

Sesshoumaru was a little surprised by the way she answered but by the determined look he saw in her eyes, she had decided on going to the feudal era. He followed the miko around the corner and walked up the steps of the shop.

Kagome turned the handle on the door and opened it up an inch.

'What's wrong with her? Why won't she go in now?' Sesshoumaru wondered. Kagome had stopped right in front of him and wouldn't go in.

"This place kind of creeps me out. It's right dark and red and that old man just stands there and watches you." She said and looked back at Sesshoumaru.

'This girl can fight demons but she is scared of a shop with an old man?' Sesshoumaru thought and got quickly annoyed at her not moving. "Open the door and go in." Sesshoumaru demanded and gave her slight push with his hand.

Kagome opened the door and walked in letting Sesshoumaru close the door behind them. The old man once again stood in the same spot and stared at them. His face had many wrinkles and his eyes look as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

Sesshoumaru went straight towards Tetsusaiga and began looking for a price. He couldn't find any price on the sword at all.

"Can I help you young man?" The old man asked, his voice weak and raspy.

Sesshoumaru scoffed under his breath at the comment of 'young man.' "What is the price of this sword." He asked not taking his eyes of its blade.

"That old sword isn't for sale." The old man replied.

'Oh great that will make Sesshoumaru a little angry.' Kagome thought as she stood behind Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned around and looked at the old man. "Why not?" He said keeping his voice calm. Either way he would get the sword.

"That sword comes from way back before you would know about. It's said to have magnificent power and could kill one hundred demons in one strike. If someone evil was to get his or her hands on it, trouble could come to this land. Therefore it is for display only." The old man explained.

"That's too bad isn't it." Sesshoumaru said and opened the door of the shop.

Kagome, not saying anything, followed Sesshoumaru.

"We have many other ancient swords for sale." The old man asked as Sesshoumaru slammed the door behind him.

"Umm Sesshoumaru what do you plan on doing now.?" Kagome asked seeing the perturbed look on his face.

"I want you to be at the well at midnight. Wait for me there." Sesshoumaru said without even looking at her.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"Just do what I say." Sesshoumaru said and left her standing in front of the shop as he walked up the street.

Kagome watched him get farther and farther away. "I hate having to listen to him. Who does he think he is!" She said to herself angrily. 'Duh he is, or he was the Lord of the Western Lands.' She told herself hoping to knock sense into her head. 'I have a bad feeling about this. Why does he want me to meet him at the well at midnight? I hope he doesn't plan on stealing that sword.' She thought and watched a few cars drive by. "Wait! My car is still at the shrine. How am I supposed to get home? Sesshoumaru you jerk!" She yelled wishing he could hear her but he was long gone now.

Kagome walked up the street to a pay phone and dialed the shrine's number.

"Hello."

"Hi Mom do you think you could come pick me up?" Kagome asked, waiting for her mother to ask what was wrong.

"Sure dear, but where are you?" Her mother answered.

"Do you know the sword shop that is just a few blocks up from the II Daro Company Building?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'm there and my car is still at the shrine." Kagome said. She wished she wouldn't have to explain to her mother about Sesshoumaru and trying to get through the well. Her mother always respected her decisions but this time she wasn't sure what her reaction would be.

"Alright dear I'll be there in five minutes." Her mother said with the sweet voice she always had.

"Thanks mom. Bye." Kagome replied and hung up the phone.

"That's a surprise, she didn't ask why I was here without my car or her the tall guy was with me at the house." Kagome said to herself and then sat on the sidewalk to wait. 'I hope I'm making the right decision. If I go down the well then that would mean my career would probably be over with, but if I stay I don't think I'll be happy.' Kagome thought and signed out of frustration.

Within five minutes Kagome's mom arrived and took her back to the shrine. Kagome was surprised that her mother didn't ask her questions on the way back but the whole ride was almost silent. Her mother just drove with a slight smile on her face. Once they arrived Kagome had gone up to her use-to-be room and laid on her old bed.

'I wonder what Sesshoumaru is doing right now?' She thought, wondering what he was planning for tonight. She knew he wouldn't give up getting the Tetsusaiga that easily and definitely wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. 'Five o' clock.' She looked at her watch and wondered about what to do until midnight. She closed her eyes and without knowing had fallen asleep.

* * *

"That feels much better." Sesshoumaru said to himself while looking at himself in the mirror. He had dressed in his old wear with the same armor and beautiful white hakama's with his long swords, Toukijin and Tensaiga, by his side. With his swords being all he needed he left the room and flew high into the night sky.

The streets of Tokyo looked disserted from above as the youkai flew lower than usual, knowing there weren't many out on the streets at night. As the Sword shop came into view he drew Toukijin and quietly landed on the roof of the shop. Taking a quick glance around he jumped into the alley and walked to the front of the shop.

A large sign on the door saying 'Closed,' hung on a rusted nail. Sesshoumaru turned the door handle and found it was locked but with hardly any effort involved he kicked the door down. As he walked in with Toukijin in his right hand he saw something he was not expecting. The old man who ran the store stood up from behind the counter and gasped with shock.

"You... You're...You're that young man I seen earlier today." He said, shaking from shock.

"I am not young." Sesshoumaru said and walked towards the glass case that held the Tetsusaiga in it.

"Stop you can't have that!" The old man hollered. He still shook from the shock of the sudden explosion of his door. It had flew into many pieces and the light that shone in from the moon surrounded Sesshoumaru making him look like a dark shadow as the dust flew around him. "Police! Police!" He called desperately wishing for help. He didn't want his sword to be stolen.

Sesshoumaru ignored the calls of the old man and with a quick slash of Toukijin he shattered the glass casing and caught Tetsusaiga before it hit the ground. "Ah!" Sesshoumaru grunted in pain as he threw the Tetsusaiga to his left hand. Wanting to catch the Tetsusaiga in the air made him forget what hand he was catching it with. He looked down at his right hand and saw a large red burn mark on his palm.

"Police!" The old man called once again and stumbled for the phone.

Sesshoumaru looked behind him and saw the man starting to dial the numbers on the phone. He moved to him quickly and grabbed the old man by his shirt and walked outside with him. He tossed the man on the sidewalk, feeling no need to kill him and took off with Tetsusaiga grasped in his left hand. He looked back towards the shop and saw red and blue lights flashing on the street. Obviously the police had got his call.

'I finally have it.' Sesshoumaru thought as he flew towards the shrine. He knew the shrine was getting close, he could smell Kagome's scent.

* * *

Kagome had gotten dressed in a white tank top and some jean shorts when she woke up and now headed out the door. She was surprised when she woke up to realize that she had fallen asleep and was glad when she knew she didn't sleep through midnight. She could just imagine Sesshoumaru marching up her steps and knocking the bed over to wake her up, or worse, leaving without her.

"Brr it's a little chilly out." She said to herself and walked towards the wellhouse. She looked at her watch, "11:58. Well he should be here soon. I wonder what he wanted me to meet him here for this late?" She said to herself and stood by the wellhouse.

Kagome glanced at the sky and thought she saw something shine and took a second look. "Oh my gosh! I think that's Tetsusaiga!" She said and watched as the massive shining sword drew closer. It was so dark she could hardly see Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru landed in front of her and held the large sword by his side.

Kagome gazed in astonishment. Not only was he in the clothes he used to wear in the feudal era but he looked so much like InuYasha to her with the large sword by his side. She knew he wasn't him but he looked pretty handsome standing there in the light of the moon. The only difference was that he didn't have his long silver hair.

"Let's go." Was all he said and turned towards the doors of the wellhouse.

Kagome came out of her muse and realized he was holding the Tetsusaiga! How could this be? 'This is bad news.' She thought, almost not wanting to follow him to the feudal era anymore. 'And what's more, how did he get it?' She wondered.

Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Are you coming?" He asked, having no patience to wait for her.

"How did you get that?" She asked him.

"That doesn't matter." He said and opened the doors to the well.

Kagome followed and went through the doors with him then stopped when she heard police sirens from not too far off. "Sesshoumaru you stole it didn't you!" She said getting a little scared.

Sesshoumaru turned and grabbed hold of Kagome and jumped on the edge of the well. 'Let's hope this works.' He thought.

"Sesshoumaru I hope this works." She said looking back through the doors to see if she could see the blue and red lights, luckily none were there.

The sirens could still be heard when Sesshoumaru jumped into the well.

"This better work!" Kagome screamed on the way down and closed her eyes.

'Yes.' Sesshoumaru let a slight smile form across his lips. The blade of Tetsusaiga was glowing.

"It worked!" Kagome said happily with a big smile as the blue light that would bring them to another world surrounded them.

**AN: Once again sorry for the wait guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for the cliffy I know some of you hate them. Forgive me.**


	6. A Desperate Cry Before the End

**Disclaimer- don't own em, I'm poor.**

RosenMaidan- Thanks! I will explain why Sesshoumaru is in Kagome's time later.

Bettychan- Thank you I'm glad you like it and I'm really glad it allowed you to review I don't understand why it doesn't sometimes.

Sarcasm Girl8- Lol. Thanks.

Me- Lol your comment made me laugh a little, I'm glad you'll get over it. I figured if Sesshoumaru would steal the Tetsusaiga from InuYasha then he would steal it from a store.

Alexandra- Thanks!

Darkpriestessofhell- I'm glad you like it thanks!

T'shai- Thanks! I'm sorry it wasn't that long. I find some people like long and some people don't, I try to hit in between lol.

Ayjah- Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 6** - **A Desperate Cry Before the End**

As Sesshoumaru and Kagome fell gently to the bottom of the bone eater's well and the blue light faded, the familiar sound of crickets chirping and trees swaying in the breeze brought the two the feeling of belonging. They felt like they were finally home from a journey they thought would never end.

The cool breeze brushed against Kagome's arms causing goosebumps to raise and spread from one arm to the other. She looked up into the dark night sky that seemed to snow stars. 'I'm back.' She thought, smiling to herself. She had no clue that coming back would make her feel better than she did in her era, but it did. She already felt happiness running through her.

Everything felt so familiar that it seemed as if she had never left. The air refreshed her lungs as she inhaled it. 'Oh!' She had forgotten about Sesshoumaru. He stood behind her, the moon creating a radiant light that out-lined his handsome, masculine features. "Sesshoumaru! We made it!" She said looking up at him with a joyful smile.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl that sat below him. He nodded his head in silent reply. 'She's smiling at me. Why is she so happy?' He thought, seeing her eyes practically sparkling. Although he sort of understood why she was happy, he felt a slight joy himself. His plan had worked and now he could see Rin again, well...maybe. He still wasn't sure what traveling back to the past might bring.

His youkai senses kicked in as he sniffed the air and picked up the smell of InuYasha's village. The surrounding smells easing his senses. There were so many smells in the modern era that most days he got stuck with a headache.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Sesshoumaru made no reply.

"Can you pick up InuYasha's scent?" She continued.

"No. His scent is not here." He replied coldly. He didn't even want to think of his younger brother.

Kagome dropped her head slightly with disappointment. 'I hope he's alright. I hope he's not...no Kagome you can't think that way!' She told herself and stood up. 'I wonder what Sesshoumaru's thinking about? It's weird, some people would say I'm lucky to be alive right now, traveling with Sesshoumaru. But he doesn't seem to be that bad.' She thought, looking back at him. 'I wonder if this is where we'll part and go our separate ways?' She wondered, slightly hoping that he wouldn't leave her alone right away.

"Come on." He said and grabbed her waist.

'Well maybe he doesn't plan on parting yet after all.' She thought as the youkai leapt up and out of the well holding the miko by his side.

The same trees that always swayed in the wind still stood by the well. All was silent and the forest was pitch black.

"We will stay here for the night and in the morning we'll continue." Sesshoumaru's, 'do what I say'; tone of voice said and he began to walk towards a tree.

'Continue? What does he mean by 'continue'? I figured he'd want to get rid of me by now. Even so, I'm not about to ask him right now.' She thought and pulled out her small sleeping bag from the backpack that she brought with her.

Sesshoumaru sat against a tree and watched Kagome. He liked the look of her. She was very attractive and the tank top and shorts she wore showed her figure well. A little too well for Sesshoumaru's liking. If she was to be traveling with him, he wanted her to wear more.

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her and didn't particularly like it but she didn't say anything. She just got into her sleeping bag and cuddled down into it and turned to face away from the youkai.

'I hope InuYasha's okay.' Kagome thought. 'What if he's alive and Kikyou's with him? What time in the feudal era did we come back in? Duh! Two years after you left dummy!' She downed herself remembering that it had been two years since she left the feudal era. If InuYasha's alive then maybe he's with Kikyou and forgot about me. I hope we find them soon.'

'I wonder how long I'll be traveling with Sesshoumaru?' She thought, almost hoping she wouldn't be traveling with him. But a part of her felt kind of safe with Sesshoumaru. He was pretty much the most powerful demon in the feudal era after all. 'Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, I hope they're all right.' She thought only making herself sadder.

'I've got to stop thinking so much if I'm going to get any sleep tonight.' She told herself, determined to let her mind rest.

'Rin. I wonder where Rin is? I can't pick up her scent here.' Sesshoumaru wondered. He sat against the tree, staring at Kagome's back unknowingly. He wasn't even seeing her, just in deep thought.

'What happened when I came through the well? Will there be two of me, or maybe the past 'me' disappeared because I am here and I'm the real one? This is confusing. I hope Rin isn't lost all by herself.' Sesshoumaru knew he wouldn't get any rest this night. There were too many thoughts swimming in his mind and the Tetsusaiga, he got the Tetsusaiga! 'It's hard to believe the Tetsusaiga is finally in my hand. I wonder what will happen to InuYasha's sword? Will there be two or will his sword disappear right out of his hand?' He smirked at the thought of InuYasha's most precious sword suddenly disappearing from his grasp. 'The look on his face would be worth seeing.' He thought and looked down at the sword that he fastened underneath his belt.

Kagome managed to calm her mind a little. The thought of what Sesshoumaru from the future coming into the past would do didn't even pass her mind. She listened to the familiar noises surrounding her and within moments she fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru came out of his muse and didn't feel a bit tired. His thoughts returned to the miko that would be traveling with him. He wanted to get her proper clothing.

Seeing as InuYasha's village is so close and Kagome would be safe by the well for a few minutes, he decided to go to the village and get something suitable for her to wear. Skimpy tank tops and short shorts were just not suitable in his eyes. After getting through the forest InuYasha's village came into view and only the moonlight shining on the hut's rooftops made it visible. Everything was dark, except a dim candlelight shining through one of the hut's windows.

Sesshoumaru walked down towards the hut that still had a candle burning and when he got there the door was wide open. He welcomed himself in and found a nice dark blue kimono hanging above a window.

"What are you doing Sesshoumaru?" The voice of an old woman said from behind him.

He was just about to take down the kimono and turned to see whom he hadn't expected. "Kaede." He said, surprised she stayed so calm. He could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't sure what to think of his appearance and the short hair.

"Why are you here?" Kaede asked, wondering why he was after that kimono. 'This is strange, why has his hair been cut?' She wondered. There was something different about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

"I need this kimono." Sesshoumaru said and pulled it down. He stared down at the old woman as if to say, 'I'm taking it whether you like it or not.'

Kaede glared back at him. For all she cared he could have the kimono but she wanted to know what was different and what he wanted the kimono for and why he was in InuYasha's village. She knew the kimono couldn't be for Rin because it was one for adults.

Sesshoumaru folded the clothing over his arm and turned to leave. He had gotten what he wanted and had no desire to stay any longer with this old hag.

Kaede didn't say a word but watched him walk out the door. Just when he turned she saw it. 'Tetsusaiga? Was that really Tetsusaiga? Oh no, how could he have ever gotten a hold of the sword? This is bad news.' She thought, her mind flooding with worry. 'I have to tell InuYasha.'

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived back at the clearing and found that Kagome hadn't moved and still lay sound asleep in her sleeping bag. He still didn't feel that tired and wished daylight would come soon, but he knew it was still hours away. Folding the kimono up, he set it beside the miko and went to sit against a tree.

'Kaede would've likely saw the Tetsusaiga and if InuYasha is alive, then she'll tell him in no time. If he's alive, we might meet up with him sooner than we think.' Sesshoumaru thought while staring at the moon. 'I don't care about InuYasha, first we look for Rin.' He thought, picturing Rin's big smile.

For the remainder of the night Sesshoumaru got caught up in his thoughts and watched the trees sway in the wind, waiting for the sunrise.

* * *

Kagome woke up early in the morning at the nudge of an impatient inu-youkai's foot, feeling quite rested. She narrowed her eyes at the bright light of sunrise and yawned as she tried to escape her sleeping bag. It was so warm in her bag that it almost felt like a punishment to have to get out of it.

Sesshoumaru stood a few feet away from where she sat on the ground, arms folded and nose sniffing. His first priority was to find Rin and make sure she was alright. If something happened to her or she was hurt then he would have the miko here to help heal her. With his patience wearing thin, he turned to look at Kagome once more. He grunted when he found she had just got her body out of the cocoon she called a 'sleeping bag.'

"Eh Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"What?" He replied, irritation evident in his voice.

"Is there any way that maybe I could get a bath in a hotspring?" She asked timidly. She felt a little odd having to ask to take a bath. Then again she usually needed InuYasha's permission too when she traveled with him. The only difference was that if InuYasha said no then she could just sit him.

"We will be stopping later for a rest." The youkai replied. Not that he needed the rest but he knew humans could only go so long until they got tired. Knowing slightly what the girl's attitude was like he waited for a hollered remark to come back to him. Surprisingly nothing came out of her mouth except a simple; "okay."

Kagome wanted to tell him that she was going to take a bath whether he liked it or not but had no desire to have a clawed-hand around her throat again. Instead of arguing she just forced herself to stand up.

"Did you see the kimono that was laying on the ground?" Sesshoumaru asked without looking at her.

"Oh um no." She said and looked down below her to find a dark blue kimono folded up on the grass.

"I want you to wear it." Sesshoumaru said.

"What! Why!" Kagome snapped at him and held the kimono up to examine it.

"If you are traveling with me then you are going to wear the proper clothes." He replied, unusually calm.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Kagome yelled and glared at the youkai who had now turned to face her.

"They're inappropriate." He answered, feeling his anger beginning to well up.

"How are they inappropriate?" She yelled again.

Sesshoumaru walked towards her until their noses almost touched. "The amount of skin you are revealing is the amount that only a woman's mate should be able to see."

Kagome cowered below his over towering body and felt fear building up inside of her. She wanted to fight back but knew it would be best to just submit to the demon's will. "Okay. I'll wear it." She said barely loud enough to hear.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked knowing full well what she had said. He wanted to hear her repeat it louder.

"I said I'll wear the damn kimono okay!" She snapped back at him.

Sesshoumaru smirked inside at her submitting to his will and watched her slip the kimono on over her clothes. The kimono was a little loose on her but it would have to do for now.

Kagome huffed after getting it on and then turned to roll up her sleeping bag and put it in her backpack.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said and lead the way.

"But what about food?" She said before following him.

"We'll get food later." He replied.

Kagome figured that would be the best answer she would get from him. She had already pushed his patience a lot and was surprised at her own boldness. This was the Lord of the Western lands. She found it hard to believe that he hadn't killed her yet.

'What's with this girl? She fears me, yet not near as much as most humans or demons do. She's almost too bold for her own good.' Sesshoumaru thought as he listened to her footsteps behind him.

The trees created a shadow over the trail they walked, the sunrays protruding through the occasional openings between the branches of thick leaves.

Kagome breathed in the fresh air as if she would never get it again. She enjoyed the music of nature as the birds chirped and squirrels chipped all throughout the forest.

After a few hours of walking in complete silence Kagome was beginning to get extremely bored and questions continued to develop in her head. 'I wonder why Sesshoumaru was living in my time? Did he just continue to live that long? Maybe he got through the well somehow? Who is this person he keeps seeing when he looks at me?' She asked the questions in her head wishing she knew the answers. She looked up at Sesshoumaru and gained the courage to ask him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, is it like it seems and you've lived for over 500 years?" Kagome asked his back which walked ahead of her.

Sesshoumaru kept walking. "Yes." He answered in one word.

"What was it like? Watching the world slowly change?"

"I watched it change in one night." He said, a great seriousness in his voice.

Kagome didn't understand. "What do you mean?" She asked, hoping he would explain further.

"In one night the world of humans and demons changed. A great war of all the humans in the land came together to try and kill all demon life. They scattered in thousands and killed every demon they found. After that night the world changed to a world dominated by humans and only very few demons were left roaming the lands. I was one of the demons that survived." Sesshoumaru explained. He remembered the war like it was yesterday with every detail and sadness grew in his heart.

"Oh my gosh. That's why there are no demons in modern time. That is so terrible Sesshoumaru. I would never have thought something like that would happen. Sesshoumaru...I'm..I'm sorry." Kagome said, her voice crackling up. She couldn't believe that happened and felt a deep sadness for Sesshoumaru. 'Oh, and Shippou, InuYasha, Kirara, and even Kouga, they were all demons. I wonder if they survived the war?' She wondered.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to see her. "Don't cry for me." He said, surprised to see her cry over what he told her. Most women in the feudal era were cold-hearted.

"Sesshoumaru, what about Rin? What happened to her?" Kagome asked, suddenly remembering the little girl she met on a few occasions.

Sesshoumaru froze in his steps. "Rin." He said. His eyes dropped a bit as he remembered the last time he saw her. He took her to a village and asked a married, human couple to look after her right before the war started. It almost broke his heart when for the first time he watched Rin scream for him and cry tears. As he walked away from the house he could hear her almost screaming; "I will wait alone until you come. Sesshoumaru-sama, please return." It was part of the song she always sang except this time it was so much more emotional and grabbed at his heart. The couple had held her back while she was screaming.

Rin had known. She knew that something that would change everything was going to happen that night. She feared Sesshoumaru would never return.

Sesshoumaru knew Rin would be safe with the couple. After the war he had tried to return for her but the huts in the village were gone from the destruction of the war. He never found her, even after searching almost what seemed the entire world.

Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer and obviously didn't realize that she hadn't been calling him 'Lord Sesshoumaru' because he wasn't getting angry with her, he just turned to continue walking without a word.

'That's it. That's who he is seeing when he looks at me sometimes. The same look he just had on his face was the same one he had before when he looked at me. It's like a sad, lost look.' She thought. 'But what happened to Rin?' She wondered. Realizing that this was a memory he didn't want to talk about she didn't bother to ask him again. Maybe she could get him to open up to her when he is ready another time. Listening to him and knowing what happened made her think a little differently of Sesshoumaru. She got a picture of what he's been through and saw a slight softer side to him. There was one question left now that she wanted to ask.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? When did this war happen?"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at her. "Only one year after Naraku was defeated."

"That means...it happened a year after I left this place. That's not good. If we're here while it happens...no I can't let this happen! There has got to be something we can do to stop this war from coming." She said. She didn't know that this war had happened so soon to the time that she had left. And now she was here again and scared that it might happen again and this time, she'll see it. "Wait maybe we came back when the war had already happened." She said not knowing what time they had come back in yet.

"No, its before it happened." Sesshoumaru said.

"How do you know? We haven't even ran into anyone yet to find out." She said. Her entire mind was being overwhelmed by everything he told her.

"I know because there is still the smell of demon in this world."

**AN: Sorry if I forgot anyone else who reviewed. You are all great! I hope you liked that chapter. It wasn't a whole lot of action or happening but it explained a lot that happened. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Friends Reunited

**Disclaimer- if I owned em I wouldn't be poor.**

Chanel39- Thanks your review was awesome lol. I'm glad you like it!

Alexandra- Thanks you always encourage me!

T'shai- lol Thanks! I'm glad it was long enough, this one turned out even longer. Well Sesshoumaru just really stayed in the feudal era in his mind and didn't learn about much in the modern era to answer your question. Keep going with TWTS its great!

Darkpriestessofhell- Thanks! I'm glad you keep reading every chapter! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Ayjah- Thanks I'm glad you think so!

Little Rascal- Thanks!

RosenMaidan- Thanks lol

Chaotic Rei- Thanks!

Sarcasm Girl8- Thanks I'm glad you like it!

1kenshinlover- Thanks!

**AN: Thanks to all you reviewers! You'r all great! Sorry it took so long to update I hope you like it! Sorry to anyone that I forgot to mention.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Friends Reunited**

"Ahh." Kagome sighed in content as the warmth of the hotspring soothed her body. Her head rested against a rock with her hair draped around her body. Her hair had grown really long since the last time she cut it was when she still went to the feudal era. The thick mist hovering above the hotspring almost created a wall just for her privacy, so no one could see her.

'This feels so good. I'm glad Sesshoumaru let us stop so I could take a bath.' She thought and glanced down at her stomach when it made a hungry growling noise. 'I hope he will have something to eat when I get back. I don't know how much longer I can go without food.'

After washing her hair and feeling as refreshed as she possibly could in the feudal era, she got out of the water and dried herself off. As she got dressed she remembered something that worried her. She hadn't told her mom that she was leaving through the well again! 'Oh no! Mom must be worried sick about me.' She panicked, wanting to go back through the well and let her mom know where she was. That idea seemed ridiculous now. Sesshoumaru would never turn back now that they had traveled hours away from it. 'Where are we anyway?'

Having no answer to that question, Kagome began to grab her things and walk back towards where she knew Sesshoumaru is.

* * *

Upon arriving at the clearing Kagome could smell what reminded her of one of her mother's meals. She found Sesshoumaru sitting in front of a small fire that seemed to have a dead animal hanging above it. As she got closer she realized it was the carcass of a deer. However gross seeing a deer roasting above the fire was she couldn't help but notice how good it smelled. 'He must have some kind of extra ingredient or something.' She thought.

Sesshoumaru didn't even glance at her as he could see her arrive beside him out of the corner of his eye. He just continued staring into the fire and moving burning sticks around with a stick he held in his hand.

Kagome quietly sat a few feet away from the youkai and stared into the fire herself. 'InuYasha. I've told myself and others over and over again for two years that I'm over you. And I believe that I am. But I still care for you and hope you're alright.' She thought. 'If it is before the war like Sesshoumaru says then where could you be now? How could we stop this war from coming?' She wondered and then realized that Sesshoumaru was looking at her.

"Here, eat this." Sesshoumaru said holding his hand out towards her with a slab of meat in it.

"Umm Okay." She replied and took the food from his hand. She examined it first and then decided it was okay to eat. 'If it tastes as good as it smells.' She told herself and took a bite. "Hey this is pretty good." She said and took another bite. It seemed to have a different flavor to it.

"It has one of my own herb ingredients added to it." He replied and turned to see her gulping it down at a good pace. 'She must've been really hungry.' He thought and ate his own.

Kagome finished her piece and felt quite full. Sesshoumaru had already eaten a few pieces but still went for another one. 'He doesn't plan on eating all of that does he?' She wondered, looking over at the not even half eaten deer. Kagome figured that while he is in a content state of eating that it might be a good time to talk to him. "Sesshoumaru? Eh Lord Sesshoumaru? Why would we have come back before the war and not two years later?" She asked, curious as to the reason he might think.

"You said in order to get through the well you needed to have a connection to this world, in that case the Shikon Jewel right." He paused. "I'm not sure why we've come back at this time but I'm guessing it has something to do with you and the Shikon Jewel. Perhaps it was not used yet." He explained and continued to eat.

"I can't think of a better reason." She said and watched him take another bite of thick meat. 'How is he eating so much? InuYasha could eat more than a human but Sesshoumaru is eating more than I've seen anyone eat. Maybe it has to do with InuYasha only being half demon and Sesshoumaru being a full youkai.' She thought and noticed Sesshoumaru had stopped eating. 'Finally, he hated having to stop and rest but now that we have he is the one that is taking so long.'

"Sesshoumaru, where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"To find Rin." He answered emotionlessly.

"Oh, but I wanted to find InuYasha and my friends." She said with disappointment.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "InuYasha's scent is no longer in his village." He said.

"Do you mean to say that he is not around here at all?" She asked, getting slightly worried.

Sesshoumaru just nodded his head and stepped on the small fire.

Kagome sat on the ground and stared at the smoke rising in the air as Sesshoumaru put the fire out. Her mind was full of so many thoughts.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said and began to walk away from the clearing.

"Wait!" Kagome said just as she remembered something.

"Eh?" The youkai turned to look at her.

"Are you going to just leave all this meat?" She asked, pointing to the half eaten carcass.

"The ravens will rid of it." He answered and went to walk again until she stopped him again.

"But you could save this meat for later." She said.

"It would go bad by the next time we stop." He said, wanting her to just follow him and stop talking.

'How long does he plan on going before we stop again?' She wondered hoping he didn't plan on traveling all night until they stopped again. "No it wouldn't. I brought preservatives from my time." She enthused.

"What do you mean by preservatives?" The youkai replied almost pronouncing every letter of the big word.

"Don't tell me you lived in my time but didn't know we have preservatives." She said, finding it hard to believe he didn't know about these things.

Sesshoumaru stood there with a confused look on his face.

"You never had a fridge?" She asked.

"Fridge?" He said more as a question.

Kagome felt her cheeks blushing from trying to hold her laugh in. 'He lived in my time and never bought a fridge. What did he do, fly to a forest and hunt when he got hungry?' She wondered, still holding in her laugh. "What did you do to eat?" She asked almost giggling.

Sesshoumaru could see she was getting some kind of humor out of his reply, but wasn't sure what was so funny. "I hunted or went to this place called the grocery store." He replied.

"But your food would've gone bad without a fridge." She said.

Sesshoumaru suddenly grew serious and wanted to continue walking. "You forget I am a inu-youkai priestess." He said, almost spitting the word 'priestess.' "I can eat more than ten humans could in one meal." He said and swung back around to walk away from her.

'Wow I didn't mean it to make him angry. But I guess that's true. He could by groceries and eat them in one day.' She thought and decided to leave the meat there. 'It's funny how ego high he is about being the youkai that he is.' She thought and smiled as she watched his back ahead of her. She ran to catch up to him and walked beside him contently.

Sesshoumaru saw her appear by his side and for a moment thought it was Rin. Kagome reminded him of Rin a lot more than he liked. But in another way he seemed to like how she reminded him of Rin. He didn't feel alone.

'It's been three days now that I've been with Sesshoumaru. It's really weird when I think about it. While I was here two years ago I would never think of being near Sesshoumaru. He was just InuYasha's sinister half brother who showed up now and then. Now here I am traveling with him. And I never noticed how beautiful he was before.' She thought and hadn't realized that she was staring up at the youkai.

Sesshoumaru grunted at seeing her staring at him, hoping she'd here him and look away. She kept staring. 'Why is she staring at me like that?' He wondered. "Why are you staring at me?" He asked, irritated.

Kagome shook herself out of it. "Umm…no reason." She said, not knowing what else to say.

Sesshoumaru grunted again and picked up his pace a little so she'd have to keep up. To his surprise Kagome kept up just fine.

The day went by with still no sign of humans or demons. Kagome was getting tired and Sesshoumaru was growing impatient. He wanted to find Rin, but there was still no sign of her.

"Sesshoumaru, can you smell anything near by?" Kagome asked, wishing that they would soon run into someone or something. She was getting tired of walking pointlessly if they weren't going to find anything.

"A village is getting close." He answered as he lifted his head slightly to sniff again.

"Really!" She got excited and smiled. "Can you tell what village it is?" She asked, hoping she knew the village.

"It's a familiar village. I believe it's the Slayer's Village." He replied.

"The Slayer's Village! Sango! Oh I hope Sango is there. If she is then she can help us out and I'll get to see my friend again." She said and began walking ahead of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru watched her walk ahead and marveled at how excited she was to see her friend.

After another twenty minutes or so they arrived at the village. There weren't many people around and Kagome grew worried that Sango wasn't even there. Some of the huts still had there lights on and they glowed in the dark that was slowly coming. The sun was setting and the air got cooler as they walked down the empty road.

"Kagome?"

Kagome knew that voice! "Sango?" She said and turned around to find her friend peering out one of the hut doors.

"Kagome!" Sango said with excited happiness. She ran towards her with tear drops sliding down her cheeks, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Sango!" Kagome said and ran towards her long missed friend.

"I missed you so much!" Sango said as they embraced each other and smiled.

"I missed you too!" Kagome replied. She was slightly surprised to see tears on her face.

Sango looked up from Kagome's shoulder and noticed who was standing not too far behind her. Her happy expression when to a serious, glaring look.

Kagome noticed that Sango had stopped talking and still held her. "Sango?"

"Kagome what is he doing here?" Sango asked. She seemed ready to take the youkai on at any given moment. "And what happened to his hair?"

"Ah….It's a long story Sango. How about I tell you a little later okay?" Kagome said, waving her hands to try and reassure her that it was nothing.

Sesshoumaru just stood back and watched them both talk and smile at each other. He had never experienced a friend before. Unless you counted Jaken as his friend and Rin was more of a daughter to him.

"Sango since we're here do you think we could stay in your hut for the night?" Kagome asked feeling like she was inviting herself in but didn't want to sleep on the ground if she didn't have to.

"Hai, that would be great Kagome. We have a lot to talk about." Sango said and glared at the youkai behind her again. "So by 'we' you must mean him." She said not liking that a youkai would be in her hut.

"Ah yeah." Kagome replied and held her head down. "Sango I'm sorry. We can stay out here for the night." She said feeling bad now that she asked her friend who was a demon slayer to let a demon sleep in her hut.

"I'll sleep outside tonight." Sesshoumaru said and turned around to go back into the woods.

Sango felt slightly bad now. "No Kagome don't feel sorry. You can come in tonight, both of you." She replied and forced a smile to look at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't see her smile but he heard what she said and kept walking.

"Sesshoumaru you can come in the hut with us." Kagome hollered out to him but got no reply back. 'I guess he wants to sleep outside tonight. I feel kind of bad.' She said watching him disappear into the forest.

"Well we have a lot to talk about Kagome. Let's go inside." Sango said and walked towards her hut.

Once they got settled down with some warm rice and a drink they were ready to have a long chat. Sango had one main question to ask Kagome about and Kagome had one main question to ask Sango about.

"Kagome why is Sesshoumaru with you?" She asked. She worried for her friend and was very confused as to why Sesshoumaru was with her. Sesshoumaru was the arrogant hanyou's half brother that did try to kill him from time to time, of course Sango would wonder.

"Well like I said it's a long story. You know when I went through the well after the battle with Naraku?" She said.

"Yeah I thought you were never going to come back." Sango said. "That was only six months ago."

'So that's what time I came back in. Only six months after I left through the well. Why would I come back in that time?' She asked herself, with no answer. "Sango it's actually been two years since I came back through the well. I lived for two years in my era and became a widely known business person."

"That can't be. If it was two years then why are you here now when it's only been six months?" Sango asked. She was very confused.

"That's just it, I don't know why I came back only six months after I left. But there is something else that happened that was really weird. Sesshoumaru was living in my time as well, and just four days ago I found that out because I thought I seen him by the road. I was right, it was him and that's why he is here with me now." Kagome explained.

"But how could that be? Did he get through the well somehow?" Sango asked looking at her seriously.

"No he said he's lived all this time for 500 years. He worked at a bank down the street from where I worked." Kagome said, knowing this was hard for Sango to believe.

"I guess that explains the short hair huh?" Sango said.

"Yeah men have short hair in my time." Kagome replied.

"I'm finding this really hard to believe Kagome. I'm not saying that I don't believe you but it's just all so weird." Sango said and took another mouthful of rice.

"Believe me I am too. I couldn't believe that he was in my time." She said. "But for three days now we've been together and just last night we came through the well."

"What? How did you get through? InuYasha has the Shikon no Tama doesn't he?" She asked, very curious as to how they got through.

"Sesshoumaru came up with this idea that the Tetsusaiga could get us through." Kagome replied.

"What do you mean? How did he have the Tetsusaiga?" She said, getting confused again.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you! The Tetsusaiga was put in a little Sword Shop in Tokyo and that's where he got it from." Kagome explained.

For a whole hour Kagome finished explaining what all happened and told Sango all about the war that was to come. Sango was devastated when she heard about the war.

"Kagome what should we do? We can't let this happen." Sango said with sadness in her voice.

"Sango!"

Kagome and Sango both looked towards the door.

"Sango, I'm home!"

Sango put a hand on her face in embarrassment. "Yes we hear you Miroku." She hollered back.

"Miroku? You mean…you and Miroku live together?" Kagome said astonished.

"We, what do you mean by 'we'?" Miroku asked as he just opened the door. "Kagome?" He said, surprised yet happy to see her there.

"Miroku! Hi!" Kagome said happily.

"Kagome I thought you were never coming back. It's so nice to see you." He said and gave Kagome a hug.

"Yes I'm back." Kagome replied and looked down at Sango.

"We have a lot to tell you Miroku." Sango said and let Kagome take over.

Kagome did all the explaining again about Sesshoumaru, her time, and the Tetsusaiga. Then she told him about the war. Once again she saw a devastated look on her friend's face. After a few minutes she tried to change the topic.

"Sango, you never told me that you and Miroku lived together." Kagome said, surprised yet not to see them together.

"Oh I'm sorry Kagome, I was so interested in everything you were saying. But yes, me and Miroku live together now. After the Shikon Jewel was completed and Naraku killed our lifelong goal was complete and we got revenge for our families we could settle down and focus on life and each other. So of course we got together." She said. Miroku had walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Wow I guess that's right. You guys got your revenge and now can focus on your lives." She said happily and smiled at them.

"Yes but now there is this war you speak of and if it's true then we have to stop it somehow." Miroku said.

"Hai." Sango agreed.

"So where is Sesshoumaru now then?" Miroku asked, looking briefly around his hut.

"He is in the woods. He said he wanted to sleep outside." She replied. "Speaking of Sesshoumaru I think I'm going to go out and sleep outside with him tonight." Kagome said looking out one of the windows.

"Are you sure that's a good idea." Sango said, worried about her friend being alone with him.

"Yes Kagome it may not be wise." Miroku suggested.

"I've been with him for a night so far and he hasn't harmed me. He actually seems to want me to travel with him." She replied.

"That's out of his character." Sango said emotionlessly.

"Well, he didn't really ask me to stay with him, it just happened." Kagome said. "So he hasn't really changed any."

"You just be on your guard when you're with him." Miroku said.

"I will. But I'm going to leave you two alone now and go try to find Sesshoumaru." She said and put the wooden dish on the table. "Sango, thank you for the rice."

"No problem Kagome." Sango replied with a friendly smile.

"Goodnight." Kagome said and went out the door.

"Stay safe Kagome." Sango said, even though Kagome couldn't hear her.

"I hope she'll be alright." Sango said and looked at Miroku.

"If Sesshoumaru is protecting her like he does that little Rin girl then she'll be fine." He reassured. "But I won't be fine if we don't go to bed." He said with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Oh well then let's go to bed." She said and smiled back.

* * *

Kagome found it very hard for her while she was walking through the woods. She was tripping over roots and twigs and bumping into things. She wanted to find Sesshoumaru though. She felt bad for him and didn't want to leave him sleeping alone. For some reason she wanted to be with him. He hadn't harmed her and gave her a nice serving of meat earlier. She felt safe with him.

"Ow!" She complained as her foot twisted in a root. "Where are you Sesshoumaru?" She said, not too loud so she wouldn't wake up whatever else could be in the woods. For a few minutes she continued walking and tripping over things.

"What are you doing out here?" Came a voice from behind her.

Kagome turned around and found Sesshoumaru standing right behind her. "Uh? I was coming out to find you." She said and looked up at him.

"Do you know what could be lurking around in a forest?" He said more as a statement than a question.

'What? Does he actually care for me?' She wondered. Sesshoumaru was staring down at her making her feel bad.

"Come on." He said and walked in front of her.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say. "I hope I didn't wake you." She said trying to find something to say.

"You would've woke up anything with the amount of twigs you were snapping." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Was I really that loud?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"Well of course I was loud. I couldn't see a thing." She said, getting her normal attitude back again.

"Humans." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"What's wrong with humans?" She asked, raising her voice.

"They are weak creatures." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I happen to know that human can be very strong and br"—She said and Sesshoumaru cut her off by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Silence." He said. "Unless you want angry youkai coming after you, be quiet." Sesshoumaru said and brought his hand off her face.

Kagome quieted and continued following.

After walking in silence for a few minutes they came to a little clearing big enough for them to sleep in.

Sesshoumaru took a spot against a tree and looked at Kagome.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked, noticing how he was looking at her.

"Nothing. I'd get some rest if I were you." He said and watched her as she got out her sleeping bag and cuddled into it.

'That girl, I thought she was Rin hollering.' He thought. When he heard her call he had gone to find her thinking Rin was hollering for him. 'Where could she be?' He wondered and looked up through the trees.

'Sesshoumaru? Does he care for me, enough that he protects me?' She wondered. 'He seemed to have a slight worry to his face when I turned around to see him.' She thought and turned in her sleeping bag to face in his direction.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. "Why did you come out here?" He asked, his face emotionless.

"I felt bad. I didn't want you to have to be out here all alone." She answered truthfully.

'This girl is so different from the woman in this time. No one would care if I had been out here, but she came out to be with me.' He thought and stared at her.

"Oh no! I forgot to ask if she has seen Inuyasha or even if she had seen Rin!" She suddenly remembered.

"Who cares about that hanyou." He replied bitterly.

"I found out that we came back six months after Naraku was killed." She said changing the topic fast.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her. 'Why would we come back six months after?' He asked himself.

'Oh well I'll find out from Sango in the morning if she knows where InuYasha is.' She thought and closed her eyes. Her long day of traveling made her very tired. "Good night Sesshoumaru." She said and slowly drifted to sleep.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and could tell she was close to sleep already. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowing. He stared up into the stars and soon drifted into a light sleep himself.

**AN: For those who don't like long chapters…sumimasen.**


	8. A Scent of Hope

**Disclaimer- Don't own em so please don't sue.**

Alexandra- Thanks….are you sure you read it all…lol

CloudsLover- Thanks…I think you're a new reviewer! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it!

T'shai- lol You're the best! Thank you for always reading and reviewing!

RED DAY- Yay! Another new reviewer! Thanks I'm glad you like it!

darkpriestessofhell- I'm glad you like long chapters cause there might be more of them. Thank you so much for always reviewing!

Ayjah- You too, thank you so much! Chapters will be starting now with more communication between Sess and Kag. I hope you'll like it!

Yanee-lol Thanks

Hermonine- Arigatou!

**Chapter 8- A Scent of Hope**

"Sesshoumaru!"

The sleepy youkai immediately awoke from his slumber and got to his feet. It was still dark with the last rays of the moon shining through the clearing and the smell of dawn filled the air. Sesshoumaru looked down to find Kagome kicking her legs at the air. Her sleeping bag had been kicked so far down that all but her feet were now sprawled out on the moist grass.

"Kagome…Kagome." He said, bended down and shaking her gently by the shoulders.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed, her eyes still shut. Unknowingly she threw her arm up and hit Sesshoumaru in the mouth. She opened her eyes and found a dumbfounded Sesshoumaru growling beside her on the grass.

He hadn't expected that and at all and his mouth throbbed, but didn't bleed as he growled deep in his throat.

"Oh no, did I hit you?" Kagome asked, getting up and bending down in front of him to see if he was okay.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her and almost suppressed a smile at how upset she was that she might have hit him.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome said, looking at him for forgiveness.

"It's alright." Sesshoumaru replied, as he watched the girl sitting in front of him. She seemed to have a distressed, frightened look on her face. He wondered what was wrong. Without having to ask, she answered his question.

"I had such a bad dream…and you weren't there. A demon was trying to kill me." She said, regaining herself and realizing everything was okay.

"It was just a dream, you are safe with me." Sesshoumaru reassured her and watched her calm down. He noticed how pretty she looked in the dull light of dawn that began to make visible the lands. Her cheeks were flushed and her raven black hair was slightly messed, giving her more of a lustful look.

Kagome looked up into the youkai's angle carved face and felt at peace. 'He never harmed me and if he hated humans so much then why would he want me to travel with him?' She wondered and looked away when she realized she had been staring. "Thank you." She said with a smile and looked back at him.

"Hm?" Sesshoumaru sat, confused as to why she was thanking him. He had done nothing for her as far as he knew.

"Well, I guess I should be getting ready to go see Sango and ask her if she knows where InuYasha is." The miko said as she sprung up and stretched. "Who knows maybe she'll know where Rin is?" She said, not realizing that she had just put the youkai's hopes up.

Kagome rolled up her sleeping bag and got her back pack on, ready to go to the village. She began to walk and stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see Sesshoumaru following her. "Um…Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" She asked, thinking that he was going to wait in the woods until she returned.

"I'm coming with you." Was his simple answer as he walked beside her.

"Oh, you can wait here for me if you want. Don't worry about me." She replied.

"You could've stayed at the taijiya's hut but came out to be with me instead, in which case I am coming with you." He said in a, 'and that's final,' sort of way.

"But what about the demon slayers?" Kagome asked. She was happy yet confused as to why he was going with her and about whether he was showing he cared for her or not. 'The demon slayers might try to hurt him if he comes.' She thought.

"Do you really think they could hurt someone like me." Sesshoumaru said, his pride of being a powerful demon showing through again. "I'm not afraid of some humans." He said.

Kagome got a mental picture of Sesshoumaru throwing the humans around. 'Well maybe he wouldn't get hurt.' She thought and continued walking.

The sun was almost up now and mist rose off the lands as the suns warmth hit the earth. Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived at the village and saw many people around. Unlike the last night and the village looked deserted. As they walked towards Sango's house many people stared at them and gave Sesshoumaru an evil glare. Sesshoumaru just glared at them back and stayed by Kagome.

'They might not know he is demon where he walks around in a man form.' Kagome thought, seeing as none of the villagers were trying to slay him. 'Not that it's a bad thing.' She thought. They arrived at Sango's hut and knocked on the door.

"Good morning." Miroku welcomed at the door. He looked like he had just been through a hurricane. His hair was all ruffled up and none of it was in a pony tail anymore.

'What kind of stuff do he and Sango do at night?' Kagome wondered, knowing exactly what they probably do. 'This is a little awkward.' She thought. Miroku didn't seem to notice the youkai standing behind Kagome, or he just was too out of it to care. "Ah…we can come back another time." Kagome said, beginning to slowly turn around.

"No, no come in!" The so-called Monk said happily, and motioned for them to go in the hut. "Please come into our humble home."

"Alright." Kagome said and looked at Sesshoumaru before she walked in.

"Good morning Kagome!" Sango said happily. She was all dressed and her hair was pulled back nicely. "Sesshoumaru." She nodded to him and then turned her attention back to Kagome.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" She asked.

"Um…no but that's okay, we only came to ask you a question." Kagome said, not wanting to bother them anymore, especially for food.

"Oh okay, but you must have something to eat. I'll cook up a little something. Do you like eggs?" Sango asked, already grabbing the frying pans.

"Yes I do." Kagome replied and smiled at her friend. Sango was always so nice to her. Kagome took a seat by the wooden table and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, why don't you take a seat?" Kagome said, patting a spot on the chair next to her.

Sesshoumaru took a seat next to her and analyzed the place. He was slightly surprised that the taijiya even let him in the house, being a demon slayer. Maybe it had something to do with him being with Kagome. She did seem to care about Kagome a lot.

"Sango we're wondering if you have seen InuYasha or know where he is?" Kagome asked, worried to hear her answer.

"We haven't seen him for months. After the battle with Naraku the heartless bastard went off with Kikyou somewhere. They were bickering about what to do with the jewel and he had been a little sad that night that you had left. But he had chosen Kikyou and he knew there was nothing he could do about you anymore. The best thing he could do is leave you alone and not be in your life anymore." Sango explained as she cooked the eggs.

"Oh." Kagome replied. She held her head down, thinking of InuYasha and Kikyou being together. It still hurt her sometimes when she thought of it. "I guess you don't even know where he is now." She said looking back up at her friend.

"No we don't." Sango said. "Kagome are you still in love with him?" She asked softly.

"No, I'm over him. But there is still a part of me that hopes he is okay." She replied.

"I know what you mean." Sango said and handed Kagome and Sesshoumaru a plate of cooked eggs.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said, appreciating her help.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his plate of food. 'She's even feeding me?' He thought, not sure why the taijiya was treating him more like a human. Without any words the youkai ate the eggs. It was nothing to him but it put a little something in his stomach. His father had taught him that it was rude to not eat the food that a person put before you.

They both ate with little said and after they were finished they said their good byes at the door.

"Oh wait! One more question Sango!" Kagome yelled back to her friend before they were too far away. "Where's Shippou."

"Surprisingly he's with Kouga!" She yelled back and continued waving good bye.

"Thank you!" Kagome said and waved good bye again.

"Kouga?" Sesshoumaru said.

"Kouga is a leader of the wolf pack and has always really liked me for some reason. He was also InuYasha's rival when it came to me. I just don't understand why Shippou would be with him." She said, wondering why Sesshoumaru wanted to know.

"Wolf demon?" Sesshoumaru said as if he was thinking about something. 'The wolf demon better not come around here trying to take Kagome away from me. He'll wish he never showed his face.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, not realizing it wasn't really a question. "I hope Shippou is okay." She said thinking of the little fix kit.

"Kagome. Is it you still care for InuYasha after what he did to you?" Sesshoumaru asked. He had been thinking about Kagome and how she still seemed to care for InuYasha's well-being after what he did for her. Was that love? It amazed him at how much she cared for others, even a sinister inu-youkai like himself who had only tried to hurt InuYasha and his companions before.

"Yes I do. I wonder if he is okay and hope that he is." Kagome replied, gazing up at his emotionless face.

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued looking ahead. Kagome amazed him in a way that no one else has. She held so much kindness and care for anyone, no matter who they were or what they did.

"Hey what's that?" Kagome said, bringing the youkai out of his muse.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru looked ahead and saw a large forest coming up. "It's nothing big, just another large forest." Sesshouamru said.

"Oh." She replied with a hint of sadness. She was getting tired of forests and wanted to find someone, anyone. InuYasha, Shippou, Kouga, or Rin, she just wanted to find someone. She almost didn't want to find InuYasha anymore. He was with Kikyou now and her presence would only make things uncomfortable and hard for InuYasha.

Kagome began to wonder why she even came back to the feudal era. This world wasn't meant for her, she was from the future and therefore her life should be in the future. She felt she had only messed things up with InuYasha and Kikyou sometimes. But for some odd reason her mind wouldn't let her leave. She almost felt that maybe there was a reason to stay this time. She wasn't sure what the reason was but she would stay and find out. Right now they seemed to be focused on finding Rin, and until they did she would help Sesshoumaru try and find her. She only hoped that Rin was okay. Rin was human, but Sesshoumaru seemed to care for her like a daughter, even though he would never admit it, it's shown in his actions.

She saw Sesshoumaru as a slightly different person now. Just being with him has shown her more of his personality, and she now knew he wasn't just an emotionless demon. He had shown he cared about her life the night before, and he came with her to the demon slayer's village.

"Eh?" Sesshoumaru tilted his nose up and sniffed.

"What is it?" Kagome said, slightly hiding behind him incase it was a demon. She had forgotten to bring her bow or arrows with her and only had her miko powers. Although she still had some learning of how to use and control her powers, she was a lot stronger than she was when she left the feudal era.

Through the two years that she was home studying and getting her job, she had also been practicing how to control and use her powers everyday. She wasn't sure what drove her to do it. She wasn't planning on ever going back through the well, and there weren't any demons in her time to need her powers for, but she still used them. Most times she thought it was her anger that drove her to use her powers when she was alone. She would sit in her room and meditate on using them when she had gotten angry or started thinking of InuYasha. She mostly did it in the first six months of being back in her era, and it slowly became more as an exercise and practice, after getting over everything that happened. It had been her way of letting her anger out.

Thinking about using her powers she remembered all the practicing she did and stepped out from behind Sesshoumaru with a daring look on her face. She was ready to take on whatever came their way.

"It's Jaken." Sesshoumaru answered and looked towards the forest.

'Jaken?' "Sesshoumaru maybe Rin is with him!" Kagome said happily.

"I can't pick up Rin's scent." He said, sniffing again.

"Well, let's go!" She said happily and started running towards the forest ahead. She looked back at Sesshoumaru and smirked almost as if she was challenging him to race her.

Sesshoumaru saw the playful look on her face and took off. In a flash he was running beside her.

For the first time Kagome saw him smile at her. A smile that made her heart skip a beat. She kept running and Sesshoumaru ran beside her. He obviously had slowed down to let her keep up with him. 'It must seem slow to him.' She thought, remembering how fast InuYasha could run. Sesshoumaru could probably run twice as fast.

Faster than the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru suddenly grabbed Kagome by the waist and went so fast the he turned into a ball of bright blue light. To him, he didn't really care as much about getting to Jaken faster but he was showing off his power to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't believe the speed and power the youkai held. She was surrounded in a little ball of light and almost couldn't see anything. Within a few seconds the youkai stopped and put Kagome down gently.

"L-L-L-Lord S-Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled in nothing but pure blissful joy. "Where did you go my Lord? One minute you were walking ahead of us and the next you were gone." Jaken explained out of breath from excitement.

"Us? You mean Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, showing little concern for the kappa demon.

"Y-Yes my Lord." Jaken answered.

"Where is she?" He asked, looking around the surrounding area.

"I-I don't know my Lord." Jaken answered and cowered below the inu-youkai that stood in front of him.

"You say I just disappeared?" Sessoumaru asked.

"Yes my Lord. You were walking in front of us and when we looked ahead you were gone." The kappa-youkai said, tears welling up in his eyes.

'What would that mean?' Kagome wondered, listening to Jaken intently.

'That must mean my form in the past disappeared because I'm here right now.' Sesshoumaru thought.

"L-L-Lord Sesshoumaru if I may ask, why is your hair short?" Jaken said, almost inspecting him.

"Let's find Rin." Sesshoumaru said, not bothering to answer Jaken's question.

Kagome turned to follow Sesshoumaru and just took in everything Jaken said. 'So Sesshoumaru just disappeared? I wonder if that has to do with the real Sesshoumaru from the future coming back in this era. That's right, there couldn't be two of them in this world, that would just be weird.' "Haa!" Kagome gasped. 'If that means the Sesshoumaru of this era disappeared then, wouldn't that mean that the Tetsusaiga would disappear too? InuYasha would be devastated.

"Miko, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, turning to see why she had stopped. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she was holding her hands over her mouth and her eyes seemed slightly frightened.

"I was just thinking. If the Sesshoumaru from this world disappeared then the Tetsusaiga probably would too." Kagome said. She was surprised when she got a smirk from Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, that isn't anything to be saddened over." He replied with a delightful smirk on his face.

That look kind of scared Kagome. What was he thinking? 'I know he always wanted Tetsusaiga, but now that he has it, what does he plan on doing with it? So far he hasn't used it at all.' Kagome thought, hoping he wouldn't turn into a killing machine with that huge sword.

"Kagome, are you coming?"

"What! Ah yes!" Kagome said, jumping out of her thinking state when Sesshoumaru spoke up.

"Are you always like this?" Sesshoumaru asked, tilting his head sideways as he walked, to see her.

Kagome's cheeks blushed as she looked up at him. She wasn't expecting that question. "Umm..well sometimes." She answered, trying not to stutter. She remembered when InuYasha use to always tell her she daydreamed too much.

Sesshoumaru turned back around and continued walking with Jaken once again by his side. They walked for a couple of hours in the direction Jaken thought Rin went and there was still no sign of her. Kagome and Jaken could tell that Sesshoumaru was getting worried about Rin. He was walking faster and sniffing more than usual. The hours passed by and Kagome was hungry and Jaken was stumbling from being tired.

Sesshoumaru hadn't realized how long they had been going without a stop, being so intent on finding the little girl. He turned around and noticed how tired they looked and he could hear Kagome's stomach growl. "We stop here." Sesshoumaru said.

"But Lord Sesshoumaru we are in the middle of the woods and we still haven't found Rin." Jaken said, peering up at his tall master.

"Stay here." Sesshoumaru demanded and looked at Kagome.

Kagome nodded and watched him take up into the woods at a blurring pace. 'I wonder where he is going? Going to get food most likely.' She thought and sat down on a big rock below a tree. She looked over and noticed an almost furious Jaken glaring at her. "What?" She said as if she had something on her face.

"I never asked my Lord why you are with him. Why are you with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked. He was too happy to find his Lord earlier that he had not even realized that Kagome was with them.

"It's a long story that you would never understand." Kagome answered, knowing he wouldn't know what she was talking about if she tried explaining. "But I am here to help Sesshoumaru find Rin and also see if I can find any more of my friends in the process." She said matter of factly.

"What wouldn't I understand? Your InuYasha's wench. Has Sesshoumaru taken a liken to you?" Jaken said.

"Ouch!" Jaken yelled when a rock hit him on the head.

"I am not a wench! And I am not InuYasha's!" Kagome yelled. 'I can't believe he just said that. Who does he think he is calling me those names and saying I'm InuYasha's.' She thought, angered at his words. As for the Sesshoumaru taken a liking to her part, she wasn't sure. She didn't think he liked her that way, she was just there to help him. 'He did show he cared for me a little though. Why would he do that if he didn't like me? I don't know, I'm being ridiculous! This is Sesshoumaru the Lord of the Western Lands, he doesn't like me.' She said to herself.

Before Jaken could say anything more Sesshoumaru appeared in front of him.

"I've caught her scent. But there is also the scent of her blood." He said.

Kagome could've sworn that the demon was actually out of breath. Was he telling her about the blood scent because he wanted her to go with him?

"Kagome, you're coming with me." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing her by the waist and taking off through the trees.

"Wait! Lord Sesshoumaru! Don't leave me!" Jaken hollered as he watched his master disappear. "Why wouldn't he take me? Lord Sesshoumaru!" He called once more, tears coming to his eyes. "I just found him and he left me again." Jaken said to himself and began to walk in the direction Sesshoumaru went.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome literally flew through the woods until they came upon a clearing. It was a large clearing full of green grass that the sun warmed with its light. 'Her scent is strong here. She must be close. Where is she?' He wondered, looking around the clearing. He could usually find someone faster when he caught their scent. Could living in the modern era for many years have made his senses weaker?

"Sesshoumaru what's that over there?" Kagome said, pointing from up top his back.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and could see a small dark figure way across the clearing lying in the grass. 'That must be her.' He thought and took off running towards the form.

'Wow, he still remembers her scent after almost 500 years?' Kagome thought to herself. It surprised her that someone could remember something like that for over 500 years.

The dark figure slowly sat up and turned her head to see what was coming.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" The girl yelled, with tears flowing down her cheeks.

'Rin!' Sesshoumaru ran even faster. He felt such joy, he found Rin!

When Sesshoumaru arrived in front of Rin, the little girl crashed into him, her little arms hugging his body.

Kagome let herself off of his back and watched from behind.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where did you go?" Rin asked, a frightened look on her face.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. Her leg was bleeding and she wasn't standing well. "I'm sorry Rin." Sesshoumaru said, feeling guilt inside of him for not being there when this happened to her.

"Rin is hurt." The girl sobbed and touched a finger to her leg.

Sesshoumaru took a claw and moved a part of the bloody Kimono aside. He was slightly shocked to find a big gash in the side of her leg.

"Rin took the weapon out all by herself." She said pointing to a small bloody arrow that laid on the grass a few feet away from her.

"Kagome can you help her?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking back at the miko.

"Yes." Kagome answered and began to dig in her backpack for her first aid kit.

"Who did this?" Sesshoumaru asked the little girl.

Rin pointed behind Sesshoumaru, her eyes growing wide with fright.

'What?' Sesshoumaru turned around to see a group of humans emerging from the forest. He looked in front of him and there was more humans coming from the woods. 'They are going to pay for doing this to Rin.' He thought full of anger.

Kagome looked around her. There were humans coming from every angle.

"Kagome take Rin and hold her." Sesshoumaru said and drew out Tetsusaiga.

Kagome obeyed and grabbed hold of Rin as she watched Sesshoumaru face the humans.

"You're going to pay!" Sesshoumaru yelled and started towards the humans with Tetsusaiga held in poise to kill.

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! It really encourages me to continue writing, and the more reviews I get the faster I want to update for you all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	9. A Castle is Not a Living Quarter

**Disclaimer**

Chanel39- Lol, your review made me laugh! Yes Sesshoumaru is definitely hot! lol.

CloudsLover- Well, now you'll get to see what Sesshoumaru does...he does what he would usually do if someone threatened Rin. Lol.

Tetsuni- Thanks!

Darkpriestess of hell- Thank you! I am so glad you continue reading my store, every chapter! You're awesome! And sorry the update took so long.

Alexandra- lol your little thing on the review looks like a Kirby!

Avelyn Lauren- Sorry if any of this confused you. As for Kouga, you'll find out why Shippou is with Kouga later. And Sesshoumaru probably does know that Kagome is worried about him having the Tetsusaiga, but this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here...He don't care! Lol ! Anyways sorry for the confusion again and thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Rach3l L3igH- Lol your review made me laugh! Hope you had a great Halloween!

T'shai- I'm so happy you keep reading all the time! And keep updating your stories, they are both getting exciting!

Me- I love your name! Lol

Ayjah- Thank you so much! You really encouraged me! Sorry that this update took so long. Lol I know what you mean about the 'stupid wolf' thing, I guess it's that the dog demons have a very possessive side when it comes to their women. Lol

**Japanese vocabulary: (for the words used in the chapter that some might not know what they mean)**

**Tenshu- The main keep or tower of a castle, the most important part of the castle, also signifies the owner of the castle's strength and power.**

**Ishigaki- The foundation of the castle, made of stone.**

**Yagura- Usually built atop stone walls, they are ideally used as watchtowers and are usually constructed at the important corners of the castle.**

**Sumi- Yagura- Tower shaped.**

**Ote Mon- Has a symbolic role of the owner's influence and wealth meant to intimidate invaders. The ote mon is also the main gate.**

**AN: For those I never responded to, I'm sorry, I got all your reviews and they are all great! Thank you so much! You all know how to make a reader feel special lol. Sorry this update took so long but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9- "A Castle is Not a Living Quarter." **

"Charge!" The humans' voices ring out as they began to run towards Sesshoumaru from all around, holding their weapons high in the air.

"Run Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled, seeing that the humans began to circle around her and Rin.

Kagome held Rin's head against her shoulder and turned quickly to break through the barrier of humans in her way. "Ahh!" She screamed as one of the humans' weapons sliced her arm just as she got away. A tear slid down her face as she continued running with Rin tight against her and the first aid kit in the other hand. She took one glance back to find that the humans weren't following her, giving her hope that her and Rin could get to a safe spot and hide. All that mattered now was keeping Rin safe.

"Wind Scar!" Sesshoumaru yelled and sent a deadly blast into the ground towards a group of the humans.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru using Tetsusaiga's wind scar and shortly after an ear full of men's cries as the blast slaughtered them.

Sesshoumaru looked behind him. There were way too many all around him for the Tetsusaiga's wind scar to kill them all.

"You will die demon!" One of the men hollered and pointed his spear towards Sesshoumaru. The humans all watched, as Sesshoumaru seemed to stand there and glare at them.

"What I don't get, is why you would attack a helpless human girl!" Sesshoumaru ended with a yell and began to spin with his acid whip swung out and slicing the humans all around him. When he stopped there was only a dozen men left standing.

"Please don't hurt us." The few men said and dropped their weapons as they turned the opposite direction and ran for their lives.

* * *

"Here this might hurt a little." Kagome said as she brought the needle down towards the girl's leg.

"No." Rin said and pulled her leg away. The thought of the needle going into her skin terrified her.

"Rin if I don't stitch this wound up then you could die. You must let me." Kagome pleaded.

Rin sniffed and wiped her nose with a slight nod of her head to say that Kagome could do it.

"I already put some numbing medication on it so it won't hurt too bad." Kagome tried to reassure her. She brought the needle down to her skin and began to stitch up the wound. Kagome hated doing this but knew it had to be done or Rin could die.

"Ouch!" Rin said as she cringed and shut her eyes with every puncture of the needle. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She yelled in delight as Kagome tied the knot off and cut the string. Rin began to get up to go see Sesshoumaru.

"No Rin, I have to bandage it before you start walking." Kagome said and grabbed hold of the girl before she ran off. Kagome winced at the pain that shot up her arm when she held Rin in front of her.

"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Kagome asked, seeing the spots of blood on his white kimono.

"I'm fine. Is Rin going to be alright?" He asked, bending down to examine her leg.

"She will be alright now. I stitched up her wound and now have to put a bandage on it." Kagome said, looking into the distressed youkai's eyes.

With no sweat at all Sesshoumaru ripped off a piece of Rin's kimono and tightly wrapped her wounded leg up.

"O-okay." Kagome said. She was going to wrap her leg up but Sesshoumaru did it for her. Kagome watched the expressions on the youkai's face. She could see anger, and fear. 'Fear? Sesshoumaru never fears anything, what could've caused this fear?' She wondered. Maybe his fear was for Rin. 'Maybe he feared that Rin might not survive, or that she would be seriously hurt?' She thought and realized she was staring again.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sesshoumaru. You were scared you'd lose Rin, weren't you?" Kagome asked, peering up into his golden eyes, which sometimes seemed to take her breath away. For a moment she saw his eyes soften and look at her deeply. But within a second the softness in his eyes mostly disappeared and he stood up.

'How did she know?' Sesshoumaru asked himself as he stared down at the young girl he cared for so much, and the miko that he felt growing feelings for. "Thank you. Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, grateful that she was there to help save Rin.

Kagome couldn't believe it. The Lord Sesshoumaru was saying thank you to her. 'Sesshoumaru isn't heartless like InuYasha says. He has a lot more heart than people think.' Kagome thought and stood up.

Rin sat on the ground in between the human and the demon, confused at the emotions she was sensing from them.

"Your welcome. I would never let a girl die if I could help her." Kagome said with a slight smile on her face. Her cheeks began to blush, noticing that the youkai was staring at her intently. "Sesshoumaru...why.." Kagome felt a spell of dizziness come over her and then the last she remembered was two strong arms wrap around her before all she could see was darkness.

"Rin when did this happen?" Sesshoumaru asked, examining Kagome's bleeding arm as he held her up from falling to the ground.

"I think it was when she was running away from the humans. Rin heard her scream." The girl answered and looked up at her father figure.

"Rin, why did the humans attack you?" Sesshoumaru asked with great concern.

"Rin doesn't know, I just heard them yelling, "demon child, demon child!" Rin answered and tried to impersonate the men.

'They must've seen her with me before. They must've thought Rin was my daughter and wanted to kill her while she was still small.' Sesshoumaru thought, a deep hatred growing for the humans, not that he didn't hate them enough already. But they always seemed to do something more to make his hatred grow.

"Will Kagome be alright? She saved Rin!" Rin said.

Sesshoumaru could smell the salty tears developing in her eyes and looked back at Kagome. "She will be fine Rin." He answered in reassurance for the girl. He gently laid the unconscious form on the ground below him and began to root through her first aid kit. "What is all this?" He wondered as he looked and smelled the foreign objects that he held and then tossed them since he didn't know what they were. Finally he recognized something. It was something that looked like a bandage and he put it beside him knowing he could use it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what is all this?" Rin asked as she picked up every item that Sesshoumaru tossed back.

"Rin don't touch them." Sesshoumaru said and picked up the last thing that lay in the first aid kit. "Poo—lly—spoooren." Sesshoumaru tried to pronounce the word. 'This looks like it would work.' He thought as he read the label and saw that it was good for cuts and wounds. 'Rub it on over the cut?' He thought as he read the instructions and looked at Kagome's wound. 'Alright.' He thought and opened the cap of the Polysporen to dab some on his hand.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked as she climbed over his leg and watched.

"Rin I have to put this on her wound." Sesshoumaru said and rubbed the Polysporen on her large cut. Then he grabbed the bandage and wrapped it around Kagome's arm. It came with two metal clips but since Sesshoumaru never seen them before, he tied the bandage off. "Rin, where's Ah-Un?" He asked, looking into her innocent eyes.

"I'm not sure. Rin thought Jaken took Ah-Un." She said and looked at him confused.

"Rin, let's go." Sesshoumaru said and stood up with Kagome in one arm.

"Just a second." Rin said in a hurry. She ran around behind the youkai making sure to pick up every last item that Sesshoumaru had tossed aside.

"What are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting impatient.

"These are Kagome's things, we can't just leave them behind Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin replied and put all the medical products back in the first aid kit. "There, now we can go." She said and gave Sesshoumaru a big smile.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a smile and grabbed Rin in his other arm.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are we going?" Rin asked.

"We're going back home, but first we have to find Jaken and Ah-Un." Sesshoumaru answered and took off the ground in a blurring speed.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed as she woke up looking down at the land that seemed hundreds of feet away. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru looking into her eyes, almost reassuring her that she was alright. Ahead of her flew Ah-Un with Rin in front of Jaken. 'Where are we? Where are we going?' Kagome wondered. She looked at her arm that was bandaged up with what looked like the bandage from her first aid kit. 'Wait, where's my kimono?' She looked at herself and realized she was in her normal clothes that she wore beneath the kimono.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Rin called out in excited delight from behind the inu-youkai.

Kagome looked behind her and gave Rin a smile in response. 'I'm so glad she is okay now.' Kagome thought. 'Who knows what could've happened to her if we never found her.' Which led to the question, "Sesshoumaru, why did those humans attack Rin?"

"She said she heard them yelling 'demon child.' I believe they attacked her because they thought she was my daughter." He replied seriously.

"That's so cruel, they would attack a little girl just because they think she is a demon?" She asked more to herself than Sesshoumaru. She couldn't believe anyone could be so heartless.

"That's what humans are like, they will kill any demon that they dislike or they think is weak enough to kill." Sesshoumaru said like it was a fact.

"I think you better reword that! Not all humans are like that! I happen to know a lot of humans who would never hurt a demon! What do you think of me then? Do you think I would do that!" Kagome yelled up at him. It had been awhile since she yelled at him, but she felt that was uncalled for.

"When you grow up with humans constantly trying to kill you and your family, you tend to think of them in such a way." Sesshoumaru said, remembering his past and how his father died.

'I suppose you would think that.' Kagome thought, understanding where he was coming from. In the instant that he had said that she didn't think of what his past was like, only that it was an insult to her.

"I'm sorry." Sesshoumaru said.

"Eh?" 'Did I actually just hear him apologize for me?'

"I'm sorry. If I offended you." Sesshoumaru said again, this time looking down at her.

"It's okay." Kagome said and smiled up at him. They both gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an hour, but were only for a moment. Sesshoumaru was the first to break contact, and looked ahead.

"Sesshoumaru? Where are we going?" Kagome asked, looking ahead into the blue sky and green forest far below her.

"We're headed back to my castle, in the Western Lands." He answered with pride in his words.

"I never knew you had a castle. Well...I mean I figured you must have one since you're a Lord but I never knew if you had one or not." Kagome said, excited to see what Sesshoumaru's castle looked like.

Sesshoumaru smirked and seemed to pick up his pace and went even faster.

Within less than an hour Kagome looked ahead and could see a massive structure coming closer from below.

"Yay! Home!" Rin said with a big smile on her face.

'That's it? It's huge!' Kagome thought as they got closer.

Sesshoumaru felt a feeling of peace come over him and at the same time an excited happiness that he was finally home. He hadn't seen his home since it were destroyed. 'Destroyed. That means it will be destroyed again. The war has yet to come.' He thought but quickly shook it off as he gently landed in front of the castle.

Kagome tore herself out of his grasp and marveled at the beautiful castle that stood before her. Never in her life had she seen such a big, beautiful castle. The castle was built on a great ishigaki made of the finest stone, and a tenshu so tall and large that it almost seemed to loom over them. The sumi-yagura seemed to be at least three stories high at the corners of the castle and the yagura mon stood two stories high. The ote mon stood, symbolizing the castle owner's great wealth and looked like it would easily scare some enemies away.

"You like it then." Sesshoumaru stated more than asked.

"Yes, it's the most beautiful castle I've ever seen." Kagome answered, still admiring the magnificence of it all.

Sesshoumaru began to walk ahead of them and opened the gate. He looked back at Kagome which usually to her meant that she could follow.

Kagome began to walk towards the gate and glanced at Sesshoumaru when she passed him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are you actually going to let this human wench inside your castle!" Jaken blurted out.

Once again Jaken shouldn't have said that. Kagome marched right up to him and gave him a good punch on the head.

Jaken lay on the ground with a red bump on his head. "Oww."

"Jaken, Rin is a human and she has always been aloud in." Sesshoumaru said and let Kagome enter again.

"Yes my Lord but you have never let any other human in." Jaken said, tugging at Sesshoumaru's nerves.

Sesshoumaru followed behind Kagome and Rin and entered his castle ignoring the kappa-demon that followed behind him.

"Wow it's so full of empty space." Kagome said when she got in and didn't find what she was expecting. She was expecting there to be tapestries and pictures and rooms with beautiful velvet curtains. 'This doesn't look like a place you would live at all.' She thought. Looking around there was many windows and everything was made of the finest quality wood.

"If you knew anything about the castles in this age or anything about castles at all miko, then you would know that castles are used for military, and protection, not for living in." Jaken merely spat out.

"Oh." Kagome said, not realizing. She didn't really know much about castles, especially castles of the feudal era. "When Rin had been calling 'home!' I figured the castle was the home that she meant." Kagome said, still looking all around at the massive structure.

"Home is just behind the castle. Did you notice the palace sitting not too far behind the castle?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked towards another gate at the end of the room.

"No I didn't. I was too busy looking at the huge castle." Kagome replied.

"Come on Kagome, you must come see my room!" Rin said, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward.

"Alright alright!" Kagome said and smiled back at the little girl. Rin's excitement was starting to rub off on her as she became excited and smiled up at Sesshoumaru.

"Look Kagome! There it is!" Rin said, delighted, and pointed in the direction of the gate that Sesshoumaru pushed open.

**AN: Oooooo cliffy! Lol the update for the next one should be up soon! Once again thanks to all the reviewers! I can't believe I'm at 78!**


	10. A Moonlit Meeting

**Disclaimer- If only I did own InuYasha, I would be rich.**

T'shai- Thanks lol, Sesshoumaru is so stubborn that I figure he would think his ways of life were just fine and not care to learn the new way of life. Lol but that's just my thought.

ChibiPheonix- Thanks I'm glad you like it!

Hermonine- Arigatou!

Alexandra- lol well Arigatou to you too!

Darkpriestessofhell- I updated fast this time! And it's long! Hope you enjoy!

Me- Your review was so funny that I had to show all my friends! That made me laugh so much, I could just picture it lol.

1kinshenlover- lol you're right...I wouldn't mess with Sesshoumaru either.

Ayjah- Thanks for letting me know about the spelling error, I never even realized I did that.

Avelyn Lauren- wow, I can't believe sometimes how much your ideas are almost the same as mine! Your right about InuYasha. It won't be good if he's without Tetsusaiga for too long.

**AN: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love getting your reviews, it encourages me so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 10- A Moonlit Meeting**

"Wow it's amazing, and even more beautiful than the castle." Kagome said, looking up at the magnificent palace that stood before her as she walked out of the castle gate.

"The palace is where we live, so it is much nicer looking than wood and stone." Sesshoumaru said and began to lead the way down the stone path that leaded to the palace.

Kagome followed with Rin holding her hand. If Kagome had been any lighter she would've thought Rin would pull her down on the ground. The girl wouldn't stop pulling her forward and where she was so short, it pulled Kagome down instead of forward.

"Yay! Rin can show you her room and her drawings and then you can have dinner with us in the dining hall!" Rin said as they stopped in front of the large palace gate and waited for Sesshoumaru to open it.

Jaken followed behind, scowling and growling that his master was letting a human into his home. And a miko at that!

Sesshoumaru opened the large gate and let the girls walk in first and then followed behind. He shut the door behind him and looked all around. Nothing seemed out of place since he had last seen it 500 years. The tapestries were all in the same place, the room doors still all shut and the large staircase covered with a red velvet carpet still stood beautifully leading up to the master bedroom.

Kagome managed to get away from Rin for a moment and walked over to the wall on her right and felt the tapestry that was made out of fine thread. The tapestry seemed to be a map of the Western Lands and had every road and every village and house. The castle was made with a type of thread that made a radiant glow around surround it and the palace made with the most brilliant colors. 'I never knew the Western Lands were so big and beautiful.' She thought to herself as she trailed her fingers along a sparkling stream that flowed through the lands.

"Have you ever been in the Western Lands before?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing right behind her.

Kagome jolted in a slight surprise of his presence suddenly right behind her, but she felt a comfort from him being there that she couldn't seem to even explain to herself. "I have, once. But never like this. I have never been all through it and seen what it was really like. This tapestry of it is beautiful." She said and looked over her shoulder at him. "And all this, is yours." She said as she put rubbed her hand along it again.

"Mostly, yes, but some of it also InuYasha will inherit." He replied and looked at the part of the tapestry that held the largest village in the lands.

"Kagome come see my room!" Rin said excitedly and tugged at Kagome's hand again.

"Alright." Kagome said and giggled at her persistence. She gave Sesshoumaru a smile and followed Rin up the large staircase. Once on top she looked down at Sesshoumaru and seen that he was still staring at the tapestry of his lands, and seemed to be in deep thought.

"This way Kagome!" Rin said, pointing down the hallway.

Kagome followed and looked at some of the smaller tapestries that hung on the walls in the hallway. One of the tapestries seemed to be one of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's father but Rin pulled her forward so fast that she never got a good look at it.

"This is it!" Rin said, letting go of Kagome's hand as they walked through the door to her room. She held out her arms like she was presenting something, a big smile crossing her lips.

"It's amazing!" Kagome said, looking all around. The room was brightly lit up by the huge window at the far end of the room. Rin's bed sat in the middle of the room against the wall to the left covered in a bright baby pink comforter. The wooden beams of the bed went up almost to the ceiling and the top had light pink curtains draping over it making it look like the bed for a queen. 'Rin doesn't know what she has; it's the wealthiest bedroom I've ever seen for a child. Just the room alone shows how much Sesshoumaru cares for her.' Kagome thought and looked out the window. "Is that a balcony?" She wondered and walked towards the window to find that the windows could open like two doors and there was a balcony.

"Hai!" Rin replied and ran out onto the balcony as Kagome opened the glass doors.

Kagome looked out over the balcony, there seemed to be a large village a mile ahead. 'That must be the largest village on that tapestry.' She thought and then looked below her. A beautiful pond of Koi fish was set just below the balcony. The pond almost glittered with the sun beaming down on it and the fish were of all different colors. 'This place is amazing.' Kagome thought. She would never have thought about where Sesshoumaru lived to be so beautiful.

"Look, you can try and fit some of your clothes into my dresser." Rin said running back into her room and opening a half empty drawer of her dresser. The dresser was made of the finest polished wood, and a mirror stood on top of the dresser.

"That won't be necessary Rin, Kagome can put her clothing in her own room."

Kagome looked to her right to see Sesshoumaru at the door. 'What does he mean?' She wondered. 'Does he mean I'm getting my own room?'

"But Rin wants Kagome to stay with her." Rin said, pouting with that cute face that Sesshoumaru had a hard time resisting.

'Why does she have to do that.' Sesshoumaru thought, feeling himself giving in to her. "Fine, she can stay with you for the tonight but after that she can stay in her own room." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome just looked at him. He was standing in the door way with his arm up on the siding. His hair was starting to grow back again, giving him a really shaggy look. Kagome couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome staring at him and looked over at her.

Kagome made eye contact with him for a moment then began to look at herself in the mirror. She noticed how her arm was tied up in the bandage from her first aid kit and laughed.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her with a confused look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru did you learn anything when you lived till my time?" She asked with a smile.

"Eh." Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say to that. As far as he knew, he knew enough that he needed too and didn't really know about much in the modern era.

Giving it some thought Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru did bandage her arm up. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, grateful that he had done that for her.

"Uh, you're welcome." He replied, starting to get confused at the sudden change of subject. "What are you doing?" He asked, watching her taking off the bandage.

"I have to put something on it or else it will get infected." She said, still not having it all unwrapped.

"I already put something on it." He said.

'Eh, I wonder what that was?' She thought, imagining some kind of nature thing that Sesshoumaru might use. "What did you use?" She asked, anxious to hear his reply.

"That stuff that said, Poo—lysp—ooreen." Sesshoumaru said, trying to pronounce the unknown word.

"Oh phew." Kagome said in relief. Hearing that she felt okay and knew the polysporen would help a cut heal so she began to wrap her arm back up. When she got to the point where there was no more wrapping she was having a hard time trying to tie it back up.

Sesshoumaru walked over and when Kagome had realized what he was going to do she held out her arm for him to tie it back up for her. With the distraction of her wounded arm Kagome hadn't noticed that Rin was gone, until she came running back in breathless.

"Look Kagome, Rin has your things for you!" The little girl said trying to catch her breath again. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder and the first aid kit held in her hand.

"Arigatou Rin. That must've been heavy for you to carry up those stairs." Kagome said and took the backpack off her shoulder.

"Nope, Rin is strong! Just like Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin replied, putting her arms up in a muscle showing fashion.

"I bet you are." Kagome said smiling and looked up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood watching his happy adopted daughter and couldn't help but think that he might lose her again. He dreaded thinking that it might all come to an end again. Picturing her crying, and screaming that day he had to leave her for the war was the worst thing he had ever had to listen to. He never believed it would hurt so much. This time he wouldn't lose her. He was determined of that.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, when is dinner?" Rin asked.

"Should be soon. First, I will show Kagome to her room." Sesshoumaru said and began to leave the room.

Kagome and Rin followed down the hallway going the opposite way that Rin's room was until they passed a large wooden door that stood ahead of the staircase and came to another door the size of Rin's.

"This will be where you sleep." Sesshoumaru said and opened the door.

Kagome walked inside. The room was near the same size as Rin's and had its own balcony with glass doors opening out to. The sun shone through the window making the room bright just as it did Rin's. The only difference about the room was that the blanket on the bed was a deep colored blue instead of baby pink. "It's the exact same as Rin's." Kagome said. She felt honored to be able to live in such a brilliant room as this. She felt honored to even be in the palace.

"This room has never been used while it was just me and Rin here." Sesshoumaru said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Dinner should be ready in five minutes!" The cook youkai hollered from what seemed to be down the stairs.

"I will leave you here to do what you will until dinner." Sesshoumaru said leaving the room. "Rin, you can leave her too." Sesshoumaru said, noticing that Rin wasn't leaving the room.

"But Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said, coming out of the room and looking at him.

Sesshoumaru turned around to see her pouting face again. This time it didn't bother his as much since she would be able to see her in five minutes anyway. If he let Rin, she would stay by Kagome's side all day. He knew she would want some privacy. "No Rin, you can come wash up for dinner. Kagome can't have you hanging off her all day." Sesshoumaru said and turned towards the staircase.

"Okay." Rin said and followed behind him.

* * *

'I don't know what to think right now.' Kagome thought to herself while staring at herself in the mirror. 'Sesshoumaru is all of a sudden giving me a room, and I'm in his palace. For the few days we've been together, a lot has gone on.' Kagome thought, remembering everything that has happened, back until the day with her mother when she thought she saw Sesshoumaru. 

'Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to be as heartless as everyone says. Sure he's still powerful and kinda cold but if he hated humans then why did he show such love for Rin?' Kagome wondered. She had noticed that since they found Rin, Sesshoumaru had been a little more relaxed and open. Not too open, but just enough to show some emotions in his eyes.

'I think she is the main reason that Sesshoumaru wanted to come back to this era so badly. Of course he seemed like he just wanted to be home again, and where he belonged, but Rin made a big influence on his decision. He just wanted to see her again, and hoped that she was alright.' Kagome thought. She noticed the look in his eyes when he would look at her while they were still in the modern era. He wasn't seeing her, but the look he gave was same way he looks at Rin now. 'He was seeing her through me. Not that I look like her, at least I don't think.' Kagome thought.

She walked over to where her backpack was left by the bed and thought if she was going to be having dinner in Sesshoumaru's hall, that she should at least cover her injured arm and having something slightly nicer on. 'I bet the dining room is unbelievably big and beautiful just like the rest of this palace is.' She thought and took out one of her casual shirts that have darker pink roses over a light pink background. 'It's not business or anything that formal, but it will have to do.' She thought and took off her slightly bloodied shirt and slipped on the pink one. It had long sleeves, so it wouldn't make her bandaged arm visible.

It felt different for her to where casual clothing that most girls her age wore. For what seemed a lifetime she was wearing that gaudy green sailor suit school uniform that she started despising after so long. Then after that she got stuck wearing business clothes most days, which in her eyes got really monotonous as well. All the black blouses and black pants just had no taste and a boring look.

'I guess I won't have my job anymore.' She thought, picturing her boss and her bestfriend Ayumi going crazy wondering where she was. Her boss would easily get over it and find someone else that is good for the job, but her bestfriend will be devastated. 'There isn't much I can do now. I'm miles away from the well and Sesshoumaru would never turn back just because of a bestfriend.'

Sesshoumaru seemed intent on keeping her around. She didn't know why, after he found Rin and she helped her, she thought that would probably be all Sesshoumaru wanted and then he'd send her back on her own. 'The way he's looked at me a couple of times, he never looked at me like that before. He even seemed to care for me, otherwise he wouldn't have bandaged my arm up and he would probably have just left me behind. He didn't have to take me to his Lands, and inside his castle, and palace, but he did and here I am in my own room that he has given me to stay in.' "Oh no! And here I am day dreaming again when I should be getting to the dining room for dinner!" She panicked and looked at herself one more time before running out of the room and running down the stairs.

"Wait! Where is the dining room?" She wondered and looked around.

"Come on Kagome!" Rin said happily, appearing out of a doorway to her right beside the stairway.

"Oh. You look pretty Rin." Kagome said with a smile.

Rin had changed into a nice light purple kimono that had cute koi fish on it. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru-sama bought it for me. He knew I liked watching the fishies below my room and thought I would like it." She said, swinging the bottom of her kimono around happily with her small hands.

"And I bet you did like it. We should go in, we wouldn't want to keep Lord Sesshoumaru waiting." Kagome said and put her hand on Rin's back to push her along.

When they went in Sesshoumaru was sitting at the polished table for four and nodded to acknowledge them. The table wasn't at all what Kagome had expected. Everything else in the palace was so big and royal; she had expected the table to probably be a seating for twelve or something like that. Not that she didn't like it. It actually looked cozy and made her feel more comfortable that it wasn't so big. She was use to sitting at the same size table at home.

Rin sat down diagonal from Sesshoumaru, and Kagome sat at the other end of the table.

"Mioka, you may bring in the dinner now." Sesshoumaru said.

Looking to her left, what seemed like a female inu-youkai came out of a door. She had long silver hair like Sesshoumaru's, and had it nicely tied up into a long ponytail. Her eyes were the same color golden and she had a beautifully chiseled face just like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. The youkai held two plates, one in each hand and she set the first plate down in front of Kagome and the second by Rin. She walked back to the kitchen and came out in a second with Sesshoumaru's plate.

"Arigatou, Mioka." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome watched as the youkai walked back into the kitchen. 'I never knew Sesshoumaru had servants here.' "Sesshoumaru is she a inu-youkai too?" Kagome asked, wanting to make sure that she was right about her being a dog demon.

"Yes. Her parent's are a wealthy family that live in their own big house down the road." He answered and took a bite of the food set before him.

"Do you have any more servants here?" She asked out of curiosity.

"I have one more worker here. They are not my servants, I just have good connections with their families so I gave them jobs since they were looking for one." He answered and continued eating. He looked at Kagome's dish and seen that she hadn't taken a bite yet. "Does your food not please you?" He asked.

"Oh sorry! The dish is wonderful. I was just too busy thinking and asking questions that I haven't taken a bite yet." Kagome said and dug into her meal. 'I wonder if the other worker is inu-youkai as well.'

"Do you like it Kagome?" Rin said, as she took another bite from her plate.

"Yes, it's delicious!" She answered. Rin's smiling face always made her feel happy. Rin never seemed to be sad, and she was the sweetest little girl Kagome had ever met.

"Sesshoumaru-sama says this is the best meat in the land." Rin said, pointing down the meat she hadn't eaten yet.

Kagome wasn't sure what kind of meat it was but she liked it. It almost tasted like steak but even better. "I bet that's because it's Lord Sesshoumaru's favourite." Kagome said, sending a playful wink towards Rin.

Rin giggled and looked at Sesshoumaru.

Kagome smiled as Rin looked at Sesshoumaru with a playful grin on her face. She noticed Sesshoumaru looking at her. She could've sworn he was trying to hold a smile in.

'It may be my favorite, but it is still the best in all the land.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'How did she know anyway?' He wondered. Her remark seemed to intrigue him. He didn't know what he was feeling for her, but it seemed that a lot of things about her seemed to intrigue him and he wasn't sure why. Just the way she smiled and played with Rin like that made him feel a slight playfulness himself. 'When she gestured for me to race with her back on that field, I couldn't help but feel the excitement and chase her.' He thought. 'Why did she do that? Humans don't play with demons, so why did she?'

"Sesshoumaru was I right." Kagome said, smiling.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru came out of his thoughts and looked up at her.

"Was I right?"

Sesshoumaru didn't know what she was talking about now. He had been so thick in thought that he forgot what she was talking about.

Seeing the confused look on his face, Kagome reminded him, "about the meat being your favourite."

"Yes, but that's because it's the best meat in the land." Sesshoumaru answered as he took another bite of it.

"Or is it the best in the land because it's your favourite?" Kagome said. She was having fun trying to confuse him.

"Eh. What's it matter miko, just eat, your food is going to go cold." Sesshoumaru answered, getting tired of her mind tricks.

'Well that ruins that.' Kagome thought and continued eating.

Once they were finished, the girl from the kitchen came out and gathered up their plates and took them back into the kitchen.

* * *

"It's getting dark already." Kagome said to herself as she looked out of the big window in her room. After finishing dinner Sesshoumaru and Rin had gone to their own rooms and she did the same, happy to know she could have some time to think. 

'I hope mom knows where I am. Usually she would guess and know that I was here but I don't know about this time. No one in my family thought I was ever going to go back to this place.' She thought and rolled up her sleeve to look at her bandage. "Good, it hasn't bled any." She said. After helping bandage so many villagers' wounds, she knew that sometimes the wound would start bleeding again, but usually only if it got hit again in some way.

'What am I doing here? I originally came here to see if my friends were all right, especially InuYasha since I saw his sword in that shop. Now I've seen and heard that most of them are alright but I'm still here, and for what reason.' She wondered. 'The well let me and Sesshoumaru pass through with Tetsusaiga, maybe for a reason that I will never know. Somehow I get the feeling that I should stay here though. Maybe my coming back here has a purpose.'

"Kagome."

"Ah!" She jumped scared off the bed she was sitting on. "You really have to stop doing that." She said, calming herself down.

"I can show you where the bathing area is, if you would like to have a bath." Sesshoumaru said, ignoring her last comment. No, he would keep doing that. There was something about her jumping out of her wits that was fun.

"Oh okay, let me get my things." She replied and grabbed her backpack. "All set." She said and stood in front of Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned around and lead the way back down the stairs. The sound of her soft footsteps behind him reminded him of Rin as well. The only difference was, Kagome's had more of a rhythm.

"Here it is." He said, opening the door to the bathing room. "The bath has been filled and pre-warmed for you."

"Oh thanks." She said and walked into the room. She heard Sesshoumaru shut the door behind her and began to undress. The bathtub was in the middle of the room, and looked like it was made of a gray ceramic. She could see the steam coming off of it and couldn't wait to get in.

"Wow this is nice." She said as she slunk her body down into the tub. The hot water felt soothing to her body and relaxed her muscles.

After laying in the tub for quite a while Kagome thought she heard banging foot steps coming towards the door.

"Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan!" Rin hollered from outside the door. She knocked on the door again. "Kagome!" She called out like she was trying to find her.

"Rin, yes I'm in here." Kagome replied, but too late. Rin had already opened the door and ran towards the tub.

"Kagome can I come in with you?" Rin asked, already taking off her kimono. Before Kagome could answer Rin jumped into the bathtub and splashed water over the sides. The bath was certainly big enough to fit her in and probably three other people if they tried.

Kagome laughed at the girl who was smiling and playing with the water. 'I hope Sesshoumaru doesn't mind her coming in here.'

"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked as he took a step into the bathing room.

"Ahhh!" Kagome screamed and curled her legs up and covered her breasts with her hands.

Rin giggled. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you're not suppose to come in here when a lady is bathing." She said.

"I heard loud banging and came down to see what was going on." He answered innocently and looked at Kagome, who had her back facing towards him. He understood why she would react that way, but it wasn't like he never seen a woman before. He had at times before, mistakenly walk by a hotspring that was being used by a woman.

"Well everything is okay so you can go now." Kagome reassured, wishing him to leave. She could feel the redness that colored her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him and went back to what he was doing.

"Does he always do that?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Hai." She answered, nodding her head. She smiled at Kagome.

'I guess Rin wouldn't care, she is only a little girl.' Kagome thought.

For a while longer Kagome and Rin stayed in the tub and playfully splashed each other until Kagome had figured that it was time to get out. The room was getting dark and she would soon be a prune if she stayed in any longer. She helped Rin get dried up and then herself. Before rummaging through her backpack to find something to wear, she noticed a folded up piece of clothing beside the tub. It was white in color and looked like it could be a night shirt. She opened it up and sure enough it was. She put it on and felt it must have been for her because it fit her perfectly.

"That makes you look very pretty Kagome." Rin said as she watched Kagome secure the tie around her waist.

It was like a nightgown and had a silky white rope she could tie around her waist. "I think it's time for bed Rin." Kagome said and walked towards the door.

"Kagome, you don't have to stay in Rin's room tonight if you don't want to. Rin will understand." Rin said, twiddling her thumbs as if she felt bad for something.

Kagome looked down at the girl and smiled. "Thank you Rin. I would very much like to sleep in my own room tonight." She said. "But I can tuck you in if you'd like."

Rin nodded her head and then followed Kagome up the stairs.

After tucking Rin in she left her room and stood into the hallway. There was just enough light from the moon shining on in the hallway, to be able to see the images on the tapestries. She had been meaning to get a better look at the tapestry with what looked like it might've been Sesshoumaru's father.

She walked over to the tapestry and moved close to it to see it better. Sure enough the tall, handsome man in the tapestry looked like Sesshoumaru and InuYasha. The man had the crescent moon on his forehead and purple markings on the sides of his face. "He looks so strong, and proud." She said to herself, looking at the man's eyes. She looked to her left when she heard soft footsteps coming towards her.

"He was." Sesshoumaru said, looking at his father's picture with pride. He stood right beside Kagome and looked at the tapestry. "He was a great ruler and treated his lands well." He said and gazed down at Kagome.

"So this is..."

"My father, yes." Sesshoumaru finished for her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. His face looked beautiful with the way the moon was shining down on it. She then looked back up at the tapestry and put her hand on it.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. She seemed so beautiful and just her movements seemed to intrigue him. He had never met a woman that cared for people and even youkai, as much as she seemed too.

Kagome flinched as she felt a hand cover hers. She turned to look into Sesshoumaru's eyes and he gazed into hers. As she looked up at him, he closed his hand around hers and turned her fully towards him.

He wasn't sure what these overwhelming feelings were. They were easily taking over him and he didn't try to stop it. He wanted her. He wanted to smell her entrancing scent and touch her fair skin. The nightgown she wore enhanced her features and showed off her figure.

Kagome recognized the look in his eyes. He had looked at her like that before. She felt her heart racing as Sesshoumaru closed the space between them and brought his lips closer to hers. She didn't pull away, but let him come to her. His messed up hair and handsome features made her feel lust for him, like she had never felt before.

Sesshoumaru moved her closer and slowly put one hand behind her neck and entangled his fingers into her hair. His lips met hers and he started out gently with the smallest of kisses. He picked up the scent of her arousal and started kissing more as his body told him 'more.'

Kagome began to kiss back slightly harder; she had never felt such lust and emotions before. Her body ached for more as it enjoyed the feel of Sesshoumaru's lips connecting with hers. Kagome wanted more, yet she didn't know what to think. She suddenly felt Sesshoumaru pulling away and she looked up into his eyes.

He gazed down at her and felt once again intrigued by the innocence in her eyes. She had wanted him. He could sense her arousal when he had kissed her, yet she stayed innocent. He moved towards her and kissed her softly, letting one of his fangs gently touch her bottom lip. He then turned and walked back towards his room, leaving Kagome wondering.

'What had just happened?' Kagome wondered as she stood by the tapestry, facing where he had been. She walked past his bedroom and went to her own. 'Maybe Sesshoumaru has taking a liken to me like Jaken thought. Or maybe he just wanted my body.' She thought. 'Then again I seemed to want him too. I've never felt those feelings before, but they were amazing.' She thought and wanted to pinch herself to see if it had all been a dream. But it wasn't a dream. Sesshoumaru did kiss her and it felt way too real to ever be a dream. 'Have I also grown feelings for Sesshoumaru?' She asked herself as she lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

**AN: oooooo...had a little bit of action this time guys! Hope you liked the chapter even though it was slightly long. I even got the update posted pretty fast this time too! Hurray for me! Lol.**


	11. A Family in the Sand

**Disclaimer- nope, never will, never did own em.**

**There seems to be a miss understanding with a few of the reviewers that this is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fanfic. I have this put on the summary, so for those who didn't know this was a Sess/Kag fic, the summary says so. I'm sorry if the story has disappointed anyone who might of thought otherwise.**

KIARA- You're awesome! Thank you so much for your review, it made my day when I opened my email and read it! It also made me laugh when you said Sesshoumaru was 'Mr. Mysterious.' That was funny, and it's also so true.

Snowy- I loved your review, and I'm sorry if my story disappointed you. This is a Sess/Kag fic and if you don't want to continue reading it, then I understand. But thank you so much for reviewing!

CloudsLover- lol I always thought they were so cute together too! You got sweet, innocent Kagome and then mysterious, protective Sesshoumaru...such a cute couple lol.

Hermonine- Thank you!

T'shai- Thanks, I'm glad you like it.

PurePower- I thank you're a new reviewer! Awesome! Thanks you so much for reviewing, and it must have been nice being able to read through the chapters and have no problem with cliffhangers, lol. I've done that before with other people's stories and it's awesome lol.

Avelyn Lauren- lol, you're right, I don't know what I'd do if I had three guys after me lol.

Me- lol I always love your review.

Darkpriestessofhell- lol thank you! Ever since my first story, my writing has come a long way, and has become a lot better! Now I seem to be able to write long chapters no problem, because more detail is added!

Ayjah- lol thanks again!

**AN: Wooo (wipes sweat off her forehead, lol) you guys are becoming a lot more to reply too, but I love it! I hope you like this chapter. Your reviews keep me updating!**

* * *

**Chapter 11- A Family in the Sand**

Kagome awoke in her comfy bed with the light from the sun shining through the window. She could hear birds chirping and the occasional noise coming from the village that was closest to the palace, the noise sounded like the pounding of a nail into wood.

Surprisingly she didn't feel that tired, assuming that she would have been since she didn't sleep that much, she was glad to feel refreshed and awake instead of tired. 'I wonder what time it is?' She thought and slid her legs to the side of the bed and out of the blankets.

She looked up and could see herself in the big mirror that stood on the dresser. Suddenly she remembered what happened last night, the nightgown that Sesshoumaru gave her, reminded her of last night. 'What happened? Does Sesshoumaru actually like me? And why did I stay there? Why did I seem to enjoy it?' Kagome thought. All the questions in her mind were driving her crazy, especially since they seemed unanswerable.

In an attempt to push the questions aside, she got up and walked towards the balcony. Opening the windowed doors she blinked when the bright sun hurt her eyes. "Wow, it's a beautiful day." She said, as she inhaled the fresh morning air. She looked over the balcony and to her right. The koi pond below Rin's room sparkled in the sunlight and the colorful fish swam around peacefully. She then looked ahead of her and could see the village; it looked lively, she could see people walking around, and a man standing on a roof working on a house. The people looked really small since the village was almost a mile away.

"Good morning Kagome!"

Kagome looked to her right to see a smiling Rin standing on her balcony. She still had her nightgown on and her hair was ruffled from bed. "Good morning Rin, did you get a good sleep?" Kagome asked, smiling back at the joyful girl.

"Rin's great! Her leg is feeling a little better today!" She said, trying to lift her leg up to show Kagome.

Kagome laughed as the little girl stumbled trying to balance on one foot. "That's great Rin, but you still have to keep the bandage on. It still has a lot of to heal. That was a big wound you got." She said, making sure Rin knew that it wasn't healed yet, and needed more time to heal.

"Rin won't take it off. Kagome, why did those men attack Rin?" Rin asked.

Kagome rested on the ledge of the balcony and looked at the girl's questioning face. How could she tell Rin that they attacked her because they thought she was a demon? Rin probably wouldn't understand, but she knew that it wouldn't be right to lie to her either. "Rin, they attacked you because they thought you were a demon." She replied truthfully.

"But Sesshoumaru is always around there. Why don't they attack him? He's a demon." Rin asked.

'She must be talking about the Sesshoumaru that was in this time and disappeared. I guess that would be the Sesshoumaru that's here now...oh, this is so confusing.' She thought and decided not to even try and make since of it. "They probably don't attack him because they are scared of him. A couple of blows with Toukijin and his acid whip and they'd all be dead." Kagome answered with what she thought would be the most reasonable answer.

"Probably. Sesshoumaru is the fastest and strongest demon I've ever seen!" Rin said giggling and making swinging motions with her arms to imitate Sesshoumaru swinging his acid whip around.

Kagome laughed. "Yes, I bet he is. He's definitely the fastest demon I've ever seen." Kagome said, remembering how fast he could fly, even with her in his arms.

"Hai! Isn't it fun flying with him Kagome!" Rin said enthusiastically.

"Yes, after my stomach settles from the height, I quite enjoy it. The scenery is beautiful." Kagome said. She admired how much the little girl loved Sesshoumaru.

"Rin gets stuck riding on Ah-Un all the time now. Rin only gets to fly with Sesshoumaru if Sesshoumaru wants to get some where really fast." Rin said.

'Somehow that doesn't surprise me.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, can Rin come over to your room?" She asked, putting her cute pouting face on that she used on Sesshoumaru when she wanted to get her own way.

"Yes, but first let me get dressed okay. Knock on the door before you come in." Kagome answered. Suddenly she got the feeling that Rin was going to stick to her like Velcro all day. If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru the other night, Kagome wouldn't have gotten anytime to herself.

"Okay, Rin will get dressed too!" She said and ran out of sight back into her room.

Kagome went back into her room and put on some jean shorts and a tank-top that she dug out of her backpack since it was quite warm out. She brushed her hair and just felt like leaving it down. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door. Kagome opened it, knowing it was Rin, and the little girl ran in and jumped on her bed.

"What do you want to do today Kagome?" Rin asked, sitting on the bed in the usual kimono she wears and looking at Kagome.

"I don't know Rin. If you'd like you can help me take my clothes out of my backpack and put them into the dresser drawers." Kagome said, wanting to get her stuff put away before doing anything else.

"Rin would love to help!" She answered and hopped down off the bed.

"Okay great. Put the same type of clothing in the same drawer, like these," she said, holding up another tank-top, "they go with more of the same kind." Kagome explained and put the tank-top in an empty drawer.

"What are those? Rin's never seen this kind of clothing before." Rin asked, holding up tank-tops and jeans.

"They are clothing from my time." Kagome replied, quickly remembering that Rin had no clue about the well and going back and forth from the past and the future, she probably wouldn't understand even if she did try to tell her.

"Your time?" Rin said, slightly confused.

"Umm...I'll explain it to you later." Kagome replied, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Okay." Rin said, easily forgetting about it.

For a few minutes they sat on the floor and folded, sorted, and put away clothes. She didn't have that many clothes since she could only fill a backpack, but Rin's talking in between and wondering which clothes went where, slowed them down a little. Kagome had to occasionally remind her that certain clothing was another T-shirt or tank-top.

"There we're finished." Kagome said and smiled at Rin. "Now what would you like to do?" She asked, shutting the last dresser drawer.

"Um..." Rin said. She held her finger up to her mouth like she was in deep thought about it.

"You're going to have breakfast." Sesshoumaru said, leaning against the door, watching Rin and Kagome who were sitting below him on the floor. Rin looked up at him and smiled and Kagome had jumped as usual at his sudden presence. 'Why is she wearing that again? That doesn't cover enough to call it clothing.' Sesshoumaru wondered, wishing that she would wear something a lot less exposing.

"Hai, breakfast sounds great." Kagome said, looking up at Sesshoumaru. 'I have to start getting use to him doing that. I still jump everytime, and I bet he likes seeing me jump too. Then again, who could get use to a six foot man or demon suddenly appearing right behind you?' She thought.

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin wants to play with Kagome." Rin whined.

"Are you not hungry?" Sesshoumaru said.

"No, not really." Rin answered, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Too bad, you're going to eat or else you'll be hungry later. Do you not think that maybe Kagome is hungry." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at Kagome.

"Is Kagome hungry?" Rin turned and asked her.

"Um, well yes actually, it would be good if I could get some food in me. You know what they say Rin; breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Kagome said and got up on her feet.

Since Kagome wanted to eat breakfast and said she was hungry, Rin happily gave in. "Okay, Rin will eat."

'Rin would eat breakfast whether she wanted to or not.' Sesshoumaru thought, wondering why she would think she could get away from breakfast. She knew that he never let her get away from eating it. He turned out the door and heard the footsteps following behind him.

Kagome smiled when she felt Rin's little hand grab hers. She held Kagome's hand all the way to the dining room and finally let go to be seated. Kagome thought Rin was so cute and didn't really mind her being around at all. Even back home she loved kids. She sat down in the same spot that she had the day before and they were served quickly by Mioka.

The breakfast consisted of a plate of fried eggs and bacon along with a glass of milk for all of them. The glasses the milk was held in looked like an expensive type and the plates were a thick white ceramic.

Kagome dug in to her meal, and enjoyed all of it. She always liked bacon and eggs and Sesshoumaru's food always seemed to taste wonderful. She looked ahead of her and saw that Sesshoumaru was almost finished as well, even after having a larger plateful than she had. He always seemed to have more food on his plate than Rin and herself, she guessed that was because he is a youkai and needed a lot more to eat than they did. When she was finished, she was pretty full.

Rin was the last to finish. Like most kids she would pick at her food and place on different parts of the plate, but eventually she ate it.

No words were said while they ate and Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru had been doing his best at avoiding eye contact with her. She wondered why he was, after what happened last night, and now he's practically trying to ignore her. At least that's what she felt like he was doing.

Afterwards Kagome managed to separate from Rin for a moment and she went to wash up in the bathroom. To her surprise she found a person was already in the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Kagome looked at her and realized she must be the other worker in the house. She looked very much like Mioka, and it was easy to tell that she was also an inu-youkai. "It's alright." Kagome said, smiling at the inu-youkai. Before Kagome could say anything more the youkai had scurried out of the room.

After washing up she left the bathroom to unsurprisingly find Rin waiting for her by the door.

"Kagome would you like to come see the gardens with me?" Rin asked, tugging at Kagome's shirt.

"There's gardens?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, they are really nice with lots of sakura blossoms." Rin replied and started to pull her towards the front gate.

"Okay okay I'm coming." Kagome laughed and followed her so she wouldn't stretch her shirt.

They exited through the front gate and Kagome followed Rin to her left and around the palace wall. Beside the wall to her left she could see many sakura trees and other sorts of beautiful plants. It almost looked like a maze to go into. Kagome followed Rin into the garden and they walked on a trail that had already been made through the garden.

'This could be kind of creepy if you wondered out here all by yourself, but it's also peaceful in a sort of way.' Kagome thought, looking around at all the trees, plants, and bushes that surrounded her.

"This is my favourite spot." Rin said as they came to a small clearing surrounded by sakura blossoms. A wooden bench sat at the end of the clearing in front of some trees and below the bench there was a small patch of soft sand.

Kagome looked around and thought the clearing looked beautiful. With autumn coming there were pink blossoms from the trees lying spread out on the grass and the trees almost hovered over the clearing, still half full with pink leaves.

Rin walked over to the bench and sat down on it, swinging her small legs back and forth since they were too short to touch the ground. "Sometimes I come out here just to relax and play in the sand." Rin said, pointing to the small patch of sand below the bench. "Jaken and Rin also comes out here to play." She said and hopped back off the bench and kneeled down on the sand.

Kagome sat down on the bench and watched the little girl play in the sand. She seemed to be drawing a picture of something that wasn't recognizable yet.

"Kagome, have you ever heard Rin's song?" Rin asked, turning around to look at her friend.

"No Rin, I don't think I have." Kagome replied.

"Rin made it up all by herself and sings it sometimes when she is out here." Rin said, continuing to draw in the sand. "You can sing it with me, I'll teach you!" Rin said happily.

"In the mountain, in the forest, in the wind, in a dream." Rin sang. "Now you sing that part with me." Rin said.

"In the mountain, in the forest, in the wind, in a dream." They both sang together.

"In the mountain, in the forest, in the wind, in a dream. Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama? With an ally like Jaken-sama, I will wait alone until you come. Sesshoumaru-sama, please return." Rin sang out while drawing in the sand.

Kagome watched the little girl below her writing in the sand. 'That song, she must really love Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought.

"Okay, you know the song now. Sing it with me!" She said enthusiastically.

"In the mountain, in the forest, in the wind, in a dream. Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama? With an ally like Jaken-sama, I will wait alone until you come. Sesshoumaru-sama, please return." They both sang. While Rin continued playing in the sand and Kagome sat on the bench they sang the song peacefully over again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru started walking towards the sound. He could hear a distant hum of a song that sounded very familiar to him. Upstairs, he walked on the side of the palace that he heard the voices coming from and looked out a window. There he could the little clearing below in the garden, and saw Kagome sitting on the wooden bench and Rin sitting in the sand. 

The sakura trees and pink blossoms around Kagome made her look like an angel sitting there. The bright pink leaves brought out her beautiful raven black hair. He could hear Kagome's voice over Rin's. Her singing sounding more like that of a woman's. He could also hear Rin's childish little girl's voice, the one that he was use to and felt at peace when he heard it.

He couldn't help but think that from that distance they sounded like angel's singing. For a moment it almost felt like Kagome belonged with Rin and him. Kagome had such patience with Rin and seemed to like being with her. The miko kept Rin very happy and occupied. Sesshoumaru liked having Kagome around for Rin. She was a fun woman for Rin to play with, yet she also seemed to have a caring motherly part of her as well.

Sesshoumaru was scared of what would happen to Rin now, if Kagome left them. Rin had gotten so attached to Kagome in such a little time. He feared that if Kagome left Rin, then Rin would be heartbroken. And not only would Rin be heartbroken, but Sesshoumaru noticed he was starting to grow feelings for her as well.

After a few moments the girls stopped singing and Sesshoumaru walked away from the window to continue what he was doing.

* * *

"That's a wonderful song Rin." Kagome complimented, after they were finished singing. 

"Thank you." Rin said, and jumped back up on the bench.

"What did you draw?" Kagome asked, looking down at the sand. There was a sloppy, but cute drawing of what looked like Sesshoumaru, and he had his sword by his side. Holding Sesshoumaru's hand beside him was a drawing of what looked like it was suppose to be Rin. The girl had a big finger engraved smile on her face, and holding the girl's hand was a taller woman figure with long hair and a smile across her face.

"See that? That's suppose to be Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin replied, pointing at the tallest one that looked like him. "And that's me!" She said, pointing to the short girl with the big smile that was holding Sesshoumaru's hand. "The last one, that is my mommy." Rin said happily.

Kagome was slightly surprised by who the last figure was but also felt sad for the little girl. She didn't have a mom and the closest person she has ever had to a father is Sesshoumaru. "Rin, you wish you had a mommy, don't you?" Kagome asked seriously.

"Yes, I would like a mommy. One that is beautiful and fun, and plays with me, just like you." Rin replied, looking up at Kagome.

Kagome was shocked, but felt good knowing that Rin liked her that much, and thought she would make a good mother. She didn't really know what to say to Rin, but she felt, as strange as it was, at home here. She didn't plan on leaving anytime soon. Not that she could if she wanted to, she had no way of getting back through the well without Tetsusaiga. She would be there for Rin, as much as she could be. She noticed that Rin actually said 'I' instead of talking with her own name, and gathered that maybe that meant she was really in serious mode.

"Come on Kagome, Rin will race you back to the palace gate." Rin said, breaking the silence and jumping off the bench. She instantly laughed and took off through the trail towards the palace.

Kagome smiled and got up off the bench. 'That girl can sure run, for having a wounded leg.' Kagome thought and then took off after her.

They arrived at the front gate, Rin winning the race and then went back inside. By now it was mid-day and Kagome guessed that Sesshoumaru would probably want to have lunch soon. Within a few moments she found that her thoughts were right when Sesshoumaru met them at the bottom of the staircase and told them to come for lunch.

Lunch was served the same as their other meals had been. Once again Mioka's cooking was brilliant and Kagome walked away from lunch full again.

Sesshoumaru followed them outside of the dining room and asked Kagome if she would like to see some of his lands a little more close up. He wanted to take her for a little tour around the village that was close by and let her see some more of his kingdom.

Kagome said yes, being excited to visit the village and get to see what his lands were like. She and Rin got ready in a flash and met with Sesshoumaru at the front gate to leave for the tour. The tall inu-youkai opened the gate and they walked out on to the dirt road that led to the left of the palace. The road led towards the village that Kagome recognized from her bedroom window.

Rin walked holding Kagome's hand the whole way to the village. Once there, the village looked much bigger than it did from her window. To Kagome's surprise humans inhabited the village. She would have thought that the village had mainly demons living in it, being Sesshoumaru's lands, but Sesshoumaru never ceased to surprise her.

As they walked past houses, small huts, and shops, the humans didn't seem to mind that they were there. Some villagers even smiled at Sesshoumaru or gave him a nod. Most of the villagers they saw were middle aged men that were working on the construction of a hut or selling some kind of food. Once and awhile Kagome would see a woman through a hut window, usually cleaning dishes.

Overall the village looked much the same as InuYasha's. The villagers wore the same kind of clothing, lived in the same kind of wooden houses, and worked on building new things just like InuYasha's villager's did. The only real difference was the size of the village, this village being much larger than InuYasha's.

After finishing their tour through the village, Sesshoumaru turned off onto another road that led away from the village. They traveled on the dirt road until they came to a wooden bridge that had a sparkling stream flowing underneath it.

"This is the main flow of freshwater through the western lands, the stream you saw on the tapestry." Sesshoumaru explained, looking over to Kagome as he stopped on the bridge.

"Wow, this is that stream? It must be an important part of this land." Kagome said, standing beside Sesshoumaru and looking into the stream. The water was so clear that she could see the bottom, which looked like it consisted of smooth rocks. It looked to be about five feet deep and it shined a sky blue. Kagome could see hers, Sesshoumaru's and Rin's reflection. The reflection of them standing there reminded her of Rin's picture she drew in the sand.

"The stream is the most important asset of this land. It supplies all of our drinking, and bathing waters, and also down the stream further, is where a great amount of fish resides. The fish supply is very important; it's a lot of what people eat here." Sesshoumaru explained.

Kagome followed Sesshoumaru as he turned to walk off the bridge. This time they followed him on a road that looked like it led to some bigger houses ahead. She could see some larger built houses that looked a lot bigger and better built than the ones that were in the village.

"This is where the some of the youkai live; mostly inu-youkai." Sesshoumaru said as they got closer to the houses.

As they walked past some of the houses, a few youkai were standing around and just watched them pass, except one. What looked like a human, but Kagome could tell was an inu-youkai, stood outside of a house and walked towards them.

The man looked more rugged compared to the other inu-youkai's she'd seen, and his hair was very thick, long and silver just like most inu-youkai's hair was. He wore a dark kimono, almost black in color and wore the same black shoes like Sesshoumaru's. One thing that Kagome noticed the most was the very unique marking that he had going across his eye. It looked like some kind of symbol, and started from below his eye on his cheekbone, went across his eyelid, and stopped at his eyebrow. The marking was a dark purple color, and almost looked like it could be black in a certain light. The lines swirled to a point on either side of his eye and came to a point below his eye, and a jagged point above his eye. Kagome wondered what the marking meant. She had never seen one like that before, and it was only on one eye.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, nice to see you." The youkai said in a deep but friendly voice. He looked over at Kagome and Rin and smiled. "How's little Rin doing?" He said, bending down to pat her on the head.

"Rin's great! And look at this, I have a bad wound." Rin said. Anyone would have thought she was happy to have that wound by the tone of her voice. She lifted up her leg to show the man.

"That looks like a big one. What happened?" He asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Some villagers attacked me." Rin said, a little less cheerful.

"Villagers attacked you?" The youkai said questioningly. He got up and looked at Sesshoumaru, slightly concerned about what he just heard.

"A large group of village men tried to kill her because they thought she was a demon." Sesshoumaru said, answering the youkai's question before he even asked it.

"That's not good. Bad times are coming." The man replied, looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes with seriously. He shook his head as if thinking of the bad things that he may think will come.

Sesshoumaru nodded at his comment and looked at Kagome, who the man was now looking at.

"And who might you be?" The youkai asked, smiling at the miko.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She answered. She put on a fake smile as he held her hand and came in close.

"What a beautiful young lady you are." He complimented and looked back up at Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome this is Ryouichi, the father of Mioka and Teruna. When the land is at war, this is the youkai that brings together all youkai and men to fight. He is the captain of the military of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to be meeting you. You're daughter Mioka is a great cook." Kagome said politely.

"Why thank you Kagome." Ryouichi said, happy to hear a compliment about his daughter. He leaned in towards Sesshoumaru as if to whisper something and said, "This one if a beauty and very polite, but since when have you started having a heart for humans?"

Sesshoumaru was taken back by that and quickly answered back; "She's not my mate."

Kagome had heard what Ryouichi said, seeing as his whisper wasn't that much of a whisper. She was glad to know that Ryouichi was a kind demon compared to what demons are usually like when talking about humans. She would usually have expected him to think low of her and scowl that she is a human. Kagome didn't think much of Sesshoumaru's response. He was right, she wasn't his mate, or anywhere near his mate, but it did make her remember last night again.

"Ryouichi, it was good to see you again, but we've been out for a while and should be getting back now." Sesshoumaru said in the nicest way possible. He was getting tired of standing there and knew that Ryouichi could talk forever if he stayed there.

Kagome almost laughed. She had never heard Sesshoumaru talk and act so nice and polite before, and this man seemed to make him feel like he had to talk nicely.

Ryouichi said bye to Sesshoumaru and gave the girls another smile before turning back towards his house.

"Good bye Ryouichi-sama!" Rin hollered and waved to the youkai as they continued to walk.

"He was a nice man Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"Yes, he was a good friend to my family, and has helped my parents more than once." Sesshoumaru replied, not turning to look at Kagome.

For the rest of the time outside they followed the road back home that only took about thirty minutes and Rin skipped happily beside Kagome. Once they got back it was about suppertime and they all headed towards the dining room. After a tasty supper of fish and vegetables Sesshoumaru headed towards his bedroom and Kagome to hers, with Rin still attached to her.

Rin and Kagome talked in her room until it was about time for bed and when it became dark outside she finally went to her own room and Kagome tucked her into bed.

After Rin was comfortably in her bed, Kagome left the room and went back to her own. She opened the drawer that she had remembered putting the white nightgown that Sesshoumaru gave her in and pulled it out. She changed into it, thinking that she had only wore it for one night, so it wasn't dirty, and that it was a very comfortable nightgown.

She plunked herself down on the bed and lay there staring at the ceiling, thinking. Today had been her first full day living at the palace. She found it a very peaceful place and found the little tour that Sesshoumaru took her on, was very interesting. Thoughts of the youkai, Ryouichi, came back to her. She got a strange feeling about that marking he had. It wasn't like the others that most inu-youkai had, and even his daughters did not have it on them. What could it mean? Maybe she's just freaking out about nothing and it was just a different marking from his family. 'He seemed nice, even towards humans. Although he did mention to Sesshoumaru about a human being his mate.' She thought and remembered what Sesshoumaru's answer had been.

'He didn't say much to me today. It's like he was pretending last night didn't happen, but it did and I want to know why Sesshoumaru kissed me. I want to know why he just walked away.' She said to herself. Her mind started getting confused as to why he had kissed her, and her curious mind was really getting to her.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to get to sleep unless she had some answers, she decided that she would go see him. She got off her bed and opened the door to her room, tip toeing down the dark hallway. Once she got to Sesshoumaru's room door, she stopped and grew nervous. 'What will he think, if I just opened the door and walked in?' She wondered and felt butterflies in her stomach. 'But he did just kiss me and then walk away, so I guess we'll be equal if I walk in.' She thought and turned the door handle slowly.

The door opened and she tip toed in and shut the door again. When she turned around she could see Sesshoumaru's figure on the bed with the moon light shining through the windows on him. She walked closer to the bed until she stood right beside it. Sesshoumaru wasn't in any blankets and he looked like he was asleep. His eyes were closed and he didn't move.

Kagome moved in even closer and put her hand on the bed, looking at his face, and then letting her eyes stray down his body. She had never seen a more handsome body in her life. He only wore some hakamas and had no shirt on. Kagome almost jumped suddenly when she looked back up to his face and his eyes were looking at her. She felt her cheeks blushing and she didn't know what to do.

Sesshoumaru pulled her closer so she was leaning on the edge of the bed and her face was merely a few inches away from his.

Kagome gazed into his eyes. He seemed to almost know that she was going to be coming in tonight.

"Sesshoumaru, why did you kiss me last night? Why did you just leave?" Kagome whispered.

"I wanted to see if you'd come back to me." Sesshoumaru whispered back.

His deep, smooth voice sent shivers down her back. She had never been in such a situation before, and come to think of it had never been kissed like that before, like she was the other night. The closest thing she ever had to a boyfriend was InuYasha and they never shared any physical, or intimate feelings.

He looked her up and down, the sight of her in the gown and leaning down right in front of him, driving him nuts. The way she was on his bed made him able to see right down the top of her gown.

"Oh." Kagome whispered and looked at him shyly.

Sesshoumaru moved in closer so that Kagome could feel his warm breath against her lips. She closed her eyes, the warmth sending more shivers down her back and legs. Her body was enjoying the attention but her mind was telling her many things. She felt his lips rub up against hers and pull away, and then come back again. This time they connected with hers and they began kissing slowly.

In moments she felt him began to kiss harder and all the while she was enjoying his attention and the feel of his warm lips against hers. She could still feel the redness in her cheeks and her mind was starting to calm.

Sesshoumaru continued kissing and took in her sweet scent. He could sense her arousal, which made him want her that much more. He moved his body towards her and brought an arm around her waist, pulling her up on the bed.

She let him pull her up and her hands positioned themselves on his chest. Her body lay right beside him and he stopped kissing her for a moment. She opened her eyes and looked into his. He seemed to be contemplating something as he glanced down at her body.

Kagome looked at him and once again he started kissing. This time kissing almost roughly. She kissed him harder and felt her mind and body giving in all at once. She no longer thought of anything except what they were doing now, and her body was asking for more.

Sesshoumaru felt his body going mad with desire. He tried controlling himself as best as he could. He didn't want to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. If at any moment he felt her muscles straining, wanting him to stop then he would stop. No sign of her wanting him to stop came as he continued to kiss her, his tongue exploring hers. He moved his arm down and grabbed her thigh to bring her up on him.

She let him move her onto his body; his warm hand on her thigh sent a desire running up her body.

Sesshoumaru could sense her arousal getting stronger, just from his touch and he continued to control himself. He moved away from her lips, nipping at her ear as he moved down to her neck. His lips met with her neck and left warm kisses and gentle nips all the way down to her collarbone.

Kagome closed her eyes, shivering with desire as he kissed her neck.

He worked his way back up to the side of her neck and blew on the spot where he placed a kiss.

Kagome had never felt these feelings before; such desire and pleasure. His kisses were teasing her and her body wanted more.

Sesshoumaru knew he soon had to stop. Although her body against his and the scent of her arousal made him want more he had to stop. Not yet, he didn't want to do this yet. He could tell she had never gotten that far before, and didn't want to do it yet. He wanted her body to feel the desire and he wanted her to want more later. He wanted to see her want to fulfill the desire she felt tonight. With a last kiss on her neck he stopped and looked into her eyes.

Kagome gazed into his, wondering why he had suddenly stopped. She came back to her senses and her mind started swimming with thoughts again. She had enjoyed that, and wanted even more, her body wanted more. Her body had never felt anything like that before and Kagome had never gotten such attention before. InuYasha had shown that he cared for her, but had never given her any hints that he really liked her like Sesshoumaru did.

Kagome had began to get feelings for Sesshoumaru the night before, when he showed her that he seemed to have feelings for her. She had seen a softer side to him and began to like his personality, even though he could be boring sometimes.

She gazed in his eyes, and let a small smile play across her lips. She felt so warm in his arms and his body was so warm up against her. She laid her head down on his shoulder, not wanting to leave his warmth and felt herself getting drowsy.

Sesshoumaru thought she would have wanted to get up and go back to her room, but she laid her head on his shoulder, surprising him. Her soft hands felt good, wrapped around his chest and her body felt warm, lying on his side. He looked down at her and her eyes were shut. 'She must have fallen asleep.' He thought and rested his head against the bedpost behind him. Soon Sesshoumaru felt sleep taking over him and he fell into a deep sleep with Kagome peacefully rested against him.

**AN: Wow that was a long chapter. But I finally finished it and I hope you will all like it. Depending on how I plan on writing things, my story might be rated M for later chapters.**


	12. An Unholy Battle

**AN: Hmm...seems I'm didn't get as many reviews for the last one...but some new people reviewed so I'm very happy! Thank you! I've come to find out that a new rule has been set about replying to reviewers. It states that we are not allowed to reply to our reviewers before our chapters anymore. Although I think this rule is ridiculous, I think I should abide by it if I don't want my account to be banished. This is very sad because I believe that replying to reviewers is a very important thing as it encourages the reviewers and I also can answer anyone's questions and have a way to communicate with you. But, because of this rule I think this will be my last time posting reviewer replies. I hope to be able to still reply to you in another way.**

RosenMaidan- lol well about InuYasha...you'll get to see him soon.

StarPrincess2020- huh? Lol!

Sarah h- lol awesome! I loved your review, it encouraged me so much! I hope to see your review again!

Alexandra- lol oh you.

T'shai- Thanks for the advice! Keep updating your stories! I loved the chapter 9!

Kiara- lol your review made me laugh! I know what you mean by 'why did he have to stop.' (oops I never said that.)

Avelyn Lauren- Thank you so much! I'm glad you are going to still continue reading my story! I feel so priviledged! You're awesome!

Erollisi- Thank you! I hope I get to see your review again! I'm glad you really like it!

Ayjah- lol I love the Rin time too, I think she is so cute! Thanks again for the grammar corrections! 

**AN: Thanks to everyone and I hope you enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12- An Unholy Battle**

Sesshoumaru woke up in his almost pitch black room with Kagome still sleeping on his shoulder. He could tell from the smell of the air that came through the window that it was about an hour or so before sunrise. He inhaled the fresh, early morning air, getting a hint of Kagome's scent mixed in with it.

Remembering what he and Kagome haddone that night, he looked down at the sleeping miko, her long black hair lay on her back and strayed down to her waist. She looked like a sleeping angel; the shiny white nightgown fit to her form and brought out her tanned skin.

Sesshoumaru wondered why InuYasha would ever choose the living dead, Kikyou, over Kagome. As much as he could tell by the random times that he used to run into the group, Kagome seemed to always stay with InuYasha no matter what. 'Why would InuYasha choose Kikyou over Kagome? How could he give up such an amazing person?' Sesshoumaru wondered, thinking of how much Kagome cared for others compared to the usual heartless woman that he had met throughout his life.

Sesshoumaru remembered his father and how nice his mate, Izayoi had been. His father had fallen in love with a human and together they had InuYasha. 'Will this happen to me? Am I destined to fall in love with a human as my father did? I, who have said many times that I despise humans,' Sesshoumaru thought and looked down at the human that he had growing feelings for. Every time he looked at her, he seemed to like her more.

He knew in his heart that he didn't despise humans; he just strongly disliked most of them. If he had hated humans then he would never had saved Rin and grow attached to her. Now he felt as if the girl was his own daughter. Kagome and Rin getting along so well made him glad. Rin for so long only had him and Jaken to be with and now she has a female to relate to and spend her time with.

Sesshoumaru wished Rin could have Kagome around for her all the time, but he wasn't really sure if Kagome was going to stay with them or not, and for how long. So far she hasn't left and as far as he could tell she seemed to be enjoying her stay with them.

Sesshoumaru felt good just being back home where he belonged. He had physically been there as the world grew and the years went by. He was there when the technology of the world grew greater and greater and the knowledge of man increased, but he was never their mentally. He just went to work and back to his apartment and didn't communicate much with others. He never even went to a grocery store or a clothing store unless he desperately had to. And his poor senses. He had gotten so use to all the scents that came about in the modern era that his senses weren't as good as they use to be. Thankfully, since being back in the feudal era he could tell his keen senses were coming back to him.

'Now I'm never going back to that world.' Sesshoumaru said to himself.

"Oh no! Buyo!" Kagome woke up and suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Sesshoumaru looked down at her, now wide awake with eyes as big as buttons.

Kagome looked up at him, suddenly remembering where she was. 'I must've fallen asleep on him.' She thought and then she quickly thought of Buyo again. "My cat! I totally forgot about him! Now he might be in my apartment room starving. I just had the scariest dream that I arrived back at my apartment and Buyo's skeleton was lying in the middle of the kitchen floor." Kagome explained. She was in a state of panic and talking fast.

"A cat." Sesshoumaru said scowling.

Kagome heard his tone and then remembered the neko-youkais that Sesshoumaru had troubles with a long time ago. "Yeah, but this isn't a youkai Sesshoumaru, this is an innocent animal that has been with my family for years. He's a normal fat and cuddly house cat." Kagome said, looking up at him with pleading eyes that said, 'we have to go back.'

"He probably isn't fat anymore." Sesshoumaru said and laughed under his breath.

"It isn't funny, he could be almost dead." Kagome said, very concerned.

Sesshoumaru thought of going back to the modern era, and really didn't want to at all. Not only did he not want to return there, but the well was a day or two walk away, or half a day if he flew, depending on how fast he flew. He didn't want to leave his comfortable palace. He looked down at Kagome and then looked away again, trying to avoid her pleading eyes. He knew he'd end up giving in, and right now she was giving him the look that Rin gives when she wants something. Except that Kagome's look was older looking and to him looked cute in a sexy type of way. He looked at her again, "Alright, we'll go."

Kagome smiled and went to get up to get ready to go, happy to be able to go save her cat.

"Tomorrow." Sesshoumaru added.

"What? Tomorrow! That's another day that he'll go without food and water!" Kagome said, raising her voice.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly; he found it funny how she got so worked up over things. "We can go today then." He sighed to get her to stop rambling.

"Thank you." She said and looked up at him. She smiled at him, remembering everything that happened between them. She noticed Sesshoumaru looking at her differently. "Sesshoumaru, what is it?" She asked. His face almost seemed to search hers and he looked confused about something.

"I was just wondering why InuYasha would choose Kikyou over you." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes and looked down at the bed. For once she felt like someone truly liked her and he had also proven that to her by acting on it physically. InuYasha had never done that.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru said and put his hands on her arms, looking intently into her eyes.

"It's just, it meant a lot to me for you to say something like that." Kagome replied and looked back up at him.

Sesshoumaru took his finger and wiped the tear off that lay below her eye. He never thought that he would cause that reaction from her, but he could tell that InuYasha had never told her how he felt or said he really liked her. Sesshoumaru guessed that he probably told her that he chooses Kikyou, but Kagome, being the nice person that she is, still stayed with InuYasha to help him collect the jewel shards.

Kagome felt so happy that Sesshoumaru said that and that she knew he liked her. She liked him too, and before last night and this morning she hadn't realized that she did like him. Kagome smiled and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips and then hopped off the bed.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to think of that sudden outburst of affection but he was glad that Kagome was happy. He watched her scuttle out of the room and turn towards her bedroom, and then got out of bed himself.

Kagome got in her room and changed into the kimono that Sesshoumaru had wanted her to wear that night when they had first arrived in the feudal era. She found it folded up on her dresser, and realized that one of the house workers must've washed it. The blood from her arm that had stained it was gone. Once she was finished getting ready she ran back to Sesshoumaru's room and found that he wasn't there. 'He's probably in the bathroom.' Kagome thought and ran downstairs.

Sesshoumaru just walked out of the bathroom when Kagome came to a halt right in front of him. He was happy to see that she had a kimono on and not those skimpy clothes she had. 'I've never seen anyone so happy to travel. And go back to the modern era, I really don't want to go back there.' He thought and looked at her.

"I just have to use the washroom and then can we leave?" Kagome said. "Oh wait, but what about Rin?" Kagome asked.

"The sun is rising, she should be up soon." Sesshoumaru replied, looking out one of the windows.

"Yeah, but should she come with us? She's never been to the modern era, and also doesn't even know anything about it." Kagome said, wondering if it would be better if they just kept Rin here with Jaken. Which reminded her, "Sesshoumaru, how come I never see Jaken anywhere?"

"Jaken has his own room down here that he usually stays in. He comes and goes as he pleases, usually going out in the small youkai village to eat. Now that you're here, he probably thinks that he doesn't need to be with Rin." Sesshoumaru replied. "Rin can stay here. It will be faster travelling if I have only one person with me, and she doesn't need to know about the well." Sesshoumaru said and began to walk past her back to the stairs.

"Will she be fine with Jaken?" Kagome asked, slightly worried about Rin being alone with only Jaken to look after her.

Sesshoumaru looked back at her, "She will be fine; my workers also look after Rin when I'm gone. I will go upstairs and tell Rin that we are leaving." He said and continued walking up the stairs.

With that Kagome went and washed up and then went upstairs to say goodbye to Rin. She had grown fond of the little girl and would feel bad if she didn't say goodbye. When she got to Rin's room, the girl was still lying in bed under the baby pink covers and she looked half-asleep still. "Rin, I just wanted to say goodbye, and that if we aren't back tonight, then I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said, sitting on the bed by her legs.

"Okay, take care Kagome." Rin said smiling up at Kagome.

"You take care too Rin." Kagome said and left the room. She walked downstairs to find Sesshoumaru waiting by the gate with nothing but himself and his clothes. "Do you think we'll be coming back tonight?" She asked, thinking of Rin.

"It would be nice, but I guess we'll find out when we get there." Sesshoumaru replied and opened the gate. Once the gate was shut he put an arm around Kagome's waist and took off the ground.

Kagome held on tight. He had never took off from the ground so fast before and he seemed to be flying extra fast. Soon enough she looked down and the western lands were quite a ways behind them. "Sesshoumaru, why are you flying so fast?" Kagome asked, watching the land below her pass by in almost a blur.

"I want to get there, save your cat, and get out of there." Sesshoumaru replied. He was determined to get there fast.

"Oh no, the monthly rent will have to be paid soon on my apartment." Kagome remembered.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought of the bill coming to his place and it never getting paid. They would think he just disappeared off the earth, which in his case was almost true. "Who cares, if you are in this era what does it matter if the apartment gets paid or not?" Sesshoumaru said more as a statement than a question.

"Mm…true." Kagome said. 'That's right, if I'm here then there is nothing I have to worry about in the modern era. But, the decision I'm going to have to make sometime is if I'm going to stay here or not. I know I already don't have a job anymore and my mom might be devastated.' She thought, imagining her mom getting angry and yelling at her. 'On the second thought maybe it would be best to grab Buyo and get back here. Mom should know though, I should tell her what's all been happening. She's probably really worried.' "Sesshoumaru, do you think it's all right if we stay at my mom's house?" She asked, waiting for his hesitant answer.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He replied.

"Well, I can't see what could happen, except my mom getting angry for a few moments. I think she'll understand after I explain everything to her." Kagome replied with pretend confidence. 'What if she doesn't understand though? I mean, I don't really have a great reason to be in the feudal era. I can't tell her I'm staying because I am living in Sesshoumaru's palace and like him. She wouldn't think that is a very good reason.' Kagome thought. She sighed, what mess has she gotten herself into?

For a few more hours both of them didn't say a word and they just flew across the lands. Sesshoumaru seemed to be flying a little slower which Kagome guessed was because he was getting a little tired from flying all that time. Kagome was starting to get restless. Her thoughts of Buyo made her anxious and she just wanted to get there.

"We should be there in one more hour." Sesshoumaru said, sensing her anxiety and restlessness. She was starting to move around a lot in his grasp.

Kagome acknowledged him by looking up at him. It kind of surprised her that he was even doing this for her. She knew how much he seemed to hate the modern era, which was obvious at his knowledge of it. He hadn't known much about the modern era, which told her he definitely didn't care to learn about it.

Kagome looked down at the field that they were soaring over and her heart skipped a beat at what she saw. "Sesshoumaru, look down there. Does that look like InuYasha to you?" Kagome asked, pointing down to the small group of people below her.

Sesshoumaru looked down and instantly felt anger, and jealousy in his heart. It was InuYasha. 'She'll probably want to go down and see them.' Sesshoumaru said to himself and wanted to pretend he didn't see them and keep on flying right past them. "Yes, it is." He replied bitterly.

Kagome was happy to see that he was alright, but part of her told her not to go down and see him. She could see Kikyou standing close beside him. And it looked like Miroku and Sango were with them as well. 'We must be close to the demon slayer's village.' Kagome thought. "Sesshoumaru?"

'Oh great.' Sesshoumaru thought sardonically.

"Can we?" Kagome asked, she knew Sesshoumaru would know what she meant.

"Fine, but if a certain hanyou ends up dead then it's your fault." Sesshoumaru said half angrily. He really didn't want to see his half brother, especially since he had Kagome with him.

"Oh thanks, how very nice of you!" Kagome yelled up at him.

"That voice sounded familiar." InuYasha said, looking all around and making the motion for them to be quiet.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kikyou asked.

"That voice, it sounded like...no, it couldn't be." InuYasha replied, sniffing all around.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome yelled as they slowly descended.

The group looked up in alarm.

"K- Kagome?" InuYasha couldn't believe it. Kagome was back. It had been at least six months since he had last seen her. He never even got to say goodbye to her; she just took off as soon as Naraku was defeated. 'What's she doing with Sesshoumaru? And why does Sesshoumaru have short hair?' InuYasha wondered and watched them land in the middle of the group.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. A different emotion passed on his face and he just stood there almost gawking at her. No words were said between them for a few moments until Sango broke the silence.

"Kagome! It's nice to see you again!" Sango welcomed warmly.

Kagome broke eye contact with InuYasha to turn around and give Sango a warm hug. "Thank you Sango, it's nice to see you again too." Kagome said with a smile crossing her lips.

Sesshoumaru just stood in the middle of the group, not saying a word, and staring at InuYasha and Kikyou. He wanted to leave, and was doing good just waiting for Kagome, trying to contain his impatience.

"What are you doing with Kagome!" InuYasha yelled.

"Why don't you ask her." Sesshoumaru replied with a deadly smirk. He loved how InuYasha was scared of him. He could tell the hanyou was keeping his distance.

"You better not be hurting her!" InuYasha hollered, his fangs were bared and Kikyou was holding one of his arms to try and hold him back, even though he wasn't going near Sesshoumaru anyway.

"Unlike you, Sesshoumaru has never hurt me!" Kagome turned around from Sango and yelled, coming up beside Sesshoumaru. Listening to his arrogant yelling had got her blood boiling. She felt like letting Sesshoumaru kill him, but she also cared for him and knew that he was only caring for her. Still, her anger was rising.

"Wha! Kagome, what are you saying?" InuYasha said, astonished by her words. He had never felt so hurt in a while

Kagome watched as his face turned from angry to sad. 'Oh no, maybe I shouldn't have said that.' Kagome thought, seeing the hurt look in his eyes. But, no! He had hurt her, many times! All the times he went off with Kikyou and never gave her an answer of who he wanted to be with. That hurt more than anything. "InuYasha, I did love you! And you hurt me more than anyone ever has because you never told me you loved me back! You may not have loved me, but still, you led me on InuYasha! You always ran off with Kikyou, not giving a thought as to how I would feel. Maybe some of the reason that I was hurt, was my own fault for even staying with you. But, I did because I loved you InuYasha! And I wanted to be with you!" Kagome yelled out all at once, tears flowing down her cheeks.

InuYasha didn't know what to say. He was blown away by her sudden outburst of feelings that she had obviously kept secret for years. But, she was right, he had hurt her, and he knew he had. Sometimes he felt like shit when he would think of how he hurt her so much. There wasn't anything he could do now, he was with Kikyou and he was happy with her. "I'm sorry, Kagome." InuYasha said softly, his head now hanging on his chest.

Kagome looked at him and more tears came to her eyes at his apology. But, she felt a little better after getting all that out, as if she had just gotten rid of a heavy burden that she had been carrying for years. She felt a hand lay on her shoulder and whipped around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind her. She buried her face into his chest and let herself calm down. His arms comforted her and soothed her emotions.

The group stood around the two that were embracing each other and looked on in silence. InuYasha felt awful, Sango was glad that Kagome finally let all her feelings out, Miroku felt bad for both of them, and Kikyou just wanted to leave.

InuYasha lifted his head and looked at Kagome, who was now embraced in Sesshoumaru's arms. He wasn't sure what to say. He never thought he would ever see her again. He was glad to see her again, even if it was such a bad meeting. Gaining some courage he moved a step closer. "Kagome... it's nice to see you again." He said, hoping she would reply back nicely.

Kagome turned around slowly in Sesshoumaru's hold and looked at him.

"What have you been doing all this time that you've been gone?" InuYasha asked, trying to talk to her.

"I went to college and got a good job." She replied simply.

"You look...older." InuYasha said.

"What do you mean! She said, not sure if that was suppose to be a compliment or not.

"I mean...you look good." He said, and gave her a slight smile.

"Thank you." Kagome replied and smiled back.

"Kagome, we have to go." Sesshoumaru said, hoping they could leave soon.

"I know." She replied.

"Wait, where do you have to go?" InuYasha asked in the worried tone that she use to be so familiar with.

"We're going back to my era." Kagome answered.

"What? Why? And why with him? He can't get through the well can he?" InuYasha asked, and reached out to grab Kagome's arm.

Kagome pulled her arm away and looked back up at Sesshoumaru, who was giving InuYasha a warning glare.

"Come on Kagome we have to go, unless you'd rather let that neko die." Sesshoumaru pushed.

"Alright, let's go." Kagome said and turned around. "It was great seeing you, and hopefully I'll get to see you again soon Sango." Kagome said with a friendly smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru turned around and walked behind Kagome.

"Wait! Is that Tetsusaiga?" InuYasha yelled, waltzing up to Sesshoumaru.

'Oh yeah, I forgot, Sesshoumaru has Tetsusaiga.' Kagome thought and turned around to see an angry hanyou's golden eyes glaring at Sesshoumaru. 'This isn't going to be good.'

"What's wrong InuYasha? Did the Tetsusaiga just up and disappear on you one day?" Sesshoumaru said sarcastically. Although the funny thing was that it was true.

"Huh? How did you know that that's what happened?" InuYasha said, clenching his fists by his sides.

"Wild guess." Sesshoumaru smirked and drew out the Tetsusaiga.

"Huh...how can you hold it?" InuYasha said, gaping at the large sword that Sesshoumaru had no trouble holding.

"What's going on here Kagome? Why does Sesshoumaru have Tetsusaiga?" Sango asked, coming up beside Kagome.

Kagome didn't answer but stood back and watched the two brothers. She didn't want to see anyone getting their limbs sliced off, but was too scared to jump out in front of Sesshoumaru when he is holding the Tetsusaiga up. And InuYasha didn't have his sword, so who knew when he might possibly turn to a full youkai.

"Who cares how I can hold it, what matters is how I use it." Sesshoumaru said coldly and took a step towards InuYasha.

"You're going to fight me even when I don't have a sword!" InuYasha spat.

"Here you can have this one." Sesshoumaru said and threw the Tensaiga so it landed right before InuYasha's feet.

"What's this, this can't do any damage!" InuYasha yelled.

"Hmph, now you can see what it feels like to have a worthless sword given to you!" Sesshoumaru hollered and started towards InuYasha.

"Oh no, InuYasha can't defend himself with only the tensaiga!" Kagome said, worried that all was going to end in bloodshed, and probably InuYasha's blood. Kagome bravely ran out in front of Sesshoumaru and stopped, facing towards him.

"Kagome no!" InuYasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru came to a quick halt so that he wouldn't hurt Kagome, but became even more enraged when InuYasha pushed her out of the way.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled as her butt landed on the ground a few feet away from the fighting inu-youkai and inu-hanyou.

"Is that how you always treated her InuYasha; like a piece of dirt that you can just throw on the ground?" Sesshoumaru said bitterly as Tetsusaiga came into contact with InuYasha's claws.

"Huh?" InuYasha glared at Sesshoumaru from around the large blade and saw the youkai's eyes turn red.

"I'll show you how you deserve to be treated! I hope they accept half demons in hell!" Sesshoumaru yelled. With a quick movement he swung the sword away from InuYasha's claws and slashed down in front of him. Then he slashed again horizontally.

"Ahh!" InuYasha screamed in pain and fell to his knees.

"InuYasha!" Kagome ran and bent down in front of InuYasha. Blood was oozing out of his stomach and going right through his hoari. She looked at where Sesshoumaru had slashed and the two slashes came together to make what almost looked like an upside down cross.

"Kagome! Why are you down there with him?" Sesshoumaru asked roughly. His voice sounded nearly demonic, but his eyes had gone back to normal.

"Sesshoumaru, InuYasha may have hurt me, but I didn't want him dead!" Kagome yelled back.

"Come on, we have to go. Kikyou is a miko, she can help him." Sesshoumaru said and looked over at Kikyou. All the while Kikyou had been just standing there watching them fight like a dead tree.

Kagome looked behind her and saw Kikyou standing by Miroku and Sango. She didn't seem to care at all that InuYasha was hurt. 'What's wrong with her? If she loves him then wouldn't she be worried?' Kagome wondered and felt a large hand grip her arm.

"Let's go." Sesshoumaru said. He pulled Kagome up from the ground.

"Take this! I don't want it! Father gave you it, not to me!" InuYasha managed to get out through his gasps. He threw the Tensaiga and it landed right below Sesshoumaru's feet.

Sesshoumaru picked up the sword and put it back in its sheath by his side.

Kagome looked at InuYasha one last time and then turned her eyes back to Sesshoumaru. She almost winced at the look that Sesshoumaru gave her. It was a look that almost said, 'I had to do it,' and 'I'm sorry.' She knew he now felt bad about hurting InuYasha in front of her. She felt so depressed and sad all of a sudden; almost so sad that it felt like she could never be happy again.

Sesshoumaru took to the air and they continued flying towards the well. All was silent most of the way and Sesshoumaru could tell Kagome was really upset. "I'm not sure if you'll want to stay at the palace anymore." Sesshoumaru said. He figured that now she probably thought really low of him and didn't want to live in the palace with him anymore.

Kagome hadn't even thought of that. 'Sesshoumaru must feel really bad for what happened.' She thought. 'Even his voice sounds depressed in a way. He must be scared that I won't want to come back with him.' "No, I'm going to stay." Kagome said softly. She thought of Rin and a happiness filled her. She couldn't just abandon Rin and what her and Sesshoumaru had shared together. It's not like they mated or anything, but she had never felt such a connection to anyone like she did when she was with him. Although he was still rough, and sometimes cold, when he was alone with her he was a caring person.

Sesshoumaru was glad to hear her answer and flew even faster. She still seemed sad, but at least she wasn't leaving him and Rin. "Hey, there's the well."

"Finally." Kagome sighed.

**AN: Yay! There's chapter 12, now I must start working on chapter 13!**


	13. Buyo!

**Disclaimer- If I owned em I wouldn't be working in a restaurant.**

**AN: Thanks to all my reviewers. I hate not being able to reply to each one of you. AngelAssain, RayneAForbiddenOne and all the other people who are new reviewers, thank you, I'm glad you like my story! Kiara and RayneAForbiddenOne, thank you for noticing my mistake, I wasn't thinking when I wrote that and I went and fixed it! Thank you very much. DarkPriestressofhell, I'm glad you got your net to work! And Ayjah, thanks, I'm glad you have your 'red pen' out lol you catch things sometimes that I don't. Thank you. And to anyone else that I haven't mentioned, thank you for reviewing! You're all great! Anyway here's chapter 13.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13- Buyo!**

Sesshoumaru landed gracefully right beside the Bone Eater's Well and let Kagome free of his hold.

Kagome ran to the well and looked down into it. "Now that I think of it, it's a good thing InuYasha didn't take the Tetsusaiga back. We might not have been able to get back through the well." Kagome said, getting a dreaded feeling. She never thought of it at the time, but now she was glad that InuYasha didn't get the sword. If the well closed on her then she would never be able to get Buyo or see her family again.

"Hmph, you just realized that now?" Sesshoumaru said, looking over at her. "Not like it would be a bad thing, I could do without ever going back to that world again." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Was it really that bad?" Kagome asked. She didn't know what he hated so much about the modern era. 'I could understand maybe if it was because of his senses, but other than that, what was so bad about the modern era?'

"Humans within every square foot of land, cooking your food with some kind of box that lights up. What kind of era is that? I watched the world grow, but I never grew with it. My mind was still stuck in the feudal era." Sesshoumaru explained to her.

Kagome tried stifling a laugh, but she couldn't hold it in.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, his eyes full of confusion. "Why are you laughing?" He asked in a no-tone voice.

"It's just funny; you described a microwave as a box that lights up." Kagome said, trying to finish her giggling.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her and then drew out the Tetsusaiga. "Let's go." He said and once again wrapped his arm around her waist with the Tetsusaiga in his other hand. He leapt onto the well and then jumped into it.

Kagome closed her eyes, scared it might not let them through and they would hit the bottom. 'The Tetsusaiga worked the first time, it should work again right?' Kagome hoped. She opened her eyes a moment later and looked up to find a wooden ceiling. "We're here!" She said, excited.

"Where's your apartment?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It's hard to describe, but I'll direct you there." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru took one jump out of the well and landed on the ground. They walked out of the well house and the sun blinded them both for a moment.

Kagome could see the house and hoped that her mom wouldn't see them, not yet. No one seemed to be outside of the house and the shrine grounds were quiet. She looked behind her and Sesshoumaru stood there in his mid-evil clothing. She couldn't let him walk around the city wearing that. People would look at him funny, not to mention the silver hair would attract enough attention as it is. "Sesshoumaru, I don't think you should walk around wearing those, especially with three big swords hanging by your side." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked down at himself. He didn't see anything wrong with his clothes; in fact he loved his clothes and didn't want to have to wear another suit or pair of jeans. And there was no way he was going to take off Tetsusaiga, maybe Tensaiga, but not Tetsusaiga or Toukijin. He gave it a little thought and then looked at Kagome. "Who says we are going to walk around the city?" He said more of a statement than a question.

"What? Let me guess, you're going to fly?" Kagome said, knowing the answer already.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied simply.

"Kagome?"

'Shit.' Kagome heard her mother's voice coming from the house. She turned around and there her mother was, standing a few meters away from them. 'I wanted to get Buyo before I told her everything.' Kagome whined to herself. "Mom!" Kagome said with pretend excitement.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Her mother asked. The tone in her voice showed how much she worried.

"Umm…mom that's something I am going to have to talk to you about. Before I talk to you I have to go get Buyo." Kagome said, talking a step away from the shrine grounds hoping her mom wouldn't ask anything more.

"Kagome, Buyo is in the house. He's fine." Her mother said reassuringly.

Kagome turned back towards her mother and smiled. "Thanks mom."

"Why don't you come inside. I think we have to have a good talk Kagome." Her mother said and looked behind Kagome at the strange tall man that resembled InuYasha to her.

"Oh, mom, this is Sesshoumaru." Kagome introduced.

"Nice to meet you Sesshoumaru, why don't you come in too?" Her mother said politely and began to walk back to the house.

"Well I'm glad Buyo is alright. Thank Kami for mom!" Kagome said to Sesshoumaru. They turned to follow her mother and once they were in the house her mother motioned for them to sit.

The room was silent, and the tension in the air was so thick Kagome thought she was going to suffocate.

Her mom broke the silence. "Kagome what happened? Where have you been? You probably know by now that you have lost your job. And Buyo could've died because of you." Her mother said all at once. Her eyes showed how upset she was.

"Mom I'm really sorry. I'll explain everything to you. Do you remember that day when we went for a walk and you pointed out that guy that you said was really cute looking?" Kagome asked her mother. She knew this was going to be a long explanation, but wanted to try and make it as short as she possibly could.

"Yes, I do."

"That guy was Sesshoumaru. That's why I kept staring, because I recognized him." Kagome said.

'Cute?' Sesshoumaru thought.

"Anyway, the next day I went to make sure that it was him, and it was, and then we both came up with this idea of how we might be able to get back to the feudal era. Oh, by the way, Sesshoumaru is InuYasha's half brother." She added so her mother wouldn't get confused. "Well, our idea worked and ever since that night that I was in my room at home, I have been in the feudal era. We left through the well that night. And I've been –

"Wait wait," Her mother interrupted. "Why did you need to go back to the feudal era in the first place? Kagome, you had a wonderful job and life here. You went through college and became a widely known business person." Her mother asked, her voice getting a little louder.

"I wanted to see if InuYasha and my friends were alright. It had been two years, and Sesshoumaru's appearance made me remember the feudal era more and then I wanted to go and see my friends. Then when I found out that InuYasha's sword was in one of our sword shops here, I got really worried and wanted to know what happened to him." Kagome tried explaining to her mother.

"But Kagome."

"Mom, you don't understand. Ever since I've been back there, I feel joy again. I'm happy there and I realized how much I missed it. Mom, you only seen what I wanted to show you, I pretended I was happy here, I pretended I was happy for two years. I didn't show you that inside I was actually depressed, and felt cold. I started to think I had no feelings, my life just revolved around work and when I wasn't at work, I was working at home." Kagome said, finally telling her mom all her feelings.

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you were unhappy here?" Her mother asked.

"Because I was scared you would get mad at me. You helped pay for all that education and I didn't want to disappoint you." She replied truthfully.

All the while Sesshoumaru just sat there and watched both of them as they talked and explained things to each other.

"I see. Well, you're right. Even now it upsets me a little to know that all that went into nothing. Your friend Ayumi called here worried sick about you and told me that your boss has fired you." Her mother said.

"That's alright. I don't plan on staying here long. We are going back to the feudal era tomorrow." Kagome said, looking over at Sesshoumaru.

"If that is what you really want Kagome." Her mother said with a hint of hurt in her voice.

"It is." Kagome said with a smile. Just thinking of the palace, and being in the feudal era made her feel happy. There was something about that place that always made her feel at home and at peace. She wasn't sure if it was the air, the trees, or even the fact that you can live without a care, but she knew she felt at home there.

"Where was it you said you were staying?" Her mother asked, eyeing Sesshoumaru for a quick second.

"I've been staying at Sesshoumaru's palace in the Western Lands. It's a great place! I have so much fun with Rin!" Kagome replied with great joy.

Her mother could see that Kagome was really happy there, and that she even got excited just talking about it. 'Maybe being in the feudal era is good for Kagome. I did keep asking her before if she met any guys, and told her she needed to have a little more fun rather than work all the time. I wonder if her and this Sesshoumaru are together?' Her mother wondered, looking at both of them.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's mother's look and knew she had a question about them coming.

"Kagome, so you and Sesshoumaru...are you together?" Her mother asked. She didn't know what to think of her daughter and Sesshoumaru being together. She doesn't know what Sesshoumaru is like, and if he's InuYasha's brother then he could be just as rough. Not that InuYasha would ever really hurt Kagome physically, but Sesshoumaru is a demon.

Kagome blinked at her mother's sudden question. She wasn't even sure if they were really together or not. Not knowing the answer she looked to Sesshoumaru for help. His eyes met hers and they both looked at each other in confusion. To Kagome it had seemed like they were together, but if the question meant together as in 'mate,' then they weren't.

"You guys, don't know?" Her mother said, looking at both of them in confusion.

Kagome looked at her mother and then back to Sesshoumaru. She remembered the past night's they had spent together and how they had opened up in front of each other. Sesshoumaru even showed his feelings more with her and she knew he wasn't just an evil demon. Kagome smiled and just like it was contagious, Sesshoumaru, with the tiniest of smiles, smiled back.

"Yes, we are." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome's mother jerked her head to look at him, as if he had spoken his first words. She saw the warm smile on Kagome's face, and the small, but noticeable smile on Sesshoumaru's and knew they liked each other.

"Mom, thank you so so much for getting Buyo." Kagome said, changing the subject once she seen Buyo walk into her sight.

"Oh yes, I couldn't believe that you actually forgot about the cat that I thought you would die for." Her mother said.

"I know, I guess there was just so much going on at once that I forgot." Kagome said, feeling bad that she did forget.

"Speaking of that cat, I want you to take him with you." Her mother said.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked as she picked up the purring cat. The cat rubbed its head against her chin.

"Because he is still wrecking the place like he was before. He isn't eating as much and he meows all night, me and your grandpa aren't getting any sleep because of him." Her mother replied.

"Oh, what's wrong with you Buyo? Do you really miss me that much?" Kagome talked to the cat. She knew that her mother was telling the truth when she said he wasn't eating as much because his body wasn't fat anymore. Kagome held him up in front of her and rubbed her cheek up against his.

"The cat's not fat Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, stating the obvious.

"I can see that." Kagome replied matter of factly. 'Would Sesshoumaru let me take Buyo back with us? I wonder if Buyo could even get through the well? All my food and stuff use to get through before so I can't see why Buyo couldn't if I was holding on to him.' Kagome thought, getting a scary mental picture of Buyo getting smushed because the well stopped him from getting through. "Sesshoumaru, do you think..."

"The neko should be able to get through the well if your other stuff could." Sesshoumaru said, answering her question before she was finished asking it.

'You mean, Sesshoumaru's gonna let me take him!' Kagome beamed. 'That would be so neat, having Buyo living with me in the palace. And he always makes me sleep better too!'

"So then, you two are going to be staying here tonight?" Her mother asked.

"Um...yes, if it's alright with you mom." Kagome replied.

"Great! I'll cook you a nice supper!" Her mother said, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

'Mom, you're the best!'

From inside the living room Kagome heard her mother turn on the kitchen radio and she looked over at Sesshoumaru, waiting for his reaction. She knew he probably didn't know what a radio was. To her surprise, the only look she got from him was a smirk when they heard the radio talk about yet another thing that they had both forgotten.

"The Sword thief has yet to be found. The police have been searching for days and there is still no sign of this thief anywhere. The sword he stole was of great value and a danger to any citizens if used. The thief was seen wearing what looked like a white kimono with red designs and armor. He is said to have silver hair and was last seen, if you can believe this…in the air." A man on the radio blurted out with enthusiasm.

Kagome looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru you definitely have to stay inside now. You can't go outside, if you're seen then who knows what could happen." She said seriously. He would have to stay inside the house until it is time to leave tomorrow and even then be careful while he walks to the well-house.

"Why would I have to be careful?" Sesshoumaru said, breaking eye contact from the kitchen to her. His smirk had turned back into the emotionless look he usually had.

"If someone saw you, then they would report it and the police would come and arrest you." Kagome answered like it was the simplest reason why.

"They could never catch me." Sesshoumaru replied simply, a hint of pride in his voice. His reply put an obvious stop to the subject.

"Let me guess, that was you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome's mother said, appearing in the living room.

Kagome looked up at her mom, expecting her to be mad, but she didn't look mad at all. In fact she was smiling like it was funny. "Mom?"

"Well, it's not like they can ever find him anyway. He lives in the past." Her mother replied. "I should slap you though for stealing." Her mother said, suddenly changing her tone.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Mom, shouldn't you be getting back to making supper?" Kagome said in an attempt to get her to leave. Her mom had made it just a little awkward.

"Oh, yes, I bet the potatoes are done!" Her mother said and went back to the kitchen.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat in silence, not too sure what to say at the moment. Kagome started thinking of how Sesshoumaru did say that they were together. Her feelings for him had been growing for the last few days and now she got joy just from looking into his eyes.

"Hello Kagome, who is this?"

Kagome looked up to find her Grandpa pointing at Sesshoumaru. Her Grandpa could be so rude sometimes, but she knew that he had always been like that and loved him a lot. "Grandpa, this is Sesshoumaru, actually Lord Sesshoumaru. He is InuYasha's older half brother and the ruler of the Western Lands in the feudal era." She said, proud to introduce him to her grandpa.

"InuYasha's half brother? Where's the ears?" Her grandpa asked with his loud, withered voice.

"Sesshoumaru's—

"I am not a half demon like my brother. I am a youkai." Sesshoumaru replied, cutting Kagome off.

"Oh, but you're still a dog demon?" Her grandpa asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Where has that loud hanyou been anyway? He's usually around the house somewhere, eating ramen or pulling you down that well." Her grandpa asked.

"Grandpa did you even notice that I have been gone for a little while?" Kagome said, hoping that he would drop the InuYasha subject, not because she didn't like it, but because Sesshoumaru might sooner or later end up saying something crude about the hanyou in front of him.

"Oh, yes, where have you been?" Her grandpa said, just clueing in to the fact that she was home and had been gone.

"In the feudal era, mom can tell you the rest later." Kagome replied, not wanting to repeat her long story over again.

"Kagome! It's time for supper!"

"Coming mom!" Kagome replied. She looked at Sesshoumaru, which told him to get up.

"You're even taller than that dog eared boy was!" Her grandpa suddenly said when Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Let's go grandpa." Kagome said, walking past him into the kitchen.

Once they were all settled at the table, the supper was served and they all ate. Sesshoumaru, being a demon got up for second helpings and ate that all within a mere two minutes and Kagome was full after one serving.

"So Kagome, you still didn't answer my question." Her grandpa said, putting the last forkful of food in his mouth.

"What question?"

"I asked you what happened to InuYasha." Her grandpa said.

"I thought you already knew all this. Didn't mom tell you two years ago? InuYasha is with Kikyou." Kagome explained.

"Why is he with Kikyou? Isn't Kikyou that dead one you told us about?" Her grandpa continued.

"Grandpa I have been over InuYasha for a long time, now can you please drop the subject." Kagome asked, getting irritated at her grandpa's almost repeating questions.

"InuYasha is an idiot and never deserved Kagome anyway. Let him walk with that bucket of clay, they deserve each other for what they both have done." Sesshoumaru said coldly after clearing his plate.

They all looked at him and there was silence for a moment. Kagome couldn't believe how awkward this was getting and wanted to get away to some place quiet. "Sesshoumaru, let me show you my old room." Kagome said. She picked up hers and Sesshoumaru's plate and set them on the counter with the other dirty dishes. "Thank you very much for a wonderful supper mom!" Kagome smiled and then grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand to pull him up to her room.

"Well, here it is. This was my room for 18 years." Kagome said. There was still nothing out of place and her room looked the exact same from the last time she seen it. She walked over to her bed and sat on it. Memories flooded back to her of when she had first went to the feudal era. Gradually InuYasha had come to her room more and more and once he even slept on her bed while she studied. She remembered that night, when she wished that InuYasha had asked her to go to bed with him, but she knew he wouldn't. Why would he? He never loved her like she loved him. Those memories seemed so distant now and now they didn't really matter. She always wanted to keep her memories, but all she cared about was the present. Sesshoumaru had already shown more love than InuYasha ever had.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside her, getting the faint scent of InuYasha off her bed. He knew she was probably remembering the times that he used to be here. But he knew he was also slightly wrong when she turned towards him and smiled.

"Thank you." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why she had just said thank you to him, but he didn't care enough to ask. He was just glad that she was happy. "It's getting dark." He said, looking out her window. The sun was almost down now, and the street lights had turned on.

"Yes it is. Where do you want to sleep tonight? I can make a bed for you downstairs if you would like." Kagome asked, in her mind hoping he would stay in her room with her.

"I want to sleep in here." Sesshoumaru replied.

Kagome felt such a flow of excitement, and happiness go through her.

"Why would I want to sleep anywhere else?" Sesshoumaru said as he moved towards Kagome.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat at what he said and how he started coming towards her. She closed her eyes as he brushed his lips against her neck.

Sesshoumaru nipped at her tender skin and brought his lips up to hers. He gently kissed her and then pulled away and looked into her eyes. He did want her, badly, but he also wanted her for her, not just for her body. He didn't want to make her his mate here, and he didn't know for sure yet if he even wanted a mate. But for now, he just wanted to hold her in his arms. Inside he still fought with himself, telling himself that he is showing weakness over a human, and that he didn't want to do what his father did. He was also fighting with himself for her. He did want her, and he knew he cared for her. Sometimes his head would be swimming like crazy with all sorts of opposing thoughts, every thought contradicting the next. The only thing that would bring him out of his thoughts, is her.

Kagome looked into his eyes and was glad that he sat there beside her. Never in her craziest dreams would she have ever thought that she would one day like Sesshoumaru. He used to be the enemy. He even once almost killed her. She had feared him almost as much as she feared Naraku, but here they were now, together, and nothing seemed more right.

Sesshoumaru moved to the other side of the bed and lay down on the covers and then took his arm and gently pulled Kagome down beside him.

The sky was dark now and the only light in the room was coming from the streetlights and the moon. Kagome cuddled into Sesshoumaru, his arms feeling so warm wrapped around her waist. This was one of the things that she had always wanted to do. Just lay with the one that she deeply cared for and have his arms around her. Normally she would have gone under her blankets, but Sesshoumaru's strong, warm arms were perfect, and within a few minutes she fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, they woke up in the same position, except one thing was different; Buyo was curled up in front of Kagome. "Morning Buyo." Kagome said, patting Buyo's soft head, as the cat purred his thankfulness.

Sesshoumaru woke and sat up quickly, scaring Kagome in the process. He rubbed his face with his hands and then looked around.

Kagome started laughing at how he woke up and then laughed more when he looked at her.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look as to say, 'what's so funny.'

"Do you always wake up that way?" Kagome said, still laughing.

Sesshoumaru gave her an irritable look and then got off the bed. "We should leave soon." He said, taking a look outside.

Kagome stopped laughing and just looked at him. He looked so good standing there with his hair all ruffled up. "Can you at least let me have a bath while I'm here." Kagome asked, looking at him pleadingly. "Plus, shouldn't you pee before we go on the long trip home."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, dumbfounded. "Um...where's the bathroom?" He asked, heading towards the door.

"I'll show you." She said, trying not to laugh again. After giving Buyo a kiss, she got up and walked down the hall to show Sesshoumaru where the bathroom is. She quickly went back up to her room and packed the stuff she knows she would be needing and then went for her bath once Sesshoumaru came out.

After having a refreshing bath, Kagome said her good-byes to her mom and grandpa. "Mom, where's Souta been?" She asked. Souta was usually there to say goodbye to her too.

"He stayed the night at a friend's house last night. It's too bad that he wasn't able to see you while you were here. Do you know when you might he coming back again?" Her mother asked.

"I'm not sure. For all I know it could be a few months. But I will try to come and see you again soon." Kagome reassured her mother and gave her a hug.

"It was very nice meeting you Sesshoumaru, and I think you will treat my daughter well from what I have already seen. If you are anything like InuYasha, then I know that you would never let harm come to her." She said, smiling.

"InuYasha harmed her himself." Was all Sesshoumaru said, and again the rest of them dropped the subject.

Kagome picked up Buyo after she put her bag on her back and then said goodbye to her mother. "I love you mom!" Kagome said as they entered the well-house. "Let's hope that Buyo will go through." Kagome said as they jumped down the well together.

**AN: Yay! There is chapter 13! Sorry it took a little longer, just recently me and my sister tried starting our own fanfiction. A fanfic writer on this site presented us with an awesome story plot and asked us if we'd like to do it and we said yes. So I guess I'll see how that goes lol! **


	14. When War Brings Love

**Disclaimer**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. You certainly make me want to update fast! I also want to send a special thanks out to xolovexinuyasha, you really encouraged me! Goddess1991- Thank you! I think they are an amazing couple too! RosenMaiden- lol I would be the exact same way! I love my cat! I guess that's where I got the idea for Buyo in the story. T'shai you're awesome! Lol we're all lazy now and then.**

**Anyway here's chapter 14, hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14- When War Brings Love**

Kagome opened her eyes. "Buyo!" She said happily, looking down to find Buyo safely in her arms.

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly, glad that the cat made it through the well for Kagome. "Let's get back to the palace. Rin is probably driving Jaken up the wall by now." Sesshoumaru said, taking hold of Kagome to get out of the well.

"You're right, we should get back to her soon. It's a good thing that Buyo is a lazy cat, most cats wouldn't like to be held for this long." Kagome said, cuddling her cat lovingly.

'I've never seen a woman love or cuddle a cat so much.' The youkai thought. He put an arm around the happy priestess and took off into the sky. The cat gave a yowl at the sudden jolt and looked down at the ground with a slightly terrified look in his eyes.

'I hope we don't run into InuYasha again. I don't want to see what might happen if they meet again.' Kagome thought. She hoped that he was alright and that his wound was healed. Surprisingly, seeing Kikyou with InuYasha didn't bother her. She thought that it might've, but it didn't. She figured that part of it was because Sesshoumaru was with her and because she had truly gotten over InuYasha. She was just glad that Sesshoumaru hadn't killed him.

After a few hours of flying, Buyo began to get really heavy in Kagome's arms and she hoped that they would be getting to the palace soon.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome's excessive fidgeting and moving, and knew she was getting restless and that Buyo was most likely getting heavy. "Would you like to walk?" He asked, thinking she might like a break from flying, and he could carry Buyo for her.

"No, I'm fine, I'd rather get there faster than walk." Kagome said, once again trying to reposition herself.

Sesshoumaru nodded, glad that she would rather get there sooner, because he'd rather too.

"This might be comfortable." Kagome said to herself, moving around in his hold until his hand was on her back and her front was facing up towards the sky. She placed Buyo on her stomach and let her arms fall spread out. Anyone below would've thought the youkai was carrying a dead woman. She went limp in his hold, letting all her muscles relax.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her; a little surprised to see how she had herself. Her chest was protruding out towards him and she was letting her head hang back. He had to force himself to look away or else she'd catch him staring at her chest.

"Buyo that hurts!" She said, lifting her head up to look at the cat. His eyes were so wide they were almost bulging out of their sockets, and he had his claws holding on to her shirt and skin for dear life. "This is so relaxing." She said, letting her head fall back again. She enjoyed the feel of the wind flowing through her hair, and put up with Buyo's claws just to continue feeling the tranquil breeze.

"There it is." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome grabbed Buyo and turned back around, excited to know that they were almost there. She wanted to see Rin and make sure Jaken looked after her alright. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, what's with that smoke coming from the village?" Kagome asked, pointing to where a thick cloud of black smoke was rising.

"Hm? Oh they are going to pay for this!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he suddenly flew twice as fast as he had been.

"What? Pay for what?" Kagome asked, getting the feeling that this wasn't good.

"It's an attack of the Raiders." He replied.

"The Raiders?" She never heard of the Raiders before.

"I should have known. This happened at the exact same time before. It's just been so long that I didn't remember about it." Sesshoumaru said, getting ready to land in front of his palace.

"It happened before? What happened last time?" Kagome asked. She was getting really worried that something might've happened to Rin.

"Last time I was here when they came to attack my palace and the village. I got rid of them all." He replied, landing gracefully.

"Oh no." Kagome said, scared for dear life that Rin might be hurt somewhere. The gate to the palace was hanging one hinge, and parts of the gate were black where you could tell the Raiders tried to burn in down. The middle of the gate had a huge hole where they had obviously busted through with something a good size. Splinters of wood were scattered all around the entrance.

"Rin! Jaken!" Sesshoumaru hollered. He climbed through the jagged hole and looked all around. Rin and Jaken were no where to be seen and neither were a lot of his belongings. The place looked torn to shreds, even some of the curtains were torn. "Rin!" He tried again.

Kagome climbed through the hole and gasped at the destruction she saw. Almost everything was ruined and in a big mess. "Sesshoumaru, what do Raiders do?" Kagome asked, hoping it wasn't something like kidnapping.

"They mostly come to steal things. But, if they have to, they will kill if anyone tries to get in their way." Sesshoumaru said. He ran up the stairs to check the bedrooms.

Kagome looked all around; hoping that Rin was okay. She couldn't believe this. They left the palace for one day and all this happened. 'This is terrible. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have asked Sesshoumaru to leave his palace.' She thought, feeling bad. Buyo still hung in her arms, not making a sound.

"They're not up here." Sesshoumaru said as he ran back down the stairs. "I don't think they are in the palace. Their scent is still here, but it isn't that strong." He said, stopping in front of Kagome.

"Well then where could they be?" Kagome panicked. "We have to find them!" She said, turning to climb back out of the palace.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Sesshoumaru tried to reassure her. He climbed out after her and quickly started at a fast run with Kagome held in one arm. He headed towards the village, where the black smoke was still rising. As he got closer he could see youkai and humans running around like they were lost. The smell of fire, and burning wood was strong.

"Heeeelp!" A woman's voice screamed from a small hut.

Sesshoumaru set Kagome down right outside the hut, "stay right here, and don't move." He told her and then ran into the hut. Fire blazed to his right, making him take a step back for a moment to look at his surroundings. Over in the farthest corner of the hut, where no fire had reached yet, stood a tall man in black ragged clothing.

"Shut up and just give me your clothes woman!" The man shouted with a raspy voice.

"Please, don't hurt me." The woman sobbed.

Sesshoumaru could smell her tears. Pulling out Tetsusaiga; he quickly killed the man's threat and the woman stopped sobbing.

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru...thank you! Thank you!" The woman said, looking at Sesshoumaru like he was a god that can from heaven.

"Where are the rest of them?" He asked her.

"I think I saw them run over to the youkai's land." She replied, pointing to where Sesshoumaru's friend, Ryouichi resided.

"Dammit!" He said angrily. "If I were you, I'd put that fire out." He advised and walked out what use to be a doorway. Kagome still stood waiting for him, with Buyo in her arms and she looked frightened, yet angry. "Let's go, the Raiders are over there." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing Kagome and running over to where the larger houses were built and mostly youkai lived.

Kagome didn't have time to say any word, she just went along with him (not that she had a choice). She just hoped that they would find some sign of Rin or Jaken soon. She had never felt so worried for a child before.

As they drew closer, Sesshoumaru could hear a very familiar scream and ran towards it.

"Sesshoumaru, please help us!"

"That's Rin!" Kagome said, hearing the scream once they were closer.

Sesshoumaru ran right into the house that Rin's scream was coming from, which just happened to be Ryouichi's house. The door had already been knocked down and the place in a little bit of mess. No one could be seen on the first floor, but the voices were easily heard from upstairs. Sesshoumaru set Kagome down and bent down to her eye level. "I want you to grab Rin as soon as you are able too. When you get her...run for it." He told her seriously.

Kagome nodded her head and followed behind the youkai as he walked up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru got to the top and could see a light coming from a room to his right. Quietly he looked in and saw a bunch of men gathered, one holding a torch, and the others standing beside who seemed to be the leader. Between two men he got a glimpse of Rin and Jaken sitting in a corner, and Ryouichi standing in front of them. Rin hid her face in Jaken's cloths, and Jaken sat shaking with sweat running down his green skin.

"What is it?" Kagome whispered from behind Sesshoumaru. All she could see was the light coming from the room; Sesshoumaru's big, tall body blocked the rest.

"Why do you just keep standing there, no one is coming to save you!" The leader yelled and grabbed the torch from the man behind him. He held the torch in front of him almost menacingly. "If you do not move, I will have to take this little girl." The leader said, pushing the wounded youkai aside and holding the torch close to Rin's face.

"Ahh!" Rin screamed and hid her face again when she saw the man's big, dirty face in front of her.

"Kagome grab them as soon as you can." Sesshoumaru said again and entered the room. Without a word he started killing them with his poison claws and his acid whip, giving Kagome the chance to run for Rin.

Kagome ran past Sesshoumaru and picked up Rin. The little girl clung to her for dear life and had looked at her with big eyes as if Kagome had been her miracle.

"Wait, what about me?" Jaken hollered.

"Jaken, follow close behind me!" Kagome hollered over the loud crashing and thrashing noise that Sesshoumaru was creating. She held both Buyo and Rin tight against her sides and ran back out the door and down the staircase. Jaken followed behind the entire way and stopped with Kagome once they were safely away from the room.

Sesshoumaru finished off the last man without a sweat and turned around to look at Ryouichi. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." The inu-youkai said as he lifted himself off the floor. He had a bruise on his forehead and a few burn marks on his arms. "They're only scratches, they'll heal quick."

"Thank you." Sesshoumaru said out of appreciation.

"Huh?" The man wasn't sure what he was thanking him for, but was thinking of how glad he was that Sesshoumaru had come. He was a pretty powerful demon himself, but compared to Sesshoumaru, he had only a human's strength. Not only did the Raiders catch him by surprise, but also their numbers were more than he could handle himself.

"Thank you, for keeping Rin and Jaken safe." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh, no problem. I should be thanking you. If you hadn't have come, I don't think the little ones or me would have made it. Besides, it's my duty to make sure the Lord himself and his companions are safe." The man said, in his usual strangely cheerful way. "I was just minding my own business in my home when the little one and Jaken came banging on my door screaming. I let them in and they told me that you were gone, and there were big men chasing them."

"I wonder why they were after Rin and Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked himself more than Ryouichi.

Ryouichi ignored the question and continued his story. "As soon as I looked out my window and seen who was coming, I told them to go upstairs and hide. I tried holding them off for as long as I could, but there were too many of them and they started burning me with torches. I managed to run up to the room and for a while I tried my best not to let them get by me. We're just lucky that you came when you did."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything in reply to everything Ryouichi explained, he was more interested in why the Raiders were after Rin and Jaken. Usually the Raiders don't run after people unless they have something of value. "I think the village and everyone else is safe now." He said, looking out the nearest window. Everything seemed to be quieted down and there wasn't any black smoke rising anymore.

"Once again thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Ryouichi said, bowing.

Sesshoumaru nodded and then turned around to go downstairs. Standing by the door he found Kagome holding Buyo and Rin, and Jaken by her side. Rin was still hanging on to Kagome, just looking around in astonishment.

"Let's go back home." Sesshoumaru said and put an arm around Kagome's shoulders as they walked out the doorway.

"Thank Kami you're okay." Kagome said, searching his eyes for what emotion he might be feeling.

"I'm always okay." Sesshoumaru said. He moved his gaze from some of the large houses, which had been raided as well, to the village up ahead. The village seemed to be in the worst condition. The Raiders had set fires to some houses and small huts, and almost every place's door had been broken down.

"It's awful." Kagome said, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at what the Raiders had done.

"It's another sign that the war is coming." Sesshoumaru said very seriously.

"What do you mean? So the Raiders attack was a small sign that the big war is coming?" Kagome said, trying to understand.

"Yes, all these little things add up to the big one. If you didn't notice, the Raiders were all human." Sesshoumaru explained.

"That's terrible. We have to soon start thinking about this war that is to come. We have to start planning something." Kagome said, determined to do something about this war.

"Like what?" Sesshoumaru asked in a way as to say 'there is no way to stop this war.'

"Why did you say it like that?" Kagome asked, stopping in her tracks and staring up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He just looked back at her with eyes of sorrow. He didn't want the war to come, and if it did, he didn't want to lose Rin, or Kagome. 'This girl has hope and determination, but could that stop the war; the war that will end almost all demon life?'

"Sesshoumaru answer me. Do you think that all we can do is wait for it and do nothing! Think of the lives that will be killed." Kagome said sadly. She couldn't believe this! Sesshoumaru had been through this war once, and now he was standing here saying that there is nothing anyone could do to stop it.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. He didn't think there was anything he could say to make her feel better. He just watched her sad tearful eyes.

Kagome set Rin down and looked up at Sesshoumaru in sadness and anger. "Your heartless." She said and turned back around at a run towards the palace.

Sesshoumaru watched her run. What she had just said, really hurt. Maybe she was just saying it out of anger and mixed emotions, but it really hurt. He wasn't heartless; he just couldn't see how they could ever stop this war. Sesshoumaru picked up Rin, who had been silent the entire time, and continued to walk towards the palace. Kagome would be there, and hopefully he could make up with her and talk to her.

They arrived back at the palace and Sesshoumaru carefully helped Rin get through the hole in the gate so she wouldn't cut herself. Sesshoumaru climbed through and noticed that Kagome was no where to be seen, but his sharp ears could hear her sobbing from upstairs. "Rin, I want you to go upstairs to your room." Sesshoumaru told her and then walked up towards Kagome's room

Jaken just took off to his own room.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door. He found her crying on the large bed. She had already gotten into her nightgown. He walked in and sat down on the end of the bed.

Kagome gave no answer.

"Kagome, talk to me." Sesshoumaru's voice came more demanding this time. If she didn't talk to him soon, he was going to end up angry.

Hearing Sesshoumaru's voice, she knew it was best to talk to him, and she didn't want to keep a gap between them. "What do you want?" She asked, lifting her head up slightly from the pillows.

"I want you to stop crying and tell me why you said that back there." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at her.

"I just...I couldn't' believe that you could just stand there pretty much telling me, that there is no way to stop this war. It's like you don't care that it is coming, and that even Rin and possibly me could get killed." Kagome said. She wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up, still not facing Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru noticed that under her arm and face had been Buyo. Some fur on Buyo's head was wet from where her tears dropped. "You're wrong. I do care that this war is coming, and I do care that you and Rin could get killed. I care with my life. I just have a hard time seeing how we could stop something so big." Sesshoumaru said, searching for eye contact.

Kagome turned around to look at him. She had never heard him talk so sincerely before, much less, so willingly. He was usually the type that you had to pry the words out of. "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry for what I said. You aren't heartless, actually you're the very opposite. But I must tell you, that as long as I am living in this world, I am going to do all I can to stop the war from coming." Kagome said, a determined, yet stubborn look in her eyes.

"Kagome how do you pl—

"It's not impossible. I know we could do it." Kagome interrupted.

"How do you think we can stop the biggest war to ever happen in the world?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I believe I can do it. I think we would have to get many, many demons, humans, and priestesses together to help stop it." Kagome said with enthusiasm. She was going to do everything she could to stop this war.

"Sounds like a plan, but it would take a lot of time and travel to do this, not to mention that it might not stop the war anyway." Sesshoumaru said.

"I know, but I've got to try. I've got to try for all the kind-hearted demons in this world. For you, for Rin, for Shippou, Sango, Miroku, for Jaken, and even for Kikyou and InuYasha." Kagome said, looking deep into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

'Wow, she is the most selfless person I've ever met. Even towards the people who have only caused her pain, she shows kindness to.' He thought and moved up the bed with Kagome. "Alright, I will help you in any way that I can, seeing as you're so determined that no one could stop you. Of course, I could stop you if I wanted to." He said with a small smirk on his face as he put a hand around her neck to bring her closer.

"Hey!" Kagome smiled and willingly moved into his kiss.

Their kisses, soft yet intense went on for a minute. They were both lying on their sides; Sesshoumaru holding himself up by his arm so he over-towered her.

"You couldn't...stop...me." Kagome said, smiling in between kisses.

Hearing that almost made Sesshoumaru feel obliged to show her that he could stop her. Moving his hand from her neck to her shoulder, he quickly pushed her down and then put his hand on the other shoulder and climbed on top of her. "See, I could stop you if I wanted to." He said smirking.

Kagome tried to move under his hold, but his arms kept her shoulders pinned to the bed. She couldn't even budge.

Sesshoumaru smirked again when he could feel her muscles tensing as she tried to get free, but he was way too strong. Bending down towards her neck he whispered, "You know you want this."

Kagome shivered at the warm breath that ran down her neck. The same feelings she had experienced last time were quickly coming back. She closed her eyes as his warm lips met her skin and slowly kissed their way down to her chest.

While kissing, he brought his hands up and moved the straps of her nightgown down her arms and was pleased when she helped finish the job by bringing her arms up and out of them.

Kagome thrived for more at every teasing kiss he laid, and felt an even stronger desire when his warm hand slid up and down her thigh.

Moving up to her neck again, he nipped at it gently. "Tonight, I will make you mine...koishii." He whispered.

Kagome had never thought the day would come, when she felt such love and passion with someone. In her past she had wished it would be InuYasha, but now she would never want anyone else but Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru removed her undergarments and Kagome removed his clothes. For the first time in their life, they both felt as one. Their movement, their breathing, and their bodies were one, in a deep love that would last forever. The proof of their love for each other echoed sounds of ecstasy throughout the night.

**AN: Whoo, that was a long one...wipes forehead...lol Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took a little longer to update, the holidays come with many things to be done. Hope you had a great New Years!**


	15. A Ball Worth Chasing

**Disclaimer**

**Wow, lots of reviews! I'm so happy! T'shai, very good questions! Everyone, thank you very much for all your reviews! I love writing for you guys! Here's chapter 15!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15- A Ball Worth Chasing**

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Rin hollered as she ran down the hallway towards Sesshoumaru's room. The sun was up and Rin was fully awake, and wanting some answers. "Sesshoumaru, no one..." She stopped talking when she opened the door and saw that Sesshoumaru wasn't there. She blinked in slight confusion and then shut the door.

"Kagome! Kagome!" The young girl ran towards Kagome's bedroom. Yelling her name once more, she barged through the door to find what she hadn't at all expected. Sesshoumaru looked sound asleep, which was unusual for him, and he had his arms wrapped around Kagome tightly, with the blankets barely covering them. Rin stood at the bottom of the bed wide-eyed.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kagome said, still half asleep.

"Kagome, no one came to tuck Rin in last night." She said, pouting. Her loud, childish voice pierced Kagome's ears. She looked at Kagome questioningly while trying to ignore the fact that Sesshoumaru was half-naked in Kagome's bed.

"I'm really sorry Rin, but Sesshoumaru and I were busy last night." She said, lifting herself up as much as was possible in the youkai's hold.

"Busy doing what?" Rin asked, moving to the side of the bed closer to Kagome.

"I think that's something we'll have to talk about later." Kagome replied while rubbing her neck.

"What's wrong with your neck?" The girl asked.

"Rin why don't you go downstairs and get washed up...if our sink is still there. We need to talk to you later." Sesshoumaru's voice said from behind Kagome.

Rin looked past Kagome and saw Sesshoumaru's golden eyes glaring at her. "Okay." She obeyed and ran out of the room.

Kagome let herself fall back on the bed and smiled when Sesshoumaru pulled her even closer, if that was possible.

"How are you feeling?" The Lord of the Western Lands asked. He lifted one hand up and moved his fingers over two lumps on his mate's neck.

"For the millionth time, I'm fine." She replied, turning in his hold so that she was facing him. The question was starting to annoy her. Most of the night he had been licking the wound that he inflicted, asking her if she was feeling okay. She didn't even think he gave the wound enough time to bleed with all his licking.

"I just didn't like hurting you." He said, kissing her gently on the tender spot of her neck.

"Sesshoumaru, it's okay. I wanted to be yours, and in this world a demon's mark shows others that I am yours, and can't be taken by any one else. Besides, it didn't hurt that much, especially when you licked it so much that it went numb." Kagome giggled, caressing his arm with her fingernails.

Sesshoumaru smiled as goosebumps ran up and down his arm from the feel of her fingernails. He had never been so happy in his entire life. Everything she said came out to be exactly what he wanted to hear. "Now, you are mine Koi. And if anyone ever tries to take you from me, I'll kill them."

"Whoa whoa! Let's get one thing straight, there will be no killing of anyone over me." Kagome enforced.

"But you just said that it's okay because that's the way things are in this world. If you'd allow the marking, then you should allow the 'demon way.'" Sesshoumaru said, trying to change her mind.

"I don't want you killing people just because they like me, or look at me the wrong way. Can't you just simply tell them to go away? I mean, you are the mighty Lord of the Western Lands." Kagome said.

"Mighty?" Sesshoumaru grinned at her comment. "It depends on who it is." He answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well if it was Naraku that touched you, I would kill him." Sesshoumaru said, trying to make an example.

"It wouldn't be that much of a bad thing if you killed Naraku. He's the one that everyone I care about has been after. He hurt all of our lives in some sort of way, except mine. Naraku never really had anything to do with me, except that he hurt my friends." Kagome said.

"Or if InuYasha hurt you or tried to take you away, I'd kill him too."

"No you wouldn't!" Kagome said angrily. "InuYasha is your brother, and was a good friend of mine at one time. You know, you're lucky you don't have those beads around your neck. I think sometimes they'd come in handy for me." Kagome said, grinning smartly.

"Those beads could never pull me down. And I wouldn't let you control me like he let you." Sesshoumaru leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss and then sat up to get out of bed.

"We should get down to Rin. She's probably waiting for us. We're gonna have to tell her." Kagome said seriously. She got out of the bed and walked towards the dresser.

"I don't think the news will be that hard for her to hear." Sesshoumaru said as he got up to go to his room and get dressed.

"Somehow, I don't think so either." She said, remembering the family she had drawn in the sand. She had said that she wanted a mother just like her. Sesshoumaru left and sat down on her bed, she had noticed that her inner thighs were quite sore. Putting that thought aside, she got dressed in another tanktop and some jeans. After brushing her hair and running downstairs to wash up, she met Sesshoumaru in the dining area.

"Looks like we won't be able to have much of breakfast." He said.

The dining room was a mess. The Raiders left them a disaster area. There were smashed plates in some places and wood and dirt all over the floor. Luckily the table and chairs were okay, but there were no more plates left in the china cabinet.

"I can make some pancakes. They still left us with our pots and pans, but you will have to eat the pancakes off of the pan." Mioka said, her pretty head peering around the corner of the kitchen.

"That would be great Mioka. So, they never took our flour?" He asked.

"Nope." She said happily and then disappeared around the corner to start cooking the pancakes under a hot fire.

"Mioka, only cook enough for Kagome and Rin." Sesshoumaru said loud enough for Mioka to hear in the kitchen.

"Okay!" She replied.

"But Sesshoumaru, you need to eat too." Kagome said.

"I can go a long time without food, but you and Rin can't. As you can see I have a lot of work to do today." He said indicating the mess in the room.

"You plan on trying to fix everything yourself?" Kagome asked.

"It's my duty as the ruler of these lands, to make sure that all the houses in the villages are repaired, along with my own home." Sesshoumaru said. He walked over to the table and took a seat. "My first priority is to fix the villages."

"But that's a lot of work. I hope you don't plan on trying to do all this in one day." Kagome said.

"No, it's way too much damage to get repaired in one day."

"The villagers will help you right?" Kagome asked, slightly worried that Sesshoumaru might work himself to death.

"Of course they will."

"A large pancake is ready!" Mioka hollered from in the kitchen.

"Rin, you can eat the first one." Kagome said, as Mioka laid the pan down on the wooden table before Rin.

"Rin, Kagome and I have to talk to you about something." Sesshoumaru said, looking at Rin intently.

"Is it about this morning?" Rin said as she gulped down a piece of the warm pancake.

"Yes. See, when a male and female get together, and fall in love..."

"Sesshoumaru Rin knows what happens when two people love each other." Rin interrupted, giggling. "They make babies. Am I going to be getting a baby brother or sister!" Rin gasped in excitement. She had always imagined having a brother or sister to play with.

"That's not exactly what we were going to say, but close to that point. Rin, I have made Kagome my mate. Which means..."

Rin interrupted enthusiastically again, "Kagome you're gonna be my mommy?" She sort asked, forgetting her pancake and jumping out of her chair to jump on Kagome.

"Well, yes, if you'd like that Rin." Kagome smiled down at the cute little girl.

"I love you Kagome!" Rin said, bouncing up and down in pure joy. "Of course I would like that! I always dreamed of having a mommy, and a happy family! I always hoped that Sesshoumaru would someday find a woman just like you!" Rin said, actually using the word 'I' instead of her own name.

Kagome giggled and lifted her head to look at Sesshoumaru. He was actually smiling too, and a big smile at that. "Rin, today we will have a good time getting to know each other even better." Kagome said, picking up the girl and sitting her on her lap. But, aside from all the happiness, one thing Rin said did hit her. She might be pregnant! They hadn't used any condoms or any form of protection.

"I'm glad you took the news well." Sesshoumaru said as he watched the two happy loves of his life.

"Kagome's pancake is served." Mioka said, setting down another frying pan in front of the two.

"Thank you, Mioka!" Kagome said happily. "Rin, you should finish your breakfast up so you don't get too hungry before lunch." Kagome said.

"I will." Rin said and jumped off her adopted mother's lap. "When will we get to know each other more?" Rin asked as she jumped on her chair and picked up another piece of pancake.

"After breakfast." Kagome replied, eating her pancake as well. "Wow, these are really good." She said, pointing down at the pancake.

"Hai, Mioka is a good cook." Sesshoumaru said. "Sadly though, I don't think I'll be here most of the day. I have to work all day, getting the villages repaired." Sesshoumaru said, rising from his chair.

"That's okay, me and Kagome are going to have a good time getting to know each other." Rin said, smiling as she took another bite.

"That's good. And be careful where you step, I don't want to come home and have a mate and daughter asking me to pry splinters out of there feet." Sesshoumaru said half sardonically. "I will be back tonight." Sesshoumaru said. He gave Kagome a small kiss and rubbed Rin on the head playfully before turning to go out the dining room.

"Are you finished Rin?" Kagome asked. She looked over and saw that Rin's pan still had some pieces of pancake on it, but knew that Rin never finished the last few pieces of her meal.

"Yes, I'm done." Rin said. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono, as kids usually did.

"Me too." Kagome said, taking the last bite. "Here's the plan Rin."

"A plan! Yay!" Rin said. She moved close to Kagome, excited to be secretly planning something.

"You and me will get to know each other, and at the same time can try and get this place cleaned up for Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, trying to make it seem fun to Rin.

"Cleaning...I don't like cleaning." Rin said, rolling her eyes like she was thinking.

"Oh but, we can make cleaning fun. But first you have to run up to your room and get some old clothes on that you wouldn't mind getting dirty." Kagome said, getting up from her chair and walking towards the door. "Come on, I'll race ya up!" She said and turned to run towards the staircase.

"I'm gonna beat you!" Rin said playfully and ran past Kagome. "Yay! I beat you!" She said, sticking her tongue out at Kagome and then turning to run to her room.

Kagome laughed and went to her room. She put some of her older worn out jeans on and an older tank top, then tied up her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and then once again the thought came back to her that she might be pregnant now. And not only with a baby, with a hanyou baby. Not that she cared that it was a hanyou, but she didn't have any plans of having her own child. Rin was one thing, she loved Rin like she was her own, but giving birth to a baby was another.

The feudal age doesn't have extremely high technology and hospitals like the modern era does. If she was going to have a baby, she wanted to make sure the birthing would be safe. She knew she couldn't have the baby in the modern era; what would they think if they seen a silver haired baby with two dog-ears come out of a young woman?

'Okay maybe I'm just over-reacting. I mean, it's not like I am pregnant. I might not be, but I'll have to find out.' Kagome thought.

"Come on Kagome, let's get started!" Rin said at the doorway. She had also put her hair up, and now they really looked like mother and daughter. They both had the exact same black hair and the same happy smile.

"Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru pounded on a hinge on a newly built door with a hammer. He had gotten quite a few houses repaired. The damage mainly seemed to be doors, table, and chairs, which the Raiders would've busted through or thrown aside when walking through the house. Some items such as jewelry and valuables that the Raiders stole, he couldn't help with, but whatever he could do to help, he did it.

Building was one of his specialties, seeing as he could cut down trees and make them into logs and boards quite efficiently. Along with that talent, he could also work for long amounts of time without a break. His strength was always a help to everyone when they couldn't lift or nail something.

His poison claws even came in handy at the times when he had to make a piece of wood smaller or make a corner bigger so a board could fit in. All the while he worked, his eyes were concentrating on what he was doing, but his mind was no where near the village.

Thoughts of everything that had happened within the last twenty-four hours and of his father swam through his head. Thoughts of pure joy with Kagome, and thoughts of his father making Izayoi his mate. He had just made a human his mate. Something that he always swore he'd never do, he just did. He always said he despised humans, and that his father was weak for mating with a human. He used to believe his own words, until Rin came into his life. He realized after having the girl around for awhile, that he didn't despise humans in general, just certain ones.

He still continued to tell others that he despised humans, although he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he didn't want to be thought as weak. Or maybe he thought demons would look down on him and not see him as a mighty demon. Sometimes he even thought it was because he was afraid that the same thing would happen to him that happened to his father, if he loved a human.

Although humans and demons could see that he obviously didn't hate humans, because of Rin always being by his side, he would still defend himself and say he hated them. Now all those feelings were gone. Suddenly he didn't feel like he had to defend himself and tell others that he hated humans. He was still a strong, mighty demon, even if he has a human as his mate.

Someday he hopes to overcome his father's strength and be an even mightier demon. Those thoughts were almost exaggerated for him, knowing the great demon that his father was. It would take many years and a great show of strength and power before he could ever be even close to being as great of a demon as his father. One thing he is sure of...he will never make the mistake of getting killed by humans and leaving Kagome to bring up a child all on her own. And he wouldn't allow a child of his to be as ignorant as InuYasha turned out to be.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much!" A chubby man said from beside Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at the door and noticed that while he was day dreaming, the door turned out to be finished. He swung it back and then opened it again to make sure that the hinges worked and the door fit in the doorway. He looked to the short man beside him and nodded as if to say; 'no problem.'

"Them Raiders really gave us a mess to clean up eh Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned around to find Ryouichi behind him. The guy looked happy as usual and he had dust all over his clothes. "They sure did." Sesshoumaru replied. He continued walking to the next house that would need repairing.

"Did you find out why those Raiders were after your little Rin yet?" Ryouichi said, following behind Sesshoumaru.

'Oh great, I was so caught up in 'other' things last night that I forgot to ask Rin.' "No, I-I forgot to ask her." He said half shamefully. He usually never forgets anything.

"Forgot! Well both you and I knows that Raiders don't chase after people unless they carry something of value that they want." Ryouichi said in his usual folksy accent.

"I know, but I can't see what they would've wanted from Rin. The only thing she usually has on her is her clothes." Sesshoumaru pondered.

"I don't know, but if it was me, I'd be finding out just in case they might come back again for it." The inu-youkai said, leaving his word of advice. "Well, I must go and help the poor souls with their fixing of the houses." He said and turned off to help someone else.

'Could Rin actually have something that would make them come back again for it?' He wondered, suddenly worrying that they might attack the palace while he was gone. He could see the palace from where he stood, but it was almost a mile away from the village. He wouldn't be able to see a few Raiders go into the place.

Gathering wood for the next house, he tried setting the thought aside and hoped that Rin didn't have anything they wanted. For the rest of the day though, the thought would haunt him and he wouldn't be able to keep his mind on his work as good. He monotonously kept looking every minute to see if the palace was fine.

* * *

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Kagome asked, as she swept around the dining table.

"Umm...I'd have to say silver." Rin said, stopping her mopping for a moment to think. "What's your favourite animal?" Rin asked.

"Well... I think it would have to be cats. I've grown up with Buyo all my life." Kagome replied.

"I like dogs!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Yes, I can see a pattern in your interests." Kagome laughed, knowing the colour silver, and the favourite animal being a dog, all tied in to being Sesshoumaru.

Rin giggled. "Sesshoumaru means the world to me. He is the only one who has ever shown such care for me, and he protects me with his life. He may seem very mean and rough around the edges, but inside he is very soft. He used to always say he hated humans, but I know he really doesn't, I knew after he showed such kindness to me."

'Wow, I've never heard Rin talk so maturely before. She hasn't even used her own name when she talks since we told her about Sesshoumaru and me being together.' Kagome thought, glad that Rin was so happy. "You're right. Sesshoumaru doesn't hate humans. I knew that even when I thought he was a vicious killing demon. I used to be scared of him when he would make his occasional visit to our group, but I always knew he didn't hate humans, otherwise he wouldn't have kept you by his side." Kagome said, sweeping dirt and wood into the dustpan.

"I never thought in my wildest dreams, that I would end up in Sesshoumaru's palace, and in love with him." Kagome said as she threw the dirt into a wooden garbage bin near the kitchen.

"Well, I think everything happens for a reason. I know I was meant to find Sesshoumaru that day in the woods. And I think that now, I am meant to have a beautiful mother." Rin said, smiling.

Kagome looked over at Rin; she was leaning on her mop smiling. She felt tears coming to her eyes and ran over to Rin to give her a big hug. "Thank you so much, Rin." She said as she cried. 'It felt so good to hear that. She had felt that Rin really liked her and Rin had also implied that she would like Kagome as a mother. But, it felt really good to hear something as nice as that come from Rin.

"Kagome, you're the mother I've always wanted. Someone who talks and plays with me." Rin said.

Kagome let her go and wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Well, I will always make time to play with you Rin." She assured the little girl.

"Okay!"

"We best get back to work if we want to have most of the palace shining for when Sesshoumaru gets home." Kagome said and went back to where she left her broom.

Kagome continued to sweep up all the dirt and wood pieces, while Rin mopped the floor behind her. It was a lot of work for two girls, but they were determined to fix everything up. Mioka joined in on the act and said she would clean up the kitchen, which made Kagome really happy.

A couple of hours passed and Kagome and Rin stood leaning on their brooms, wiping the sweat of their brows. "Looks great! We did a good job!" Kagome said, prideful of their shining dining room.

"Hey you two, I thought you would like a little snack before you started your next big assignment." Mioka said cheerfully as she walked out of the kitchen with a pan full of muffins.

"Wow, thank you so much Mioka. They look delicious." Kagome said and plucked one from the pan. She handed one down to Rin and then took a bite out of her own.

"No problem. A girl can't work if she has no food in her stomach." Mioka said and then took a muffin out for herself.

"How's the kitchen coming?" Kagome asked.

"Oh great! I'm almost done. Luckily they didn't do too much damage in there." Mioka replied.

"I guess it's soon time to start the biggest room." Kagome said, looking down at Rin.

"You mean the main hallway by the staircase?" Rin asked.

"Hai, that's the one."

"Alright, let's go. Sesshoumaru is going to be so surprised!" Rin said. She stuffed the last piece of her muffin into her mouth and then ran out of the dining room with her mop in hand.

"Once again, thank you Mioka." Kagome said and turned to follow Rin.

"Umm...Kagome, this is going to be hard." Rin said, suddenly discouraged. She stood in the middle of the hallway staring at the mess.

"We can do it Rin. We'll make it fun again." Kagome said. She walked over to the gate and started sweeping up all the wood and dust.

"Where are you going to put the dirt?" Rin asked.

"Oh right, wait here while I run and get a garbage bin." Kagome said and then ran off.

After a few moments Kagome came running back with a garbage bin and started sweeping again. This time though, there was something different. It felt like her body was telling her something; like she was sensing something. It felt oddly familiar and she didn't get a good feeling about it.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Rin asked. She watched as Kagome stopped sweeping and stood staring at the ground.

"Oh, it's nothing Rin." Kagome said, ignoring the feeling and continuing to sweep.

"I spy something that has many colours." Rin said, starting a game she liked.

"Could it be the tapestry up there?" Kagome played along.

"Hai, how'd you know?"

"It just happens to be the only colourful thing in this room." Kagome said.

Rin giggled and started thinking of another object to play eyespy with.

* * *

Sesshoumaru crawled through the large opening in the gate and was very surprised at what he first saw. He almost didn't want to put his foot down on the floor. It looked cleaner than he had ever seen it. Instead of walking in with his shoes on like he usually does, he took off his black shoes and walked on the floor in his bare feet.

He went towards the dining room and found that it was just as clean, along with the kitchen. He had expected to come home to the palace being just as dirty as it had been when he left. 'Kagome.' He smiled inwardly, knowing that only she would think of doing something this nice. 'Where is she anyway?' He wondered and left the dining room.

As he headed up the stairs he could hear the sounds of Rin giggling coming from Kagome's room. He turned to his left and found Kagome and Rin sitting on the bed with Buyo between them.

"You're late getting home." Kagome said, pointing out that it was dark outside.

"I know, but now there won't be as much work left to do tomorrow." He explained. "Thanks for cleaning up the place. That must have took quite a while." He said.

"It's okay, me and Rin wanted to help you out. And you look like you've been working hard all day." Kagome said. She looked him up and down. His clothes were covered in dirt spots here and there, and his hair was ruffled up.

"Yes, I'm going to wash before I come to bed." He said, looking down at his dirty self.

"Sorry we couldn't fix the gate. We would've, but it's way to big for us to even attempt doing anything with." Kagome said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." He replied. "That gate is almost five times bigger than the doors I was building today."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, isn't this cat pretty." Rin said as she petted Buyo. The cat purred of enjoyment.

"Hmph, cats aren't pretty." He said, eyeing Buyo like he was guilty of something.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot that you don't like cats." Rin replied.

"I'll be back right after my bath, you two don't go anywhere." The youkai ordered. "Rin, I have to have a talk with you after." He said and then walked out of the room.

"Oh no, I think I'm in trouble for something." Rin pouted and looked up at Kagome with her bottom lip sticking out.

Kagome looked back at Rin. She didn't know why he wanted to talk to her. 'What would he want to talk to her about.' She wondered, and then it came to her. "Oh wait, I bet it's about those Raiders and why they were after her.'

After waiting for a while, Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway wearing a clean bathrobe. He walked in and sat down on the bed beside Kagome, looking at Rin. "Rin, I want to know why those Raiders were chasing you." He asked.

"I don't know." Rin answered innocently.

Sesshoumaru knew that her answer was the truth because he couldn't smell any 'lie' coming from her. If she were lying, he would've been able to pick up the scent of fear. He knew that Rin probably didn't understand that Raiders only steal valuables, and tried forming the question in a better way so that she'd understand.

Meanwhile, Rin twiddled her thumbs and hung her head like she was in trouble for something, while Sesshoumaru was thinking.

Kagome just sat beside her mate quietly, but was once again getting that familiar feeling that almost tugged at her senses.

"I'll try putting it this way; Raiders like shiny things, such as jewelry. Did you have anything on you at that time that Raiders might have wanted?" He asked calmly.

"The only thing I had was my clothes and my shiny pink ball." Rin replied truthfully.

"A ball? Why would the Raiders want a ball?" He said to himself.

'Shiny pink ball? Oh no, it couldn't be!' Kagome thought. She felt a bad feeling start to develop in her gut. "Rin, where is the ball?" Kagome asked as if she was in a big hurry.

"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru suddenly caught the scent of fear and anxiety coming from her.

"It's still in the pocket of my clothes that I wore yesterday." Rin replied.

Kagome turned and ran out of the room towards Rin's room. She could hear Sesshoumaru call after her and then his footsteps running down the hall. She found Rin's clothes still lying on the floor and the familiar feeling was getting ten times stronger as she neared them.

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru stopped at the room's doorway and watched as Kagome bent down to pick up the clothes.

She slid her hand into a pocket and closed her palm around what she dreaded to pull out. She now knew exactly what those feelings were. They were what she was hoping she was wrong about.

"Kagome."

Kagome pulled her hand out of the pocket and opened her palm to find the small 'shiny pink ball.' "Oh my god." She turned around to face Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Where did you find this?" She asked, holding the Sacred Shikon Jewel out towards Rin.

**AN: Yay finished! And a very fast update at that! Hee hee, I'm proud. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	16. Running Towards the Problem

**Disclaimer-I can only wish that I owned em.**

T-shai- lol, thanks for the review! I'm so glad you ask good questions, and my story is making you wonder deep things like: should the future be changed or could they make things turn about better by changing it. I was hoping to have that outcome on some people, just to see what they think. Anyway now I'm starting to write a story, lol. Thanks again!

lorena- Thank you! I'm so glad you think so! And don't worry, the story is no where near finished yet.

Angel452- I'm glad you're interested! All those questions except one, will be answered in this chapter.

Alexandra- lol I like you're freakin attitude! You're review made me laugh, and yes the jewel is interfering with their peachy lives, lol.

Ayjah- lol, I liked your review!

xolovexinuyasha- Thanks, I'm glad you liked that I included it. I had to throw a small twist in the story.

Avelyn Lauren- The jewel always seems to cause trouble, lol. Thanks, here is the next chapter!

Me- thank you!

darkpriestressofhell – Thank you, I'm glad you like my story!

hermonine- Thank you!

**AN: This time I just had to reply to you guys! Thanks for all your reviews! And here is chapter 16!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16- Running Towards the Problem.**

"Please don't be mad at me." Rin said, peeking around Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Rin, I'm not mad at you. I just want to know where you found this?" Kagome said calmly. She had no idea how the jewel could've got in Rin's hands. All of this answered one question though; Kikyou and InuYasha had obviously not used the jewel yet. And luckily the jewel wasn't that tainted yet, it still shined pink, although she could feel that it still needed a bit of purifying.

"I found it in one of your pockets." Rin answered shyly.

"My pocket? How could it have been in my pocket?" She asked more to herself than Rin.

"So, the ball is bad isn't it." Rin said.

"It doesn't matter how it got here, I'm not allowing it to stay." Sesshoumaru said and walked up to Kagome, who was still sitting on her knees.

Kagome closed her hand around the jewel and whipped her hand away as Sesshoumaru went to take it from her. "No, you can't just throw it away! First, I want to find out how it got in my pocket." Kagome said, holding onto the jewel so Sesshoumaru wouldn't take it.

"I don't want it bringing harm to my family, or my land." Sesshoumaru said. He held his hand out towards her, gesturing for her to put it on his palm.

"Sesshoumaru...please." She pleaded, hoping he would understand why she wanted to keep it for awhile.

He gave her an irritated look, but submitted to her will. He would only allow her to keep it for a little while and then he wanted it out of his palace. Not only was he afraid that the jewel could bring harm to Kagome and Rin, but also that it could attract destructive demons into his lands. The last thing he wanted was to have to repair villages again.

"Rin, what clothing did you find this in?" Kagome asked. She was extremely confused as to how it could've got into her pocket. This wasn't like before when the jewel had been in her side, the jewel couldn't just have reincarnated into her clothing's pocket. Someone had to have put it there.

"It was in the cloths you were wearing the day you left Rin with Jaken." Rin replied, using her name again as she talked.

'What! How could that be?' She wondered. Quickly in her mind she remembered the happenings of that day. After flying for awhile they ran into Kikyou and InuYasha, and then Sesshoumaru nearly killed the hanyou. 'Kikyou. Kikyou had just been standing there watching them fight, like she didn't care. Maybe when she was behind me, she slipped the jewel into my pocket!' Kagome thought. It was the only way she could think of the jewel getting in her pocket. "Sesshoumaru, what do you think of Kikyou?" She asked, wanting another person's opinion on her before she started accusing.

"Kikyou is just as bad as InuYasha in my eyes." He replied coldly.

"But do you think she would do something...sneaky?" She asked.

"Didn't that wench and InuYasha use to sneak off together?" He replied scornfully.

"Well, yes." She said. 'What am I thinking? I already know what Kikyou's capable of.' She didn't like accusing people of anything when she had no proof, but she couldn't think of any other way the jewel would've got in her pocket. InuYasha and Kikyou were the ones who had the jewel anyway. "Why that! That...wench!" She yelled angrily. She never usually used bad words, but this time she was extra pissed.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused about her sudden outburst.

"I think Kikyou put the jewel in my pocket!" Kagome replied, emphasizing the word 'Kikyou.'

"Let's talk about this elsewhere so Rin can go to bed." Sesshoumaru said, turning to look at Rin.

"You're right, I'm sorry Rin, I shouldn't have said that word in front of you either." Kagome apologized.

"What word?" Rin asked.

"Nevermind. Let's get you into bed, it's getting late." Kagome said as she walked towards the bed.

Rin jumped up and crawled underneath the covers. "So, I'm not in trouble?" She asked, looking up at Kagome with big eyes.

"No Rin, you're not in trouble at all. It's good that you found the shiny pink ball before someone else did." Kagome explained, hoping to make her feel better. She probably felt like she had gotten in trouble and the mess was all her fault.

"Someone like a Raider?"

"Yes, like a Raider. I'm just glad you are okay, and never got hurt." Kagome replied, tucking her in the blankets.

"Sesshoumaru is always there to save me. And you know who my new hero is?" The little girl asked happily.

"Who's that?"

"You!" Rin said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you, Rin." The priestess smiled and kissed the girl on her forehead. "Goodnight Rin." She said and walked towards the door.

"Night, Rin." Sesshoumaru said and left the door a crack open behind him.

"Sesshoumaru, why would Kikyou put the jewel in my pocket? Wouldn't she want to use it for InuYasha?" Kagome asked more to herself than to Sesshoumaru. She walked deep in thought towards her room with Sesshoumaru right beside her. She didn't know if he was listening or not, but she continued to talk to herself.

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought himself, wondering why Kikyou would do that, and if it meant Kagome could get hurt. 'If that walking claypot is trying to hurt Kagome, I will make sure she dies twice and never returns.' He thought, getting an image in his head of punching her lightly and then her entire body crumbling to the floor in shattered pieces of clay. Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought.

"Sesshoumaru, give me a moment and I'll be right back." Kagome said politely and walked into her room.

Sesshoumaru stood outside the room, waiting. 'What is she doing in there?' He wondered.

After a few moments she came back out in a laced gold nightgown, the jewel in one hand, and Buyo hanging from the other. "I'm tired." She yawned. She stared up at Sesshoumaru, water coming to her eyes from her yawn.

Sesshoumaru couldn't wait to get her in bed. She looked so cute standing there with her cat, and looking up at him with big glossy eyes. Her cheeks were rosy, probably from being so tired. All the cleaning had worn her body out. 'I hope she isn't too tired.' He thought. Bending down he put an arm under her legs and an arm under her back and lifted her off her feet.

"Wow, my very own transportation. You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." Kagome smiled up at him while he walked into his room. "I'm still not done talking about the jewel though. We need to figure out some things; like why Kikyou would put the jewel in my pocket." She said and then realized they had stopped right outside Sesshoumaru's bedroom. "Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm so glad that the Raiders didn't take my father." He said as he gazed at the wall near Rin's room.

"Your father?"

Sesshoumaru began to walk towards the tapestry that has his father's picture on it. "Yes, the picture of my father." He replied, stopping in front of it to look at the mighty demon that someday he wished to be.

"That picture must be very special to you." Kagome said, gazing at the tapestry with him.

"Besides for the palace and land I inherited, this is really the closest thing he left me to remember him by." Sesshoumaru replied and then looked down at the beautiful woman he held in his arms.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. "This is the same place we met that night." She said, remembering the first time they kissed.

"Yes it is." He said, moving down to kiss his mate.

"Meow." Buyo mewed from between them both.

Kagome smiled and kissed his warm lips.

"Father would be happy." He said as he lifted his head back up to look at the tapestry. Nodding his head like his father was actually standing there, he then turned around and entered his bedroom. He set Kagome down on the bed gently and then shut the door behind him.

Kagome crawled over the soft blankets and sat at the end of the bed with a bunch of plushy pillows behind her back. She watched Sesshoumaru crawl up to her and then sit beside her. His long legs stretched out almost to the end of the bed.

"Kagome, you know what I might have to do if Kikyou is trying to harm you." He said, thinking of his Kagome getting hurt because of her.

"What makes you think she might want to harm me?" She asked. She hadn't really thought of that. She figured Kikyou had some reason for giving her the jewel, but she didn't think that the priestess would want to hurt her. What reason would she have to hurt her? She couldn't think of anytime that she had done something bad to Kikyou. Hell, she had even saved Kikyou's life not to mention...a couple of times. Kikyou had InuYasha now, so she couldn't be angry with Kagome about him.

"I don't know, but why else would she put the jewel in your pocket?" He added.

"Maybe she didn't want to use it, and innocently gave it to me so she wouldn't have to carry its burden." Kagome said, doubting her own words. "Maybe she was scared that InuYasha was going to use it to become a full demon."

"I don't think so. Kikyou has that half-breed wrapped around her ceramic finger. He'd do anything she asks, including turning into a human."

Kagome knew he was right. InuYasha had even told her once that he was going to wish on the jewel to become human for Kikyou. Whatever the reason for slipping the jewel in her pocket, the miko was determined to find out.

"But, Sesshoumaru, why didn't I sense it when it was in my pocket?" She asked more to herself than to the inu-youkai. She hadn't sensed it at all until today when her and Rin were cleaning.

"Kikyou knows how to use her powers in many ways. She probably put some kind of spell on it so that you couldn't sense it." Sesshoumaru said. He wasn't sure if that was the right answer, but he knew that some priestesses could put spells on things.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She said. 'I have to go to Kikyou.'

'Sesshoumaru probably won't agree to me going to Kikyou, so without him knowing I'll leave in the morning. He'll probably be extremely angry with me, but I have to find out, and I don't want him to stop me.' She thought and looked over at the youkai. "It's getting late and I'm tired. Why don't we forget about it for now." She said, faking a yawn.

Sesshoumaru eyed her suspiciously.

"Even Buyo is yawning." She said, pointing to the cat that sat in the middle of the bed. "What?" She said, noticing that Sesshoumaru was staring at her.

"You don't look too tired yet." He said and leaned over to put an arm around her waist.

Kagome looked up into his perfectly carved face and instantly felt the same lust he had for her. His ruffled hair and golden eyes made her give in to his will right away. Leaning into his embrace she kissed his warm lips and tangled her fingers in his hair. It felt almost like he could control her. She couldn't resist his body. Even when she tried to pretend she didn't lust for him, all he had to do was taunt her once with a kiss and she would give in.

Sesshoumaru smiled at how innocent she acted at first and continued to kiss her even harder. After removing his robe he moved on top of Kagome and began to take off hers while kissing her lips and neck. As he worked his way towards her chest he could smell her arousal, which made his demon burn for more. Controlling himself he continued to move slower than his body wanted to so that he could bring every pleasure to both of them. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Kagome turned her head to see if Sesshoumaru was sleeping, and found him sound asleep with his arms still around her. 'Why does he have to make things so difficult?' She said to herself. It was still dark, which meant that there was time to get away before the sun rises. The main problem will be getting away without Sesshoumaru waking up.

Slowly she worked her way out of his arms and then stood on the floor. 'Good, he's still asleep.' She thought and began to tip toe her way out of the room. Once she was out she looked at her sleeping mate one more time; "I love you Sesshoumaru." She said and quietly shut the door behind her. She quickly tip toed to her room and got changed into her normal wear of some jeans and a tank top then packed another change of clothing and then of course; the jewel.

Quietly she walked down the stairs with her backpack and climbed out the broken gate. "Ouch." She said when she landed and lifted her foot up to look at it. In the heel of her shoe a large jagged piece of wood was sticking in. Trying as hard as she could not to scream, she yanked the overly large splinter out and threw it at the ground. Luckily it hadn't protruded into her skin too deep. 'Look at me, I just got through the gate and I already hurt myself.' She thought, angry with herself. Regaining herself she walked down into the grassy field that lay beside the castle ahead of the palace.

"Ah-Un. Ah-Un." She called in almost a whisper. She knew the demon was usually grazing in this field somewhere. The demon didn't answer her call, but when she listened hard she thought she could hear something that sounded like a snore. She followed the sound until finally behind a bush she found a sleeping Ah-Un. The youkai had its tail curled around its body and covering its two heads.

"Ah-Un." Kagome called a little louder this time. She couldn't tell if the youkai's eyes were open or not because it was so dark. The only thing giving off a little light was the moon that shone from the sky. "Ah-Un." 'I've never seen a demon sleep so deeply before.' She thought and then moved the youkai back and forth with her hand. Finally, the demon opened its eyes and removed its tail from its faces. "Ah-Un, come on, I need you to get up." She said, motioning her hands in an upward movement, trying to make the demon understand.

Groaning, the youkai got up and sleepily stood in front of the miko.

"Oh come on, it's not that early. Well, maybe it is, but you don't have to exaggerate." She talked to the youkai as she watched its two heads yawn.

Ah-Un staggered like it was drunk; pretending it was over tired so she wouldn't get on his back.

Kagome shook her head at the creature and then climbed on its back. She didn't have a saddle or bridle, but she didn't care. "Let's go Ah-Un, towards InuYasha's village." She pointed and then held onto the demon's mane when it took off the ground. "Thank you." She said and patted it on the neck.

Ah-Un nodded a 'your welcome.'

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru." She said, looking back at the palace that was getting smaller and smaller. "I have to find out why Kikyou would put the jewel in my pocket." She said to herself. In her mind she was trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing by going to look for Kikyou, but she also knew she wasn't, by leaving without Sesshoumaru. She knew he would probably be mad, but it was something she had to risk. Plus, she didn't want him getting hurt or picking another fight with InuYasha, or leaving Rin behind again so Raiders could come while they were gone. 'No, I am doing the right thing.' She thought and looked back once more. The castle and the palace looked only like little houses now.

An hour later the sun started to rise and Ah-Un began to fly a little faster. The youkai was no where near as fast as Sesshoumaru, but it was ten times faster than if she was to walk. She figured she would arrive at the well by nightfall, and hoped that Sesshoumaru wouldn't come to find her during the day. 'Knowing him, he will come looking for me though, that's why I have to hurry and find Kikyou fast when I arrive there.'

'Once again my life is being tugged away from other things because of this jewel. I don't want it, and I don't want to keep it. I spent a good two years putting this thing back together and traveling all over what seemed to be the world, just to find all of its shards. I'm not letting it ruin my life with Sesshoumaru. I came back here, a second time, and this time was much different. The last times I came back, I was only a shard detector to InuYasha, and our never ending journeys only ended in heartbreak for me. InuYasha only seen me as Kikyou's reincarnation, he would never have looked at me as myself. He only seen me as another form of Kikyou.'

'Sesshoumaru though, he never once looked at me as another woman. He saw me as Kagome. Coming back through the well this time was so different than all the other times. This time I came back and found my home. I found where I belong. I never would have thought that where I belong would be with Sesshoumaru. And this world is so much nice than the modern era. Sure, there's demons and some battles, but it's so much more peaceful. No pollution in the air, and forests everywhere.' She thought and looked down at the forest below her and Ah-Un. She smiled and inhaled the fresh morning air.

'Before I came here, I felt like I was losing myself. My heart was disappearing to the point that all I knew or did was my work. I didn't even go out with my friends anymore. I never once liked another guy since I left the feudal era. Besides work, the only other thing I would think about; was how my friends might be doing in the feudal era, and how much I missed that beautiful world. But, now I'm back and will always be here.' She felt so happy being able to say that to herself. She had always wanted to stay in the feudal era. The only reason she use to return home was because her mom wanted her to keep up with school, and she liked a break from all the shard hunts.

A few hours passed and Kagome found herself getting really thirsty. Ah-Un was beginning to slow his pace by a great amount and began to groan. "Hey Ah-Un! There's a nice fresh stream. Let's go down and get a drink to relax for a moment." She said nicely.

Ah-Un agreed and swooped down towards a small stream that seemed to flow back into the forest beside it. He landed gracefully and let Kagome off before plunging his heads into the water. "Good isn't it Ah-Un." She said as she dipped her hands into the water and brought it up to her mouth.

After a few handfuls of fresh water, she walked back towards a tree and sat down, leaning against it. She laughed as Ah-Un still had its two heads dipping in and out of the water, gobbling it up as if he hadn't had any water in ages. The slurping noise sounded funny. "It's weird Ah-Un, you're a fire demon, yet you still need to drink water. I wonder how that works?" She asked herself then forgot about it, seeing as it was too hard of a question for her.

Ah-Un finished and then walked over to lay down by Kagome.

Both of them sat in the warm sunlight for a short while until Kagome knew it was time to start again. She knew if Sesshoumaru was going to come looking for her, he wouldn't take any water breaks like they just did. "Well, Ah-Un it's time to get back on the air again." She said and hopped up on his back.

Once Ah-Un could feel that she was settled on his back, he took to the air once more.

* * *

"Why would she do this to me!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he walked back and forth the hallway upstairs. When he woke up he had first thought that Kagome was probably up getting a bath or something, but after looking throughout the entire palace, she was no where to be found. He knew where she went, she went to find Kikyou, but what he didn't understand was why she would leave without him. She was his mate, his beloved, if anything ever happened to her because he wasn't there, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Rin asked, running out of her room.

"Kagome is gone!" He hollered, not meaning to be mad at Rin.

"I was out on the balcony and couldn't see Ah-Un anywhere either." She said with great concern.

'That's how she's getting there? At least she's not on foot. Ah-Un would take care of her as much as he can, but that youkai cannot protect her like I can. If she's flying on Ah-Un, then that means I should be able to catch up with them. God! Why did she have to do this!' He freaked and then turned to Rin. "Rin, we're leaving. Get dressed and be at the gate quickly." He said as calmly as he could to her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Ah-Un is no where in the field!" Jaken came running into the palace out of breath.

"I already know that Jaken!" The inu-youkai hollered from up the stairs.

'What got him in such a bad mood?' Jaken wondered and turned around to leave so he didn't have to endure any of his Lord's wrath.

"Jaken! Guard the palace while I'm gone. I don't want anyone entering it, except Mioka and her sister." He ordered before Jaken could get through the jagged hole in the gate.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied and crawled back in, staring up at Sesshoumaru, who was still standing in the hallway up the staircase. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I should also tell you that there is a small dribble of blood right outside the gate. I do not know who's it is though." He informed.

Sesshoumaru jumped the length of the entire staircase and landed a few feet away from Jaken. Right away he could smell it. It was Kagome's blood. 'What happened to her? Why is her blood right outside the gate?' He wondered and jumped through the hole. He looked at the small dribbles of dry blood and then saw the cause of it. Just a few feet away from the blood was a jagged piece of wood lying on the ground. He picked it up and on one end of the wood it was stained with her blood. 'She must've got this stuck in her when she tried climbing out of the gate.' He told himself and then dropped the piece of wood.

"I'm ready!" Rin hollered from inside the palace. Sesshoumaru looked over and could see her short body waiting for him to pick her up. 'Why would she keep going when she was stabbed by this?' He wondered, but then remembered how stubborn and determined she could be sometimes. Walking up to the gate, he put his arms in the massive hole and pulled Rin out without her having to touch the jagged edges of the hole.

"Yay! This time I get to come!" She pranced around happily.

There was no way Sesshoumaru was going to leave Rin alone again. Especially when Raiders think that she still has the jewel.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where did Kagome go to?" Rin asked.

"I think she went to InuYasha's village." He replied and grabbed her so he could take off.

"InuYasha's village?" She said as they took off into the sky.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply. He was too focused on fueling all his strength into flying his fastest.

Rin giggled as she usually did when all of a sudden a bright blue light surrounded them. She closed her eyes as the wind blew her hair back. She enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair.

'She knew I would never let her go on her own. Why would she go without me?' He wondered. He hoped that he would get to her in time before she got into any trouble.

"Did Kagome leave because of that pink ball?" Rin asked.

Sesshoumaru tried to think of the right answer to tell Rin so that she would understand. "Rin, the pink ball is not just a ball. It's the Shikon no Tama. Its power is neither good nor evil. And as long as we carry it, trouble will keep coming our way." He explained as he continued concentrating on his speed.

"So did Kagome take it with her?"

"Yes. I think she is going to InuYasha's village to find Kikyou and ask her why she put it in her pocket. She is probably also going to tell them to take it back because she doesn't want any harm coming to us." Sesshoumaru answered. What he just said made him realize something also. His mate loved them so much that she went off by herself to get rid of what could harm them. For that he admired her, but he still hated the fact that she took off without him and was now out there with only a weak fire demon to protect her.

"Kagome is a great person. I always knew there was something different about her whenever we met with her and InuYasha's group. She always seemed so nice, and although the rest of the group had a hate for you, she never seemed to. She always told InuYasha not to fight you because you are his brother." Rin said.

Sesshoumaru listened to her every word and realized that everything Rin said was true, and that his little girl was growing up. When she talked like that, she made a lot of sense, and sounded older and more mature. He wondered if that had something to do with Kagome. The memory of the day when he had to let Rin go because of the war was still fresh in his mind, but slowly he was beginning to think of it less, and was so glad that he was able to come back to his home and find Rin again. The only thing he feared the most was losing her again. He knew the war was coming in a matter of time and he would help Kagome all he could, to try and stop this war. "Kagome is a great person." He replied in agreement.

Rin smiled, but then felt her smile fade when she thought of Kagome getting hurt. "I hope Kagome will be alright." She said sadly.

"Me too."

* * *

"It must be a few hours before sunset." Kagome said as she looked on into the horizon. All she could still see was more forests, fields, and small villages. "Maybe Sesshoumaru actually didn't come after me." She thought and looked behind her to see if he was there in the air somewhere. Nothing was in the air except them and some birds that flew around the trees in the forest below them.

"Maybe you're just really fast Ah-Un." She said, giving the youkai a pat on the neck.

Ah-Un grunted in enjoyment as she rubbed her hand against his neck.

She had noticed after stopping for that drink in the morning that Ah-Un flew twice as fast as he was before that. She thought that maybe Sesshoumaru just wasn't catching up because Ah-Un was flying at a much faster pace. 'I guess that's the trick to make him go. If he starts slowing down any time soon I'll just stop to let him drink.' She told herself.

To her surprise, Ah-Un didn't slow down at all. For another couple hours he stayed at the same speed. The sun was starting to set and she hoped that they would be arriving at the village soon.

Within a few minutes the village she used to stay in all the time, came into view. They passed the Bone Eater's well and then the small amount of forest before the village. The village looked alive and well as the people below walked about. She could see some of them look up at her and point, and hoped that they wouldn't start shooting arrows at her because they thought she was hostile.

"All Right Ah-Un, see that house?" She pointed to a small hut. "I want you to land right in front of it." She said and held on as the youkai descended.

When they landed in front of the hut, they found themselves surrounded by angry villagers. They held pitchforks, axes, swords, and bow and arrows, staring at both of them with judgmental eyes.

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt anyone, and neither is Ah-Un." She said, pointing to the youkai beside her.

Ah-Un stood still. His eyes were wide, scared of all the humans surrounding him.

"Why don't they recognize me?" She said to herself. "I couldn't have changed my looks that drastically."

"Everyone calm down! This miko is our friend."

The villagers lowered their weapons and looked over to the elderly woman standing outside the hut.

"Kaede!" Kagome said happily. She ran over to the miko and gave her a big hug.

Kaede was slightly surprised by the jolting hug, but was very glad to see Kagome again. "Tis been a good while since I've seen ye. How long has it been? Seven months? Eight months?" She asked with a smile crossing her old, chapped lips.

"One of those." Kagome replied.

"Ye look so much older." Kaede said, examining the young miko's face. "And who's that?" She asked, looking over at Ah-Un.

"Oh, that's Sesshoumaru's youkai. Or Rin's I should say." She replied.

"Sesshoumaru's?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, but he doesn't know I came here. Well, he didn't know, he probably knows now and is on his way if I know him." She said, still hyper from seeing her old friend again.

"It looks like we have much to talk about." Kaede said. "Come on inside and have a drink of some tea." She invited, opening the door. "Off with ye, go and build something or other." She said, shooing off the villagers that stood staring at the miko and youkai.

Once they turned around and went back to what they were doing, Kaede walked into the hut with Kagome following behind her. They had much to discuss.

**Yay! Chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 17 will be up soon!**


	17. Where's the Jewel, InuYasha

**Disclaimer**

kity moon priestess- Thank you very much!

Me- lol

Nessya- lol thanks, but if you don't want to you don't have to read if it's not the character paring you like. I would understand. I love InuYasha and Kagome pairings too!

Alexandra- lol well you're questions will be answered in this chapter. Keep up the awesome work on "Thanks Akito!" It's an awesome story so far. You have lots of fans waiting for your update.

T'shai- Well all your questions will be answered in good time. But, you ask good ones, and knew someone would be wondering. I'll get to explain things a little later, probably in the next chapter. I understand that you'd want to go back over your story and change things. I know sometimes I would like to change some things in mine too. But, I will be anxiously awaiting the return of your story!

xolovexinuyasha- thank you!

Angel452- lol well here's my update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you so much for reviewing.

Ayjah- I agree with you about Ah-Un. I wanted to include him in my story at least a little to acknowledge that he is there, and he can be helpful.

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! Here's chapter 17!**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Where's the Jewel, InuYasha?**

Kagome sat at a small wooden table, telling Kaede everything from the day she saw Sesshoumaru in her era, to the present moment. She was glad to see her friend again and enjoyed telling her about her life, but in her mind she desperately wanted to get to Kikyou before Sesshoumaru arrived. She had a feeling that her mate was on his way.

Kaede sat slightly shocked by all that Kagome told her, and that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were now mates. She never thought that Sesshoumaru would ever take a human as his mate. Actually she always saw the evil demon as one that would probably never take a mate. He seemed too uptight and independent, but what did she know? A man's got to have some desire for the opposite sex. What she really didn't get was why Kikyou would put the Shikon Jewel in Kagome's pocket. "Kagome, I don't think it was Kikyou who gave ye the jewel." Kaede said slowly.

"But who else could it be? She was the one that had the jewel, so it has to be her." Kagome said. 'There is no way anyone else could've got the jewel and put a spell on it so I couldn't sense it.' She thought, continuing to think of more reasons as to why it was Kikyou. "Kaede, I need you to tell me where Kikyou is. I need to know why she put it in my hands once again." She said, holding the jewel in her hand.

"Kikyou is only a mere hundred feet away from us." The old woman replied. "After defeating Naraku, InuYasha and my sister came back here to live. Since then this village has grown in strength and in numbers. InuYasha became the village's protector, architect, and carpenter. Ye must've noticed a much larger amount of people here when you arrived."

"Yes I did." Kagome replied, she was very interested in what Kaede was telling her.

"Those people are all inhabitants of this village. InuYasha helped build houses for people in need of them, and when outsiders and travelers heard that the village was safely guarded by a hanyou protector; they came to live with us. They felt safe settling down here." Kaede explained.

Kagome took another sip of her tea. "Wow, I'm glad to hear that InuYasha has found a place where he can happily spend his life without people hating him for being a half demon." She said, happy that others have accepted InuYasha.

"Now, if anything, the villagers almost worship him." Kaede said.

"I hate to have to stop a good conversation, but Kaede I have to find Kikyou. Sesshoumaru will be here very soon." She said, expecting him to come barging through the door at any moment. "Please show me where she is." She pleaded.

Kaede turned around and pulled back the curtain from the window behind her. "See that medium sized house way over there?" She said, pointing to the house. "That's where they live." She said, letting the curtain fall back and looking at Kagome.

"Thank you, Kaede. And it was so nice seeing you again, but I must go." The miko said, rising from the chair and heading to the door.

"Same to ye, Kagome. I hope to see you again sometime." Kaede said, a wrinkled smile crossing her features.

"And thank you for the tea." Kagome said as she opened the door.

"Yes, yes. Now get out of here before that hostile demon comes barging into my hut."

Kagome smiled at her friend and then left. As she ran towards Kikyou's house, she looked all around the sky to see if Sesshoumaru was anywhere to be seen. Luckily she couldn't see him anywhere, but looked up again just to make sure. Suddenly she screamed as she stopped instantly by a tall warm wall. Before she got to look up, a warm hand covered her mouth and the other turned her around so she wasn't facing the person. Closing her eyes, she struggled in the person's grasp. She felt the person lift her up with one hand around her stomach and move her. She struggled and kicked out of fear, until the person stopped and released her mouth. Swinging around to see whom it was, she gasped in surprise. "InuYasha?"

"I think I know why you're here." InuYasha said quietly.

"InuYasha, I'm here to see Kikyou, not you. And why did you grab me like that?" She asked, standing with her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't have you screaming like that. Kikyou would've heard you." He replied.

"Can you explain why you dragged me behind a tree?" She asked, leaning on the tree behind her.

"Lower your voice before someone hears you. I took you here because I didn't want Kikyou seeing us." He answered; peeking around the tree to make sure Kikyou didn't come out of the house.

"Well, it's Kikyou that I need to see." She said and went to move away from the tree.

"No, it's me you want to see." InuYasha said, blocking her with his arm so she couldn't move away. "Hey, what's that! Who's hurt you!" He said, immediately feeling rage build within him as he looked at the mark on Kagome's neck.

"No one hurt me InuYasha!" She said, looking at him angrily. She wondered what the hell he wanted so badly.

"Then who did this?" He asked and noticed her staring at something. He followed her gaze, "are you serious!" He said. Far in the distance he could see Sesshoumaru flying towards the village. 'I can't believe it! They're mates? How could Kagome fall in love with that cold bastard? And I thought Sesshoumaru hated humans?' So many thoughts swam through his head.

Kagome nodded to say, 'yes, I am serious.' "You have to hurry and let me get to Kikyou." She said and felt the time quickly running out for her.

"No Kagome. I'm the one that gave you the jewel. I slipped it in your pocket when I grabbed your hand that day." He said, talking quickly.

"What? Why would you give me the jewel?" She asked, glancing at the sky again. Sesshoumaru was getting a lot closer.

"Kikyou wants me to become a human, but I don't want to. I like who I am now. So, I wanted to get rid of the jewel so I couldn't wish on it. I knew the jewel would be safest with you, so I put it in your pocket that day.

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe that InuYasha was still happy and in love with Kikyou after she keeps trying to make InuYasha change himself.

"It hasn't been used because me and Kikyou argued over it for this long. She doesn't know it's gone yet, she thinks I still have it. But she'll probably find out real soon. Listen, I'm sorry for putting its burden on you."

Kagome couldn't believe it. This was InuYasha saying sorry! Rarely has she ever heard him apologize. She didn't know what to do. She didn't really want to keep it. And she was glad that he finally liked who he is. She didn't want him to have to change into a human if he didn't want to be. Then one last question hit her, "if you gave it to me, then why couldn't I sense it at first?" She asked.

"Kikyou always puts spells on it so that harm won't come to the village because of it. But the spell only last for a limited time before she has to put the spell on it again." He replied.

Kagome looked up to the sky. Sesshoumaru was close and she didn't want InuYasha getting hurt again. She could tell that his last wound had healed. His answer was good enough for her and she wanted to get away from him for his own sake. "InuYasha I have to go. I'm glad you've come to like who you are, and never let anyone change that." She said, pushing his arm out of the way and running into the middle of the village.

InuYasha watched her run off and smiled. "It was you who helped me like who I am, thank you Kagome." He said to himself, and watched as Sesshoumaru landed in front of her.

Sesshoumaru set Rin down and grabbed Kagome's arm, roughly pulling her towards him. "How could you do that to me?"

Kagome stared into his eyes. They were both angry and relieved. The growl she could hear coming from his throat told her just how upset he was.

"Anything could've harmed you way out there and I wouldn't be there to protect you! Why did you do this?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes. He was angry that she went off without him, but he was also very relieved to find her unharmed.

"I-I'm sorry." She said, tears coming to her eyes. She was very ashamed of herself for doing what she did to Sesshoumaru; she couldn't even look him in the eyes. "I did it because I needed to know why the jewel was in my pocket. I didn't think that you'd want to travel all the way out here again. I-I was gonna come back as soon as I got an answer." She explained, still avoiding his eyes.

"And what if you didn't come back?" He said more than asked. "Look at me!" He said, trying to find eye contact.

Kagome looked up at her mate. She hadn't thought of that. He was right. What if something happened to her? She would never be able to see her mate again. Just the thought of it made her want to cry. "Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry." She said and grabbed a hold of his clothes. She pulled him and buried her head in his warm chest. "I love you so much. I can hardly bare the thought of never being able to see you again."

"Thankfully you're alright. Just don't ever do this again." He said softly as he tangled his fingers in her raven black hair.

Rin had just stood silently; knowing it wasn't a time for her to say anything.

"Get the demon!"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked ahead of them to see a large group of men coming towards them with weapons. Sesshoumaru's first instinct was to protect Kagome and Rin, and he stepped in front of them so they would be safely behind him. Just as he was about to fling his acid whip at the group, he heard a familiar voice.

"Stop! They are not here to harm anyone." InuYasha shouted at the villagers as he walked towards Sesshoumaru. "But, I do want my sword back." He said, eyeing Sesshoumaru.

The villagers stood, all watching InuYasha as he approached his half-brother. They hadn't seen any action for awhile and were ready to cheer their protector on if he started a battle.

'Oh no.' Kagome thought. 'Here we go again. Unless...maybe I can just convince Sesshoumaru to give him back the sword.' She thought and tugged on Sesshoumaru's arm. By now the sun was down and the only light shining was from the moon and the torches that the villagers held.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kagome. She was gesturing for him to turn around and listen to her.

"Just a moment, InuYasha." She said and began to whisper in Sesshoumaru's ear.

"What the hell is going on!" InuYasha yelled impatiently.

"Sesshoumaru, why don't you just give it back to him. We have all the power in the world right here." She whispered, holding the Shikon no Tama in front of his face. "I know you never wanted the jewel, but it does have more power than a sword." She tried persuading him.

"I've always wanted the Tetsusaiga, and now you're asking me to throw it back to InuYasha." He said, looking at the sword and then the jewel.

"Humans and demons all look at you as the strongest demon in the world, with or without a sword. And InuYasha is just itching for a fight. You could prove to him and the villagers that you don't need a sword to still be the strongest demon, disappoint him and just give it back to him." She said, hoping her words were working.

Meanwhile the villagers watched them in boredom and confusion. InuYasha stood impatiently waiting.

Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought of letting InuYasha's hopes down, and turned back around to look at the hanyou. "Here, I have no need of it." He said and threw the sword to the ground below InuYasha'' beet. He smirked at the dumbfounded look on InuYasha's face.

'Huh, is he actually smirking? That's the evilest smirk I've ever seen.' InuYasha thought as he bent down to pick the Tetsusaiga up. He hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to give it up so easily, and he felt it almost hurt his pride that he didn't get to fight for it.

'That was kind of worth it.' Sesshoumaru thought the look on InuYasha's face was priceless. He didn't much like giving the sword up, but Kagome was right, he never needed the sword before. "Let's get going." He told Kagome.

The villagers all whined in disappointment and turned back towards their houses.

"Goodbye InuYasha." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru lifted her up off the ground, along with Rin in his other arm.

"Ah-Un!" Sesshoumaru called once he was in the air, high above the village.

Kagome looked down and saw Ah-Un come flying towards them.

"Can I ride back on Ah-Un?" Kagome asked him with her big brown eyes blinking up at him.

"Yes, Rin is easier to carry anyway." He said emotionlessly.

"Hey!" Kagome hollered and kicked his leg with her foot.

"It was a joke. You should know by now that nothing is heavy to me." He said as he sat Kagome down on Ah-Un's back.

"Oh and your facial expressions are so easy to read." She said sarcastically.

"What facial expressions?"

"Exactly." She smiled.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but find his mate amusing. He leaned over and grabbed her for a kiss.

"Ewe, don't do that here." Rin said, trying not to look at them.

Sesshoumaru blushed slightly, he had forgotten that Rin was there at the moment.

Kagome giggled. That was the first time she ever seen him blush, or show a great amount of emotion. If he showed any emotion it was always hardly noticeable. But she never relied on his face for his feelings; his words and voice always showed them. And his touch told her his personality.

Sesshoumaru began to fly at a regular speed, with Ah-Un flying by his side.

"Sesshoumaru, how did you know that I was at that village?" She asked.

"Ah-Un's body isn't that hard to miss when he's sleeping beside a small hut." He replied, looking straight ahead.

"It wasn't Kikyou." Kagome said as she looked at the jewel.

"It was InuYasha." He said.

"How'd you know?" She was surprised that he knew without her even telling him.

"His scent is on you, so I'm guessing it was InuYasha." He replied.

"Oh. He said he wanted to get rid of it because Kikyou wanted him to become human." She said, despising the miko for not loving him as he was. She looked over at Sesshoumaru; he had nothing to say about it. After a few minutes she felt extremely tired and couldn't stop yawning. She wanted to let herself fall asleep, but Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her because she could fall off Ah-Un. She found flying on Ah-Un much more comfortable than being held by Sesshoumaru. On Ah-Un, she could move around and sit up, instead of hanging.

The miko looked over at Rin. The tiny girl was sound asleep in Sesshoumaru's arms. The moonlight shone down on her face making her look like a beautiful little girl.

Occasionally, Sesshoumaru would reach over and shake Kagome when he seen her start to fall asleep. He was a little tired himself, and couldn't wait to get back to his big comfy bed.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, staring at the youkai with barely open eyes as she laid her head on one of Ah-Un's necks.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her. Sometimes he didn't understand her; mostly when she'd randomly say thank you or stare at him with glowing eyes. He blinked and started back at her. He thought she looked like an angel.

Kagome giggled. "For not hurting InuYasha." She finished so he knew what she was thanking him for.

"Having the Tetsusaiga didn't feel as good as I thought it would, because I didn't get to fight him for it. I didn't win it. Next time I'll win the Tetsusaiga by defeating my younger brother." He said in monotone.

'That's not what I wanted to hear!' "I thanked you for not hurting him, and then you talk about fighting him right after!" She said, feeling almost fully awake again.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him." He said.

"You just don't get it do you!"

"Koi, why don't you go back to sleep." He said sardonically.

"Hmph." She turned her head away from him and stared the other way.

Sesshoumaru looked at her back. "Kagome, I love you, but you can't change who I am. You know yourself that I'm still a malicious demon in heart. I always have been, and always will be." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kagome lifted her head slightly. She had fallen in love with his soft heart, and his kindness, but had she really forgotten about his dark side? Did Sesshoumaru really have an evil darkness in his heart, or did he just think that he was evil? 'No, I never fell in love with a monster, I fell in love with a very caring man. But, I did also fall in love with a demon, I suppose all demons probably have an evil side, especially if they're as powerful as Sesshoumaru.' She thought.

"I know you'll always have a darkness in your heart. Everyone has a dark side, even humans. But, your love overpowers your evil, and that's what I fell in love with. I would never want you to change." She said softly, still facing away from him. "Besides, I've always liked the dangerous type." She said, turning around with a small smile crossing her lips.

Sesshoumaru at that moment knew why his father fell in love with a human. Kagome's words settled his soul and brought a feeling he had never felt before; a deep love within that only she could make him feel. He felt accepted by her in every way. And, God, did he want to get her in bed. "You like dangerous huh?" He smiled at her lustfully.

Kagome smiled back, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

The rest of the way back went peacefully, and with two sighs of relief they finally arrived back at the palace. Sesshoumaru felt like his body was messed up because of dawn being only an hour away. His mind told him to stay awake because it was daylight, but his body told him to go to bed with Kagome.

After a few minutes of inner conflict, he decided to go to bed with Kagome. They both tucked Rin in, got on their nightwear, which for Sesshoumaru was just a robe until he crawled in bed.

Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru crawled in the bed beside her. He leaned over and kissed her warm lips and moved over her as she returned the kiss. The passion flared and bodies entwined until weakness overtook them and they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"InuYasha, why were Kagome and that monster of a inu-youkai doing here?" Kikyou asked as she cooked vegetables over the fire.

"Why would you think they were here?" InuYasha asked, wanting to end the subject fast.

"InuYasha, I'm not stupid. I heard all the ruckus going on outside and looked out the window." She answered his dumb question.

"Sesshoumaru came just to give me my sword back." InuYasha said, making up an answer. He knew he was really bad at it, seeing as Sesshoumaru would never in a million years travel just to give him his sword back.

"That's not like him. Are you sure they weren't here for another reason? Are you lying to me, InuYasha?" She asked so calmly that it scared him. She turned around from the fire and glared at the hanyou.

"No, look I have it right here!" He said, vigorously pointing to the sword that once again lay at his side.

Kikyou gave him a look as if to say, 'I don't believe you,' and then directed her attention to the food frying over the fire again.

InuYasha sighed inwardly. 'That was too close.'

"Before the children come over today, I want to renew the spell on that jewel. Do you have it?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Uh...um."

"InuYasha, where is it?" She said, turning around, pointing the wooden spoon at him.

"Um...I...lost it." He said, wincing as he waited for her anger.

"Lost it! How could you lose the Shikon no Tama? Do you know what this means! It means there could be a demon out there using that jewel! I thought that jewel was one of the most important things in the world to you! At one time you would die to get your hands on it, and now you lost it!" She hollered.

InuYasha sat on the floor. He hated it when she yelled. Sometimes he thought a woman's anger could be the worst thing of all.

"Now what are we going to do? I know what you're going to do! You're going to go out and look for it!" She said waving the spoon around.

InuYasha just tried to block out her loudness and didn't say a word.

"How did you lose it?" She asked a little calmer this time.

"It must have fell out of my pocket." He replied.

Kikyou shook her head in disbelief and turned back to the fire.

"Kikyou, maybe it's a sign. Maybe it's better if we don't use it. All we've been doing since we got it, is argue over what's to be wished on it." He said, trying to make her see a positive side to it.

"But now you can't become human, InuYasha." She said sadly.

"Kikyou, did it ever occur to you that we argued this long because I don't want to become a human?" He asked, this time making her feel like the dumb one.

"You don't want to become a human...for me?" She asked, looking at him with heartbroken eyes.

"Kikyou, I like the way I am now, I don't want to change. Why do you want to change me anyway?" He asked. If there was one thing he was always hurt by, it was that she wanted him to change.

"InuYasha, I don't want your personality to change. I just think it would be best for us if you were human." She said.

"No, you mean it would be best for you. Because you still have a hard time letting yourself be seen with a half-demon." He said, and then walked out of the house.

* * *

"There, it's finished." Sesshoumaru said, wiping the sweat droplets off his brow. He stood back with a hammer over his shoulder and stared at his masterpiece.

"It's even better looking than the last one." Kagome said, wrapping her arm around his, looking on at the brand new gate that he built.

"Is your foot feeling any better?" He asked.

"Yes, I went out earlier and gathered some plants from the garden that I know helps heal and ease pain." She replied.

Both of them hadn't slept for a long amount of time, but they did feel rested. They had woken up a good five hours ago. For the five hours, Sesshoumaru had worked on the new gate. Kagome had played with Rin of course, and then went in the garden.

"Where's the velcro?" Sesshoumaru asked. He noticed that for the first time ever, Rin wasn't glued to Kagome's side. Actually she was no where to be seen.

"Last time I checked, she was in her room with a piece of parchment. She told me I wasn't allowed to look." Kagome laughed.

"Hm. Must be doing something important." Sesshoumaru said.

"Must be." Kagome smiled and stared up at her handsome mate.

**AN: There is chapter 17 guys! I hope you liked it! I noticed that a lot of people have me on their alert and favourites and I just wanted to thank you guys too! And if you ever wanted to review, it would be a great encouragement! Chapter 18 will be up soon, for now; ja!**


	18. An Heir to the Throne

**Disclaimer**

T'shai- I know what you mean, I was getting that 30 second thing on my computer too, I don't know what that was about. Lol.

Alex14- Thanks, you're chapter was great! And thank you so much for reviewing "Bring Me Darkness' Light," even though I made you sick of the movie, lol.

Me- Thanks, lol. I don't personally think that InuYasha is a mean person. I think he is very caring, he just gets very confused and fooled sometimes.

Nessya- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!

xbaconrulerx- Love the name! I have something kind of about pregnancy in this chapter.

Angel452- lol all your questions will be answered in time.

xolovexinuyasha- lol, ssshhh, you're very good at guessing...but I ain't saying if you're right or not hehe.

Kisaki Hana- thank you very much! I know, at first I wasn't sure about other pairings too,but I read some peoples, and they can be very good! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

Avelyn Lauren- thanks...lol I think everyone has their own dark side. Thanks for reviewing!

Ayjah- thanks, I'm glad you liked the way I made Kikyou. I never thought Kikyou was all that bad, but I still don't like her, lol.

**AN: Wow, thanks to all you guys! I can't express how much I love getting your reviews, except by updating as soon as possible, which I am going to do very soon. Because guess what? I already have the next chapter done, and if I get a lot of reviews, I will post it very fast! Lol I'm not bribing...bats eyelashes innocently Anyway, here is chapter 18!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18- An Heir to the Throne**

"Sesshoumaru, there's only one thing I don't like about living in these lands." Kagome said as she took another bite of her dinner. It was one of the most favourite dishes she had at the palace yet. The full dish consisted of steaming fried rice, a perfectly cooked slab of steak, with two different types of spice sprinkled on top of it, and a side dish of fresh cut lettuce to finish the meal off.

"What's that?" Sesshoumaru asked. Most of his attention was taken by the meal below him, as he gulped it down like he had just been through a famine. Taking a moment to water his throat, he chugged down some of the famous Strawberry Cordial that came from far away lands.

"These lands are so far away from everything. It takes just about half a day to get to the well, or InuYasha's village, and that's if we're flying. I can't imagine if you had to walk that distance more than once." She said, remembering how long it took her and Sesshoumaru to get to the palace when they were walking.

"Sometimes that can be a good thing. You're so far away that you never have to deal with friend, or relative issues." He said in a positive tone.

"Yeah, but it can also be bad when you need to get there for a reason." She said, starting to think and talk more than she ate.

"What reason would we have to go there?" He asked between mouthfuls.

"Well, we've already had two reasons. There is sure to be more someday. Like...the well. I'm gonna have to go back there someday soon just to tell my family how I'm doing. And once they hear about us, they're gonna want us to get married." She said, imagining her mom and grandpa running around and decorating the shrine for the wedding.

"Married?"

"Yeah, when you marry—

"I know what married mean." He said, cutting in before Kagome could finish what she was going to say.

"Married! Ooo, could I be the girl that throws cherry blossoms out of a basket!" Rin said happily, suddenly feeling hyper.

Kagome smiled at Rin. "Is there something wrong with getting married?" She asked, not sure if he would even agree to it. From what she knew, she didn't think that demons get married. When she was younger, she always dreamed of getting married. But, the demon's mark of mating made her feel as if she was already married. The mark was a symbol of a lifelong commitment to only that one person, and it showed others that she was taken, just as a wedding ring does.

"No, I just never thought of it before." He said, eating his last bit of dinner and wiping his mouth with a clean cloth.

"If my family wants us to, or if I wanted to, would you marry me?" She asked. She didn't want to make him do something that he would feel uncomfortable with.

"I'd only do it if you wanted to, but not if you don't want to and your family is forcing it on you." He said, looking at her seriously.

"Weird thing is, I already feel like we're married." She said, smiling at him softly.

"We are, just not by a ring or human ceremony." He said, watching his two girls. Rin was till eating heartily, and Kagome was too busy thinking that she stopped eating.

"That's true." She replied joyfully, staring at her mate's perfect face.

"Are you going to finish that?" Sesshoumaru asked, pointing to her half full dish. He knew she couldn't be full. She just probably forgot to eat.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I got so caught up in my thoughts that I forgot to eat." She said, digging into the remainder of her meal.

"Figures." He said under his breath.

"I heard that." She said.

"Kagome, I'm really tired." Rin said as she yawned. She had finished eating most of her food and sat relaxed against her chair.

"No wonder. You only had about five hours of sleep." Kagome said. "You should go to bed soon." She said, starting to feel tired herself.

"Wait! Don't come in yet!" Rin said to Kagome and ran into her room.

Kagome stood in the hallway until Rin gave her the okay to go in.

"Okay!"

Kagome walked in to find Rin lying in her bed with a wide grin across her face. "What are you up to?" She asked, laughing at the grin on Rin's face.

"Nothing." She replied.

"You have a good night, Rin." Kagome said as she placed a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Kagome, can we sing a song before you leave?" Rin asked shyly.

"Sure. What would you like to sing?" She asked, taking a seat by her legs.

"Do you remember the words to the one I taught you?" Rin asked.

"I think so." Kagome replied.

"Let's sing that one!" The little girl said excitedly. "How bout I sing it once first, and then you sing it once?"

"Okay." Kagome said. She figured that Rin probably only knew that one song anyway.

Rin cleared her throat like she had seen adults do, and started her song.

"In the mountain.

In the forest.

In the wind.

In a dream.

Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?

With an ally like Jaken-sama.

I will wait alone until you come.

Sesshoumaru-sama, please return."

Her young childish voice was followed by Kagome's womanly voice as she sang the song.

"Nama no naka

Mori no naka

Kaze no naka

Yume no naka

Sesshoumaru-sama doko ni iru

Jakken-sama wo shita naete

Watashi wa hitori de machimashou

Sesshoumaru-sama omodori wo."

In the next room, Sesshoumaru was listening to them and felt loved like no other. He wasn't sure when or how Rin made that song up, but it would always be cherished and remembered.

"Wow! You're a good singer Kagome!" Rin said, staring at her with big shiny eyes.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Kagome said, blushing slightly. She heard a mew at the door and both her and Rin looked to see Buyo walking in.

"Buyo!" Rin called. "Can Buyo stay with me tonight?" Rin asked.

"Of course he can." 'I don't think he likes how much me and Sesshoumaru move in the bed anyway.' She thought, remembering that in the morning Buyo was lying on the floor instead of the bed.

"Yay!" Rin clapped and called Buyo up.

"He's gaining weight." Kagome said, noticing the flab under his belly when he jumped up on the bed. She was glad to see that he was acting normal again.

"It's from all those fish." Rin said giggling.

"I have to get to bed. Goodnight Rin, and don't be sneaking him any more fish."

"I won't." Rin giggled as Kagome blew a candle out and left her room.

Kagome entered Sesshoumaru's room and could see that he was already in bed. "I think Rin's doing something for us." She said as she crawled in the bed.

"Why?" Came his simple reply.

"She won't let me see something. She hides it and then grins." She said smiling. She couldn't help but think of Rin's little grin as funny.

"Was that your lullaby to her?"

"Huh?"

"That song." He explained.

"Not really. She just likes it when I sing it with her." Kagome replied.

"So, I guess we have to travel again soon." Sesshoumaru said disappointedly. He hated traveling away from his palace; but then again he thought it might be good for him to get out of the palace. At least that's what his two house workers use to tell him when he'd stay in the palace for months at a time.

"What makes you think that?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I know you'd like to see your family again." He said quietly.

"Yes, I would, but there was something else I wanted to go for. I can't remember what it is now." She said, trying to remember. She knew it was something important, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Looks like I'm going to be on guard for awhile too."

"What do you mean? Guard the palace?" She asked.

"Yes. That jewel is bound to attract some trouble." He replied.

"Oh, I know. But my big, strong mate can fight them off." She said smiling.

Sesshoumaru grinned and plunged into his mate; wrapping an arm around her and kissing her roughly. "Damn right." He said and continued to torture her body with his as he rubbed her inner thigh with his other hand.

Kagome felt herself thriving for more at his touch, when suddenly it hit her. She wanted to go back to her era for condoms and to take a pregnancy test.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked as her body stopped react to him.

"I remembered what I wanted to go back for." She said, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You're thinking of that, now?" He asked, surprised.

"It's important. I wanted to go get condoms for us, and take a pregnancy test."

"Con-doms?"

"They are a birth control." She explained.

"You don't need a pregnancy test, or con-doms." He said, wishing she would continue what they had been doing.

"Sesshoumaru, I could be pregnant." She said, getting herself worried.

"You're not. I can smell when you are or aren't in heat." He said, sensing her worry. He wanted her to calm down.

"You can?" She was really surprised. 'Why didn't he tell me this before?' She wondered, knowing it would've saved her a great deal of stress.

"Yes, and I can also smell that you're not pregnant." He said, moving himself off of her, he knew that her mind was no where near mating now.

"You mean to say that we have had sex while I was in heat?" She asked.

"Yes, but you never got pregnant anyway. It doesn't always happen the first time." He said.

"Thank Kami!" She sighed in relief.

"You don't want a child?" He asked.

"Well, I want one someday, but I want us to talk about it first." She replied truthfully. She didn't plan on just going ahead and getting pregnant. She first wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru about it. The baby would be a half demon, and she wanted to make sure that he would accept and love a hanyou as much as he would a youkai.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked numbly. He wasn't a talker, but would endure her talking until she was finished.

"I don't want to talk about it now." She replied, twiddling her thumbs. She was kind of scared that if she did talk to him about it, that he would say he didn't want a half demon. Then her heart would sink. She could only hope that the part of his heart that he shared for two humans, he could also share with a hanyou, but she also knew that he use to say he hated hanyous too.

"Alright." He replied.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." She said and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's torso, laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Kagome." He said and laid his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes and caressed her back with his hand. Both of them stayed that way and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Hm? I wonder where he went?" Kagome said as she yawned and sat up in bed. Sesshoumaru wasn't beside her and she hadn't even waken up when he left. Prying herself from the bed, she walked down the hallway to her room and looked for some clothing to change into. 'I my as well just move all my things into Sesshoumaru's room, or I guess; our room.' She corrected herself.

"Morning."

Kagome turned to look at the doorway. Sesshoumaru stood there, all dressed in his usual wear, and he was holding a pile of clothing. "Where did you go?" She asked.

"Here, I bought you some clothes." He said, somewhat answering her question. He passed the pile of kimonos to her and waited for her to look at them. He had tried to get ones that he thought she would like.

"Oh, thank you." She said and unfolded one of the kimonos. "Wow, it's beautiful!" She said, looking at the first one. It was deep red velvet with gold lining on the edges and on the bottom of the sleeves, it also had a gold velvet belt going across the middle that could be tied. In the shining gold linings were black swirl designs. Folding that one up, she unfolded the next one to find another one just as pretty. "I love it!" She smiled. This kimono was pure white with pink and red roses all over it. She would definitely wear these! She unfolded the rest, each one just as beautiful as the one before, all were in different colors and designs.

Sesshoumaru was pleased with himself. 'She likes them!' He thought happily. The first time he had ever bought a woman clothes and he picked out the right ones!

"Thank you so much!" She said, jumping up to give him a big hug. She couldn't wait to put one on. She was getting tired of wearing jeans and tanks, and she definitely didn't like wearing any of the business clothes that she had with her. They weren't comfortable or pretty.

"How about you get dressed and meet me downstairs for some breakfast." He ordered and then left the room.

"Which one should I wear?" She wondered, holding up different kimonos. She heard loud footsteps running towards her room and expected Rin to show up at her door, but she didn't. The footsteps stopped and she could hear Sesshoumaru's voice telling the girl to let her get dressed in private. Kagome smiled when she heard Rin's soft footsteps reluctantly turn around and follow Sesshoumaru. Looking back at the kimonos, she decided to wear the red one.

After fixing her hair and getting her kimono on, she went downstairs and walked into the dining room.

"You look beautiful." Sesshoumaru greeted. He couldn't believe how perfect she looked in anything she wore. She had the red kimono on, and the velvet gold belt tied around her waist, which showed off her womanly figure. The red made her fare skin shine.

"So do you." She said and sat down as Sesshoumaru pulled her chair out for her.

Sesshoumaru blushed at her remark. He hadn't expected her to say he was beautiful. He walked back to his seat and sat, staring at his beautiful mate.

Rin looked at Kagome, then Sesshoumaru. She didn't understand why they were staring at each other. She kind of found it awkward. Ignoring her adopted parent's awkwardness, she patiently waited for her breakfast.

The meal was served perfect as usual, and all three ate contently until they were full. After breakfast, Kagome and Rin played out in the garden, they both sang Rin's song again and made pictures in the sand together. Sesshoumaru went about his own business, buying supplies from the village and paying the housemaids for their work. He was glad to see that almost all the damages from the Raiders was repaired, and the village was back to normal, along with the youkai residence.

Later in the day he went up to a small room in the palace that even Kagome didn't know about yet. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, he had just merely forgot. He hardly ever visits the old room and usually forgets that it's there himself. The room was only led to by a very small set of stairs that rounded up to it.

Reaching into a dusty bookshelf, he pulled out a large pile of blank paper and dropped it on the desk in front of him. Dust flew around in the cold room and cobwebs moved as a draft hit them. Sesshoumaru grabbed a feathered pen and inkbottle and began to write on the old paper.

' Summer, 1504,

I, Lord Sesshoumaru, ruler of these lands, have here by chosen a mate.

As my mate, she will take full responsibility of this land, if I happen to decease before her.

She will be named; Lady Kagome, and have second command over these lands.

Signed by the Lady herself,

Also, the Raiders have attacked, and were quickly abolished. Damages have been repaired and the lands are back to normal. Although, higher caution must be taken, for the sacred Shikon no Tama is in Lady Kagome's hands. The possible outcomes the jewel may have on the kingdom vary.

Signed, Lord Sesshoumaru

He set the pen down and blew on the wet ink. 'Why does it feel like I've written this before?' He said to himself, looking at what he wrote. Then he remembered. When the Raiders had attacked before, he wrote up the happening on one of the papers, just like he had now. The only difference was that the Raiders weren't after the jewel last time, and Kagome wasn't his mate then. The Raiders had attacked for the sake of stealing what the villagers had. Last time, they didn't even get into the palace because he Sesshoumaru was home with Rin, and he killed most of them when they came to his gate.

Placing the piece of history in a dusty book, he closed it and then left the room. He walked down the stairs and headed for the garden. Before he forgets, he wanted to get Kagome to go up to the room with him and sign the paper. He found Kagome in the garden with Rin, and asked her to come with him. "Rin, come inside. It's not safe for you to be out here alone." Sesshoumaru ordered as Kagome followed him into the palace.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, wondering why he seemed in a bit of a rush.

"I'm taking you up to the lands history room. Since before my father ruled these lands, records were kept of the history of the lands. My father never broke the tradition, and neither have I. So every once and awhile I go up to that room and write down what has been happening." He replied, stopping in front of a wall.

"Oh," was all Kagome could say. She watched as Sesshoumaru pushed on the wall in front of her bedroom door, and the wall opened. "This was a door?" She said more to herself.

Sesshoumaru held the door open for Kagome and then walked up the stairs.

"It's very...dirty." Kagome said, looking all around. There was hardly enough space for the both of them, and there was books and paper everywhere. 'This place is so messy.' She thought.

"Here, I need you to sign this." He said, handing the piece of paper and pen to her.

"What is it?" She asked, looking down at the fine handwriting.

"This is the piece of history that says you have become the second ruler of the Western Lands. Or the other title would be; Lady of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Oh. Wow, I'm a ruler? A Queen?" She said, getting excited.

"Well, we don't really call it King and Queen, but sure." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome placed the pen down where she was supposed to sign and then neatly wrote in her name. She couldn't believe it! She was the Lady of the Western Lands! 'Oh no, but with that title, comes great responsibility.' She thought, her excitement fading fast.

"What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked, seeing her face go from smile to worry.

"Well, this means I have a lot of responsibility over these lands if you ever pass away before me. And I don't think I have what it takes to run a kingdom." She replied.

"Kagome, if you can make a heartless demon fall in love with a human, then you can rule this land." Sesshoumaru assured her.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks."

Sesshoumaru just nodded and put the signed paper back into the book. "Let's go back downstairs now. Rin will be getting bored waiting for us." He said, leading the way. "Don't worry, I'll never die anyway." He said confidently.

"I wish I could say the same." Kagome said. She just clued in that Sesshoumaru would live hundreds of years longer than her.

Sesshoumaru thought deeply for a moment. He couldn't live without Kagome. Once she died, hid soul would die, and he would have nothing to live for. No, he wouldn't let it happen. "We'll have to fix that." He replied, his voice full of determination.

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys, sorry the update took slightly longer than the last one. It's hard when you have about four stories on the go. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise the next one is much more exciting! Please review!**


	19. Soul Awakening

**Disclaimer **

Me- lol

Avelyn Lauren- you're very right...Kagome will have to learn to fend for herself, that's exactly what I had planned. Lol

T-shai- Math was always my least favourite subject too; I always did good if I just passed it. My favourites were always English and art.

xbaconrulerx- your welcome, lol.

xolovexinuyasha- lol well you'll find out some more in this chapter.

Ayjah- well there is still lots of this story left, so I still have lots of things that will happen. Well, all relationships have problems or other; I have a hard time believing in just 'happy ever after' lol.

**AN: pouts...I guess my bribing didn't work. Oh well, here is my next chapter. Thanks to you guys for reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19- Soul Awakening**

You what!"

InuYasha cringed under Kikyou's gaze. He sat on the wooden floor of their house like a dog; his ears pinned against his head, trying to cut out as much sound as possible. He hated it when Kikyou gets mad, and reluctantly endured her sharp yelling. "I gave the jewel to—

"I heard you the first time!" Kikyou interrupted. Her hands hung to her side; water mixed with soap dripping off of them. She couldn't believe what InuYasha just told her.

InuYasha wished that Kikyou would just turn around and continue washing the dishes, but he knew it would be awhile before she became completely calm again. He hadn't wanted to tell Kikyou that he gave the jewel to Kagome, but every hour of the day he felt more and more guilty for lying to Kikyou.

"Why would you do that?" Kikyou asked, a little calmer than the last time. Her eyes softened slightly. Before, InuYasha would never have given up the jewel to anyone, so she figured that he must have a good reason.

"Kikyou, I'm sorry." InuYasha said sincerely, he lowered his head in shame. He didn't like making Kikyou upset, and always felt bad for doing it. "Kikyou, I don't want to become a human. I gave the jewel to Kagome because then there would be no way I could turn into a human." He explained, avoiding her eyes.

Kikyou looked down at the hanyou numbly. She had no clue that InuYasha really didn't want to become a human. "Why haven't you told me this?" She asked, her voice calm. Aside from the fact that she did want him to become human, she had to admit to herself that ever since they had moved in together, she's been longing for his body. She wouldn't allow them to mate at the fear for what might happen, and because she was a priestess and he had demon in him.

"I never told you because I was scared of what you might say. I was scared that you might not love me anymore. Kikyou, all I want is for you to accept me as I am." InuYasha said, rising to his feet. He stood, looking her straight in the eyes, searching for true acceptance.

Kikyou walked up to InuYasha and stopped when she was a mere inch away from him. "InuYasha, I will always love you." She said softly, and closed the space between them. Her lips explored his warm lips as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

InuYasha felt tears coming to his eyes as he kissed Kikyou back. He wasn't sure if this meant Kikyou would take him as a hanyou, but at the moment the only thing he cared about was not missing a single movement of her lips against his. He placed one hand on her back, while the other absently began to roam down past her waist.

"InuYasha, I promise you." She said as she pulled away from his lips and grabbed his venturing hand.

InuYasha smiled, knowing exactly what she meant. He nodded, but did not let go of her hand.

"There's something you have to do first thought." She said.

InuYasha eyed her suspiciously. 'I never get a break.' He thought, waiting for her to say what it was he had to do.

"I want you to get that jewel back from Kagome." She ordered. The look of pure confusion on InuYasha's face didn't surprise her. "Not because I want you to wish on it to become a human, but because it's safer here. And I am the jewel's original protector." She added so InuYasha wouldn't think she had lied to him.

"Kagome and Sesshoumaru have it. How much safer could it be when it's under their care?" He stated more than questioned. If anyone could keep something safe, it was Sesshoumaru. He hated complimenting his brother, but it was the truth. InuYasha cowered as Kikyou's expression went from soft to irritated. "But, it's so far away." He whined, letting go of her hand and backing away. 'Why do I put up with women?' He thought, despising how they could completely dominate over a man.

"You can run fast. If you go now you'll probably be back in the morning." Kikyou said, turning back to her dishes.

"Hmph, that's what you think." He replied, crossing his arms in a stubborn manner.

"InuYasha!" Kikyou said, raising her voice. She picked up another dish, not bothering to look at InuYasha. She knew he would be standing there with a smug look on his face and his arms crossed.

InuYasha smiled, getting a brave idea. "Can I get a goodbye kiss first?" He said, smirking.

Kikyou turned her head almost robotically and glared at InuYasha.

"Okay, okay! But what if I can't get it back?" He asked as he walked to the door.

"Just go, InuYasha." She said irritably and returned to her dirty dishes.

With that, InuYasha left the house and took off at a fast pace towards the western lands. He really didn't want to get the jewel back, but if it would make Kikyou happy then he would try his best to get it. Plus, he would be rewarded for it when he returned and made her his mate. "She promised. She can't break a promise." He said to himself, trying to rid of the doubts in his mind that she might change her mind. 'She can't break a promise.' He repeated in his mind and smiled as he ran through the forest. 'This is for you Kikyou, lets just hope that Sesshoumaru will let me take it back.'

* * *

"What? Do you really think it's possible that I could live as long as you?" Kagome asked, her eyes were wide in excited wonder. Just the thought of it lifted her spirits. She could live with Sesshoumaru, and grow old with him, instead of him just watching her get ugly and gray. If they had a child, she would be able to live while it grew up. 'Oh, if there was only a way.' She thought. 

"We have possession of the jewel don't we? It can grant any wish, can it not?" He asked, looking to Kagome for the answer. He didn't know much about the jewel, except for the fact that it can make demons stronger and grant wishes. He figured where Kagome is a priestess, that she would know its powers.

"Oh yeah!" She said, pulling the jewel out of the pocket of her kimono." It can grant any wish, but I think it will only grant one. I'm not sure." She said, staring at the light pink sphere.

"Only one wish." Sesshoumaru repeated disappointedly. "But you're not sure." He said, hoping that it could grant more than one wish. If it could only grant one, then the wish made on it should be made very carefully.

"Not completely sure. The jewel has so many mysteries. The only way I can think of truly finding out whether it can make more than one wish or not, would be by going to visit Midoriko herself." Kagome said, remembering the time that she had visited the cave with InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.

"Midoriko?"

"Yeah, have you ever heard of her?" Kagome asked.

"I've heard of her before, but I don't really know anything about her."

"Well, she is the body that gave birth to the sacred jewel. She was once a great priestess and fought many demons. Midoriko fought the demons for seven days and seven nights, and with her last ounce of strength, she took the soul of the great demon that threatened to ensnare her." Kagome continued to explain the story of Midoriko and how a battle is still raging inside the jewel. "I don't know if there is anyway I could talk to her, but it's worth a try. I think maybe since I'm a priestess too, that there might be some way that I could talk to her through the jewel." She said. It was a little too deep even for her to understand.

Sesshoumaru stared at the sand below him, in deep thought. He knew Kagome's idea was good, and it might possibly work if her spiritual power is strong enough. "Where is this grave of Midoriko's?" He asked. If visiting this priestess meant Kagome would live as long as him, then he would go in a second.

"In the Demon Slayer's village." Kagome replied. She could tell by Sesshoumaru's stillness, that he was seriously thinking of taking her there.

"That's closer than InuYasha's village." He said, persuading himself, and contemplating whether he should go today or wait till the next day. There was still plenty of day left to get there and back by midnight.

Kagome watched him as he just stared at the ground.

"You guys are being really boring." Rin said, taking a moment to look away from what she was doing with the sand. She had been so excited when both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were going out to the garden with her, and now they were both sitting on the bench talking. It was boring her, especially when they were talking about stuff she didn't understand. Neither Kagome nor Sesshoumaru gave heed to what she said, so she went back to her own amusement.

'Oh my gosh, that's right. Rin is only human too. What about her? I could never let myself live as long as Sesshoumaru, knowing that Rin couldn't too.' She thought, suddenly feeling like it was all hopeless.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head. "Let's go now." He said, making his decision. "And why don't we go and see your family while we're at it too." He added. He saw no sense in traveling all the way out there, just to come back and have to travel again in a day or two. He'd rather get two trips down in one.

"Really!" She said happily. She got excited about getting to see her family, but still had the thought of Rin in her mind. "Are you sure you want to do that now though?" She asked.

"I'd rather get them both done now." He replied and rose to his feet.

Kagome smiled and got up with him.

"Yay! We're going on a trip!" Rin shouted gleefully and jumped up off the ground.

"Yes, and you'll get to meet my parents." Kagome said, grabbing Rin's small hand and pulling her along. Both of them followed Sesshoumaru in delighted joy.

"Kagome, get whatever you need and meet me at the gate in five minutes. I have to talk to Jaken and Ah-Un." He said, turning off toward the field that he could find Ah-Un in. He found the two-headed youkai grazing beside the castle. "Ah-Un, I want you to guard the palace until I return. If anyone beside Jaken and Ryouichi's daughters try to come near it, you have my permission to smolder them." He ordered. If anyone, he knew humans would be scared of Ah-Un. Not to mention that Ah-Un was very good at obeying him.

Ah-Un nodded in agreement and followed behind his master until he got to the front of the palace.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he walked into the palace. No reply came. "Jaken!" He hollered even louder. He stood at the doorway waiting for Jaken's reply. He knew the little toad had to be around the palace somewhere.

"Yes! Yes, my Lord!" Jaken cried, stumbling over his own feet as he ran to the entrance.

Sesshoumaru watched the demon come running towards him from wherever he had been, and looked down at him sternly. "Jaken, I want you to take good care of Kagome's cat while we're gone." He ordered strictly.

"But, but master, that is such a useless task for a demon like me." Jaken protested.

"If I can recall, you couldn't even keep the palace safe from those Raiders. Rin could've been killed." Sesshoumaru spat.

"But, there were so many of them Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken said, attempting to defend himself.

"Just do what I told you." Sesshoumaru said, pushing past Jaken like he was nothing. Jaken always disappointed Sesshoumaru. He would always like him for his consistent loyalty, but in his eyes, Jaken didn't earn the right to be called a demon. "Kagome!"

"Coming!" She replied and ran down the stairs.

Jaken hesitantly abided by Sesshoumaru's orders and slowly walked upstairs to find the cat.

Rin came running down the stairs and stopped when she was beside Kagome.

Once all three of them were outside, Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around each of them and gave Ah-Un a nod before he took off in a bright blue light.

"Sesshoumaru, there's something I should tell you though; about Midoriko's grave." Kagome said, thinking of how InuYasha had been thrown from the cave last time. "The cave is protected by a barrier. The only way it will let you through, is if you sympathize for the humans that have died in that village, and also carry no evil intentions on using the jewel." She explained.

"Are you saying that I won't be able to get in?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Not at all. But, I was hoping that you would let me go in alone." She said, knowing Sesshoumaru wouldn't like that idea.

"Why?" He asked, his voice becoming more serious.

"I think in order for this to work, it will have to be only me and her in the cave. That way I can focus on my powers more, and everything will be pure, except the demon energy that has been left in the cave." She explained, trying to picture how she would go about doing it.

"No." He said firmly.

Kagome jerked her head to look up at him. "Sesshoumaru, please." She pleaded.

"No."

"Listen, my instincts tell me this won't work if anyone else is in the cave." She said.

"No."

Kagome felt her blood rising. 'He's being so stubborn!' She thought and kicked the air. "Sesshoumaru!" She hollered angrily.

"You are not going in a dark cave alone, especially when you say there is still demon energy in it." He said.

"Put me down!" She freaked, kicking and struggling. She couldn't believe he was being this way, and wanted to get out of his hold. She knew she must look childish to Rin, but didn't care at the moment.

"Okay." Sesshoumaru said, and let her go just enough to frighten her. He caught her quickly before she fell out of his reach.

Kagome screamed when he let her go, and was extremely relieved when he caught her quickly. "Don't do that!" She hollered. 'I can't believe he just did that!' She thought and looked over at Rin. The little girl was just looking at her like it was normal for Sesshoumaru to do that. 'I guess he's done it to Rin before too.' She figured by the way Rin was looking. Kagome looked back up at her mate, and felt bad. She knew he was just being protective of her like he always is.

Trying to see things through his point of view, she decided to talk to him again, but calmer this time. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I know you will be very worried about me, but I assure you that I will be alright. I am a priestess you know, and I do have powers of my own. If any demons start to come after me, I could fight them off until I get to you. You can be waiting right outside the barrier for me." She said nicely, using his authoritative name to show him respect.

Because she said it nicely, he decided to think about letting her go in alone. "Maybe." He replied, thinking of the whole situation. He knew Kagome had powers, but she didn't know how to use them very well. He could just picture her panicking and forgetting to use them when a demon started to go after her.

Kagome still didn't like his answer, and then it hit her. "You don't plan on leaving Rin outside the cave all by herself do you?" She asked. 'That will make him think.'

"No." He replied. In his mind he was trying to figure a way that he could protect both of them at the same time.

"You're going to bring Rin into that dark cave?" Kagome said, digging deeper.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to bring Rin into the cave if he didn't have to. Kagome had him. She was right, although he wouldn't admit it openly. "Fine, I will let you go into the cave alone, but only if you promise me one thing." He said, hoping she would agree to it.

"What's that?" She asked, just happy that he was going to let her go in now.

"Starting tomorrow at your parent's house, you are going to train with me in the morning everyday." He ordered.

"Train?" She questioned, not sure what he meant.

"Yes. You must learn how to protect yourself. I will train you in the way of the sword, archery, and you will learn how to use your miko powers to their full potential." He explained.

Kagome thought about it for a moment, and thought that it was actually a pretty good deal. She could go in the cave by herself, and would be able to strengthen her powers and learn to protect herself. 'This isn't bad.' She thought. "Okay, I'll train every morning." She replied, smiling up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded; glad she had taken the offer. Even if she had said no, he was going to make her train anyway. He loved her very much and wanted to make sure that someday if he couldn't be there to protect her, that she would be able to fend for herself with what he taught her. As for the miko powers, he only knew a little bit about them, but he also knew that he could probably find someone who did know about the power.

"Hey, are you saying I'm no good at archery?" Kagome suddenly clued in.

"No. But you could be better. I could teach you archery so that you would never miss your target. And it's been a long time since you picked up a bow and arrow, you are probably out of practice." He replied.

"Hm, that's true. I may not be as good as I use to." She said.

Hours passed, and finally they could see the Demon Slayer's village coming into view. It was getting close to the evening, and villagers could be seen walking about. As they landed, it wasn't a surprise to any of them when a bunch of villagers crowded around them. Luckily Miroku and Sango heard the ruckus and came out of their small house to help them.

"They are not here to harm you!" Miroku hollered and walked towards Kagome calmly.

"Thanks Miroku." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru felt like slicing all the humans with his acid whip, but he knew he couldn't do that. Kagome probably would never forgive him.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked. She gave the villagers a glare, and they turned back to what they had been doing. She noticed that this time Kagome and Sesshoumaru had Rin with them.

"We're here to visit Midoriko's grave." Kagome said.

"Really, why?" Sango asked, giving Kagome a confused look.

"Well, it's a long story, and I would be happy to tell you, but some other time." She said, hinting towards Sesshoumaru. He was standing there with an irritated look of impatience on his face.

"Oh, okay." Sango said, looking up at the tall demon. She couldn't understand what Kagome was still doing with Sesshoumaru, but she was too scared to ask. She figured that if she asked she would get an answer back that she didn't want to hear.

Miroku had a good idea as to why Kagome was still with Sesshoumaru. He could see the demon's mark on her neck. 'Of all the people, Kagome, why Sesshoumaru?' He thought.

"Well, I guess we'll let you get back to your own business then." Sango said, eyeing the youkai evilly.

"Sorry Sango. I promise we'll talk some other time." Kagome apologized and turned towards the cave.

"It's okay, Kagome." Sango said ore to herself as she watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru walk off towards the grave.

"Couldn't you see it?" Miroku asked, and put an arm around Sango, He could tell she was sad.

"See what?"

"Kagome and Sesshoumaru are mates. She had the demon's mark on the side of her neck." He said.

"Why him?" Sango wondered.

"This is it." Kagome said as they stopped in front of the cave entrance.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the look of it, but he had made a deal with Kagome and couldn't break it now. "How deep does this cave go?" He asked, hoping that it didn't go too deep so that Kagome could run back to him quickly if something bad happened.

"It's kind of deep." She replied, looking into the darkness. Secretly, she was even a little afraid to go in all by herself, but she had to do this.

"This cave looks scary." Rin said, holding onto Sesshoumaru's leg.

"Kind of deep?" He mocked.

"Well, I don't have a precise measurement." Kagome retorted. She looked at the cave again and pulled the jewel out of her kimono. "Well, here I go." She said, and moved towards the barrier. By the force she could feel coming from the barrier, she could already tell that it wasn't going to let her through. 'I have to set all my thoughts aside, and focus on the ones that have died here.' She told herself. Bending down, she crossed her legs and sat on the ground praying.

"What's she doing?" Sesshoumaru asked himself quietly. He didn't understand why she was sitting.

"I think she's praying." Rin answered him.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at Rin and nodded. She had obviously heard his question. 'She must be praying for the humans that died here.' He thought, remembering what she had said about the barrier only letting people in who showed remorse for those that died.

Kagome rose and felt that the force from the barrier wasn't as strong, slowly she walked towards it and before she knew it, she was through. 'Yes, now I need to focus all my miko powers and energy on calling upon Midoriko.' She told herself and slowly walked further into the cave.

Sesshoumaru moved close to the barrier and watched until Kagome was out of sight. He could feel his nerves already working up. 'What if she needs me and I can't get in?' He thought. If he heard Kagome screaming then the barrier definitely wouldn't let him in, he didn't have any compassion in his heart to think about the humans that died here.

'There it is.' Kagome thought and looked on at the large demon that had Midoriko frozen in its grasp. As she drew closer, she could feel the earth starting to shake. 'I have to reach Midoriko before all these demons come after me.' She thought, noticing that the jewel was waking the demon's spirits.

Kagome closed her eyes and held the jewel up towards Midoriko's form. She clasped it in her hands and focused all her strength into calling Midoriko. She wasn't even sure if she could, but she could try. The jewel began to glow, and ray of pink light shot out of between her fingers. Opening one eye, she looked up and seen Midoriko awaking from her grave. Kagome closed her eyes again and focused even harder.

By now the demon spirits were fully awake and shaking the cave as they tried to attack Midoriko.

"Kagome." Came a soft woman's voice.

"M-Midoriko."

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed chapter 19. It was a bit of a cliffy though...sorry for that. Anyway I'll be working on my next chapter to post soon!**


	20. A Pure Wish

**Disclaimer**

Love of Blue Crescent Moon- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my writing! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I look forward to seeing your review again!

crazykitty- I'm glad you like my story! And yes, Kagome will see Shippou again. Actually she will be seeing him very soon.

Alex14- lol, that's funny that Sesshoumaru made you frustrated. Thanks for the awesome review! And DNAngel was great! Hope you like this chapter!

T'shai- I always love seeing your review! You've been reviewing me since the very beginning! You're great. And a workshop in Tortola? That's so cool!

Yuki Asao- lol thanks; I'm so glad you reviewed! And Sesshoumaru's hair will grow back. I'm so sorry to hear about your story that got taken off. I also think that they should give a warning first. Like a warning that says: please change the rating. Or something like that, it would be so much nice of them. I hope you were able to get it back on again.

Avelyn Lauren- you're right, InuYasha doesn't want the jewel at all, but Kikyou does of course. I guess since she was it's first protector, it would only be instinct for her to protect it now. Thank you so much for reviewing, I love getting it everytime!

Xolovexinuyasha- Well, here's my update...thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

Me- well, you just have to read on and see if anything bad happens to Kagome...muahaha! lol, no I'm just kidding.

Nessya- lol I'm glad you're excited! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!

seshhomaru's babe- I love you're name lol. Thanks, I'm so glad you like the story!

Ayjah- Thanks, I'm happy you think so. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**AN: Wow, that is alot of people to reply to. But I did it! Anyways here is chapter 20 for ya all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20- A Pure Wish**

Kagome looked on in shock as Midoriko glided towards her. She was so stunned that she forgot about the demon spirits that were coming after her and Midoriko. 'I did it. I was able to call Midoriko.' She almost whispered in her mind.

Midoriko turned away from the young miko for a moment and faced the demons. Concentrating, she formed a barrier around her and Kagome so that the demons couldn't get to them. "Kagome, whatever it is you called me for; we must do it quick. My barrier can only hold off these demons for so long." She said, wincing as the large dragon demon slammed up against her barrier.

"Midoriko-sama, I have come to ask you about the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome shouted over the loud rumbling that the youkai were creating. "I need to know if the jewel can grant more than one wish or not!" She said; trying to ask the question before the barrier weakens.

"Kagome, the jewel can grant more than one selfish wish, but if a wish of pure love were to be made on the jewel, it would cease to exist." Midoriko replied. Her voice was soft, yet ran loudly over the noise like a bell.

"It would disappear?" Kagome asked, having a hard time believing that the jewel could actually cease to exist.

"Yes, the perpetual battle between good and evil within the jewel would finally end, and there would be peace." Midoriko replied, trying her hardest to keep the barrier up. The demons were very strong, and banged against her barrier with all their might.

"What about you? Would your soul be at peace?" Kagome asked. After how long Midoriko would have been fighting, she hoped that the priestess would be able to rest in peace as well.

"Yes, Kagome. Now, run before the demons get to you!" Midoriko hollered over the demon's cries. She felt her barrier growing weak and knew it would soon give out.

"Thank you so much Midoriko-sama." Kagome said smiling, then she turned around and ran towards the exit of the cave. A few times she had dodged a rock that fell from the roof of the trembling cave. As she got closer to the cave's entrance, she felt the trembling lessen. She rounded the corner and saw the exit. The light shone in and made her feel that much safer, but she didn't stop running.

Just before she hit the cave's barrier, she closed her eyes and jumped out. Suddenly she felt two familiar arms catch her in mid-air. She opened her eyes to find Sesshoumaru's worried gold eyes staring down at her. "Thank Kami." She sighed and went limp in his hold, letting all the tension in her muscles relax.

"Are you okay?" Sesshoumaru asked, searching her entire body for any signs of pain. He couldn't smell any blood so that made him feel much better.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Kagome, we were so worried about you." Rin said, hanging her head over Kagome's face.

"The cave started shaking and I tried to get in to help you, but the barrier wouldn't let me through no matter how hard I tried." Sesshoumaru said, lifting her up and setting her on her feet. He was so glad that she was okay. If this famous Midoriko would've let her get hurt, then he would have had a bone to pick with her.

Kagome tried not to giggle because Sesshoumaru would've been very worried, but it just seemed funny imagining him slamming himself against the barrier over and over again. She could even picture him attacking it with Toukijin. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He replied.

"Well, I can just imagine how many times you probably tried getting into the cave." She said, looking at his sides to see if there were any marks from where he was probably hitting.

Sesshoumaru just gave her a look as if to say, 'that wouldn't hurt me.'

"Well, the demon spirits and Midoriko must've returned to their grave. I noticed that once I was out here, the trembling stopped completely." Kagome said, looking back at the dark cave.

"So, what happened?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously. He could see the jewel still in the palm of her hand, and was glad for that. He had been slightly scared that she might accidentally drop it in the cave.

"I did it! I got to speak to Midoriko! I asked her about the jewel and how many wishes it grants. I'm so happy! I've never done anything like that with my powers before!" She said joyfully. She was really proud of herself for being able to cal upon the priestess.

"And?" Sesshoumaru said, wanting her to get on with it.

"She said that if selfish wishes are made on the jewel, then more wishes could be made also. But if a wish of pure love was made on the jewel, then it would cease to exist, and her soul would be at peace. The battle within the jewel would end." She explained, looking at the bright pink sphere in her hand.

"Pure love?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Yeah, I wonder what a wish of pure love would be?" Kagome wondered. T o her, she would think that it meant a wish that was made out of love, not selfish desire, but she still wasn't sure. She could only hope that when they made a wish on it, that it would be one of pure love. She would be so happy the day that the jewel would finally leave the world. It only caused pain and suffering. She had never heard of anytime that it actually brought happiness. 'But maybe a wish of pure love could bring happiness.' She thought.

"We don't have the time to think of this right now. If you want to make it to the well before dark, then we have to go now." Sesshoumaru said, motioning for Rin to come stand by him.

"You're right. We can think of this later. Let's go." Kagome said, standing beside Sesshoumaru for him to pick her up.

They left the Demon Slayers village and flew at a fast speed towards the well. The entire time Kagome was thinking of what kind of wish they should make of the jewel, and also how to tell Sesshoumaru that she wouldn't wish to live as long as him, if Rin wasn't going to live that long either. She had a feeling that Sesshoumaru didn't think of that. Sighing, she looked down and wasn't expecting whom she saw. "Sesshoumaru, that's InuYasha down there." She said, pointing to the hanyou that was running in the opposite direction of them.

"I know, I could smell him, I just hoped you wouldn't see him." Sesshoumaru admitted.

"Hey!"

"I don't want anything to do with him." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

"Okay, but I get this feeling that he is looking for us." She said, watching him run towards the Demon Slayers village.

"Too bad, we're not looking for him."

"Okay." She said and accepted Sesshoumaru's answer. 'I wonder where he is going? And without Kikyou too.' She wondered.

Soon after they arrived at the well and Sesshoumaru held on to both Kagome and Rin as he jumped into it. The bright blue light surrounded them and in the next second they were standing in the exact same well, except in the future.

"I wonder what mom is going to say when she finds out that we're...mates." Kagome said, hoping her mother would take it well, but she wasn't sure. Her mom always knew her as liking InuYasha, and she also knew Sesshoumaru as being the cold killer. Would her mom accept that she is mated to a demon that she once knew as an evil assassin?

"Kagome, if your mother is anything like you, then she will be okay with it." Rin said, smiling up at Kagome.

'She is so cute.' "Thank you so much Rin. That means a lot to me." Kagome said, and smiled back at her adopted daughter. The sun was just setting, and as she looked up all she could see was dark because of the well house.

"She'll have to accept it. What is she going to do, tell me to remove the mark from your neck?" Sesshoumaru said sardonically. He didn't understand why she was so worried about her mother accepting that they're mates. Her opinion doesn't matter. Even if she didn't like it, they would still be mates.

"Hey, don't be like that. And no, she wouldn't ask you to do that." Kagome said, hitting his chest for his impertinence. "You be nice while you're here. Maybe you could even talk a little more, or smile at least." She said, fixing his ruffled hair. She was so happy that his hair was growing back really fast. Now it was just an inch passed shoulder length. She liked him better with his long hair, and can't wait until it all grows back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just fixing your hair. It's getting long again." She said.

"It grows faster than normal human hair." He said. "I hate it right now."

"Why?"

"Because it's at the point where it is irritating, I just want it to get back to normal." He replied.

"Guys, can we get out of the well now? I'm getting really bored." Rin said.

"Oh yes, sorry Rin." Kagome said, and held onto Sesshoumaru as he leapt gracefully out of the well. 'And what will mom think when I tell her that Rin is my daughter?' She thought and started to get a little scared to walk to the house. 'I hope my room is still available for me and Sesshoumaru to sleep in.'

"Is this your house, Kagome?" Rin asked, pointing to the house in front of her. She looked all around almost confusedly. She had never seen this kind of house before.

"Yes it is. And this is the modern era. Where I come from." Kagome explained.

"The modern era?" Rin repeated.

"Yes, Rin, this is the future." She said.

"Wow! I want to see what it's like here. Can we go see what it's like...please?" Rin said, giving Kagome the same pouty face that she gives Sesshoumaru when she wants something.

"Yes we can, but not till tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow you, mom, and I can go shopping together." She said and held onto Rin's hand as they walked up to the house.

"Shopping! I love shopping! Sesshoumaru always takes me out once and awhile to shop, and I usually get some nice kimonos and yummy food!" She said excitedly.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled. She didn't know that he use to do all that for Rin. So, even before she knew Sesshoumaru, he was always very nice to Rin. "That's why you have such nice kimonos. Sesshoumaru has good taste for a man." Kagome said, and winked at Rin.

Sesshoumaru just acted like he didn't hear her comment and stayed silent. He didn't like the modern era one bit, and certainly didn't plan on shopping in it. Even when he lived in it, he made sure he only had to go shopping once a month.

"Do you want to knock on the door Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Okay!" She replied and knocked on the door. She stood in front of Kagome, and Kagome stood in front of Sesshoumaru. "I think I hear someone coming!" Rin said happily, listening to the footsteps get closer to the door.

Kagome smiled as he r mother opened the door. "Hi mom! We've come to visit." She said; searching for what emotion her mother was feeling. She noticed her mother try not to stare at the little girl below her.

"Well, hello Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. It's so nice to see you. And who is this little angel?" She said nicely and bent down to Rin's level.

"I'm Rin!" She said with a big smile. "And you must be Kagome's okaa-san!"

"Yes, I am." Her mother giggled and stood back up. "Come on in. You missed supper, but I would certainly make you something to eat if you're hungry." She said lovingly and moved so the three of them could get in.

Kagome was so glad, so far her mom didn't show any signs of anger or madness, but she could see in her mother's eyes, that she was confused and wondering. That was to be expected, since her and Sesshoumaru did just show up with a young girl. "Mom, thank you so much. You don't have to worry about getting us anything to eat, if we get hungry I can cook something up for us." She said and took her shoes off.

Rin took her shoes off as Kagome did, and Sesshoumaru just looked down at his feet like he didn't want to take his off. He hardly ever took his shoes off, and the only time he would was when he is going to bed.

Rin looked all around like it was a foreign place, which to her was. There were so many objects that she had never seen before, and the house was full of light.

"Oh, don't worry you don't have to take your shoes off." Kagome's mother said, noticing that Sesshoumaru wasn't. She didn't really mind.

"Arigato." He said and nodded to her.

"How long do you plan on staying Kagome?" Her mother asked and took a seat in the living room.

Kagome, Rin, and Sesshoumaru followed and they all took a seat. "Well, I don't know. Maybe two days I was thinking." She said and looked over at Sesshoumaru for his approval. He was the one that usually decided how long they were staying anywhere. And he usually didn't like staying anywhere long.

"Two days, counting today as one and tomorrow as the second. The next day we leave to go back." He said.

Kagome's mother could tell who was the controlling one in the family. Sesshoumaru said it like it was an order and that was that. Although, she also knew her daughter could be quite the stubborn person too. "That sounds great. Kagome, we should go shopping together tomorrow, just like old times." Her mother said with a warm smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how many women think the same. They always think of shopping together, and get all excited about it.

"We definitely should. I was telling Rin just before we came in that we could go shopping tomorrow. She really wants to see what the modern era is like." Kagome said, putting an arm around the little girl that sat beside her.

"Kagome, what relation is Rin to you, if you don't mind me asking." Her mother asked calmly, but with great interest. She couldn't help but think that maybe it was Kagome's daughter, they looked so much alike. But, she also knew that there was no way Kagome could've had a child in that short of time, it was impossible.

"I'm her daughter!" Rin perked up happily. "Which means you are my grandmother! And you are such a nice grandmother." Rin said.

"Daughter?" Concern was evident in her mother's voice.

"Well, she is my adopted daughter." Kagome corrected.

"Adopted? So you mean that you two adopted her." Her mother said, trying to understand the situation.

"Listen mom, I have a lot to tell since the last time that I visited. For a while now, Sesshoumaru and I have been mates." Kagome said, waiting for her mother's reaction.

Her mother looked back and forth and Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Mates? I think I know what you mean by mates." She said.

"Well you see, in the feudal era, demons don't really get married, they mate. Inu-youkai mate for life, which is the same as marriage." She explained. "And demons give this mark to their mate, so that everyone will know that I am his. It's almost like a wedding ring, except not." Kagome explained. So far her mother wasn't mad or upset, just confused, and astonished.

"Oh, Kagome, that looks like it hurt." Her mother said and ran over to Kagome. She moved her daughter's hair aside and examined the scar on Kagome's neck.

Sesshoumaru dropped his head slightly. He was slightly uncomfortable with the situation, especially now that Kagome's mother was saying that he hurt her. He didn't like that at all.

Kagome could instantly sense Sesshoumaru's frustration and defended. "Mom, it didn't hurt at all. Please, I'm fine. Sesshoumaru would never hurt me. I hardly even felt it." She said, waving her hands to show that it was all right. She looked over at Sesshoumaru and seen that he was a little better. He looked at her through his bangs as if to say 'I love you.'

Her mother backed away and sat back down. She could tell that her daughter didn't like her talking about it anymore. "So that means that you two have...oh Kami, Kagome are you pregnant!" She said suddenly. She knew her daughter didn't bring condoms with her to the feudal era. And she definitely knew what 'mate' meant.

"No no, mom. I'm not pregnant. Sesshoumaru is a dog demon remember. He can sense and smell things way better than humans can. He can tell when I am in heat or not." She said, feeling uncomfortable talking about it in front of her mother and Rin.

"Really, wow. And you don't have the dog ears like InuYasha does." She said, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"That's because I'm not an insolent hanyou. If I am going to be a dog, then I'll turn into a full dog, not a human with fluffy ears." He said, insulting InuYasha.

"Oh, I'm sorry for bringing him up." Her mother apologized. "You can turn into a dog?" She asked, becoming very interested in her daughter's mate. She use to really like InuYasha, and his dog ears interested her, but now she had a youkai in the room that could turn into a dog.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

Kagome sat, wondering where this was going.

Kagome's mother smiled and her eyes went big and shiny. "Does that mean...can you turn into one now?" She asked, getting excited. She wanted to see how cute of a dog he would be. 'Maybe he'll have cute dog ears like InuYasha.' She thought.

"Mom." Kagome sighed. She couldn't believe all ready her mother was getting all giddy over seeing Sesshoumaru as a dog. She was lucky she could get her mother to stop InuYasha's ears whenever he was at the house.

"No, I can't." He replied easily.

"Why not?" She asked, getting disappointed that she couldn't see the cute doggy.

"Because if I did it here, I would break the house." He replied. He didn't understand why she was getting so excited about his inu form, but he knew he couldn't do it there because of the house. He would shatter it completely. Plus, he never usually changed into his inu form, for the simple fact that it was so big, and most people would get scared of him right away. He hadn't even changed into it in front of Kagome yet. Even Jaken and Rin always got a little scared when he changed.

"Your dog form is that big?" Her mother asked.

"Yes."

"Mom, why don't we drop it okay. Sesshoumaru doesn't change into that form much, and if he did do it, then it would have to be outside." Kagome said. She was glad that Sesshoumaru wasn't getting irritated with her mother, because sometimes even she got irritated with her.

"Really? Then let's go outside!" She said happily and rose from her seat to go to the door.

"Mom, do you really need to see him like that?" Kagome whined. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to start disliking her mother already.

Sesshoumaru rose and followed to the door. He didn't want to do it, but it wasn't that big of a deal if it would make Kagome's mother stop swooning. He just didn't want anyone to see him. He turned around to Kagome, "don't worry, I'll turn into an inu and then it will be done with." He whispered to her.

"Sesshoumaru, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Kagome said, trying to make him stop. She didn't want him feeling uncomfortable at her home already.

"It's okay. Plus, it will feel good to get out for a moment." He reassured her.

Meanwhile, her mother was humming as she put her shoes on and opened the door.

"Get out? What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, confused.

"My inu form is my true form, when I change into it, it's relaxing for me. It almost feels like a weight is taken off my shoulders." He said, trying to explain the feeling to her.

"Oh...I didn't know that." Kagome said, looking at him as if she didn't know him at all. 'He never told me that before. I wonder why?' She thought, wanting to ask him about it. But she knew now wasn't the time.

Sesshoumaru turned around and stepped outside. It was dark out, but the lights from the city, Kagome's house, and the moon, made it easy to see outside. It was much different than the feudal era. In the feudal era when it was nighttime, it was pitch black out, except for the moon's soft bluish glow.

Kagome followed out on to the lawn. Her mother stood over by the big tree of ages and waited for them.

"Is this a good spot?" Her mother asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked around for any signs of people, and measured the room he had to transform. "Hai, I think this will do." He said and walked in the middle, between the house and tree. He could tell that there would be just enough space to change, but one thing bothered him, he hoped that no passing cars or people down on the streets would be able to see his gigantic body.

Her mother got excited yet also had a twinge of fear. Sesshoumaru acted as if he was absolutely huge, and she was slightly scared to see how huge he meant.

"Kagome move by your mother and keep Rin with you." He ordered.

Kagome did as he asked and kept Rin close to her as she stood beside her mother. She knew how big he was, and it wouldn't surprise her if where her and her mother were would leave him enough space.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and began to let his true form free. He could feel his own demon aura flow around him like wind.

Kagome's mother held her hand up as the wind brushed passed them with a good force. Some leaves from the trees nearby flew around and her hair got a little ruffled.

The wind blew up underneath Sesshoumaru's hair, which felt really good to him. He opened his eyes and felt his body get ready to enlarge.

"I love Sesshoumaru's doggy form! He's so big and fluffy!" Rin said gleefully.

Kagome smiled at her, and then seen her mother gulp when he opened his eyes. His eyes were glowing a deep red and looked almost as if they were in a trance. "It's okay mom, his eyes are suppose to be red." Kagome said to assure her mother that it was all right.

Her mother nodded and watched.

Sesshoumaru suddenly let his youki take control and within seconds he was looking down at Kagome and her mother like they were ants. His long white tail slapped against the house's roof and his head was just touching the Tree of Ages.

"Oh my goodness." Kagome's mother whispered as she covered her mouth and looked straight up at the dog demon. His head was right above them and his massive paws were a little too close for comfort. "I didn't understand that he was that big." She said to Kagome.

Rin giggled with joy and freed herself from Kagome's hold. She ran to Sesshoumaru's front paw and began to climb up his leg by the fur.

Sesshoumaru usually let her do this, but since he had such small space and would have to return to his normal form, he didn't want her getting on top of him. He moved his head down to Kagome and shook his head back and forth and then looked at Rin. He hoped that she would know what he meant, since he couldn't talk in his inu form. He saw Kagome's mother back off in fear as his head drew so close to her and Kagome.

Kagome nodded and ran over to Sesshoumaru's leg. "Rin, come down here. Sesshoumaru doesn't want you up there." She called. If she could've reached Rin she would've just grabbed her, but Rin was already half way up his leg.

"But, I want to ride on Sesshoumaru!" She hollered, looking down at Kagome.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru doesn't want you up there. Get down." She tried again.

Sesshoumaru was going to be angry with Rin if she didn't listen to Kagome. He held his head down and watched what Kagome and Rin were doing. Suddenly he felt something touching his long ear.

"Wow, your ears are even softer." Kagome's mother said as she patted his big ear. At first she feared him, but then she realized that this was her daughter's mate, and he would never hurt them.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly and put up with her patting.

"Fine, I'll come down." Rin said sadly and began to climb down.

Kagome stood at the bottom waiting for her. Once she was down, Kagome went back over to her mother. "Sesshoumaru, you can turn back now." She said, not wanting any trouble. If he moved at all he would be hitting the house or breaking the tree.

Sesshoumaru nodded and closed his eyes again to change back into his regular form. It would have felt good in his inu form if he could've moved, but there was no free space for him, and he felt uncomfortable doing it in the modern era. It only took a quick second and he was back to his humanly form.

"Wow, you're such a beautiful youkai." Kagome's mother complimented. "I guess that's to be expected. If you're beautiful in human form, then you would be beautiful in your inu form." She said smiling.

Sesshoumaru wasn't sure about being called beautiful, but since it was Kagome's mother, he didn't mind.

"There mom, are you happy now?" Kagome asked and began to walk back to the house.

Her mother giggled, "yes, he was even more interesting than InuYasha." She replied and followed Kagome.

**

* * *

**

"Dammit! Their smell is all over this place. That means that they probably aren't at Sesshoumaru's palace." InuYasha grunted as he sniffed around. He had just arrived in the Demon Slayers village and could smell Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The thing that bothered him most was that they were no where to be found. He didn't really want to travel all the way to the Western Lands to find that Sesshoumaru and Kagome aren't even there.

'Kikyou, why do you have to do this to me?' He thought and then continued to run right passed the village. 'I know, if I get there and they aren't there, then I'll just come back and tell Kikyou that they were no where to be found, and therefore I couldn't get the jewel back.' He thought. 'Oh but then again, I can hear Kikyou's voice now. She'd just say, "InuYasha, get out there and look until you find them."'

Shrugging the thought off of his shoulder he continued to run towards the Western Lands in pursuit of what he knew probably wasn't there anyway.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well that was Chapter 20. I can't believe I've already got 20 chapters to my story! And it's all thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You all encourage me so much! Thank you! And hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	21. A White Gold Feather

**Disclaimer**

**AN: Thank you to all who reviewed! And Rhys Enigma; thank you so much for that review, you're the first person who mentioned or noticed that about the story. I was wondering when someone would notice, it has a little bit to do with the story that is actually going to be explained in this chapter! Slayergrl182- hey, welcome to the reviewing list! Thank you so much for your review and I can't wait to see your review again! Anyways, sorry I can't reply to everyone, but you all mean a lot to me and encourage me everytime. In return, here is chapter 21!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21- A White Gold Feather**

"Now Kagome, you know what this means don't you?"

"No, what does it mean Grandpa?" Kagome replied numbly. When her Grandfather got talking about something, he could ramble on for hours if you let him. She didn't want to imagine what he was going to say next.

"It means that you must get married." Her Grandfather said proudly. "You must get married right here in this shrine." He said, tapping his finger on the table as he pronounced each syllable. He then crossed his arms as if to say that there was no way out of it.

'Somehow, this doesn't surprise me.' She thought and looked at Sesshoumaru. He didn't show nay sign of disagreement, which made her a little happier. "Grandpa, Sesshoumaru hasn't even asked me to marry him." Kagome said. She grinned, knowing that would stump him.

Her Grandpa blinked and then looked at the youkai. "Well, you must ask her quickly. No wait, we need an engagement ring first! I know, while the girls are shopping tomorrow, we can go look for the perfect ring!" He said excitedly.

Kagome could swear she saw Grandpa's light go on as he conjured up his big plan. "Sesshoumaru, do you even have any money?" Kagome asked.

"Money doesn't matter. What matters is that I can't leave the shrine grounds." He said in monotone.

"What do you mean?" Kagome's Grandfather wondered.

"If any cops see me, then they'll certainly be after me." Sesshoumaru explained.

"Cops? Why would the police be after you?" He asked curiously.

"Mom, you never told Grandpa?" Kagome asked.

"Sorry, I forgot." Her mother replied innocently.

'Great, yet another long story to explain.' Kagome sighed inwardly. 'It seems all I do when I visit is explain things.' "Sesshoumaru, do you want to tell them what happened?" She asked him, hoping he would say, okay.

"No."

'Of course he would say no. He doesn't like talking much.' "Alright, I'll tell you what happened." She said and then began the story of Sesshoumaru stealing the sword. When she was finished, her Grandpa was just staring at her as if she was crazy.

"Well, we won't let that stop us from getting a ring tomorrow. We'll just have to find you a disguise." Grandpa said, not letting the small ordeal stop them. He would get his Granddaughter a ring no matter what.

"What kind of disguise?" Sesshoumaru asked, hoping it wouldn't be hideous. He didn't even feel like changing out of his normal clothing.

"Grandpa, it's a good idea and all, but don't you think his gold eyes and silver hair would easily give it away." Kagome said, trying to make him see reality. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't want to go shopping anyway.

"We could get some contacts and hair dye!" Her mother perked up cheerfully.

"No mom." Kagome could just imagine Sesshoumaru freaking out and scratching the contacts out of his eyes. And there was no way he would ever let anyone dye his hair. She was beginning to think that the whole thing was just a bad idea. "How bout we don't get an engagement ring, I don't need one." She said, wanting to solve the problem.

"But Kagome, don't you want to get married?" Her mother asked.

"Honestly, I already feel like I'm married. So, no, I don't really care if I get married or not." She replied truthfully.

"But, it's tradition for all Higurashi's to get married in the family shrine." Her Grandfather said, trying to reason with Kagome.

"Kagome, this is a big decision for you to make. Why don't you think it over tonight." Her mother said nicely. She knew this was a hard decision, more for Grandpa than Kagome. Kagome didn't seem very thrilled about the idea of marriage.

"Fine, I'll think it over tonight and then give you the answer." Kagome said. At this point she was ready to go to bed. It was already passed midnight.

"And Souta should be home tomorrow too, so you will be able to see him when we get back from shopping." Kagome's mother added.

"Mom, I'm getting tired. I think it's time for us to get to bed." Kagome said, looking over at Sesshoumaru.

Her mother looked at them both, wondering if they were going to sleep together. She figured they would if they were mates, but wasn't sure. "Kagome, are you two...staying in your room?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." She replied, the moment felt a little awkward.

Suddenly her mother giggled and looked at Kagome. "Don't let him turn into that big dog or else he'll smash the house down." She said jokingly.

'Very lame, mom.' Kagome thought but made a fake laugh for her mom.

"Well, we should get going to bed too. So, we'll see you bright and early in the morning to go shopping Kagome!" Her mother said excitedly and then went to her own bedroom. Her Grandfather followed and went to his own room.

"Well, that was all very interesting." Kagome said, looking at Sesshoumaru, who just sat there with a blank look on his face. "Let's go get some sleep. Come on Rin." Kagome called.

There was no answer.

"Rin?" Kagome said and began to walk towards the living room. She peered around and saw Rin sound asleep on the floor in front of the TV. "Sesshoumaru, come see this." Kagome said and motioned for Sesshoumaru to come.

"What?"

"Look at her, she fell asleep while watching TV. She looks so cute." She said and smiled as she walked towards the little girl.

"I don't know how anyone can fall asleep with an obnoxious box in their face." Sesshoumaru said.

"Kids love TV. Especially cartoons." Kagome said and lifted up Rin. Rin wasn't a small kid like she used to be, she was starting to get a little too heavy for Kagome to carry.

"Kagome?" Rin rubbed her eyes and looked up at her adopted mother.

"Let's go to bed Rin." Kagome said and held Rin's hand while they walked up the stairs to Kagome's room.

Sesshoumaru followed behind and shut the lights off.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, what is that?" Kagome asked, pointing to something shiny that was showing from Rin's pocket.

Sesshoumaru's heart suddenly jumped and he didn't want to tell her what it is. If she knew, then she would probably get angry and upset. He had been trying to hide it from her since they had become mates, and even got Rin to lie to Kagome to keep it hidden. He didn't know if now was the time to tell her or not. "I don't know." He replied, hating that he was lying to her.

Kagome moved closer to the edge of the bed and looked down at Rin. The little girl was sleeping peacefully on a small mattress below her bed, with her kimono still on. When she looked closer, the thing looked like some kind of silver pendant. "Are you sure you don't know." Kagome asked again, and then reached out to take it from Rin's pocket.

Out of slight panic, Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Hey, what are you do-

Sesshoumaru cut her words off quickly by pressing his lips against hers.

"You're hiding something from me." She said, after pulling away from his lips. "What is it?" She asked, getting worried that it was something big. What could Sesshoumaru possibly have to hide from her? Seeing that he wasn't going to answer her, she went to grab for the object again. This time Sesshoumaru didn't stop her.

The youkai rolled onto his back and didn't look at Kagome's face.

"It's so pretty. Where did Rin get this?" Kagome asked. She held up a white gold chain necklace that had the most beautiful pendant hanging from it. The pendant was also white gold and was a beautifully formed feather, with every detail carved into it. In the middle of the feather there was a huge diamond that looked like it could cost millions.

Sesshoumaru still kept his eyes away from Kagome's and didn't reply.

'Rin couldn't have gotten this on her own.' "Sesshoumaru, where did Rin get this?" She asked again, this time staring him straight in the face. The shape of the feather looked oddly familiar to her. It almost reminded her of...Kagura. Whenever Kagura would go to leave, she flew off in a beautiful feather.

"She got it from me." Sesshoumaru replied hesitantly.

"From you? This doesn't seem like the type of thing that you would buy, even if it is for Rin." Kagome said, looking at him suspiciously.

"That's because I didn't buy it."

"Then how did you get it?"

"Kagome, there is something I never told you. It wasn't because I wanted to hide it from you, it just never crossed my mind until that day that the Raiders were after Rin." He said, making eye contact with her.

"Well, what is it?" Kagome asked. She didn't like the overly serious look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"That necklace is from a woman. At one time, just before the war, there was a thing between me and a woman." He explained, watching her every emotion to see if she was going to get sad or angry.

Kagome gulped. "Go on."

"Well, after the war I never found her. She was a demon."

"For some reason I think I know who this woman is." Kagome said, holding onto the necklace tightly. "It was Kagura, wasn't it?" She said, trying to hold back tears. She knew crying would be ridiculous, but she couldn't imagine him loving another woman. And suddenly the fear came that he might see her again and fall in love with her again.

Sesshoumaru barely nodded. Kagome was trying to hide her tears from him, but even if they weren't coming out of her eyes, he could still smell the salt. "Kagura gave me that pendant before the war in way of saying 'goodbye.' Nothing ever happened between us though. Just the occasional run in with each other and the looks we gave each other. Sometimes she would sit and talk to me, even if it was about Naraku and her freedom, she would still talk to me." He said.

"So, you were never...mates then?" She asked, praying to the heavens that he would say no.

"No. But I kept that pendant and then gave it to Rin after we found her that day. Kagome, it was that pendant that the Raiders were after." Sesshoumaru said. He was just waiting for the burst of anger from her, but surprisingly it never came.

"But, I thought they were after the jewel." Kagome said, feeling very confused.

"No, Rin lied when she said they were after the jewel. It was a very bad lie, seeing as I thought that you would instantly know she was lying, but you didn't." Sesshoumaru said.

"Rin, lied to me?" She asked, feeling a little betrayed.

"No, I told Rin to lie to you. I didn't want you knowing about Kagura's pendant, at least not until I thought it was right to tell you. So, I told Rin to come up with another reason why the Raiders were coming after her." He explained.

"You lied to me." Kagome couldn't believe it. Sesshoumaru had lied to her. It wasn't that big of a lie, and she could understand why he had wanted to keep the pendant a secret, but he still lied to her.

Sesshoumaru winced at the heartbroken look in Kagome's eyes. "Kagome, I'm sorry." He said, reaching his hand out to touch her reddened cheek.

"So then, they were never after the jewel?" Kagome said, trying to change the subject just a little.

"No, how could they have been, when you had the jewel with you the whole time."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I can't believe I didn't realize that before." Kagome said. She felt like a complete idiot.

"I was surprised myself, that you didn't realize it." He said, hoping that this conversation would lighten the mood a little more and she would forget that he lied to her.

"Hey, are you saying I'm slow?"

"No." He answered simply and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"I was pretty dumb wasn't I." Kagome said and smiled back at him.

"Kagome, you don't ever have to worry about me leaving you for another woman. I love you more than I've ever loved anything. Kagura means nothing to me now, she is just a thing of the past." Sesshoumaru said, hoping it would reassure her.

"But, Kagura is still alive in the feudal era." Kagome said.

"Yes, but that is the past remember. She has no idea that we ever had any feelings for each other. And don't have feelings for her anymore either." He said truthfully.

Kagome couldn't express in words how much that meant to her for him to say that. She had almost thought that this was going to be another one of those InuYasha and Kikyou relationships, where Sesshoumaru would never be able to let Kagura go. But by the tone of his voice, she could tell that Sesshoumaru was telling the truth.

"Thank you." She said, and smiled knowing it would make his confused again.

Sesshoumaru thought he knew why she was saying thank you, and didn't ask her to see what it was for. He just turned on his side and wrapped his arms around her body. "If only Rin wasn't in here." He whispered in her ear.

Kagome shivered at the warm air that hit her ear and she had to agree with Sesshoumaru. Turning around to face away from him, she cuddled her back into his body and closed her eyes at the feel of his warm skin touching her neck as he cuddled into her. Kagome fell asleep with the necklace still in her grasp, and the pendant fell to the floor as her hand let go.

* * *

"Kagome! It's time to go shopping!"

Kagome almost jumped out of Sesshoumaru's arms when her mother's loud, happy voice suddenly came from outside of her bedroom door. Somehow it hadn't waken up Sesshoumaru.

"Get ready Kagome!"

Her mother's loud voice pierced her ears again. "Okay mom." She replied back so her mother wouldn't be so loud any more. She felt so zombified, like she couldn't fully open her eyes. Her body felt like a brick, and no wonder; Sesshoumaru was holding so tight that anyone would feel like they can't move.

"Kagome. Get up Kagome, we get to go shopping in the big big village today." Rin whispered, and shook Kagome even thought she was already awake. When Rin had heard what kind of place they were going shopping in last night, she had been really excited and couldn't wait for the morning.

"I'm awake Rin." Kagome said and fluttered her eyes open once again. She tried to lift herself up, but didn't budge. "Sesshoumaru, I need you to let me go." She said, barely turning around in his hold to look at his sleeping face.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, you must let Kagome go. Us girls has to go shopping today." Rin said, pulling on Sesshoumaru's sleeve. He hadn't actually taken off his clothes the night before, but he did take off his two swords. They were leaned up against the wall.

Sesshoumaru didn't wake up.

Kagome knew when Sesshoumaru was in a deep sleep that he didn't wake up easily. "Sesshoumaru!" She yelled.

Sesshoumaru came awake and opened his eyes. Rin's big brown eyes stared straight into his golden ones, and Kagome was wiggling in his arms. Out of instinct from seeing the light of day shine in the window, he let go of Kagome and sat up.

"Thank you."

"Mm, you're welcome." He said absently, and rubbed his face.

Kagome laughed along with Rin's little giggles.

"What?" Sesshoumaru, looked at them both through glossy eyes.

"That's the first time you ever said 'your welcome;' and so fast too." Kagome replied. It was funny when Sesshoumaru just woke up. "I don't know what you're going to do today, but we're going shopping very soon." Kagome said and got up off the bed to get her clothes.

"No, you're not." He said bluntly.

"What? Yes, we are." Kagome said, not wanting to deal with his stubbornness again.

"First, you have to go through a training lesson with me, remember." He said, looking at her as if to say, 'there's no getting out of this one.'

"Oh yeah. I did promise you. But, how bout we do it after we get back from shopping." She said.

"No, we're doing it as soon as you're dressed and ready." He ordered.

"But, mom wants us to go now." Kagome whined and pouted like Rin usually did.

Sesshoumaru just shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care.

"Fine! But how long will it take?" She asked, now irritated by him.

"As long as I feel it should take. And since we only have my swords, I'll start you out on learning how to use swords." He said.

Kagome didn't like his answer at all, but she knew that was the best answer she would get from him. "Alright, let's go." She said.

"You're going to train in your nightgown?" Sesshoumaru looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Well, let me get dressed first."

"Okay, you get dressed while I use the washroom, and then meet me out by that big tree." He

said and walked out of the room with his swords in hand.

"Kagome, I want to go shopping now." Rin whined and pulled on her nightgown. Rin hated

waiting, especially when she was waiting on Sesshoumaru, he took as much time as he needed to

get things done.

"I know Rin, just have patience. You know what he's like." She said and changed into some clean clothes. "You must need to use the washroom." She said, looking down at Rin.

"Hai, but I don't know where it is." Rin replied.

"I just showed you last night."

"I know, but this is a weird house, and I don't remember what the bathroom is suppose to look like." Rin said innocently.

"Alright, I'll show you." Kagome said and lead Rin towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Come at me with your sword held high like I showed you." Sesshoumaru ordered and waited for Kagome to obey.

Like Sesshoumaru had taught her, she moved towards him with her sword held high. In almost a flash, her sword was thrown to the ground. So fast, that she didn't even feel it get yanked from her hold.

"You're not listening to what I taught you. One of the key things to a sword, is to hold on to it tight." Sesshoumaru said and picked her sword back up for her. "Let's try it again."

Kagome did the same thing and went towards him, and the same thing happened. She knew she could be better at it, but her mindset wasn't in the mood for it. All her thoughts were elsewhere; more or less, shopping! She loved shopping just as much, no, almost as much as her mother did.

"I can see you're not ready for these moves yet. Why don't we just practice on the swing of your sword for now." Sesshoumaru said and then showed her a way of swinging a sword. It almost felt weird, teaching a woman to be a warrior, but he didn't care, as long as his mate knew how to defend herself if she ever needed to.

"Okay, so I am suppose to swing it like this." She said and swung the Tensaiga.

"That's pathetic." He said emotionlessly and then walked towards her to guide her swing. He held her arm and then slowly swung it around, showing her which movement she was suppose to do.

"Why do I get the feeling that nothing will ever please you." Kagome said with the tone of attitude in her voice.

"You know what pleases me." Sesshoumaru replied as he walked a distance so she could swing again.

Kagome ignored the lecherous remark and poised to swing.

"Alright, swing!" He said and watched her intently.

Kagome quickly moved her arms and swung the sword, and in mid swing what she had not expected to see was a bright purple light that shot out from the blade. At first she thought it was just her imagination, but when she looked over at Sesshoumaru she knew it wasn't. "Are you okay?" She asked, running up to him.

"I'm fine." Sesshoumaru replied and looked down at his kimono's sleeve. The bottom of the sleeve had been completely torn through, and all that was left was a few threads hanging. Luckily for Sesshoumaru, it had just missed his arm. His right arm to be exact.

"What was that?" Kagome asked him. It couldn't have been Tensaiga's power? And it couldn't have been her power, her power usually comes out as a bright pink light, not purple.

"I don't know...I get the feeling that it was some of your power." He said, inspecting his tattered sleeve.

"My power?"

"Yes. Tensaiga's power doesn't come out in a purple color." He said, taking the blade from her and looking at it. As he touched the blade, he felt an odd burning feeling and had to let go immediately.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, seeing his reaction to the blade.

"I don't know. It burnt me, but I don't know why." He said, looking at her and the blade quizzically.

"And my power comes out pink, not purple." She said, just as confused as Sesshoumaru.

"Can you touch the blade now?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru went to try again and this time it didn't burn as bad, but the feeling was still there, just not as strong. "It's weakened, whatever it is." He said, and put the sword back in its sheath. "That's enough for today. Where's Rin?"

"In front of the TV again."

"What am I going to do while you go shopping?" Sesshoumaru asked her as they walked back to the house.

"I don't know. You can think of something." Kagome replied and let the question slide off her shoulder.

"What do you have for food?" He asked.

Kagome opened the door and they walked into the kitchen. "Well, have you ever tried Ramen before?"

"No."

"InuYasha use to be obsessed with this food, so that means you might like it too." She said, handing him a container. "Here, I'll cook it for you." She said, taking it back and filling it up with water to put in the microwave. She knew Sesshoumaru wouldn't know how to work a microwave.

"Don't put it in there." He said, watching the light in the microwave turn on.

"Why?"

"Because it can't be healthy to cook food with a fake light." He replied.

"Sesshoumaru, it's fine. Just try it, you might enjoy it." She said, smiling at him.

Sesshoumaru gave in and waited until it was finished, which was only two minutes later.

"Try it, it's good." Kagome coaxed, pushing the steaming container towards him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then put the fork full of noodles in his mouth.

To Kagome's surprise, the Ramen had the complete opposite affect on Sesshoumaru than it did on InuYasha. He almost spit it back out.

"InuYasha liked this stuff? You can't call this food." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

Kagome smiled at how cute he looked, that was the first emphasized facial expression that she had seen on him. "Well, that's weird. Even I like Ramen." She said and rummaged through the cupboards for something else he might like. "Here, we go, you might like these." She said and set down a box in front of him.

"Those look weird, what are they?" He said, looking at the box that had two brown rectangles on it.

"They're pop-tarts. Chocolate pop-tarts!" She said happily. They were her favorite for bedtime snacks. "Here, I'll put it in the toaster and then you can try it."

Within a minute the toaster popped and Kagome brought the tarts to him. He inspected it seriously and then slowly took a bite out of it. Then another bite, and then another bite.

Kagome giggled. "So you like it huh?" She said and noticed the crumbs over the counter.

"What is that stuff called?" Sesshoumaru wouldn't admit it to her that he really liked this thing called...choc-o-late, but his stomach wanted more.

"It's called pop-tarts."

"No, not that. You had said another word too."

"Oh, it's chocolate. Everyone loves chocolate." She said, happy that she found something he liked, even if it wasn't that healthy.

"Alright mom, I'm ready to go!" Kagome called. "If you want more, you know where to find em." She said before turning around and getting Rin.

"Alright! Let's go shopping!" Her mother said excitedly and ran to the door with a bright smile.

**AN: Well, I hope you liked that chapter, it hopefully took away from the seriousness for awhile. Thank you all for reviewing! You're all awesome! And I'm at 201 reviews! **


	22. Getting Back Home

**Disclaimer**

**AN: Fellow reviewers and faithful readers, I am so so so so so sorry that it took me so long to update. My new job takes up my every hour of the day and I hate it! But I hope you will still read my chapter, and thank you so so much for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 22- Getting Back Home**

"Wow, look at that!" Rin said excitedly for the millionth time. She pointed at a by riding by on his bike. Everything around her fascinated her. It was like a completely brand new world.

"Yes, Rin. That's called a bicycle." Kagome said as she looked around. Her mother already had an arm full of clothing bags, and she had a couple on her own arm, which were full of kimonos for Rin and a few for herself. "Mom, do you think we can go home now?" Kagome asked, getting tired of shopping. She swore her mother could shop for twenty-four hours if she had the money.

"Soon, soon honey. There might be a nice sale over there." She smiled and pointed.

"But mom, how much money do you have? I'm afraid of leaving Sesshoumaru alone in the house for this long. Especially when he's been left alone with grandpa." She said, wishing to just turn around and go back. Who knew what Sesshoumaru would do if grandpa annoyed him enough. And everyone knew that grandpa could talk and talk and talk.

"Oh, alright. We can go now." Her mother said and turned around. "Let's head back to the car." She said happily.

'Phew. For a second I thought we'd be shopping for another two hours.' Kagome thought and held Rin's hand as they headed back to the car.

"Can I wear one of my kimonos!" Rin asked or more or less demanded.

"When we get back home Rin." Kagome replied.

* * *

"If you don't stop eating all that chocolate, you are going to make yourself very sick." Grandpa said, watching Sesshoumaru chow down more and more chocolate. Sesshoumaru had already eaten two boxes of chocolate pop-tarts, and then he found the chocolate chip cookies. After eating the entire box of cookies, he found Count Chocula serial and ate that. Now he was slurring down some chocolate milk that he found in the fridge.

Sesshoumaru ignored the old man and continued what he was doing.

"You have to stop that. And what of the engagement ring? I guess you're not planning on getting her one?" Grandpa tried again.

Sesshoumaru stopped for a second. "I'm a youkai, not a hanyou, a youkai. And youkai's need lots of food." He said, making up an excuse to keep eating the delicious chocolate.

"Yes, you may need food. But you don't need chocolate. It's unhealthy and will make you sick. I don't know how you're not sick already."

Sesshoumaru lifted up his head to look at Kagome's grandpa. He had to admit that his stomach did feel unusually full. "I don't get sick." He said and rose out of the chair. Instantly he felt an internal pain shoot up his stomach and he sat back down. His head felt heavy and suddenly he wanted to barf. 'Is this from the chocolate? How can food make you feel this way?' He thought.

"See, I told you. Now Kagome will come home and we won't have any ring to present her with." Grandpa said and then left the room to see what's on TV

Sesshoumaru hunched his body over the counter and lay his head down. He couldn't remember ever feeling this full and icky. Suddenly he just wanted Kagome to get home and shifted his eyes towards the door.

* * *

"I hope Sesshoumaru is okay." Kagome said as they pulled up to the Shrine.

"I'm sure he is. Why wouldn't he be?" Kagome's mother reassured her with a big smile as she got out of the car and unpacked all the bags.

"Well who knows. I just get this bad feeling." Kagome replied and helped her mother with the bags.

Rin happily carried her own little bag that had a chocolate bar, chips, and her favourite Kimono in it. "Sesshoumaru seems to always be okay Kagome. I don't think there would be anything wrong." Rin said.

Kagome nodded and followed behind Rin. Once they arrived at the door, Grandpa let them in to relieve their arms of all the bags. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked past her Grandpa to see Sesshoumaru's body hunched over the counter. Sesshoumaru didn't move, so she walked up to him and instantly knew why he was lying there. All around him was empty pop-tart cartons, an empty bag of chocolate chip cookies, crumbs, and a carton of chocolate milk.

"Sesshoumaru are you okay?" She asked softly and budged him a little with her hand.

Sesshoumaru turned his head around slowly and looked up at her. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. How could you eat all this chocolate? You know if you eat too much you can get sick." She said, rubbing her hand against his cheek.

"Food doesn't make me sick. It must be something else." Sesshoumaru said, not willing to admit that it was the chocolate making him sick.

"This time the food did make you sick. So now you know not to eat so much chocolate. Jeez, you must have really liked that chocolate pop-tart." She said, crossing her arms.

Rin and Kagome's mother just stood and watched.

"I don't like chocolate that much." He said untruthfully.

"Sure, whatever you say Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said and went back to bring her bags up to her room.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked, raising his head up a little more.

"I'm going to put this stuff in my room." Kagome replied.

"I told him so. I said that if he didn't stop that he'd get a stomachache. But he didn't listen! And now we don't even have an engagement ring!" Kagome's Grandpa said, pointing at the sick youkai.

"It's okay Grandpa. We don't need any engagement ring." She said nicely and then began to go upstairs with Rin behind her.

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome disappear and then rose to his feet. His stomach still hurt a little, but he knew he'd be fine. After waiting for so long for her to come home, he wanted to go and see his mate. At the moment, he also just wanted to go back to the palace.

Kagome took some clothes out of the shopping bag and looked at them. Most of them were for Rin, which Rin was overjoyed about. She looked over at Rin, and saw her putting on the kimono that had been in her bag, which was her favourite one. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards her room and then Sesshoumaru's pale face arrived at her door. He leaned against the doorpost and just looked in at them.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked, looking down at Kagome. For some reason, being sick and recovering from it, made him want to be in Kagome's arms.

"Yes, we did. But after so long I just wanted to come home. Mom loves shopping." Kagome smiled.

"Isn't it lovely!" Rin said, and ran up towards Sesshoumaru, twirling the end of her kimono around. The kimono was a dark blue and had sparkling gold swirls all over it, and sparkling roses in between the swirls. Being in the feudal era, Rin had never seen such pretty sparkly material.

"Yes, it suits you." Sesshoumaru replied and watched Rin run back to sit with her stuff.

"You look terrible. Are you sure we should leave tomorrow morning?" Kagome asked.

"No matter how sick I get, we are leaving tomorrow. Besides I'm recovering, I feel better already." He replied and then walked in to sit on Kagome's bed.

"Sure you are." Kagome said sarcastically. "Fine, we're leaving tomorrow."

"I'm going to go see the television okay!" Rin said and ran out the door.

Kagome giggled and then went to sit on the bed beside Sesshoumaru. "She likes it here."

"Yes, I know. This era has more things to keep her busy." He replied.

"I'm sorry if my Grandpa gave you any hard time over marriage." Kagome said.

"It's okay. I just ignored him."

"I can't believe you ate that much chocolate." Kagome said, smiling up at him.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just looked down at her and then quickly swung her down on the bed. "It's been a little while." He said, already moving his hand under her shirt.

It took nothing for Kagome to lay there and give in.

* * *

"It's been great mom, Grandpa, and Souta. I'll miss you." Kagome said as her family watched her before the well. It had been a good visit, and they had even gotten to see Souta (who Rin really liked). Now they were headed home and Rin was almost crying.

"We will miss you too Kagome. Don't forget to come visit us again soon." Her mother said.

"Oh we'll be back again." She said and then turned around to face the well.

Sesshoumaru grabbed both Kagome and the sad Rin, and then jumped down into the well. Within seconds he could feel his senses relax and the fresh air of the feudal era fill his lungs. Oh how he loved it in this era.

"Well, it's back home we go." Kagome said. She was kind of happy that they would be able to just go back home and relax. She wouldn't be able to relax for long though. Her mind kept telling her that it was coming closer and closer to the war. It got worse everyday that she thought about it, and she knew that soon she would have to do something.

"What's that look for?" Sesshoumaru asked, seeing the distressed look on Kagome's face.

"It's nothing. Let's go." She replied with a smile and wave of the hand to tell him he's over-reacting.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, knowing it wasn't nothing, but he would wait until later to ask her.

They took off and the trip was long as usual, but half a day later they arrived back at the palace. Of course Kagome had a stiff back from being held onto for all those hours, and Rin was restless as ever. She had been slightly surprised that they didn't really see anyone on the journey back.

"Come Rin, it's near bedtime." Sesshoumaru said and guided her up to her room. He wanted some alone time with Kagome; something he feels like he hasn't had in awhile. After he put Rin into bed, he walked back downstairs to see Kagome staring at the floor. "Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Thinking."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then glanced over to the door of the bathroom. "Why don't you go have a warm bath and then you can tell me what you're thinking about?" He said, hinting for her to walk towards the bathroom.

"Alright." She replied and slowly went to the bathroom. Once inside she found the tub was already full of warm water. She took off all her clothes and stepped into the tub. Instantly she felt way more comfortable. Although her thoughts didn't fully leave her.

"So what is it that you are thinking about?"

Kagome turned her head to see her mate standing just behind her. He was wearing his bathrobe and began to take it off. "Sesshoumaru, I'm afraid." She replied.

Sesshoumaru dipped a foot into the fairly large tub and then let the rest of his body slide in beside Kagome. "Afraid of what?" He asked, not sure what she could possibly fear with him always with her.

"Everyday that goes by is a day closer to the war. I almost feel like I'm wasting time. That I should be doing something to stop it." Kagome replied, staring down at the water. She had never taken a bath with Sesshoumaru, but she didn't mind. It seemed normal.

"You're right. The war is getting closer, but it is still months away. We will find a way to stop the war, but for now you don't have to worry about it. When the time comes, I will help you." He replied and put an arm around Kagome. Her skin was so soft and he just couldn't resist holding her, touching her.

"Thank you." Kagome said softly and let Sesshoumaru pull her in front of him so she was leaning on his chest. Knowing that his strong arms were around her, made her feel much better.

"So, when are we going to use the jewel?" He asked, wanting to wish on it now so that Kagome could be with him for as long as he lives.

"I don't know. I'm not sure what we should use it for." She replied, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean? We're using it to make you live as long as me." He said, suddenly confused.

"I know we want to make that our wish, but you never thought of one thing."

"What's that?"

"That Rin would grow old and pass away hundreds of years before us. And I don't think it's fair for me to live longer than her when she was with you for much longer. She deserves the wish more than I do. Plus, I won't have it. It's not right for children to die before their parents. I would never want to see that happen." Kagome answered.

"Can't we wish for both of you to live longer?" Sesshoumaru wondered. It had never really crossed his mind that Rin wouldn't live as long as them.

"I think that would be two wishes though."

Sesshoumaru sat in silence. Now he didn't know what to do.

"And what about the war? Maybe the only way to stop this war would be to use the jewel." She said.

"If that's the case, then I will let the war go on, and we will just hide until it's over." Sesshoumaru said stubbornly. He would not let the jewel be wasted on this war, if he could keep Kagome and Rin safe, and use the jewel to make them live as long as himself. He knew it was selfish, but he is a selfish person.

"You don't know if that will work. If this war is as big as it sounds, then even you may not be able to save us." Kagome said sadly.

"Don't say that. Let's not talk about it right now. We'll figure things out later." Sesshoumaru ordered, not liking how the conversation was going. To rid his mind of the thoughts, he turned Kagome around and kissed her lips softly. It worked, and minutes after he completely forgot about the war and jewel, and enveloped himself in Kagome's sweet scent and delicate body.

**AN: Wow guys. I am so so so so so sorry that it took so long for me to update. Ever since I've gotten a new job, I haven't had any time to write or get to the computer. I hate it! I hope soon though that I will find a job that won't make me have to work so so many hours. Anyway that was more of a filler chapter, the next one is going to be much more exciting! **


	23. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer**

shadow miko- lol, I kinda laughed when I read your review, I'm glad you want to read my next chapter so fast. Well here it is, and it was very fast this time, hope you like it!

Avelyn Lauren- lol, thank you for reviewing, I always love seeing your review come in!

LMChick10- Here is my fast update! Yay! I know, work does suck.

Alexandra- Well, right now you're sitting right behind me lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing again Alex! And work on your Faruba story please!

Yuki Asao- Yay, here's my update and it's much sooner!

Love Of Blue Crescent Moon- Thanks for reviewing, here's my chapter!

T'shai- Hey T'shai, thanks for reviewing! And I'll make sure to read your TWTSTP!

xolovexinuyasha- hehe, thank you.

**AN: Well everyone, I'm back in business! I will be updating as fast as I use to now! I have a computer in my room, so it's awesome! Hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23- The Beginning of the End**

"Get up Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she threw a pillow at his head. She walked back and forth for a moment to see if he'd move. "Sesshoumaru! Today's the day that we must get everything packed." Kagome said, louder this time.

It had been a few months that passed by since Kagome last seen her family. It was a wonderful few months of peaceful living within the beautiful palace. Of course there had been a few happenings in between, such as Kagura showing up in the village. For Sesshoumaru's sake, Kagura never remembered anything of what they had a long time ago. Kagome had been on a high fuse just seeing Kagura's face. Sesshoumaru sent her off quick enough though.

InuYasha had also shown up at the palace gate once. He had come for the jewel, and for what Kagome understood; it was Kikyou who wanted the jewel, not InuYasha. By the pleading look on InuYasha's face, Kagome knew Kikyou was being hard on him. At that moment she wished she could have given Inuyasha a shard (not that it would make Kikyou happy, but it would count for something). Poor InuYasha had to turn around again with no jewel to take home for Kikyou. Kagome wondered if Kikyou would even accept the hanyou home if he didn't have the jewel.

At one time it had been Kagome who wanted to keep the jewel, but when the months went by, she realized that Sesshoumaru wanted to keep it more than she did. He became almost obsessed with making sure that it was safe. Kagome figured that he was acting that way because he knows it's the only thing that could make her live as long as him.

The last thing that happened only a month ago, was a large crowd of men that went marching passed the land. They were human men, and all walked in sync with each other. Sesshoumaru had watched them pass by and instantly knew that the war is brewing. Out of pure instinct he felt like running out to kill them all, but he knew that there was to many of them for him to battle.

The next month passed by blissfully and the family of three lazed around, enjoying the comfort of one another. Rin still wouldn't show Kagome or Sesshoumaru what she was doing with the parchment, so they both got used to being shoved out of Rin's room.

Today is the day though. The day that they are finally going to start getting ready to do something about the war.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed, throwing another pillow at his head out of slight anger. 'When did he get to be so lazy?' She thought, remembering the days when he used to be up by sunrise. Thankfully, she heard him moan (meaning he is awake), so she stomped out of the room and went to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed.

Sesshoumaru slowly picked himself up off the bed, his long silver hair dragging off of the bed. To his pleasure, his hair was back to its original length. "Kagome." He called as he got dressed. "Kagome!" He called louder. There came no answer so he figured she is downstairs. Walking to Rin's room to get her up, he knocked on the door to hear the usual; "don't come in." 'At least she's up.' He thought and made his way downstairs.

Kagome burst out of the bathroom in a hurry and got abruptly stopped by Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Kagome, it doesn't take all day to pack a few things. Come eat breakfast first." He said, pulling her towards the dining room.

"Oh alright, since I don't have a choice." She replied, giving him a look.

"Do we even know exactly where we're going?" Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down at the table.

"Well, kinda. I have been thinking about this a lot lately and I came up with the best idea I've gotten so far. I was thinking that if I could get Kikyou and Kaede to help me, all three of us could put together our powers and form one great big barrier to separate the humans from the demon, then it could possibly stop the war." Kagome explained.

"It's a good plan, but do you really think that just three mikos could form a barrier that big. And even if you could, do you think the humans would just give up and walk away? This is a war, they aren't going to come this far and then turn around because of a barrier. They'll wait until you three get so weak that your barrier will fall." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome felt like crying. "Then what do you suggest we do? Do you have any better ideas?" She asked, upset that her best idea wasn't flawless.

"Well, from inside the barrier me and InuYasha could kill off the humans, if you barrier allow our attacks to go through it." He replied.

"You...work with Inuyasha? Ha! And besides, we're trying to stop the war, not make it one sided." Kagome said and then quieted as Rin entered the room.

"Yay! What's for breakfast?" Rin asked, jumping in her chair.

"Smells like pancakes." Sesshoumaru answered. Just a moment later they were served pancakes for breakfast. Sesshoumaru finished his minutes later as usual, then Kagome, then Rin.

"Okay Rin, I want you to go and pack only what you think you will need. It may be a long trip, so you need to get some clothes." Kagome said.

"Okay!" Rin said happily and ran out of the room. She always got excited when they were travelling somewhere, but this time she didn't know why they were travelling. Everytime she asked, her adopted parents would get a sad look on their face and not tell her.

"You know we're gonna have to tell her sometime." Kagome said, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"I know. But I don't think she would fully understand what is going on." Sesshoumaru replied. "Well, you wanted to pack, so let's go pack."

Kagome smiled and then followed the youkai up to their room.

"I bet this will only take ten minutes." Sesshoumaru said.

"We'll see." She replied and began to open drawers. She picked out a few of her kimonos, tanks, and jeans and put them in her empty backpack. "Here, we can put your clothes in my bag too." Kagome said, motioning for him to pass his clothes over.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then tossed over three pairs of his normal wear, then two of his night robes, which he only wore when walking around the palace at night.

Kagome laughed as she packed away his clothes.

"What's funny?"

"I just think it's funny that you have so many of the exact same white kimono and hakamas you wear. Most people wear something different once and awhile. Then again, InuYasha wears the same thing everyday. It must be an Inu thing." She said, beginning to more or less talk to herself since Sesshoumaru wasn't listening anymore.

"At least I have more than one kimono; Inuyasha only has one." He said, hinting that InuYasha is dirty.

"Yes, but it is made from the fire-rat, so it naturally stays clean." Kagome corrected.

Sesshoumaru just snorted and continued what he was doing.

"I'm ready Kagome!" Rin hollered as she ran down the hallway towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome's room.

Kagome looked out the doorway to see Rin with a small backpack strapped on her back, and a rolled up parchment in her hand. "Rin, we're not leaving today." She giggled and took the pack off of Rin's shoulders.

"I know, but now I'm all ready to go!"

"Yes you are. Hey, why don't we go visit the garden today? It's been awhile since we sat in it. And we can sing that song you love." Kagome said as she zipped up her backpack and set it by the bed.

"Okay, I would like that!"

"Let's go." Kagome said and raced her to the garden.

"I win! I win!" Rin jumped up and down in the small clearing that they always sat in.

"Rin, I want to tell you something." Kagome said. She wanted to tell Rin all about what is going to happen, and that there is a possibility that they may never see each other again after the war, but seeing Rin's happy face; she didn't want to make her sad.

"What is it Kagome?"

"I just wanted to tell you...that I love you, Rin." Kagome replied with a smile.

"I love you too Kagome." Rin said.

Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't help but think that she may lose Sesshoumaru and Rin. What if her idea didn't work? What if the war happened just like it had before? She couldn't bare to think of it.

"You know there is a way that we can get away from all of this and be safe."

Kagome looked to her left and saw Sesshoumaru walking towards her. She sniffed back a tear and watched him sit down beside her. "How's that?" She asked, wondering what he meant.

"We could go through the well and stay at your okaasan's home until the war is over." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru we can't just leave all these youkai to fend on their own. I don't like the thought of running away. We are a part of this world too. I want to stay here and try and stop the war." Kagome said, slightly surprised that Sesshoumaru would think of leaving.

"Then we'll stay, but what if your mother could look after Rin for us while it goes on."

"She could! I never really thought of that. I'm sure mom wouldn't mind." Kagome looked over at Rin, who was deep in her own thoughts while she played with the cherry blossoms. "That way we know that Rin is completely safe."

"We can drop her off right before the war starts."

"I have a feeling that she won't like that." Kagome said.

"What won't I like?" Rin asked, knowing they were talking about her.

"Rin, we're gonna have to let my mother look after you for awhile." Kagome answered.

"Why?"

"Because there is something that Sesshoumaru and I have to do, and it's too dangerous for you." She replied, hoping Rin would understand.

"I will get to stay with Souta and watch TV?"

"Yes you will, and we will come back for you as soon as we're done."

"You won't forget about me?" Rin said.

"Never." Kagome replied. "But this won't be for awhile so you don't have to worry about it now."

"Good." Rin said and continued playing.

* * *

"Come on Rin, we're leaving!" Kagome hollered from downstairs by the gate. Her and Sesshoumaru were all ready and were now waiting on Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Who's going to take care of Buyo?" Rin asked as she ran down the stairs with her parchment and backpack.

"Jaken is taking care of the neko." He answered.

"Are we going on foot this time?" Kagome asked.

"For now. I'm not in any hurry to get there." He replied and began to walk down the path.

Kagome and Rin followed behind him. Kagome honestly wasn't in that big of a hurry to get there either, but she did want to get it over with, mainly the asking Kikyou to help her part. She wasn't sure how Kikyou would react to her idea, or how she would react to knowing a war is coming. "Do you think they'll believe us?"

"Believe what?" Sesshoumaru replied.

"That a war is coming. Maybe they'll just think we're crazy." Kagome said. She had this feeling that Kikyou isn't going to take anything well, especially since they wouldn't give the jewel to InuYasha.

"If they know what's good for them, they'll believe us." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly as he always sounded.

"I wonder if InuYasha is still alive." Kagome said, thinking of how brutally angry Kikyou could have gotten with him.

"What? You think he's dead?"

"Well, you never know how mad Kikyou might have got. It has been a long time since we heard from him. Actually, it's been since that day that he came." Kagome replied, looking up at Sesshoumaru with worry on her face.

Sesshoumaru made a noise that Kagome knew as his tiny pathetic laugh. "I'm sure he's fine. I know InuYasha would never let a woman kill him."

"That's not true. He said he'd die for Kikyou, and I know that he would." Kagome said, knowing how much InuYasha loves Kikyou.

"I always knew he was weak."

"Hey, are you saying that you wouldn't die for me?" Kagome said.

"No, that's different. You're my mate; I would die for you. But Kikyou and InuYasha are not mates." He replied calmly.

"How do you know that?" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru turned around and gave her an irritable look.

"Oh fine, it's your nose." Kagome replied haughtily. "Speaking of a snout, how come you never turn into your Inu form?"

"I just don't think to when I'm with you. I guess I'm just so use to staying in this form around humans, that I always am in this form. Besides, that form scares people." He replied.

"Does it feel different when you're in that form?" She asked, curious as to whether or not it felt better or worse.

"Truthfully, when I let my true form take over, it feels like a large weight has been taken off my shoulders." Sesshoumaru said.

"Really. Then you should let yourself go free sometimes. I wouldn't be scared of you, and you know Rin isn't." She said, pointing at the jumping girl beside her.

"I love Lord Sesshoumaru's doggy form!" Rin jumped.

"Doggy?" Kagome laughed. "Where do you like transforming at? Or do you need to be angry to transform?"

"I can transform whenever I want." Sesshoumaru replied. As he continued to walk, he closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly the wind picked up all around him and his hair flew back and forth.

"Are you going to transform right here?" Kagome ran up to his side and asked. She jumped back as he opened his eyes and they glowed red, and backed away as his aura thrashed around him.

"Yay, Sesshoumaru's turning into a dog!" Rin yelled and watched as Sesshoumaru's form suddenly grew about fifteen times bigger.

Kagome had seen him in this form before, but now it just seemed so much larger and amazing. His paws were bigger than her whole body. "Wow." Was all she could say as her mate stood on four humongous paws before her.

"Come on Kagome, let's get on!" Rin said and ran towards Sesshoumaru.

"Get on?" 'Does she actually mean to get on his back?' Kagome thought. All she could seem to do is stand there and stare at him. She watched as Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin by her backpack and lifted her up onto his back, then he almost smirked at Kagome. "Oh, alright." She said and walked towards his head.

"Oh Kami." She said when Sesshoumaru's fangs took hold of her pack's strap and lifted her into the air. 'This is really high.' She thought as he moved her over the ground and onto his back. "Soft fur." She complimented and patted the white fluff.

"Kagome, I can't see." Rin complained from behind Kagome.

"Sorry Rin." Kagome apologized and moved Rin in front of her.

Sesshoumaru felt alive. It was like being set free from a small box. Seeing all the open land ahead of him, he wanted to use his legs and run down the field, so he did. First he started out at a jog, and then he went faster, so fast that everything swept by in a blur, and he could feel Kagome holding on to him tightly.

Rin was squealing gleefully as Kagome held her safely.

After awhile, Sesshoumaru slowed down to a walk, he could've gone for longer, but he knew Kagome wouldn't want to. With how fast he was running, he could tell she was holding for dear life.

"Wow, that's a way to travel." Kagome said and rubbed Sesshoumaru's big ears. She liked him in this form, even though he couldn't speak. "Can we travel on your back for the rest of the way?" She asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

Sesshoumaru gave her a predictable answer by quickly transforming back to his human form and catching Kagome and Rin before they hit the ground. "No."

"Fine." Kagome said and smiled at him. He had never showed her that side of him before, and she was glad he did. Everything they shared with each other brought them even closer as they slowly learned more and more about each other's life. Kagome loves it when they talk; not that Sesshoumaru talks often, but when he does, she loves to listen.

"It draws attention." He added.

"Oh, you think you're that big and amazing huh?" Kagome retorted playfully.

"He is!" Rin answered for him.

For the remainder of the day all three of them walked on. Rin and Kagome played a few games such as; I Spy, to pass the time. Later on they had a dinner of Sesshoumaru's lovely cooked fish that were found in a small brook nearby. Now the sun was setting and all around them it was getting dark. Sesshoumaru decided that it would be best to set up camp and rest for the night. He built a small fire, and they gathered around it until they fell asleep on the soft grass. Little did they know that while they were sleeping, many, many men were wide awake and planning the war from far away.

* * *

"Listen up men! There is only a few days until we head out for the war!" A large man with a gruffy mustache hollered. He wore a tight army-green uniform that fit perfectly around his big beer belly; one you would always see a military chief wear. "I want you to train, train, and train some more!"

"But Chief." The crown of men complained.

"No buts!" Tomorrow three scores of armies are coming here to our base and I want you to look like a real army! Once they are here, you will train with them for three days, then we head out. We will meet several more armies on our way to the battlefield! Remember! We are training to rage war against all demons that live in this world. We want to destroy them all. And it will take a great army to destroy the youkai race!" The Chief bellowed out as military chiefs usually do.

All the men looked back and forth and murmured to each other.

"Now, it's passed midnight, tomorrow you start training at dawn. So go to bed and get some rest, cause you're gonna need it." The Chief finished and left to go to his own room. He was lucky; unlike all the men (who most have to sleep on the floor in small tents), he got to have his own room and bed.

'I don't know if they're ready. No matter who wins, this is all going to end in bloodshed.' He thought as he got ready for sleep.

"I think this is ridiculous. How are we going to rid of all the demons? Even if we do have thousands of men; we're only humans. Demons have powers that can create hurricanes, powers we've never dreamt of having. We don't stand a chance." A tall, skinny man said to the men who stood around him.

"You can't say that. There are a hundred times more of us than there is youkai. If we dominate in numbers then we just may be able to do this. We've killed demons before, this time it's just a few more." Another man said.

"Just a few more! Are you crazy! It's a lot more. We're all going to be killed! This war is crazy; it's not like it's that hard living in a world with demons. Why do we have to have a war against them?"

"Because they're dangerous. Do you really think it's safe for our wives and children to go outside when there is demons just outside our doors? This would be a much safer world if there weren't any demons." A big man replied.

"Would you guys just leave!"

The men turned towards the voice and seen their angry Chief staring at them with sleepy eyes. Then he quickly turned away again.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway. This war is going to happen whether we like it or not. Anyhow you heard the Chief, we have to be up at dawn so I think it would be best to just get some rest." One of the sensible men said and then turned around to find a place to sleep.

With that, all the men murmured as they slowly went to their beds, only to wake up to hard physical training five hours later.

* * *

**AN: Well, there is chapter 23! Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Love Can Hurt

**Disclaimer **

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so so so much for all your reviews! You're all amazing! I hope I posted this chapter soon enough for you guys. Sorry if you would have liked it faster, but I only have about two hours to myself a day (if that, lol). Anyways it's a longer chapter so I hope that will make it up to y'all! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24- Love Can Hurt**

"Kagome get up. Get up!" Sesshoumaru hollered and shook her while he held Rin at his side.

"What? What's wrong?" Kagome said as she opened her eyes to the soft light of dawn, and Sesshoumaru in her face.

"Come on, we have to take cover in the woods." He said and pulled her to her feet.

"Why?" She asked, still sleepy.

"Look way over there." Sesshoumaru replied quickly and pointed towards the rising sun.

Kagome followed where he was looking. At first she couldn't see anything, but when she held her hand above her eyes she saw it. They looked very, very small, but in the distance there was what looked like a large army marching towards them. "Oh Kami." Was all she could say.

Knowing that Kagome wasn't going to move, Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her straight into the woods. He continued to run further until he felt they were far enough out of sight.

"Sesshoumaru, where do you think they're going?" Kagome asked as she hid behind a large tree with Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"I'm not sure, but I bet they're headed towards another army. The war is coming soon, it looks like it's only a month or two away." He replied, staring intently out at the field that the army would soon be passing through.

"A month or two?" Kagome mocked.

"I don't know the exact date. I just know that the armies look like they are gathering together now." He replied.

"How did you know they were coming? They're so far away." Kagome asked. "They're so far away that I don't think you could smell them."

"No, but I could hear them. When they get closer you'll be able to hear the steady beat of their marching."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why are we hiding, can't you fight them?" Rin asked (who was still hanging in Sesshoumaru's arm).

"There is times when there is even too many for me to be able to fight." Sesshoumaru replied.

"They're taking long enough to get here." Kagome said, getting impatient and stepping out from behind the tree.

"Get back here." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome listened and went back.

"Can't you hear them now?" He asked.

Kagome stopped moving and focused on listening for the army. "I hear them. They're getting closer." She said as she listened to the thundering beat of their footsteps. "Do you think they seen us?" She asked, looking back at Sesshoumaru.

"No, not from that distance, and if they did, we could've easily been mistaken for small animals." Sesshoumaru answered.

They all waited for a few minutes until the army finally began to pass by. All the men wore metal armor and marched in sync with one another, except for the occasional guy who was fooling around.

"Ha ha! I should sing a marching song." A goofy looking man said, and nudged the man beside him.

"Like that would cheer anyone up. We're all exhausted as it is. Just shut up and march." The man replied.

"I don't know, but I've been told! A demon's heart is very cold!" The goofy man began to sing. He smiled and looked around to see what the men thought. Most of them just looked at him like he was nuts. "My sword calls for demon's blood! But my stomach calls for meat and rice!"

"That didn't rhyme at all." Another man said from behind him.

"Sorry." He replied back and then continued to make up silly rhymes to his song.

"That's a big army. There must be almost a thousand of them." Kagome said. She was almost stunned at the amount of people there were as they marched passed. At the moment she thought they would never be gone.

"Yes, and there is many more of them." Sesshoumaru added.

"Finally." Kagome sighed as they army finally left the area she could see.

"What's going on here? Sesshoumaru?" A childish, yet brave voice said.

Kagome jumped when she heard a different voice behind her, she turned around and looked pass Sesshoumaru. "Shippou!" She hollered and moved around Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried and jumped into her welcoming arms.

"I missed you so much!" Kagome said happily. She hugged Shippou like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Oh Kagome, I thought I'd never see you again." Shippou said, trying to hide his tears in her shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she held the fox demon out so she could see his face.

"Me and the wolves were traveling through, and then I heard a loud noise. So I went to see what it was. Oh yeah, you probably don't know that I'm with Kouga and the wolves now." He replied.

"Yes, I did hear. Sango and Miroku told me. How is Kouga? He better be treating you right." She said and glanced around to expect a tornado to burst through the trees.

"He is treating me very good. Kouga is very nice, and he doesn't hit me like InuYasha used to. Actually I wouldn't be surprised if he were to show up any moment."

Sesshoumaru watched both kitsune and miko, and cleared his throat to get their attention.

Shippou stopped talking and looked over at Sesshoumaru. He gave Sesshoumaru a dirty look and then looked back up at Kagome in question.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can you put me down? I want to see Shippou." Rin asked, struggling in his hold.

"Oh, I see what has happened here. It surprises me Kagome, that you would choose to be with someone like Sesshoumaru." Shippou said, noticing the mark on her neck right away.

Kagome didn't know what to say. She wanted to say that Sesshoumaru is a loving guy, but then Sesshoumaru wouldn't like that. And it would be a little over exaggerating. Sesshoumaru is a loving person towards her, but not to anyone else besides Rin.

"That wolf is coming." Sesshoumaru said as if he was disgusted.

"Why didn't you pick up Shippou's scent?" Kagome asked, with Shippou still in her arms.

"I did, I just didn't care about a fox. What's he going to do, bite me with his small teeth." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

"Hey, you better watch what you're saying. I may not be big, but I do have a wolf on my side." Shippou said, pointing his finger at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just scowled and stood waiting for the wolf demon to show up. Little did he know that Kouga loved Kagome too.

"Here he comes." Shippou said as the wind suddenly picked up and the trees swished back and forth.

"Kagome are you still traveling around with mutts?" Kouga asked as he stopped when he arrived right in front of Kagome. "I think it's time that you, me, and Shippou form our own little pack." He grinned and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Ah...Kouga that's not a good idea." She said it too late. In a flash Kouga was being lifted into the air by his neck. "Sesshoumaru, put him down!"

Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to her. Not only did he not like wolf demons, but Kouga had just touched his mate. His inu-youkai was completely taking over and he just wanted to kill Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru! Let him go! He's not here to take me!" Kagome hollered desperately. She could see Kouga struggling to get air.

"Dirty mutt! Put me down!" Kouga managed to spit out. He clasped his hands around Sesshoumaru's wrist, his nails digging into the inu's arm.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried again. Now she was getting even more upset because Kouga's nails were starting to draw blood from Sesshoumaru's wrist.

"Kagome, make him stop!" Shippou cried. He didn't like seeing his leader and bestfriend being hurt. If he was bigger he would've jumped on Sesshoumaru and tried to free Kouga himself.

Rin didn't know what to do. She just stood and watched. Everything was happening so fast to her. She didn't like how upset Kagome was though. "Sesshoumaru, please stop." Rin said, looking back and forth at her parents.

Sesshoumaru still wasn't listening. He didn't care what they were saying. If another male touches his mate, his instinct is to protect her and kill the male.

"Sesshoumaru, why aren't you listening to me?" Kagome asked. She had never seen him like this for a long time. Seeing that he wasn't paying any attention to her and continued to strangle Kouga, she began to cry. She could see Kouga starting to lose the will to fight against him, and beginning to go limp in Sesshoumaru's grip. "Sesshoumaru, why are you doing this?" She said through her tears and turned to run away. She couldn't bear to see him killing Kouga.

"Kagome, wait for me!" Shippou said and ran after her, along with Rin who followed behind him.

Sesshoumaru came out of it when he saw Kagome go running off, and let Kouga drop to the ground. 'Oh no, what have I done?' He thought as he ran after Kagome. He could smell the salt from her tears and caught up with her fairly quick. She had run straight out into the field and only stopped because of Sesshoumaru's hand.

Kagome tried to pull away from Sesshoumaru. She covered her face with her hands and cried.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said and laid his hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what he could say to make things better.

Kagome tried to control her sobbing, and wouldn't turn around to look at him. "Is Kouga alive?" She asked through tears.

"I- I don't know." Sesshoumaru answered, truthfully he had been too preoccupied on running after Kagome that when he dropped Kouga he couldn't remember if he was still breathing or not.

"As I said before Kagome, I don't know what could make you love Sesshoumaru." Shippou said, looking at the inu-youkai with disgust.

"Hey, don't say that! Sesshoumaru loves Kagome very much. Sometimes he may seem heartless and cruel, but he doesn't mean to be. Really, he was just looking out for Kagome because he felt threatened by Kouga." Rin said, standing up for her adopted father.

"That may be, but if he truly loved her, then why wouldn't he stop when she asked?" Shippou retorted.

"Like I said, Sesshoumaru is an inu-youkai, and it is in his instincts to kill anyone who would threaten to steal his mate. For a moment he can get out of control, but he realizes what he's doing when he notices that he is hurting Kagome." Rin replied back. "Shippou, you should know what it's like to lose control, you're a youkai too."

Shippou opened his mouth to say something back, but then he didn't know what to say because he knew it was true.

'Wow, Rin sounds so...mature.' Kagome thought and she lifted her head up and looked at Rin.

"Kagome, I'm sor—

"I'll accept your apology only if Kouga is alive." Kagome said quickly and then stood up.

Her quick reply surprised him, and her words were harsh. Sesshoumaru knew he deserved it, but what if Kouga isn't alive? Then would she never forgive him? All Sesshoumaru could do was nod and then he turned around to go back to where he left Kouga.

Kagome, Rin, and Shippou followed behind silently. When they arrived at the area that Sesshoumaru had dropped the wolf, Kouga was gone.

"He's alive." Sesshoumaru said, staring at the spot where he had let the wolf demon fall.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for this. If I hadn't have come then none of this would have happened." Shippou apologized, tears filling his eyes.

Kagome looked down at Shippou. "Shippou, nothings your fault. I'm just glad that Kouga is alive." She said, giving Sesshoumaru a glare.

"I should go, Kagome. Kouga will be leaving and I don't want to be left behind." Shippou aid and moved to leave. "It was so nice seeing you again." He said and then disappeared back in the forest.

"Goodbye Shippou." Kagome said softly. It kind of surprised her that Shippou didn't even want to stay with her. Shippou used to cling to her like velcro, and now he left her so easily. It almost hurt a little. But she knew she should've expected it, she had been gone for a long time, and while she was staying in the modern era, the group split up. Now everything is different.

Looking away from where Shippou had disappeared, she shook herself out of her thoughts and glanced at Sesshoumaru. "Let's go, we wasted enough time here." She said and headed back to the path they were traveling on.

Sesshoumaru began to follow behind his mate with Rin at his side. He had never heard Kagome speak that way before; she almost sounded like him, and he didn't like it. Surprisingly, for the first time, he was actually a little scared to speak to her, so instead he just walked on in silence.

For the next few hours the only words spoken was Rin's, and all she asked was; if they were almost there yet. Kagome just simply answered, "no, not yet." She hoped that they would arrive soon. She was sad, angry, and frustrated and didn't feel like traveling.

"Kagome, you have to stop and rest." Sesshoumaru said an hour later. There came no answer back. "Listen, you're going to dehydrate yourself if you don't get something to drink."

Kagome didn't know if she should just keep walking or stop like Sesshoumaru said. Suddenly she was realizing the terrible feeling in her gut, and she hated how things were between her and Sesshoumaru. It almost was a feeling like her world was ending. Worse than even when InuYasha always chose Kikyou. Way worse. She knew she could fix it, and accept his apology, but she was just so upset with him. Her throat was really dry, and she knew Sesshoumaru was right, she had to rest sometime. Deciding it was best to fix things, she whipped around and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Why wouldn't you listen to me?"

"I didn't hear you." Sesshoumaru replied truthfully.

"How is it possible that you couldn't hear me? I was screaming at you."

"I just didn't. All I could hear was...Kouga struggling for air." He replied reluctantly, knowing she would not like hearing that answer.

"Oh really." And did you enjoy hearing that? Tell me the truth. Did you get pleasure out of hurting him?" Kagome retorted. She had a feeling that if he answered honestly, he would say yes.

Sesshoumaru didn't want to tell her the truth, not that truth. She is human and he is demon. What she wouldn't understand is that most demons do get pleasure out of killing, mostly when they are on a bloodrage. 'What should I say?' He wondered, and stared at her blank faced.

"Answer me Sesshoumaru!"

'When did I start letting her talk to me this way?' He thought for a moment, remembering when he would have gone after her if she dared to speak to him in an ignorant way. "Yes, I did." He finally answered.

"I knew it."

"Kagome, are you going to be okay?" Rin asked. She did not like how her parents were acting. They were making her depressed just looking at them.

"I'll be fine, Rin." Kagome replied, not taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

"So, what? Is it a demon thing? That you get pleasure out of seeing other's pain? Because I think it's sick."

"It is more of an inu-youkai thing when we get protective or anger. Most demons call it rage. We talked about this before." He said.

"Yes, we did. I guess just not enough."

"Why do you care so much about that wolf?" He asked.

"Because he's a living person and did nothing wrong. He didn't deserve to die." She replied softer this time.

"Didn't you feel it?" Sesshoumaru said, moving closer so that he was only a foot away from her.

"Feel what?"

"When Kouga touched you? Didn't you feel the pain?" He asked, moving a little closer so he could feel her warmth.

"I felt a jolt of pain in my neck for a moment." She answered as she stared up at him. "Not that I think about it, it was right on the mark; the scar that marks us as mates." She said, feeling the side of her neck.

"I felt it too."

"Why would I get pain there?" She wondered.

"That mark is not just a mark. It symbolizes a unity among demons (even though you're not a demon), and not just by love, but by power. I'm not sure how to describe it. I wouldn't call it magic." He said, confusing himself a little. "This unity, or power will hurt us both if the opposite sex touches us if it's not each other, or if one of us is in an immense amount of pain."

"Wow, I never knew that." Kagome said, fascinated at how strong love can be, and what love can do. "So, it is true then. InuYasha once told me that if two people are mates, then they can never be with anyone else again, unless their mate died. Then the mark would disappear."

"My half-brother told the truth." He replied, and then took Kagome's hand. "Now let's go get you and Rin some water." He said softly and then turned off towards the woods. "There is a stream nearby, you two wait here, I'll be right back." He said and took two bottles out of Kagome's backpack.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru enter the woods and then sat down on the ground. She felt much better, just talking to him made her feel a lot happier.

"Kagome, are you and Lord Sesshoumaru done fighting?" Rin asked.

"I believe so." Kagome smiled softly and looked up at the bright blue sky. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the sun was bright and warm. She had to cherish the sun while she could because it would soon enough be winter.

"Here."

Kagome caught the water bottle that Sesshoumaru tossed to her. "That was quick." She said.

Sesshoumaru sat down beside her and silently stared at the sky with her. He could feel that everything was pretty near back to normal with Kagome.

"Thank you. For the water." She said, realizing that she hadn't thanked him for it. Sometimes she had to admit that she wasn't always the nicest to Sesshoumaru either.

After a good half-hour break, they all got ready to leave again, except this time they wouldn't be traveling by foot. In an attempt to make it up to Kagome, Sesshoumaru transformed into his inu form and offered to go the rest of they way on his back. Although it would be slightly bumpy for Kagome and Rin, they both agreed that they would rather arrive at the village sooner than if they just walked. So, Sesshoumaru took off at a run, feeling the fresh breeze flow through his fur, and his massive paws pounding the ground.

They traveled on the back of Sesshoumaru for a couple of hours, and were sure that they must be almost there. Kagome kept telling Sesshoumaru to stop running and take a break, but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't really reply back, but he knew he didn't have to stop yet.

'I can't believe he can run at the same pace for this long.' Kagome thought.

"Hey, I think we're almost there!" Rin cried and pointed ahead.

Kagome looked ahead and saw the small lights from the village. By now it was dark and the night air was chilly. "That's the village, Sesshoumaru I don't think it would be good to run into their village in this form."

Sesshoumaru knew she was right, so he slowed to a stop and let Kagome and Rin off, then transformed back.

"I don't care what is happening tomorrow, but you are going to have your last and final training lesson. Since it didn't happen this morning." He told her, not liking that they had skipped today's training.

"I will, I will. Don't worry." She replied with a smile. 'That's right, this morning was supposed to be my last training. I guess because of all that happened, we forgot about it.' She thought. She didn't really know it, but she had become a much stronger person because of her months of training with Sesshoumaru. She had become a much stronger miko and swordsman. Sesshoumaru had taught her well with a sword, and how to control her powers. Sesshoumaru always told her that he couldn't teach her to use her powers as good as an experienced miko could.

Sesshoumaru could pick up his brother's scent and expected to see him soon. As they got close to the village, he saw a dark form appear and begin to walk towards him. "InuYasha."

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?" InuYasha barked.

"InuYasha, we're here to tell you something that you probably won't believe. But we need your help and Kikyou's." Kagome said before Sesshoumaru could say anything back.

"What are you talking about?" The hanyou asked, squinting his eyes to look closely at Kagome.

"Well, it's kind of long to explain. Will you invite us into your village?" She asked.

InuYasha looked like he had to think for a moment. "Alright, but Sesshoumaru you better not try anything." He said, and turned to lead them towards his hut. As they arrived in front of the hut, Kikyou came out the door and examined them all. She gave them a calm, yet angry look, for it was they who would not give InuYasha the jewel back. "Why are you here?" Her smooth voice asked.

"Kikyou, we need your help."

**AN: ooo, what's gonna happen next? Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And Chapter 25 will be posted asap!**


	25. Oki

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks for everyones reviews! You guys are all awesome! And very very very sorry for the wait. **

**Chapter 25- Oki**

"Why would I help you?" Kikyou stated coldly. She glared at the woman, not wanting anything to do with her.

"If you want InuYasha to live, and everyone else in this village, then I suggest you should listen to Kagome." Sesshoumaru said dryly, standing behind his miko.

Kikyou glanced at Sesshoumaru quickly and then returned her gaze to the young miko.

"Yo, what's this all about anyway? Why is everyone acting so serious and sad?" InuYasha suddenly bellowed out and walked up towards Kikyou. He stopped beside her, crossed his arms and looked back out at Kagome and Sesshoumaru with a confused look on his face. "Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?"

"No, you're not the only one. Kikyou doesn't know what's going on either. If she would set aside her hatred for me, then I could explain." Kagome said, beginning to glare back at Kikyou.

"What's going on out here?"

All their heads turned towards where the feeble voice came from and saw Kaede slowly coming towards them.

"Kikyou if ye glared any harder, ye'd be throwing daggers at Kagome." Kaede said sardonically.

"What could be so important that I have to be involved?" Kikyou asked.

'Yes, she's gonna listen! Even if it is reluctantly.' Kagome thought happily. "Kikyou if you help us, we may be able to save the youkai in this world."

"What are ye talking about?" Kaede asked, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Kaede, you may not believe me, but a big war is coming. A war to kill all the demons in the world. You know how in my era, there are no demons, only humans (save for Sesshoumaru of course)?" She asked.

"Yes." Kaede replied.

"Well there are no demons because a war is coming which is going to wipe the demons out." Kagome continued.

"How do we now you're right? And how would you know that a war is coming?" Kikyou asked, InuYasha by her side.

"Because Sesshoumaru did survive. And he went through it all. Please believe me, did you not see the large army of men that passed by this morning?" Kagome pleaded. She looked back and forth from Kaede to InuYasha, and then to Kikyou.

"Yes, we did see that loud army of humans pass by. I wanted to kill them for creating the earthquake that woke me up!" InuYasha said, forming his hand so that his claws were showing.

"Well, do you believe me yet? Those men were headed towards another army, where they will probably meet up and end up staring the war soon." Kagome said. She really wanted an answer.

Kaede looked stricken; like she couldn't believe that a war was coming.

Kikyou's eyes had lost a bit of their hostility, and she looked like she cared about what Kagome was saying.

InuYasha just looked confused.

"So, do you believe me?" She asked again.

Kaede smiled softly at Kagome. "Well, I can't see any better reason as to why there are no demons in the future. Besides, why else would there be an army of men marching through this land." She said, not only telling Kagome that she believed her, but trying to convince the other two.

"Thank you, Kaede." Kagome said, very happy that somebody believed her.

"Even if this is true, how could I help?" Kikyou asked.

"Wait, wait. So you're saying that there is a war coming that will kill all the demons?" InuYasha said, his face turning slightly red from stifling a laugh.

"Yes." Kagome replied.

InuYasha burst out laughing. "Like a bunch of humans could ever kill demons. They come near me and I'd just rip them apart." He said as he continued to laugh.

"InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said with his normal deep voice.

InuYasha stopped laughing and looked at the youkai.

"How do you think I got your sword?" The inu-youkai asked.

"I don't know! You probably just happened to stumble upon it when I lost it!" InuYasha retorted loudly.

"Is that so. How did you lose it?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly, which he knew pissed InuYasha off even more.

"I don't know! Stop asking me so many questions!"

"I'm asking you because it has to do with this war."

"What does my sword have to do with a war!"

"InuYasha, I got that sword from an old shop in Kagome's era. Do you know what that means?" He paused for a moment to see if InuYasha would say anything. "It means you probably died in this war." Sesshoumaru finished.

"What! I won't die." InuYasha replied confidently.

"InuYasha, how else could your sword have got in a shop? Unless you were gone, you would never have let it go." Kagome said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't like to think of InuYasha's death.

InuYasha didn't know what to say.

"So, what are you suggesting? That we change the future?" Kikyou asked.

"Well, yes." Kagome replied.

"Do you really think that toiling with fate is a smart thing to do?" Kikyou said so softly that it almost freaked Kagome out.

'I never really thought of it that way before. But, what if changing the future could be for the better?' Kagome thought. "Well, if changing the future would mean that no demons would die, then why not give it a try?" She replied with hope in her words.

"Do you want to die InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked bluntly.

"I'm not gonna die!"

"Okay." Kikyou started, and before she could finish, Kagome butted in excitedly.

"Okay! You'll help?" Kagome said, her eyes glistening with happiness.

"I'll help if you give me back the jewel." The older miko finished.

Kagome was stunned, and so was Sesshoumaru for a moment. One of the last things they wanted to do was lose the jewel. It was their only chance of possibly living as long as one another.

"I am the original protector of the jewel. It is safest with me." Kikyou said, noticing the blank look on Kagome's face.

"Technically, I am now its protector because it was me who brought it in this world, and it was me that it was born from again." Kagome said in her pathetic attempt to convince Kikyou that the jewel belonged to her.

"Fine, then I will not help with this war."

"Kagome do you really want to fight against this war?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Kikyou, ye are being unreasonable." Kaede said.

Kagome had to seriously think of what Sesshoumaru asked her. She knew what he meant. He wanted her to decide between the jewel and stopping the war. It was such a hard choice for her. She loved Sesshoumaru more than anything in the world, yet she didn't want to see all the demons die in this war.

Sesshoumaru could see how sad and stressed she was getting and bend down so his mouth was a mere inch away from her ear. She didn't think he was actually going to let Kikyou win, did she? "Just give her the jewel." He whispered.

'What? Why is she telling me to give up the jewel so easily?' Kagome wondered. Did he not care as much if they could use the jewel or not? 'No, Sesshoumaru wouldn't give up so easily. He must have something up his kimono.' "Um, okay." She replied, gave him a weird look and then walked towards Kikyou. "If this will make you help us, then here, you can have it." She said and put the glowing pink jewel in Kikyou's open hands.

"Thank you." Kikyou said, and closed her hand over the jewel.

InuYasha couldn't believe it. He had run all the way to the Western Lands to get the jewel, and now they were giving it to Kikyou without a fight. "What! Why wouldn't you give me the jewel!" He hollered.

"Because you had nothing to offer us in return. Kikyou's offering her help." Kagome answered him.

"It's settled then. Kikyou will help you stop this war. Now it is very late and I would like you all to stop the racket and go to sleep." Kaede said, looking at InuYasha for his yelling. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin, ye are welcome to sleep in my home." She said and turned around to walk back to her hut.

Kikyou stared as all three of them followed Kaede, then she went back into her own house.

"Why did you want me to give the jewel to Kikyou?" Kagome whispered.

"I'll get it back once the war is over." He replied quietly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why is there a war coming?" Rin piped up and asked.

"Because humans hate demons, so they are going to try and kill us all." Sesshoumaru replied.

"But me and Kagome don't hate you or any demons." Rin said with her childish voice.

"He knows Rin." Kagome said, knowing that where it was late at night and they had just spoke with Kikyou, he wouldn't feel much like talking.

"Here you are, make yourself at home." Kaede said and went to her own bed.

Kagome watched the old lady disappear. Kaede usually would have stayed up longer to talk with her, but she realized the Kaede was getting older and probably got tired easier.

"Come on, you must sleep Kagome. Tomorrow we are finishing your training." Sesshoumaru said and sat down to fall asleep.

* * *

"What are you doing this early in the morning!" InuYasha growled as he stepped out of his and Kikyou's house.

"Training." Kagome answered quickly as she blocked another harsh blow from Sesshoumaru's sword.

"Why are you training right before dawn?" He asked, blinking his tired eyes.

Kagome didn't answer, but swung her blade once again to block Sesshoumaru's. Except this time she not only blocked his throw, the same thing that happened when they had their first lesson happened. A bright purple light shot out of the blade and narrowly missed Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, that happened a long time ago. I wonder why it suddenly decided to do it again?"

"I don't know." He said, making sure not to touch the blade. From what he remembered, last time it burnt his hand.

"There has to be a reason as to why it does it." Kagome said.

InuYasha marched right up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome with a brute look on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said.

"I don't know." Kagome replied, staring at Tensaiga's blade.

"This is the second time it happened, there must be some kind of coincidence between the two. Are you doing something different than you have the other times?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not that I know of. I was just thinking of how many people could get hurt if we don't stop this war." Kagome answered, but she didn't think that had anything to do with what came out of the sword.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru stood staring at the sword and thinking. "Maybe...let's try it again. This time think of what you were before." He said and then positioned himself ready for attack again.

"Hey, don't you dare hurt Kagome!" InuYasha butted in and stood in front of her.

"InuYasha, please you don't want to make him angry. Sesshoumaru would never hurt me, besides you haven't seen how good I've gotten." Kagome said and pushed him out of the way.

InuYasha was surprised by her answer, but let her go and watched from behind.

Sesshoumaru rushed towards her with his sword and within seconds they both clashed again, and once again the purple light shot out of Tensaiga and this time went straight into Sesshoumaru's sword.

"Ah!" Sesshoumaru grunted and dropped the sword like it just bit him.

"What happened?" Kagome asked again.

"I think that time the power shot straight into my sword. It made it so my entire sword burned." Sesshoumaru replied, looking for a moment at his hand.

"It seemed though when I thought of people getting hurt that it worked again." Kagome said and picked up his sword to give back to him. For her it didn't burn at all.

"What kind of power is that?" InuYasha asked.

"Honestly, we haven't got a clue." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru touched the handle of the sword to make sure it was safe to take. "Why don't you try aiming it at something and see if it still works. Aim at that tree over there."

"Okay." She said and pointed towards the tree. The tree was about fifty feet away, so she wasn't sure if the power would make it that far.

"Okay, swing it." Sesshoumaru said.

InuYasha just stood by and watched.

Kagome thought about the war again and the people that could get hurt, and then swung the sword down. Out of the sword came the same light and it zipped through the air so fast that it hit the tree in seconds. "Wow. I think it almost cut through the tree."

"It's odd of Tensaiga. The sword doesn't have any power to hurt things, but right now, it could." Sesshoumaru said. "Now think of something else. Like, I don't know...chocolate." That was all he could think of.

"Alright." Kagome said, and turned to another big tree. Thinking of chocolate, she swung her sword and nothing happened. "Huh?"

"I think I know what's powering the sword." Sesshoumaru said, and walked up to Kagome. He took the sword out of her hand and inspected it.

"What?" She asked, awaiting anxiously for the answer.

"I think it's your pure miko powers, and human compassion that drives out the power. If you are trying to save humans from harm, then this sword will do it for you." He replied, not absolutely sure that he was right, but it was the best that he could think of.

"I think you're right." Kagome said.

"I think it's ridiculous and dangerous, and I don't want you flinging that thing around in my village!" InuYasha hollered and then turned back towards his house.

For the remainder of the morning Kagome and Sesshoumaru finished up their training and then took a break back at Kaede's house. The old miko was kind and served them tea and riceballs.

Rin had been awake for awhile and had helped Kaede with her chores and cooking. She sat at the table with a bright smile on her face and ate what she helped cook.

"We are gonna have to approach Kikyou soon and get her to talk to us and practice for the war." Kagome said.

"How do you plan on stopping this war?" Kaede asked.

"Well, by getting all of us three mikos together. We can all work together to form a barrier against the army." She replied.

"That sounds like the start to a plan. But I don't think three mikos will have near enough power to stop this war." Kaede said.

"I know." Kagome said, hanging her head. "But what else could we do?" She asked.

"Well, I know another miko. She's not too old, and not too young, and is fairly good from what I've heard." Kaede said.

Kagome lifted her head. "Really?"

"Yes. Her name is Oki. And she lives only a days walk from hear, in a village to the north."

"Oki, that is a very pretty name. Do you think she would help us if we explained what is going on?" Kagome asked, willing to do anything if it would help stop the war.

"Hai, Oki is a very kind woman."

"That sounds great! That means if we fly, it's only less than half a days travel. Sesshoumaru, why don't we go today!" Kagome said excitedly.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel much like traveling, but if the extra miko would help, then flying to a near village was worth it. "Alright, get want you need." He replied.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry guys for the long wait, the next chapter will be up soon, and I promise it will be much longer!**


	26. A Day of Practice After a Night of Rest

**Disclaimer **

Kaze- Hi, you have a good question. The only reason I can think that in most fics InuYasha goes with Kikyou, is because besides Kagome, she's the only one that InuYasha has ever loved. InuYasha shows how much he loves Kikyou by saying that he'd die for her in the anime. So, that's the only reason that I can really think of. But I agree with you about the InuYasha bashing, it's not really needed in stories. InuYasha is a kind guy!

T'shai- I agree with you, sometimes messing with the future can be a bad thing. What about fate? Right? Well, I'm glad you are enjoying my story, and you will soon get to see the outcome of the war! Cause the war is on it's way.

Taijiya Hatake- Thank you!

shadow miko- lol, well here is your update, hope you like it!

mangadreams- thank you!

1Tierra- wow thank you so much! You are an inspiration! I'm really glad that you like my story and I hope that you enjoy more of it! I will smile and live life to the fullest! Why not enjoy life, right!

kagsess- Thank you so much! That was so encouraging, I got this next chapter posted much faster just for you and the other reviewers that are very encouraging! Hope you enjoy this one!

Avelyn Lauren- I wish you luck with all your school exams!

**AN: Sorry that I never got to reply to any of you in my last chapter. I was in a bit of a hurry. But I am very happy I got to this time, cause you all deserve it! And thanks to inuyashalovingfan too who reviewed for my other fanfic! Here is chapter 26 which came much faster! Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26 – A Day of Practice after a Night of Rest.**

"That must be the village!" Kagome said excitedly and pointed towards the ground.

Sesshoumaru glided down and landed smoothly in front of the village. Instantly there were a bunch of people walking towards them.

"We're looking for priestess Oki." Kagome said to the crowd.

"I'm priestess Oki." A kind voice replied as it made it's way through the crowd of villagers.

Kagome watched as a tall woman wearing priestess clothing emerged from the people. She had a young, kind face, and her hair was tied back neatly. "Priestess Oki-sama, my friends and I need your help. I am a priestess also, and right now I know that the demons existence needs your help."

"Demons? How do demons need my help?" She asked.

"It's a long story, but if you want to I can tell you what's happening." Kagome said, not wanting to explain with all the villagers around.

Oki brought both of them to her hut and served them some tea while they explained the war to her. After it was all said, they got ready and headed back towards InuYasha's village. Kagome was even more surprised when she found out that Sesshoumaru could carry two full-grown women while flying. She had tried mentioning to him that they could walk, but he insisted on flying and she knew it was only because he wanted to get back faster.

Oki wasn't too keen on flying though, at first she wouldn't stop moving in Sesshoumaru's hold, and had screamed when they took off, but after an hour she seemed to calm down and relax.

When the three of them finally arrived back at the village, everyone was sleeping except Rin and Kaede.

"Priestess Oki-sama, how are ye?" Kaede welcomed warmly.

"I am better than ever Kaede-sama, but this talk of a coming war does frighten me. That's why I had to come. If there is anyway that I can help to prevent it, I will." Priestess Oki said pleasantly.

"Kagome! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin hollered happily and ran out of the hut and straight into their arms. "I have been playing with Kaede-sama all day, but I missed you. How come you did not take me with you?" Rin asked.

Kagome bent down to Rin's level. "Sorry Rin, we just thought it would be better for you to stay here with Kaede. Plus, Sesshoumaru already had to carry two of us back, I don't think he would want to have to carry three." Kagome explained.

"I could've." Sesshoumaru proudly announced from behind her.

"I never said you couldn't. I just said that you probably wouldn't want to." Kagome said, fixing Rin's kimono.

"But I could've." Sesshoumaru said again, half saying it just to bug Kagome.

Kagome stood up and gave the youkai an irritated glare. "I know you could have." She said, sounding like she could combust.

Sesshoumaru smirked slightly when she wasn't looking. He always found it amusing of how easily he could get his mate going.

"Let's go inside. It's getting very late. There's not much room, but it is cozy." Kaede said, and she walked side by side with Oki to the hut's entrance.

Kagome went to follow, when Sesshoumaru caught her shoulder. Suddenly she felt a warm breath glide across her ear, the warmth made her shiver with the night's cool air that hit the same spot. "It's been awhile." She heard him whisper.

Kagome knew exactly what he meant, and she had been craving for it too. The night before they couldn't do anything with each other because they were in Kaede's hut. She looked back at Sesshoumaru, who motioned towards the woods.

"Rin, I know we were gone today, and you never got to see us much, but me and Sesshoumaru haven't gotten any alone time for a long time. Do you think you would be alright sleeping in the hut with Kaede-sama and Oki-sama?" Kagome asked nicely.

Rin stuck out her lower lip.

"I promise that tomorrow we'll spend time together, just like we do at home." Kagome added.

Rin's lip went back in and her face turned into a bright smile. "Okay, you promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Kagome replied playfully.

"Okay. Goodnight!" Rin said happily and ran into the hut.

Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshoumaru. He had a sadistic look on his face, and a moment later he swept Kagome up in his arms.

Quickly he found a nice spot of grass surrounded by trees. He set Kagome on her feet and kept his arm around her shoulders while he glanced around. When he knew everything was safe, he returned all his attention on Kagome, and began kissing her soft lips.

Kagome kissed back and moved her hands up and down his back, sliding her nails along his spine. She couldn't believe the sensation she was feeling just from the touch of his lips. It had been awhile.

Sesshoumaru moved one of his hands to her front and slowly sled it up under her shirt to her chest. He began to breathe harder as his kisses became rougher. He could smell, and easily see Kagome's arousal as her kisses became less and she closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru moved to her neck and became entangled in her intoxicating, sweet scent.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's arms move to pull her shirt off and then they made their way to her back. As he unclipped her bra, she began to remove his kimono. Sesshoumaru didn't take long to help her. With as much as he wore, it took longer to get it off, but they didn't mind, it only heightened the anxiety of getting to what's underneath it all.

Kagome moved her hands along his back and then across his front, making sure she felt every curve of every ab. She then suddenly closed her eyes and wrapped both hands around his neck, when his hand unzipped her jeans and made its way down.

Sesshoumaru carefully laid her down on the soft grass, and continued to kiss her neck as she arched her back up towards him.

Letting go of his neck, she couldn't do anything except want more, and try not to be too loud.

As soon as Sesshoumaru felt her begin to tremble of ecstasy, he removed his hand and entered her. He relished in her scent and ecstasy, as he moved in rhythm to her body.

Thankfully, the only things that could hear the cries of pure bliss that night were the animals in the forest.

* * *

Kagome awoke, feeling very content and rested. She glanced behind her and noticed that Sesshoumaru wasn't there anymore. He had covered her body by putting her shirt and jeans over her like a blanket. "Who's that?" She said, as she heard a twig snap in the woods ahead of her. She lifted to a sitting position and grabbed the shit that fell off of her chest.

"Morning."

Kagome looked behind her to find Sesshoumaru all dressed and ringing water out of his hair. "Good morning." She said with a smiled. "But, I thought I just heard someone coming from ahead of me." She said, looking into the woods.

Sesshoumaru sniffed for a moment. "There's no one there. Sounds can fool people when they are in a large forest, that's why youkai go by scent." He replied. "There's a hotspring just over there if you want to bath."

Kagome smiled. "I know, I use to bathe in that spring a lot. Actually, me and Sango did. We'd have great talks." She said, remembering all the good times she had with Sango.

"I'll wait right here for you if you want." Sesshoumaru said.

"No, I'd like it if you came with me and just sat on the bank." She replied.

"Alright." He said and then followed Kagome to the spring after she had put her clothes on. She told him she didn't like the idea of walking naked through the woods.

When they arrived, there was a thin line of steam hovering over the calm water. "Looks nice." Kagome said as she undressed herself. She slowly walked in and enjoyed the warm water on her legs.

Sesshoumaru moved to the bank closest to her and sat down, watching his beautiful mate.

Kagome laid her head against a rock and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Talk to me." She said with a smile.

"What do you want to talk about?" He replied. He was never a conversation starter.

"Um, I'm not sure. Talk about our future." She said.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say about the future. He never really thought of it, but he did know one thing. "I know you'll be there."

"I will?" She asked, seeing if he would say why she would be there.

"Yes. You will be there for years. I am going to get the jewel back from Kikyou and we're going to make that wish. Rin will be there too." He replied softly.

Kagome's heart sank. She didn't think there was any way that both her and Rin could live as long as Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, how can both of us live as long as you?" She asked, hoping that he knew the answer.

"I don't know. But I'll find a way. Maybe our wish could be something like this; I wish for Kagome and Rin to have the same lifespan as Sesshoumaru."

Kagome had to stifle a laugh at how proper he made his wish. She didn't often get to hear him speak so freely. "I don't know if that will work."

"It's worth trying, is it not?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, it definitely is." Kagome replied.

"And if it is possible that it won't work, I could wish for myself to have the life of a human."

"No, I don't like that." Kagome said. "You were born knowing you would live for hundreds and hundreds of years, I would never let you go backwards from that."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything more on the subject. He could tell it upset Kagome.

"How do you plan on getting the jewel back from Kikyou?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, just smirked, which scared Kagome.

* * *

"Where have you guys been? Yesterday you were up before dawn and today you arrive way after dawn?" InuYasha asked as Sesshoumaru and Kagome came out of the forest.

"Good morning." Oki said in her soft voice as she walked out of Kaede's hut.

"Good morning Oki-sama." Kagome greeted warmly.

"So, when are we going to start training to stop this war?" Kikyou asked, standing beside InuYasha.

"Well, very soon. Who knows how soon this war is going to come. Why don't we start today in the after." Kagome replied.

"What kind of training to you expect us to do?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, you and Sesshoumaru could practice your fighting skills or something, and Kaede, Kikyou, Oki, and me can start practicing on how big of a barrier we can make together." Kagome replied.

"How big do you expect this barrier to be?" Kikyou asked.

"Big enough to hold back the army." Kagome answered.

Kikyou gave Kagome an impossible look.

"Anyway, I have to see to Rin, so how about we all meet here at one o' clock?"

"Sounds good." Oki replied.

The group then departed their separate ways. Sesshoumaru followed Kagome to Kaede's hut. "Did you see it?"

"Huh? See what?" Kagome asked, not sure what he was talking about.

"The mark on Kikyou's neck. She finally let InuYasha take her as his mate." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh, really? That's great! InuYasha has always loved her with all his heart." Kagome said, happy for InuYasha. "Rin, want to go outside and do something?"

Rin nodded her head happily and ran to the door.

"I think I'm just going to take a walk around." Sesshoumaru said and left the girls to have fun with each other.

Sesshoumaru really had nothing to do, so he decided to take a walk around the village. While some of the villagers stared at him as if he was gong to suddenly sprout claws and fangs, he was in deep thoughts and didn't notice them.

He didn't want to admit it to anyone; especially Kagome, but he had very little hope that their plan to stop the war was going to work. Trying to change the future he thought wasn't a good idea anyway. He had already been through the war once, and knew the size of it. He believed the mikos would be able to make a big enough barrier to hold the army back for awhile, but it wouldn't stop them forever. He only wished he had the strength to let Kagome know, but she was so passionate about stopping the war, that it would hurt her too much.

Sesshoumaru knew only one thing for sure; Rin had to be taken to the well soon before the war did come. Inside he wished that Kagome would allow him to take her to her mother's to wait until the war was over too. But Kagome would never agree with that. All he could make sure of is that when the army came, he wouldn't let Kagome out of his sight.

"Hey Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru turned his head to find InuYasha coming towards him. "What do you want, InuYasha?"

InuYasha wasn't used to Sesshoumaru being around so much, but he did want to talk to him nicely if it was possible. "What are you doing? Where's Kagome?" He asked, walking along side his half brother.

"I'm passing time while Kagome and Rin spend their own time together." Sesshoumaru answered, not looking at his hanyou brother.

"Do you think this plan of Kagome's is going to work?" InuYasha asked. "If what you say is all true, then you've been through this war, so you should know how bad it will be." He said sincerely.

Sesshoumaru could see InuYasha staring at him out of the corner of his eye. It always irritated him when InuYasha did that, but this time he didn't mind as much. It made him wonder if Kagome had made him softer, or maybe he was just more patient than he use to be. "I did go through the war. And no, I don't think Kagome's plan is going to work. I think it will hold everything back for awhile, but sooner or later the humans will find a way around, or break through the barrier."

InuYasha felt his stomach plummet. If it were all true, then maybe he would die in this war. Maybe he'd lose Kikyou again, forever.

"But." Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted InuYasha's thoughts. "Kagome's plan could help save many youkai lives and...human lives, with out help." He said, wishing he wouldn't be saving any bastard humans either.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha asked.

"Kagome never liked this idea, but from inside the barrier we could use our powers to kill off a number of the army. Our attacks could go outside the barrier but their attacks can't get inside it. We could lower their numbers."

InuYasha couldn't believe it! Was Sesshoumaru actually talking about working together with him? InuYasha couldn't keep his mouth shut; "have you gone soft?" He blurted out.

Sesshoumaru still never looked at InuYasha, but smirked. "Not too much, cause after this war, I'm taking the Tetsusaiga from you. That's if you're still alive by then." He said, knowing the last part would bug InuYasha.

"I won't be dead! And you won't be able to get my sword!" InuYasha hollered.

"Things have changed." Sesshoumaru said, as he lifted his left arm and moved his fingers. He loved that he could hold the Tetsusaiga now. "If the war doesn't kill you, then I will after I'm through with taking your sword." Sesshoumaru said emotionlessly.

InuYasha was slightly confused about why he had looked at his arm, but he had enough and strode away. 'How can he be talking about us fighting against a war together, and then the next moment say he's going to kill me! He'll never get my sword!' He thoughts as he marched back to his house.

* * *

"Come on Kagome, everyone is waiting for you." Sesshoumaru said when he found both Rin and Kagome in Kaede's garden.

"It's one o' clock already?" Kagome asked, astonished at how fast the time went. She wanted to train, but would rather stay with Rin. They had such a good time talking and playing together. "Rin, I must go now. But I will be sleeping in the hut tonight, so don't worry; you will see me. In fact you can come watch us practice for defending against the coming army if you'd like." Kagome said.

"Okay." Rin agreed to the offer and followed her and Sesshoumaru to the front of the village.

Kagome smiled when she seen that everyone had come. "Well let's do this. How about all four of us mikos get together and see how big of a barrier we can create?" She suggested.

"There is two things you're not considering." Kikyou said. "There is a difference between how big of a barrier we can make, and how strong the barrier can be."

"Really? Can you explain that a little more Kikyou?" Kagome asked, not completely sure what Kikyou meant, but she truly wanted to know and learn.

"The bigger the barrier, the less effective it is. We might be able to make a large one, but it wouldn't hold out an army for as long as a smaller one. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Kikyou finished.

"Yes, I do. Thanks Kikyou, I did not know that." Kagome said.

"Why don't we just see what we can accomplish for now." Oki said nicely.

"Alright, now let's all focus on our power at once." Kaede said, wanting to just get on with it.

All four of them focused on their powers. Kaede, Oki, and Kikyou were all glowing pink. Kagome was glowing but not so brightly. Sesshoumaru just stood by, watching them. It was easy to see that Kagome was the inexperienced one, and he wished that he could have trained her in the ways of a priestess. But he knew that Kagome could probably kick their ass physically, especially with a sword in her hand.

For their first time together, the barrier they created was massive. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha watched it sweep over them and then go further and further until they could just barely see it out on the horizon. "I don't think we're gonna need it that big. We need it closer to us to we can see the army." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yeah, that's true." Kagome said as they looked out at their barrier. All together they stopped and made the barrier disappear.

For the rest of the afternoon, the mikos joined their powers and continued to create barriers. They tried some big ones and then some smaller ones. In the end they still didn't know which barrier would be best to use against the army.

At one time Kagome had looked over at the two inu's and told them to do something. But it didn't surprise her that they wouldn't train together. The whole time they watched, they hadn't said a word to each other.

Sunset came quickly and everyone made their way to their own places. Kaede made a nice meal for all four of her guests. Once they were done eating, Kagome, Kaede, and Oki washed their dishes and talked, while Sesshoumaru tried to entertain Rin.

"Kagome, have you ever wondered if we're doing the right thing? What I mean is, do you think it is wise to try and change the future?" Oki asked politely.

"Yes, I have thought about that, and honestly I'm not sure what the answer is. But whenever I do think about it, I always come to the conclusion that there is no harm in trying if it could save many lives." Kagome replied as she dried another wooden bowl.

"That's true. I just hope that changing the future isn't a mistake. What if there was a reason for demons' extinction? Maybe it would be bad if there were youkai in the future." Oki thought.

"I don't know. Well, you can't say fully extinct, because Sesshoumaru was there. Demons have lived with humans since the beginning of time, so why couldn't they continue to live with us?" Kagome said.

Oki dropped the subject. It was all too deep, and unanswerable.

* * *

"Alright men! You've spent song long, harsh hours training, and I must say that you all look ready for war!" The Chief of the army bellowed out. The sun had disappeared behind him, making night loom over the land quickly.

The army of men cheered at their Chief's words. Their cheers were loud because of how many men there were. Two days earlier the second army had arrived, and now they were numbered in the thousands. All of them highly trained, and ready for battle.

After the cheers lowered, a man's voice could be heard amongst the crowd; "I still think it's a bad idea!"

"Oh stuff it! You're just saying that because you're a coward!" Another man replied, which created a second uproar.

"Shutup!" The Chief hollered. "Shutup!" After a moment the men settled down. "Get a goodnight's sleep, you're all gonna need it! Tomorrow we start marching whether you agree with this war or not, and we're going to slaughter every demon along the way! Goodnight everybody." He finished and turned to his own sleeping quarters for a goodnight's sleep.

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well everyone, we're starting to get very close to the war! I wonder what's gonna happen? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and it was longer than my last one, yay!**


	27. It's Begun

**Disclaimer**

inuyashalovingfan- hehe, thank you so much! You're very encouraging!

inuki-san-sorry if I confused you, when I said 'evil demon', I meant that there are the good-hearted demons and then the evil hearted demons.

jayne- Thank you! I agree with you, I do like lemons in some stories, but I wanted mine to be rated T, so that people who don't like lemons can enjoy it too. So I try not to describe anything too badly lol.

Yuki Asao- Sorry if I confused you. When I said "How big do you want this barrier to be?" I meant it Kikyou asking, because she wasn't sure what size Kagome was thinking of. Thank you for reviewing!

1Tierra- lol, it's my pleasure to let you read it! I am very glad that you enjoy my writing!

shadow miko- sorry it took me a little while to update, hope you like this chapter and that it will make up for taking so long.

Eternityoftears- lol, I guess I'll give you all a spoiler, I don't plan on killing Sesshoumaru and/or Kagome off...I think...maybe...muahaha! lol you'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Love of Blue Crescent Moon- lol, thanks for telling me about the Sesshoumaru thing. I just spelt it that way because I seen it on subtitles before, but alot of people spell it differently, just like people spell Tetsusaiga differently. I'll keep it Sesshoumaru for not, just because that's the way it's been all throughout the story. But thanks for letting me know that!

Taijiya Hatake Uchiha- I like your name! Thank you for reviewing, here's my update! Hope you like it!

mangadreams- thank you! Hope you like this chapter!

Avelyn Lauren- Thank you, you are very encouraging and have been reviewing me since the beginning! Hope you like this chapter!

**AN: Wow, that was long. I just love replying to all you guys and/or gals! Thank you for all your reviews, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27 – It's Begun.**

"Come on Rin, its time to get up!" Kagome hollered as she got some breakfast ready for everyone in the hut. It had just barely passed dawn and the only ones that were fully awake were Kagome and Sesshoumaru, while the others were either half a sleep or asleep.

Hours before dawn, Sesshoumaru and Kagome had woken up and talked about what they should do. Together they decided that the war was getting close enough that it is time for Rin to leave for the modern era. They knew that Rin would probably not like it at all, but it was the only way they knew that she could be perfectly safe.

Inside, Sesshoumaru still wished that Kagome could go with Rin and stay at her mom's until the war is over, that way he wouldn't have to worry about the two loves of his life disappearing or getting hurt. He knew Kagome would never agree to it. She has her heart set on stopping this war, and Sesshoumaru would help her do this. But his first priority was not saving the humans or demons, but making sure Kagome was safe.

"Rin, get up." Sesshoumaru's deep, booming voice said from the table he was sitting at. Kagome's call hadn't even made Rin move, but as soon as Rin heard Sesshoumaru's voice, she jumped up and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said tiredly, yawning as she walked towards him.

"It's time, Rin. Kagome is making us breakfast and then we are going to the well. You should get dressed." Sesshoumaru said.

"We're going to the well?" Rin asked, beginning to open her eyes fully.

"Yes. We're taking you to Kagome's mother's house and that's where you will stay until the war here is over." He explained.

"Oh. But I want to stay here with you and Kagome." Rin said.

"I know, but it's not safe here. If you stay here, it is possible that we could lose you, that is not something we are going to take a chance on. You should understand." He said, looking Rin straight in the eyes. All he could think of is what happened before, and how he had lost her, he never wanted to feel that way again.

"Besides, you like my okaa-san and Grandpa. Last time you had a great time, and even loved the TV. My brother Souta will be there and you can have fun playing video games with him." Kagome added as she set two plates of food in front of Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"I guess you can get dressed after you're done eating." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sorry." Kagome said, forgetting that he had just told her to go get dressed.

"I know, I did have fun. How long will you be gone for? You won't forget about me?" Rin replied, looking down at her food sadly.

"Rin, we would never forget about you. We're your parents." Kagome said with a big smile.

"If this war is as long as it was last time, then we'll probably be gone for at least ten days, maybe even two weeks." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Really? I thought wars usually lasted longer than that." Kagome more or less asked.

"Normal wars probably do, but this one is fast, but deadly. Last time they came so fast, that everyone was unaware of the war and army of humans. They rampaged into villages quick and slaughtered everyone and anyone in their way." He explained further.

"Do you mean to say that they even killed humans along with the demons?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, if a human got in their way, they killed them." He replied.

"I don't like all this talk of death and war. Why don't we talk about something that's a little more cheerful." Priestess Oki suggested as she walked towards the table and Kagome set her breakfast down for her.

"Like what?" Sesshoumaru said, giving her a slightly irritated look.

"Um?" Oki stood thinking for a moment and cowered back a little.

"Exactly." Sesshoumaru said. "Anyway, this time the war will probably last longer."

"Why is that?"

"If you plan on trying to stop this war, then it's only going to hold the army back for maybe a day or two, depending on the strength of you four mikos."

Kagome clued into what he was saying. "Are you saying that the war is gonna happen; that we won't be able to stop it?" Kagome asked, staring at him with both sadness, and anger in her eyes. She didn't want to believe it.

Sesshoumaru stared back, but did not answer her. The look in his eyes should tell her what he thought.

Kagome then broke eye contact and ate own breakfast away from the table, with her back towards Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Oki. In her heart and even in her instincts, she knew her mate was right, especially since this war is big enough to wipe out all the demons. As she brought her arm up to put another piece of food in her mouth, her hand began to shake, and a tear escaped from her eye to roll down her cheek.

Sesshoumaru instantly could sense Kagome's stress, and smell the salt on her skin. "Rin, go get dressed." He said and stood up from his chair. He watched Rin obey and run into another room, along with Oki who felt uncomfortable and left as well. "Kagome." He said and walked towards her, he put his hands on her arms and laid his head along side hers.

Kagome sniffed and reached her hand up for his. "Sesshoumaru, what should we do?" She said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Kagome, if you'll let me."

She knew what he meant. He had mentioned it before, but she never agreed with it. "Sesshoumaru, no." She said quietly. "My whole purpose is to save lives, not kill them." She said, staring down at the plate of food she hardly touched.

Sesshoumaru really wished that she would agree. Whether or not she did agree, he already planned on attacking through the barrier, and InuYasha was doing it with him. He just hoped that when the time came, that she wouldn't try to stop him. "I know." He said, and hugged her gently. "Everything will be okay." He said, hoping to make her feel better.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" Kaede asked as she walked towards the two, dressed in her usual priestess clothing.

Kagome pulled herself together quickly. "Morning Kaede, your breakfast is right over there." She said and moved a few inches away from Sesshoumaru so she wouldn't make Kaede feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you, Kagome." The old woman said and sat down contently to eat.

"I'm dressed!" Rin hollered as she ran up to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

"Good, it's time to leave." Sesshoumaru said, motioning for Rin to go to the doorway.

"We'll be back by mid-afternoon Kaede." Kagome said as the three of them left the hut.

Rin walked between demon and human without saying a word. Her head hung down, staring at the ground.

"Rin, try not to get too depressed. You'll have fun in the modern era, and I'm sure my mother will even take you shopping." Kagome said in a cheerful tone.

Rin just nodded.

"Come on." Sesshoumaru said as they got to the well. He put his arms around Rin and Kagome and leapt down into the well.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru. It's letting us through and we don't have the Tetsusaiga or the jewel." Kagome said, looking confused. "Why would that be? You didn't steal the jewel from Kikyou already, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I think the well recognizes that we are connected to both worlds now. That's the only reason I can think of." He replied as the blue light faded and they were suddenly in the well-house.

"It's a good thing that it did let us through, that would have been a hard fall."

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and then jumped out of the well. "You're mother might be a little surprised." He said, opening the doors. The modern era was in mid-day and the sun was shining brightly.

"She might be a little, but mother is very understanding."

"Kagome!"

"Souta! It's so nice to see you!" Kagome said and gave her brother a big hug. "How are you doing?"

"Great! I just got done playing some ball with the guys. Now I'm thirsty." He said smiling and wiping the sweat off his brow. I'm guessing mom doesn't know you're here yet."

"Yeah, we just arrived." Kagome replied as all three of them followed Souta up to the house.

"Mom, I'm home! And Kagome's here too!" Souta hollered.

"Really!" They could hear her mother say and come running down the stairs. "Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, what are you doing here? It's been a while!" She said and gave them warm smile.

"Rin, why don't you go watch TV for awhile." Kagome suggested. "We need to ask a favor of you mom."

* * *

After explaining some things, Kagome's mother said yes to Rin staying, which both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were very happy to hear.

"She will be no problem at all, but Kagome I'm worried about you. What if something happens to you? A war. I can't believe you're going to be fighting in a war." Her mother said.

"But mom, I'm not fighting in a war, I'm going to stop the war. So there may not even be one." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I know you want to stop this war, but if this war is the reason why demons no longer exist here, then it sounds way too big to stop."

Sesshoumaru completely agreed, but he knew it was better to keep his mouth shut then.

"I know mom, but I'm going to try. I'm going to try for my friends, for Rin, Sesshoumaru, and for all the innocent lives that could get killed." Kagome said determinedly.

"You're scaring me Kagome. I could lose you."

"Mom, this is something I have to do. I will be fine, you'll see. After the war is over with, I'll be back for Rin." Kagome reassured. "But until then, I appreciate you looking after her. She's a very good girl, and does what you ask."

"Rin, come here." Sesshoumaru said. A second later Rin came into the kitchen. "Rin, we have to get going. You'll be good for Mrs. Higurashi."

"Mm hmm." She nodded and then hugged Sesshoumaru and then Kagome.

"Good, you'll have fun here, and don't worry, we'll be back." Kagome said, and gave Rin a kiss on the forehead. "Thank you so much mom." She smiled at her mother and then turned towards the door.

"Just be careful." Her mother replied.

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome's mother a nod and then shut the door behind him.

"Why do I suddenly feel like my world is ending?" Kagome said, no really expecting an answer.

Sesshoumaru put his arm around her waist as they walked towards the well. "It's not. That's the type of feeling that war always brings." He answered and then opened the doors to the wellhouse.

* * *

"Kagome, how did Rin take it?" Kaede asked as Kagome and Sesshoumaru got to her doorway.

"She is okay." Kagome replied in a depressed tone.

"Good. Come inside. Since you left this morning, everything seems to be a bit gloomier. We all decided to just rest today. Even the sky is being covered by clouds." Kaede said, glancing up at the darkening sky.

"Yes, it looks like it might rain." Kagome said, taking a look at the sky herself.

"Best get inside." Kaede said, turning into her hut.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru followed, and quickly felt the warmth of the cozy hut. With a few candles burning, and all four of them sitting quietly at the table, the first crack of lighting came down. A moment later, the sound of pouring rain came.

"Nothing like the weather matching the mood." Kagome said, smiling slightly as she looked from one person to the other.

No one said anything, and for the rest of the night, much was quiet.

For the next couple days it had rained and rained. Even through the bad weather, the entire group trained. All the training the mikos did had a big effect on their barriers. They had gotten better and better, so much that they could control any barrier and what size they wanted it. When they wanted to shrink the barrier, it would grow smaller. When they wanted the barrier larger, it would grow larger.

Kagome had become happier because of their training. She still carried a sick gut feeling in her stomach that all this was going to end badly, but as they trained, she began to get more confident that they could stop the war. To her relief, Sesshoumaru hadn't even brought up the fact that she probably couldn't stop the war. Whenever he had before, it made her sad and angry with him for not having faith in her.

The last night, Kagome had even enjoyed a night out at the hotspring with Oki and Kikyou. Yes, even Kikyou. At first she had been rather reluctant on taking a bath with Kikyou, but Oki had persuaded her with her kind words, and once she had gotten in the water, it wasn't so bad. That aura of sadness had still clung to all of them, but they were able to talk, and even after awhile Kagome and Kikyou smiled at each other. Surprisingly they had been talking about the characteristics of inu-youkai.

Sesshoumaru had done what he usually does. Most of the two days he just walked around, and observed. For a moment of his time he went to InuYasha while the girls were at the hotspring, and reminded him of their plan. InuYasha had willingly listened and still agreed to it. He would do anything to protect Kikyou.

For awhile, Sesshoumaru thought about Rin and how she was doing. He was sad to leave her back in the modern era, but also happy because he would never have to experience what he went through before. Now he knew that Rin would always be safe, whether he lived through the war or not, she would be alive.

A few times, Sesshoumaru had gotten pissed off at being in the rain all the time and took off back to Kaede's camp, while the mikos trained. He usually stood and watched them train, but he hated rain, it always made him feel heavier for some reason and suffocated. He figured it was probably just the mugginess in the air that the rain gave off.

After the good time at the hotspring, all three of the priestess's went back to their huts, clean, and ready for sleep.

The next morning came quickly, with the same weather as before. The sky was a little darker than before, and you could almost think that the sun didn't even rise. Far, far off in the distance a great army came, making thunder with the sounds of their feet. Today would be the day. The war was upon them, and they were unaware of it yet.

Everyone woke up from a good, but warm sleep. The rain made everything seem so damp; even the inside of the huts seemed to sweat. Kaede made a good breakfast that all four of them enjoyed, and inside InuYasha's own house, Kikyou made a good breakfast for him. There were soft smiles passed between Kaede, Oki, and Kagome.

"Today seems different. It's so...silent." Kagome said.

"Yes." Was all Kaede said.

Sesshoumaru had a gut feeling that today was the day that the war would begin. From the silence of the birds, and the loud raindrops that hit the ground, it could only mean that something was coming. If only they were closer he might be able to smell the army of humans.

"Kaede, Oki. You two always seem to be content. Even though you know a war is coming, you still smile and never look down. Why is that?" Kagome asked. She couldn't help but asking. Kaede and Oki never complained, and they always seemed to stay positive.

Kaede looked up from her breakfast. "I think it's because I know we can all do it. There is no point in becoming all sad and scared if ye have faith that it will not come to death. Remember Kagome, everything happens for a reason." The wise priestess finished with a smile.

Kagome smiled back. 'She's right, that makes a lot of sense. Just like me meeting Sesshoumaru in the modern era and coming back here. It all happened for a reason. Fate must have known who I was destined to be with. And maybe it's fate that Sesshoumaru and I are here to stop this war.' She thought deeply. For the past couple of days she had been quite down, but what Kaede said made her believe there is hope in what they are going to do.

"That's why I'm content too. Kaede stole the words right from me." Oki giggled.

Sesshoumaru just listened. He never quite understood how woman could make each other feel better just by a few words.

"Well, what do you want to do after breakfast?" Kagome said, looking at all three of them.

"I have to tend to the garden before this rain drowns out all my veggies. My poor herbs must be on the edge of dying soon too." Kaede replied.

"Great, I'll come help you!" Kagome said happily and finished her meal.

"Me too." Oki chipped in.

After they were all done eating, the three girls went out to the garden with their small shovels, baskets, and some older clothes on so they wouldn't get their good clothes too dirty. Sesshoumaru just went on his own merry way.

"My poor herbs." Kaede said as she looked at the amount of herbs that were wilting.

"But there is some herbs that are still okay. Did you want us to pick those for you?" Kagome asked, looking at a healthy plant.

"Yes, please do. And every good vegetable." She replied.

"Okay." Kagome said and went picking away at the healthy plants. Within an hour all of their baskets were almost full of healthy picked herbs and vegetables. They would have completely filled them if it wasn't for the soft thumping noise that seemed to be getting louder and louder. Dripping wet with rain, all three of them kept looking around for the strange sound, but nothing could be seen that was creating it.

Kagome went to continue picking when she saw Sesshoumaru come out of no where, running towards her

"Kagome, get your things in the hut!" Sesshoumaru hollered, picking up her basket for her and taking her hand.

"What, what's happening?" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru pulled her with him, and Kaede and Oki ran behind.

"They're coming. The army is not too far away from here." He replied. As soon as he said those words, the villagers that had been outside began to panic and run to their own homes.

Kagome was breathing heavily when they got in the hut. "That's what that sound is." She said, realizing that the sound they heard made sense now. "But, InuYasha. Does he know?"

"He was with me when we both sensed it. Now, you should go get your miko clothing on. And get the Tensaiga." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Kagome listened and ran into the little room that she had her stuff in. Quickly she pulled her priestess kimono over the clothes she already had on. It would take too long to take off her wet shorts and her old school hoody that she had on. The clothes beneath it made her kimono fit tighter, but she was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice.

'I can't believe it. This is it. It's coming, you can do it Kagome. You've had confidence all along, and we've all trained hard.' She told herself. 'But this is the war to end the demon's existence. How can I fully stop it, if it's as big as Sesshoumaru says.' She thought, suddenly getting doubts.

Kagome turned around and looked at the giant Tensaiga that leaned against the wall. It's blade shined with radiance. Why had he asked her to get the Tensaiga? She thought that she was only going to be using her barriers. She thought she knew why though. Sesshoumaru would want her to have a weapon to defend herself if anything went wrong. 'But what about what happened last time I swung this sword? Maybe that's why he wants me to have it. Whatever shot out of it last time would really hurt somebody.' She thought and took a few steps more towards the sword, so close that she could see her reflection in the tall blade.

"Take it."

Kagome turned around to see Sesshoumaru's tall form blocking the doorway. Turning back around, she looked at the blade and put her hand around the top of it. "Sesshoumaru, I can't focus on my barrier if I have to hold this." She said, picking up the heavy blade.

"I know, that's why you can wear this." He replied and gave her a belt with the sheath on it. Moving towards her, he tightened the belt around her waist so that it wouldn't fall off.

"Thank you." She said and put the blade in its sheath.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly and then took her in his arms.

"I never thought I'd say this before. But, now that the war is actually here, I'm scared." Kagome said, resting her head on his warm chest.

"I will never let anything happen to you." Sesshoumaru said, actually scared himself, not of getting hurt, but of losing his mate. "Let's go. The others are probably waiting." He said, beginning to pull away when suddenly Kagome pulled him back and began to kiss him.

"I love you." She said after kissing him and going back down off her tippy toes.

"Ashiteru." He replied and then led her outside where Kikyou, InuYasha, Kaede, and Oki were all waiting.

Kagome stepped outside. The noise could be heard much louder. And just on the horizon, through the mist of the rain, she could see the dark line of a massive cloud of men coming slowly towards the village.

* * *

**Woooo, did I leave anyone in suspense? Anyone at all? Lol, I'm just joking. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know I can't wait to write the next one!**


	28. Velvet Light

**Here's what was happening in the end of Chapter 27:**

"I never thought I'd say this before. But, now that the war is actually here, I'm scared." Kagome said, resting her head on his warm chest.

"I will never let anything happen to you." Sesshoumaru said, actually scared himself, not of getting hurt, but of losing his mate. "Let's go. The others are probably waiting." He said, beginning to pull away when suddenly Kagome pulled him back and began to kiss him.

"I love you." She said after kissing him and going back down off her tippy toes.

"Ashiteru." He replied and then led her outside where Kikyou, InuYasha, Kaede, and Oki were all waiting.

Kagome stepped outside. The noise could be heard much louder. And just on the horizon, through the mist of the rain, she could see the dark line of a massive cloud of men coming slowly towards the village.

**

* * *

Wow all my reviewers, I am so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that it has been so long since I have posted the next chapter. I guess it is annoying sometimes to hear excuses, but I had to be a leader at a camp this summer and then I had went away from home off to college, and then when I got there after five days I didn't like it, so now I'm home again and I have even the next chapter done for you, but of course I won't post it till I get some reviews for this one:) hehe. Once again I am so so sorry, and I hope you will still read this chapter, up above I put a tiny summary of what happened in the end of my last chapter in case some people can't remember. Alright I'll leave you to read now!**

**Disclaimer: Wow, do we have to do this everytime, lol.**

**Chapter 28- Velvet Light**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood beside each other with InuYasha and Kikyou on Sesshoumaru's side, and Kaede and Oki on Kagome's side. All of them just waited; they waited for the army to get closer and closer to them. After a few minutes of waiting, the army just seemed to keep growing bigger as more and more men followed up the horizon.

Soon the army was close enough that the mikos knew it was time to create the barrier that would stop them from getting any further. Moving together, they merged their powers and formed an instant barrier. It was the largest one that they had made, which Kagome figured was about a 200 yards distance.

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru stood behind the women and watched as suddenly a whole line of men fell like they had just walked into a wall, which they basically did. If it weren't for it being a war, they would have found it quite a humorous scene.

A third and forth line of men hit the barrier and fell. Each time the army hit, the mikos flinched at the force of the crash. They could see some men getting back up and hitting the barrier with their weapons, trying to break through it.

* * *

"What kind of witchery is this!" A man hollered from on the ground.

Another man got up and tried to see who could be creating the barrier. "I think they're priestesses. Why are they defending a village that is run by a half demon?"

"They're traitors to their own kind!"

"Once we get through that barrier, they better not get in the way. If they do…kill them!" The Chief hollered from the front of his army.

"But Chief, how are we going to get through it?"

"I've dealt with demon barriers before, I can't see a miko's being any different. Most barriers will come down with the right amount of force. Alright men! This is what we'll do! On the count of three, all at once ram into the barrier!"

"Chief Sir, won't that hurt us?"

"This is a war, if you expect to come out unhurt then I suggest you leave now!" The Chief yelled with angry eyes. "Alright, ONE! TWO! THREE!" At once all the soldiers plowed themselves at the barrier.

* * *

"Ah!" Kagome squealed as the army dealt their barrier a strong blow. The four gritted their teeth and braced themselves for a second blow.

"InuYasha."

InuYasha glanced over at a drenching wet Sesshoumaru as the heavy rain continued to fall.

"It's time." Sesshoumaru said.

"Let's go!" InuYasha hollered and instantly ran at full speed toward the army.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome and hated the look of pain on her face. 'Sorry Kagome, but I'm doing this for you.' He said to himself and then took off up beside InuYasha, running towards the humans.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kikyou yelled over the thundering noise of the army.

"Sesshoumaru! InuYasha! Come back! Don't do this!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. At that moment she almost lost control of her power, but regained herself again. All she could do was stand there and watch her mate run towards the hundreds, maybe thousands of men. Tears came to her eyes as she realized what Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were going to do.

* * *

"Demons! Demons are coming!" The men shouted. Some of them began to turn around and run the opposite way of the barrier.

"Hey! You cowards! Get back to your positions!" The Chief hollered.

"But Sir, th-th-that's the Lord of the Western Lands; Sesshoumaru."

"Yeah, and the other one is InuYasha, his brother." Another man spoke up.

"I don't care who they are. They're demons and we are here to kill them. With an army our size they have no chance." The Chief replied.

"I'm not so sure about that." The man muttered under his breath.

"Again; ONE! TWO! THREE!" All at once the army charged at the barrier.

"This barrier is strong Chi---- Ahhhh!"

To the Chief's surprise there were suddenly hundreds of his men struck dead, they all fell to the ground in a long line. He turned his head to the barrier just in time to see a massive sword raised and a voice shout, "WINDSCAR!" Thankfully for him it wasn't pointing straight at him, but about twenty feet to the right of him. Right before his eyes he saw hundreds of men fall dead, right in line. A second later he heard, "Dragon Strike!" And to his left an explosion of men flew into the air. 'I underestimated these two demons.'

"Come on guys! These two demons are killing our comrades. We must break through that barrier before they kill all of us!" A brave man said, motivating the army around him.

* * *

"I didn't think this was part of ye plan Kagome." Kaede said, watching as Sesshoumaru and InuYasha both sent deadly blows at the army.

"It's not. Sesshoumaru had talked about doing this before, but I had told him I didn't want him to. The whole point of stopping this war is to spare innocent lives." Kagome said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes, but who is the innocent here? The ones that the army wants to destroy, or the humans that are bringing the war? If these men started a war to wipe out the demons, whether the demons are good or bad; then are they truly innocent? Do ye not think that they are the wicked hearted?" Kaede asked.

'Kaede always makes a lot of sense. All this army wants is bloodshed, but I bet there are many men in that army that were made to fight. There are probably men that didn't want to bring war on demons in the first place.' "Kaede, you're right. But I bet there are many men in that army that didn't want to kill the demons; who are innocent at heart."

"That is true too. Kagome sometimes sacrifices must be made. Our barrier isn't going to hold them forever." Kaede said, squinting as the men charged at their barrier again. "Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are doing as they feel they must. They are protecting their mates and defending their own existence."

Kagome winced as another few hundred men hit their powers. She began to breathe heavily, and sweatdrops rolled down her forehead.

"We should make the barrier a little smaller. I don't think I can hold this large one much longer." Priestess Oki said, looking over at Kagome, Kaede and Kikyou. They all looked like they were struggling as well.

"Okay, let's do it." Kagome said and focused on making the barrier smaller. "I hope Sesshoumaru and InuYasha know to move back."

"They'll know if the barrier touches them." Kikyou said.

* * *

"InuYasha, get back." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Huh?"

"The barrier, they're shrinking it." Sesshoumaru explained, taking footsteps backwards while the barrier moved towards him. After it stopped, he figured they shrunk it about fifty yards.

"Here they come again." InuYasha said, poising his sword for attack." Haha, they must think the barrier's gone. They're gonna run right into it."

A second after he said that, men crashed into the barrier and then men crashed and tripped over men that fell to the ground.

"Haha! Idiots." InuYasha laughed.

Sesshoumaru turned to look back at Kagome. 'You're doing good Kagome, don't let go yet.' He thought and then turned back to the army. "Dragon Strike!"

"Windscar!"

"Everyone! Hit the barrier again, this time put your backs into it!" The Chief shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" InuYasha yelled and sent another deadly attack through.

Although his attack quickly killed another hundred or more, it did not stop the rest of the army from slamming against the barrier. This time the force was so strong that the barrier disappeared. All four mikos had lost their control from the pain of the attack, and for a moment their powers were gone.

"Oh no! We gotta get the barrier back up!" Kagome shouted, worried to death that the army would get to the village.

"Die you bastards!" InuYasha cursed and swung his sword around, slicing every human within his sword's reach.

Within seconds, hundreds of men came thundering toward the village. Sesshoumaru stood killing every man that he saw. But over two or three hundred men was even a lot just for them to hold back. Feeling like he was getting no where, Sesshoumaru held his sword out in front of him and shot another Dragon Strike out the blade.

"The barrier's back up." InuYasha said happily as he saw the rest of the soldiers stop behind it. "Blades of Blood!"

"Yes! We did it!" Kagome said cheerfully. Her smile quickly turned into a look of fright when she saw ten men coming towards her with their swords raised. She wanted to take Tensaiga out, but she couldn't if she wanted to keep the barrier up. "Sesshoumaru!" She screamed.

Sesshoumaru lashed out his aced whip at the men that were now merely ten feet away from the priestesses.

Kagome watched his acid whip kill everyone except one. The one man he missed walked right up to her. "You'll even kill humans?" Kagome asked, beginning to cower under the soldier's raised blade.

"You're betrayers to your own kind." The man's malicious voice said.

Kagome closed her eyes when his blade was about to come down. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see the man's eyes cloud over and blood dripping from his mouth. His sword dropped to the ground in front of her, and she recognized Sesshoumaru's clawed hand that pulled back out of the soldier's stomach.

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru, all the while maintaining her focus on the barrier as best as she could.

Sesshoumaru turned back around just in time to kill another soldier who was about to lunge at him. He could see InuYasha out there still fighting off the rest of the humans. Getting back to InuYasha, he attacked more and more men. What began to worry him was that while he and InuYasha were busy killing the remaining soldiers that got inside the barrier, the rest of the army continued to ram into the barrier. And just as he raised his sword again, a shrilling scream hit his ears. He finished off the man in front of him and when he looked back, it was Priestess Oki.

"Get away from her!" Kagome shouted and drew out the Tensaiga. Priestess Oki grasped her shoulder and watched Kagome swing her large sword towards the raged man. The sword sent a deadly attack right through him.

Sesshoumaru was so relieved that the scream didn't come from Kagome and then proud of her when she killed the soldier. He had been pre-occupied for only a second, but just in that the second the entire barrier was gone and the whole army was heading toward him like a stampede. There were so many numbers that it could be described as a large back cloud moving over the hill and towards the village.

"Dammit!" InuYasha cursed. Lifting his sword, he sent another attack that killed a straight line of men. This time his attack seemed to do barely anything to their numbers. They just kept coming. "Here they come." InuYasha said, and then suddenly the army swept into him and around him like a wave. "Ah!" He grunted as men flew past the side of him their swords, daggers, and any other sharp weapons sliced his sides and arms. While most of them just fled by, some would stop to try and kill him.

Sesshoumaru could barely see InuYasha, but he could hear his grunts and smell his blood. There were so many smells at once, but one smell just made him furious, and that was the smell of his own blood. "Kagome! Get Oki and yourself away from here!" Sesshoumaru yelled as he swung and slashed in front of him.

"Oh—my—gosh!" Was all Kagome could say when she saw the cloud of men running towards the village. 'Sesshoumaru was right. Sesshoumaru was right!' She thought to herself. Fear, anger, sadness, and the feeling of death filled her all at once. For a moment she was almost in a daze watching the army getting closer. Sesshoumaru's voice shook her out of it and she bent down to help Oki. "Priestess Oki, you're going to have to help me help you. Do you think you can still use your arms a little?"

"Yes, why?"

"You can't fight with that deep a wound. The safest place for you is to hide up in a tree. Come on, I'll help you up that large oak over there."

"Okay." Oki replied and got up off the ground. As quickly as they could, they got to the tree and Kagome gave her a push up. Oki put both arms up over the large branch; each push to get herself up in a sitting position threw a sharp pain through her shoulder. When she sat up and looked down, the army was almost at the village. "They're almost here Kagome! Run!" Oki said, quivering worry in her voice.

"No, I'm not running." Kagome said, determination in her eyes.

"And neither are we." A bunch of voices said at once from behind Kagome.

Kagome turned around to a sight that made her smile and cry of joy. About two hundred people stood in front of her. Humans from the village and demons she had never seen before. They were all ready for battle. In front of the crowd were Kaede and Kikyou.

"You didn't think we'd leave defending the demon's existence all up to you, did you?" A familiar voice said.

Kagome looked up, and hovering in the air was Kirara, Miroku, and Sango.

"Now they're almost here! Let's go!" Sango hollered.

With a smile, Kagome ran out in front of her army and with her sword pointing at the on coming war she shouted, "CHAAAAARGE!"

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, look!" InuYasha said while swinging his sword.

Sesshoumaru looked to see what was going on, and was shocked at what he saw. There was Kagome running out in front of an army of humans and demons. When she stepped in the middle, she pointed her sword at the enemy. 'Kagome.'

"CHAAAAARGE!"

The youkai's stomach flipped. He felt like getting right to his mate and taking her far away from the battle so she couldn't get hurt, but he knew he couldn't do that. All he could do is try to keep one eye on her while he's fighting.

Kagome crashed right into the battle. Immediately she had cuts on her arms. She was so focused on fighting that she didn't even feel the cuts. Behind her, all her warriors ran into the battle as well, slicing and beheading. The demons would stomp, throw, slash, or burn any soldier in their path.

"Die!" Kagome screamed as she stabbed another man right through the heart. Backing up to give herself a few feet space, she swung Tensaiga and let a blast of purple light out at the battle in front of her.

There were a hundred screams at once as the men all fell dead.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" The Chief shouted so loud that almost all the battleground could hear him.

Sesshoumaru followed the voice with his eyes and found where the Chief was. He stood out a little more because of his extra armor and larger metal helmet. 'Stupid fool.' He thought. Because of the Chief's loud mouth he gave away his position.

Although Kagome had a large amount of people to her defense, her small army was nothing compared to the numbers of the enemy. Soon she noticed that her army was getting pushed back further and further. They had been pushed back so far that she was now fighting between some huts in the village.

She continued to swing Tensaiga and block her enemy's swings when she suddenly tripped over something and landed on her butt, and her sword flung from her grasp and hit the ground ahead of her. Quickly glancing at what she had tripped over, it was a man from the village. She hated knowing that the good people on her side were dying.

"Give up wench." The wet, grizzly man said and stepped on Tensaiga's blade just as Kagome went for it. "That's a nice blade you got there. Here, you can have this one." He said and thrust his bloodied, rusted sword at her.

Kagome rolled over to avoid the sword, but she didn't roll fast enough. The man's blade got her right through her left arm. Before she could cringe in pain, the man in front of her was dead. His head was cut clean off by Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked from above her.

"Yeah, I just gotta pull this-

"Don't pull that out." Sesshoumaru said, landing right beside her.

"Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, staring at him like he was a miracle.

"Let me pull it so it comes out straight." He ordered and took hold of the blade sticking out at just below the handle. "This is going to hurt." He warned and then slowly brought the blade out of her flesh.

Kagome groaned as it slid out. Once out, the wound began to bleed even worse.

Sesshoumaru tore a piece of his white kimono off and wrapped it tightly around her arm. All the while Kirara, Miroku, and Sango kept soldiers off of them. "I don't want you to fight anymore. You shouldn't fight with that wound."

"Yes I can! I want to. I can still move the rest of my body. I think the sword got mostly flesh and muscle." She replied quickly.

Sesshoumaru gave her a long stare and then nodded a reluctant 'ok.' He knew Kagome wouldn't back down from her dicision. Getting up he turned away from Kagome and sent a strong Dragon Strike at the soldiers before him.

"Sesshoumaru, InuYasha needs help!" Kagome said, noticing InuYasha about a hundred yards away, he was screaming as thirty men crowded around him, slicing him all over.

Sesshoumaru knew InuYasha wasn't going to make it if he didn't help him. With a big leap he landed in front of InuYasha and began killing every soldier around him using his sword and driving his claws into chests.

InuYasha took in deep breaths while Sesshoumaru kept most of the men away from him. The occasional man got passed the youkai and InuYasha reached his hand out to tear him up. 'Why is he saving me?' InuYasha wondered. He figured Sesshoumaru had gotten a little softer since being with Kagome, but not this soft.

Kagome fought on, and was unknowingly getting pushed back passed the huts and now into the forest. Looking ahead she was devastated to see most of the huts and houses on fire. "Get a taste of this!" She said as she raised Tensaiga again and shot out her power. "I think I'll call it, 'Velvet Light,' since everyone else seems to have names for their attacks." She said more to herself than anyone else. 'Why does it seem this army's numbers are never decreasing?' She thought, looking out at the hill to still see hundreds of soldiers. She was getting so far away now that she couldn't see Sesshoumaru or InuYasha anymore.

Raising her sword again, this time a sharp pain went through her bandaged arm. Glancing at her arm, there was blood getting through the cloth. Swinging her sword she killed many. 'Where is Sango, Kaede, and Kikyou?' She wondered. She looked all around and couldn't see any of her friends. In the forest it got really dark, and all she could see was the constant rain coming down and the soldiers running throughout the trees.

Another group of men came running towards her. Scared, she backed away, tripped over a tree root and then got back up again. "Sesshoumaru? Sango? Miroku? Anyone!" She called, feeling completely alone.

"You're all alone sweetheart." A deep devilish voice said from the front of the group.

Getting a surge of courage, she pointed her sword at the men. "You aren't going to kill me that easily." She said and shot her Velvet Light out of the blade.

All the men screamed and fell dead. But not all of them, since the attack only shot in a straight line it missed the soldiers on the sides.

"Gotcha!"

Kagome screamed. Two big dirty hands grabbed her from behind. Onc hand laid on her mouth and the other on her waist. Fear struck her more than ever, sending adrenaline through her veins, she hit the man in the stomach with her elbow and then kicked back, luckily hitting him in the groin. As soon as the man let go, she put a barrier around herself. It was all she could do with all these men so close to her, and her arm was in so much pain that it was getting numb.

* * *

"Where's Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said, looking all around. He could see Kikyou and a few village men and the demons, but no sign of Kagome.

"I don't know." InuYasha said, beating another soldier off of him. After Sesshoumaru fended the humans off of him for a few minutes, he had been able to get back up and help fight again.

"I don't even pick up Kagome's scent through all of this." InuYasha said.

By now the army's numbers had gone down a lot. Sesshoumaru could actually see the ground, even though there was still a lot of men to kill. Around him and InuYasha had cleared and now all the men were by the houses and huts where Kikyou was.

Sesshoumaru ran up to what seemed the last of the army. While he was running he saw Oki still sitting in the tree, she had put a barrier around herself.

"Kikyou, let me handle them!" InuYasha shouted, landing in front of his mate and instantly battling again.

"Kikyou did you see where Kagome went?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No, I haven't seen her for quite sometime." Kikyou replied.

'Damn. Why did I take my eye off her?' He thought, angry with himself. He hoped that Kagome had taken off to some place safe and wasn't hurt. For a millisecond he thought he caught Kagome's scent and then it was gone again. Quickly he was brought out of his thought when he saw a soldier come at him. Thrusting his hand out, it went right through the soldier's middle. Then pulling his hand back out, he looked to his left and there was the Chief. He looked to be cowering against one of the huts that weren't burnt down and talking to himself. Sesshoumaru walked over to the hut, as he got closer he could hear what the Chief was saying. He was mumbling, "I was wrong. I was wrong," over and over again.

The Chief lifted his eyes when he saw Sesshoumaru stop in front of him. His eyes grew wide with terror and he tried to run left, then right, but the youkai blocked him everytime.

"You should never have brought war against demons. Unfortunately, you're not going to live to learn from your mistake." Sesshoumaru said with a dangerously soft voice and a wicked smile.

"I was wrong men! Run for your lives!" The Chief hollered, his words full of fear and despair.

Holding his sword out, blood dripping down his hand from the last soldier he killed, Sesshoumaru swung his sword sideways right through the middle of the Chief.

All the soldiers stopped what they were doing for a moment to look over at their Chief. Their eyes almost burst out of their sockets when they saw the top half of their Chief's body slide off the bottom half and then onto the ground, followed by the bottom half which toppled over to the ground. Instead of fighting, they all turned and ran.

Sesshoumaru wasn't going to allow all of them to get away that easily. Once they were all running away from the village he sent one last Dragon Strike. Satisfying enough for him, it killed almost all of them. Only fifty or so men were left alive, and he let them continue running away.

Unfortunately, the men with Kagome were too far away to hear the cries of the rest of the army.

* * *

Tears came to Kagome's eyes. She was sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head tucked into her knees. She felt so alone as she sat, taking every hit to her barrier. The men had been standing there, beating at her barrier for what seemed like an hour to her, but was only twenty minutes.

Holding the barrier around herself was getting harder and harder as she lost more and more blood. Her arm was so numb that she couldn't feel it, and the more blood she lost the more dizzy she got. And why did she feel like throwing up? She knew she was gonna have to get away from these men before she gets so tired that her barrier would disappear. She could even faint, which would be the worst thing to happen.

Gaining up all her energy, she held Tensaiga firmly with her right hand and took a fast leap through two men. Without looking back, she ran.

"She's getting away!"

"No she's not." A man said and took out a dagger. Aiming as well as he could, he threw the dagger straight for Kagome. A second later it penetrated into the back of Kagome's right thigh.

"Ahh!" Kagome squealed and her body smacked into the ground. Reaching her arm down to her thigh, she grabbed the dagger and yanked it out. This was it! She had enough of these men and would kill them if it took the rest of her strength. Slowly she rose up using her good arm and then bending her upper body slowly, she stood up straight. Mud and leaves fell off of her wet hair.

The men stopped in their tracks, stunned to see her standing.

Kagome turned around. The men were twenty feet away. Glaring through her raven black bangs she said, "why do you insist on killing me?" Her voice was trembling with anger.

"You defend the youkai, which means you're no better than they are. And a Priestess too. I would think a Priestess would want all demons dead." The leader of the group replied.

"Priestesses protect the innocent and rid of evil, like you." She said, a murderous tone in her voice. Lifting Tensaiga, she thought of all the innocent lives that died in this battle and swung down the blade, sending Velvet Light into all of them.

Looking around, she didn't know where to go. All she knew was that she had to find a place to sit and try to bandage her leg now. Limping away from the dead bodies, she went far enough away that she couldn't see them anymore. Gazing to her left she saw a small dip in the ground covered with leaves like a blanket. At that time it looked like a great place to lie down. Slowly she crouched down into it and then laid her head on a root from the tree behind her. The dip seemed to hide her with the tall trees that encircled it like cage bars.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yeah." InuYasha answered, his ears pinned towards the words.

'That sounded like Kagome's scream.' Sesshoumaru said to himself and took off the ground. He flew over the forest, looking down through the trees.

After a few minutes he saw a pile of men all dead on the ground. The smell of their blood was strong in the air, and the smell of Kagome's. Swooping down, he landed in front of the dead soldiers. There was no sign of Kagome being near them, but her scent was even stronger. He realized when he saw a trail of blood drips in the dirt ahead, that Kagome had gone that way, and she was wounded bad.

* * *

Kagome leaned over a tree and threw up. She didn't understand why she suddenly felt so sick. Was it because of her blood loss? She didn't know. After throwing up she felt so light-headed that her vision kept going blurry. She didn't even have the energy to tear off a piece of her clothing and wrap it around her leg.

Tensaiga lay by her side, one of her hands still in the handle. She had grown to like the sword without even realizing it. Her mind seemed to be everywhere. She was wondering if the war was over, if all her friends were alive, how many of her army died. But most of all she was thinking about Sesshoumaru. He would be devastated if she died, even worse than devastated. He was completely against her fighting in the first place. 'Oh Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. I wish you were here.' She thought, looking up to the sky and letting the rain clean her face. Lightning flashed across the sky with a clap of thunder to follow. She began to think she would die there. She knew already that she wouldn't be able to get back up. 'Sesshoumaru will come. I know he will! We have to raise Rin together, and start a family. He'll come.' She said to herself. Closing her eyes she began to sing.

"In the mountain.

In the forest.

In the wind.

In a dream.

Where are you, Sesshoumaru-sama?

With an ally like Jaken-sama. (She giggled inside about the Jaken part.)

I will wait alone until you come.

Sesshoumaru-sama, please return."

* * *

**Well, the war happened, and this is the first time I ever tried to describe a war, so I hope I didn't do it too badly. Anyways, next chapter will be up on September 26th ( if I get some reviews of course). I hope you enjoyed, all have a good day!**


	29. The Purest Love

**Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well! And I have it posted fast, yay! Also, beware of Oocness...I mean of course when everyone falls in love, love changes people, just like it changed Sesshoumaru a bit. And that's all I have to say lol.**

**Disclaimer- Yes...I disclaim...I will never own InuYasha...cries :'(**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29-The Purest Love**

Sesshoumaru kept following Kagome's scent until he was far away from the dead soldiers and could hear the most beautiful voice singing. The tune was familiar and it brought hope to his heart. Soon he could hear the words of the song. It was the song that Kagome and Rin always sang together, and the words were true. He would always come for Kagome and Rin. Getting close he saw her lying with her eyes closed, trees surrounding her. "Kagome."

Kagome turned her head to see a blurry Sesshoumaru. A soft, loving smile came over her face as she waited for him to come closer. "I knew you'd come." She said in barely a whisper, closing her eyes again. She felt so weak that she couldn't even hold her eyes open. Even being happy was draining the rest of her strength.

Sesshoumaru bent down in front of her. The sight of the pool of blood beneath her, staining the leaves, horrified him. He looked her up and down and couldn't believe how pale and sickly she looked. His nose curled when he got a small scent of death. He knew he had to help her fast. But there was one thing that he could smell that made him want to cry. Yes, Sesshoumaru actually felt like crying. His mate had been fighting and is now close to dying while she's pregnant. How could he ever let her fight while she was pregnant? Why didn't he notice before?

Slowly he put an arm under her neck and the other under her legs. Once he lifted her up, she opened her eyes again.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Her vision was blurry but she could see the sad, worried look on his face.

"If I would only have known. I would never have let you fight." He replied.

"Known what?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome. You're pregnant."

Kagome didn't say anything for a moment. She couldn't believe it. "Really!" She smiled.

"Yes." He nodded. He wasn't sure what kind of a reaction he was going to get from her.

The biggest smile spread across her lips and could be seen in her eyes. Her and Sesshoumaru were going to have a baby!

Sesshoumaru smiled back, but his smile faded when Kagome's eyes closed and her head went limp on his arm. She had fainted. As quick as he could, he flew into the air and went back to the village in a jolt. Luckily Kaede's hut was still standing. He landed and asked Kikyou to throw a blanket on the floor.

Kikyou did as he said and he laid Kagome on the soft blanket. Ripping the clothes around her thigh, he inspected the wound. 'How could a human do this to another human? It's a good thing she killed the bastard that did this or I would have found him and did worse.' He thought, knowing it was a dagger that had been in her. "Do you know any herbs that can help heal and stop the bleeding?" He asked Kikyou. InuYasha, Oki, Sango and Miroku all stood quietly watching.

"Yes I do. Kaede has some herbs over here." She replied, running to the cupboard that held the herbs. Grabbing the right one, she took some herbs into her fingers and dabbed them onto the wound.

After Kikyou finished, Sesshoumaru wrapped a clean cloth around her thigh tightly and the next thing he did was look after her arm. Then looking around, he found one of Kagome's clean kimonos. Leaving her in those bloody, dirty clothes could only spread infection. Clearing his throat, he glared at the company that was staring, his eyes saying, 'get out.'

All of them got the hint and left the hut to Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Moving around her, Sesshoumaru removed her clothing carefully. To his disappointment when he had taken off her shirt, there were little cuts everywhere. He had gotten cuts like that too, but they were already healed by now. Thankfully, the cuts were not that deep and he could just wash them off. It bothered him the whole time he was washing; just the sight of his mate looking so bloodied and wounded made him feel sick. He knew the feeling that his father had when his mate was in danger and then stabbed while she had a baby in her. He use to hate his father for loving that woman because she was a human, but at the moment he would do anything to make sure Kagome would live. 'How could I have let her fight?' He said to himself, regretting his decision.

Turning he took Kagome's navy blue kimono and slowly put it on her. 'We have a child.' He thought, looking into her peaceful face. If his father were there now, he would tell him how scared he is to lose Kagome. He knew that they put healing herbs on her wounds and wrapped them up, but with that much blood loss and such a deep gash out of her leg, infection could kill her quickly. And he knew that he had to try and get water into her too.

After getting the kimono on her, he got a bowl full of water; set it down behind her head and he sat on the floor. He began putting his fingers through her hair and cleaning it in the water. By the time he had her hair clean, the water was an awful reddish-brown color.

* * *

Wow, I never seen Sesshoumaru care for anything or anyone like that before." Miroku said, watching Sesshoumaru through the window. At the moment Sesshoumaru was putting a pillow under Kagome's head. 

"Demons mate for life. If a demon's mate dies, the demon dies inside too, and they never mate again with anyone. Demons care about their mates more than their own life." InuYasha said, leaning against the hut with his eyes shut.

"That's beautiful." Sango said.

Miroku moved away from the window and scanned the village. The place looked exactly like a warzone. From the hill to the village were dead people. The ground could barely be seen and when you could see it, it looked red from all the bloodshed. "Thank you for coming." Miroku said, talking to the demons that had come to battle. Quite a few demons had been killed, along with a lot of the villagers too.

"No need to thank us. We came to save demons' existence, and we did. Unfortunately sacrificing a lot of us, but the war is over, and there are still many demons throughout Japan." A demon that almost looked like one of the Thunder brothers replied.

"Yes, you're right." Miroku said.

"We are going to stay and help you bury the dead. For you alone it could take a whole day." The demon said, rubbing his bald head.

"There is way too many bodies to bury all of them. Besides they could spread disease. Tomorrow we'll start. The first thing we'll do is take out all the bodies from the village and all the demons, and we will give them a proper burial. The rest will be piled and burned." InuYasha said, opening his eyes to look at the horizon. The sun was almost down, and the rain had finally stopped.

"Then I have to work on building all the houses and huts that were destroyed." InuYasha said, wishing his own house hadn't been burned.

"It sounds like a plan." Miroku said, turning to go back into Kaede's place.

"I hope you can find a place to rest guys." InuYasha said to the demons.

"Don't worry about us, we'll sleep."

InuYasha nodded and followed Miroku. When he went in, Sesshoumaru was just sitting with his legs crossed by Kagome. InuYasha could tell that his half brother was watching Kagome's chest to make sure she is always breathing right.

Once they were all in the room it seemed quite cramped, but no one cared. Sango looked at Kagome sadly. "She's going to be so upset when I tell her the news."

"What news?" Sesshoumaru asked, shifting his eyes towards Sango.

"Kaede was killed." Sango replied.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome. 'She will be sad.'

"Well, I'm going to take my leave into the other room." Miroku said, giving Sango the look to follow him.

"Try and get some sleep, if you can, Sesshoumaru-sama." Miroku said and then left the room.

Sesshoumaru found it hard to believe. Did Miroku just show respect for him?

It shocked InuYasha as well, but InuYasha was no where near ready to call Sesshoumaru's name with respect. He could sense something was different about Kagome. He walked a little closer to her and then knew what it was.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" Kikyou asked, noticing the suddenly disturbed look on his face.

Sesshoumaru looked up at InuYasha and glared back.

"You let her fight while she is pregnant?" InuYasha snapped.

"It's none of your business, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru replied more calmly than he usually would.

"What kind of mate are you? You would let her fight in a war when she is carrying your child?" InuYasha raised his voice.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, coming aback into the room.

"If it will shut you up," Sesshoumaru said scornfully, "I didn't know she was pregnant until I found her, and neither did she."

Sango gasped. "Does Kagome know?"

"Yes, I told her after I found her and smelled it myself." The angry youkai answered. Now he just wanted everyone to leave him alone.

InuYasha didn't say anything. He had too quickly assumed wrong. "Go on, Sango. Sesshoumaru wants to be left alone." He said.

Sango looked once more at Sesshoumaru and then went back to Miroku.

InuYasha stared down at Kagome with a serious look in his eyes. "She doesn't look good. And her blood doesn't smell good either."

"There's infection." Sesshoumaru said, not taking his eye off of Kagome. Before she was breathing normally, but now every few minutes, she would cough or she would breath fast suddenly.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know if she'll make it. If the herbs aren't helping then…"

"I know!" Sesshoumaru said quickly. The talk of Kagome possibly dying was making him angry with InuYasha. He already knew that Kagome could possibly not make it.

InuYasha then turned around and went outside with Kikyou and Oki. "I don't know if she's going to make it." He said as he walked with Kikyou back to a hut that was still standing. "The smell of her blood is getting worse, and the odor of death is starting to come off of her."

"That's not good. If the herbs don't help, then the infection will only spread." Kikyou said, looking at the ground. She use to hate Kagome, but since she found out that InuYasha had always loved her even when he was with Kagome, her hate for the miko slowly went away. The past while that they had been together let her get to know Kagome better. She would not want to see Kagome die.

"I guess we'll have to see what tomorrow brings." InuYasha said, letting Kikyou enter the hut first.

"InuYasha, get some rest. I have to stay up for awhile and help Priestess Oki's wound.

"Okay." He nodded.

* * *

Sesshoumaru calmed down once everyone left, and in an hour he fell into a sleep in which he woke up every hour of the night, watching Kagome's chest move up and down unevenly. 

In the morning everyone woke up after the sunrise to try and get as much work done as they could. InuYasha had been the first one outside. Right away he began digging holes for graves. He had a hard enough time finding a place to dig the holes since the ground from the outskirts of the forest and passed the village was covered in dead bodies.

After he had finished digging as many holes as he thought he'd need, he found Kaede and carefully placed her in the first grave. "You died with honor Kaede, and you sure will be missed." He said, looking back at Kaede's hut. Before anyone else came out, he buried Kaede completely, but didn't mark the grave, knowing that Sango, Oki, Kikyou, and Kagome would probably want to have a tiny service for her.

Next he began to drag the rest of the bodies to the graves. Before he was no where near finished, all the demons came and helped him, along with some of the villagers. He could hear weeping as men found their wives dead and woman found their husbands dead bodies. It was a sad sight to see.

The sun shone down on the village, expressing the life of another day. Shining through the window, the bright light woke Sango up. It didn't take long for her to remember everything that had happened, and getting up, she looked out the window. There were many humans and demons burying the dead. And there leading the group on what to do was InuYasha. 'He must've dug all those holes.' Turning away she then woke up Miroku and both of them slipped passed Kagome and Sesshoumaru to go outside.

"Good morning InuYasha." Sango greeted, going to him for instruction on what she should do.

"Morning." He replied. "If you want to help you can start by getting the weepers to finally get off their relative's bodies over there. We're almost done, but some of them won't stop crying on the bodies." InuYasha said, feeling sympathetic, but impatient at the same time.

"Alright." Sango said. Her and Miroku split and went to talk to the people who were crying. After a few wise words and a prayer, they allowed their relatives bodies to get taken away. Although as soon as they seen the body being dragged away, they started crying again. Many people were sitting in front of a grave, with their hand together praying.

"Finally, that's done. Now for the hundreds of these soldiers' bodies. Everyone just grab a body and pile them over here. Some of you will have to get the bodies that are near the forest." InuYasha said, bending down and grabbing three bodies at once and starting the pile.

"Some of these men are overly fat." Sango said, trying to pull a dead man. "It certainly helps having demons here." She said, watching a demon throw four bodies onto the pile.

"We'll have this done in no time." Miroku said as he dropped another body.

Back in the hut, Sesshoumaru sat listening to the noise coming from outside. Once and awhile someone would walk by the hut and grab another body or two. He looked at Kagome. Her face was even paler than yesterday and her breathing was getting raspy. The smell of her blood was getting worse and worse and she continued to cough. Not once did she ever open her eyes. Putting his hand under her head, he brought her up to his head. "Kagome." With his bangs hanging down over her head, a tear fell on her forehead. He felt like his world was ending. The smell of death was starting to fill the room, he knew Kagome wasn't going to make it. All he could do now is hold her close to him.

* * *

It took only one more hour to finish gathering all the bodies, thanks to the demons. If it had been just humans, then it could've took a whole day. "Get Kirara." InuYasha said to Sango. 

"Kirara!" Sango called. From behind the hut, a little kitten came running towards them and then suddenly changed into her large fire-cat form. "Morning Kirara." Sango said, patting the youkai's furry head.

"Are there any other demons here that can create fire?" InuYasha asked.

"Yes, I can." A very deep voice replied. The small dragon demon walked out from the crowd to show himself.

"Good. Both of you go on either side of the pile and spit fire at it until it stays alight on it's own." He commanded and got everyone to back up.

While the two demons tried to light the pile, InuYasha left for the woods. He knew that everyone would be very hungry and need food if they were going to work all day. Before leaving he told Miroku where he was going and asked Miroku if he could get a fire ready for cooking.

Arriving at the stream, he first washed his bloodied hands off from handling all those dead bodies, then he went to work at catching fish. He caught at least fifty fish in half an hour and put them all in a net that he slung over his shoulder. Coming out of the woods he was glad to see the mound of bodies burning on its own, and Miroku with a cooking place ready.

"Wow, it looks like you got quite a lot." Miroku said when InuYasha dropped the net of fish beside him.

"I'm the master fish catcher." InuYasha said, pointing to himself with pride.

"Well then I'm the master fish cooker." Miroku said jokingly.

"What! No you're not. Anyone can cook fish." InuYasha talked back.

"Not as good as me. I'm the best." The monk said.

"Ah, no you're not!"

"InuYasha don't you know that Miroku is just trying to get you going?" Sango said.

"Fine! Be like that. But don't expect me to catch you fish anymore." The hanyou said sitting down in a huff.

"InuYasha, where's Kikyou?" Sango wondered.

"Probably gathering herbs or looking after Oki's shoulder." He replied.

"Oh that's right. How is Priestess Oki?"

"She's fine, just has a deep wound to her shoulder."

Miroku sat, dealing out the fish to everyone after they cooked.

Most of the people enjoyed the food, except the demons that complained that it wasn't enough to fill them. Then InuYasha would bark right back, telling them to go get their own fish.

* * *

Kikyou sat in a small hut. She was staring at the bright pink sphere in her fingers. All night she had been thinking about Kagome's condition, and about the jewel. She knew that Kagome wasn't going to make it, even herbs couldn't turn around the infection that was now traveling through her blood. 

'I wonder if Kagome is still alive? She must be if InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku are outside working.' She thought, twirling the jewel around. She wondered what her and InuYasha would use the jewel for. InuYasha had made it quite clear that he didn't want to use it. And she had become okay with InuYasha not using the jewel to become a human. With the help of talking to Kagome that night in the hotspring, she realized that it's the hanyou that she had fallen in love with. Now she wouldn't want InuYasha any other way.

The only hope of Kagome living was in the Sacred Jewel. How worried she had seen Sesshoumaru the night before, made her think of how InuYasha would feel if it had happened to her. It was a hard decision to make, but glancing down at the sleeping Oki, she went out the door. Scared that it might be too late, she began to run to Kaede's hut. When she arrived in front of the door she stopped and then walked in.

There on the floor was Sesshoumaru. His head was bent down over Kagome's and his arms holding her up to him. Kikyou couldn't see his face and thought it was too late. "No. Please tell me she's not dead." She said, a tremble in her voice.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head to look at the Priestess. "No, she's still alive. But, she won't make it passed sunset. The scent of death is all over her." He said, looking back down at his mate. Her lips were chapped from her body not taking in any water.

Kikyou could see a tiny tear drop on Kagome's forehead and she knew it was from Sesshoumaru. Bending down by Kagome, she moved the bangs off of Kagome's pale face. "Sesshoumaru, please. Use this to save Kagome." Kikyou said, opening her hand in front of him, the Shikon no Tama sitting on her palm.

"What?" Sesshoumaru said, not sure if he had heard right.

'Use it on Kagome. I'm giving you permission to take it and use it." Kikyou said again.

Sesshoumaru took the bright pink sphere off her hand. He never thought he would be the one to make the pure wish on it. He didn't even know if he could make a pure wish. Did Kikyou even know about the whole pure wish thing? Looking from the jewel in his hand to Kikyou's concerned face, he asked, "can a demon make a pure wish?"

"I believe they can." Kikyou answered, a soft smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru would usually never make a wish in front of anyone except Kagome, but since Kikyou was so kind to him and Kagome was close to death, he didn't care.

Kikyou stood and moved away from the couple so the jewel would have room to do its work.

Sesshoumaru held the Sacred jewel in his hand so tight that he could've broken it again. Holding Kagome close to him, he said, "I wish that Kagome, Rin, and I could live long and joyful lives together, as a family." Suddenly the jewel started glowing and lifted out of his hand. Both Sesshoumaru and Kikyou squinted their eyes from the light as the jewel hovered above Kagome.

Spreading its light all throughout the room, Sesshoumaru could barely see when some light entered Kagome's body, and for a moment her body lifted off the floor and was then set back down. The light then left Kagome and shot out of the hut and quickly went down the well to reach Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't know what was going on when the light went out the hut, and ran out the door to see the light stretching through the woods.

A second later the light returned and settled, moving around the jewel like mist.

"Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru felt his heart jump in joy when he saw Kagome's eyes open, and heard her voice say his name.

Kagome had no clue what was happening. Getting out of the blankets, she rose to her feet. All she could do was stare at the shiny pink glow in front of her. Getting scared, she quickly ran around the light and straight into Sesshoumaru's arms. "What is that?"

"That's the Sacred Jewel." Sesshoumaru replied, smiling as he held Kagome in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru. Kagome." The jewel spoke in a kind, womanly voice. "Thank you. Because of your love, I am free."

All three of them watched as the jewel's light exploded through the hut and out the windows. Sesshoumaru covered his eyes from the blinding light. Kagome put both arms around Sesshoumaru's middle and hid her face in his kimono. After a few seconds, the light returned to the hut and then disappeared where the jewel had been.

"It's finished." Kikyou said, glad that Priestess Midoriko was finally free of the jewel.

"That voice. That was Priestess Midoriko." Kagome said, gazing up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her. She looked so cute cuddled into him with that clueless look on her face.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" InuYasha said, bursting through the door, followed by Sango and Miroku. "Kagome? You're awake." InuYasha said, shocked to see her up. He wasn't even catching any scent of death coming off of her anymore.

"Kagome has no wounds anymore." Sesshoumaru said to InuYasha.

Kagome looked down at herself. She lifted her leg and felt her thigh for the dagger wound, and it wasn't there. Neither was her arm wound.

"InuYasha, I let Sesshoumaru use the jewel. He wished a pure wish, and now because of that, the jewel is gone. That's what the light was that you seen." Kikyou explained.

InuYasha smiled and hugged Kikyou.

"The Sacred Jewel. You wished on it?" Kagome asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru's golden eyes.

"Yes, I did. If I hadn't, then you would have died." He replied.

"Then…you made a pure wish?" She said with a large smile.

"I guess I did, since the jewel has perished." He said.

"And Priestess Midoriko is free!" Kagome said happily. She squeezed Sesshoumaru even harder. Then quickly, another thought came to her mind. "But, the war, is it over? How many died?"

"The war ended yesterday. And yes, a lot of people did die. I'm sorry Kagome." Sango answered, a sad look on her face.

"Kagome, remember that this was a war." Sesshoumaru said, moving Kagome towards the door so she could look out and see the graves.

Kagome looked out and hated how many graves she saw. But seeing all the demons and humans that did live also made her happy. "What's that smoke?" She asked, seeing a dark mound that had smoke rising from it.

"Those are the dead bodies of the soldiers. We couldn't risk burying them in case of disease." InuYasha replied.

Kagome nodded her head, showing that she understood, and then turned back into the room. Glancing around, she knew something wasn't right. "Where's Kaede?"

And there came the question that Sesshoumaru wished she wouldn't ask yet.

"Kagome, I'm very sorry. Kaede didn't make it." Sango replied.

"What? Where is she?" Kagome asked. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't want to believe that Kaede died too.

"She's in that first grave over there." InuYasha pointed.

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru and just as she was about to take off running for the grave, he grabbed her.

"Kagome, getting yourself all worked up like that is only going to put stress on you and the baby." He said, even though her baby was still only a tiny cell. She could still hurt it if she got too stressed.

"Baby? Oh yeah, I'm pregnant!" 'There's so much that has gone on that I forgot.' She thought.

Sesshoumaru saw the stunned look on her face and decided that it would be best to sit Kagome down to talk and relax. "Come, sit down. A lot has happened to you in the passed day."

InuYasha, Kikyou, Sango, and Miroku all turned and left Sesshoumaru and Kagome to their privacy. They knew they had lots of work to continue anyway.

The blankets being the most comfortable place in the room, Sesshoumaru laid down on them and then took hold of Kagome as she laid down tightly beside him. It was wonderful to see her face bright with color again, and her skin soft and flawless as it used to be. "Kagome. I could've lost you." He said, resting his head over hers. "I'm sorry, I should never have let you fight."

"Sesshoumaru I wanted to fight. I wanted to fight for all my demon friends and for you. And I'm still glad that I did. Both of us had no clue that I was pregnant." Kagome said, relishing in the warmth of his body. She was so glad that the war was over, and she could lie in her mate's arms again without having to dread the war to come. "Couldn't you have used the Tensaiga to bring me back to life?"

"I could have, but I wasn't sure if you would want me to once you're gone. And it would kill me to see you die." He replied, wrapping his arms around her even tighter.

"Really." Kagome said. She began to sob just thinking about how much Sesshoumaru loved her.

"Why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked, confused.

"I love you." Kagome replied, lifting a hand to wipe her eyes.

"I love you too, Kagome." He replied.

Smiling, she rolled around in his arms so she could see his face. "We have a child together! I can't believe it. I'm going to be a mom! And you a dad!"

"Yes. You must have gotten pregnant the last night we had mated." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru, you're going to love this baby no matter what right? You know it's going to be a half demon." She said, concern evident in her voice.

"I know. I will love it. It's my child." He replied.

Happy with his truthful answer, Kagome's mind quickly moved to another subject.

"So, Kikyou actually gave you the jewel?"

"Yeah."

"I think that's the nicest thing she has ever done. I wonder what made her do it?" Kagome wondered. She knew that her and Kikyou had gotten closer the passed week, but would that make her give away the only thing that was important to her, besides InuYasha? "Does she realize that now InuYasha will never be able to become human?"

"I would think so." Sesshoumaru said. "Maybe we were wrong about her." He said, remembering all the times they thought low of her.

"Maybe."

* * *

Outside, the pile was almost gone, and InuYasha had gone to work on cutting lots of trees to rebuild the huts and houses with. While he was cutting, he kept thinking to himself, 'why did Kikyou do that? I thought the jewel was one of the most important things in the world to her.' Not that he was unhappy about it. He was actually very very happy about it. For one thing, it saved Kagome's life, whom he still loved deeply as a friend, and it also meant he couldn't become fully human…ever! 

Standing on a stump, he saw Kikyou walking by and heading towards the hut that Oki was in. He couldn't' take it anymore. He had to ask Kikyou why. "Everyone can take a break!" He said loudly so everyone could hear. Without checking to see if the workers all stopped, he jumped off the stump and went up to Kikyou's side. "Kikyou, I need to ask you something that has been on my mind constantly." He said.

Kikyou knew exactly what he wanted to ask and welcomed him into the hut with a smile. "I know this is about the jewel." She giggled.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering why you gave it to Sesshoumaru." He said, putting his hands on her arms and looking her in the eyes. 'She looks so happy.' He thought. He had never seen her look so happy before.

"I thought that you would be happy about it InuYasha." She replied.

"Well, I am. But I'm just wondering why you did it. Kikyou, I know that for a long time, pretty much since we met you wanted to use that jewel to make me fully human." He said, concern in his eyes.

"You'll probably never believe this, but someone made me realize that I fell in love with the hanyou InuYasha, not a human." She said smiling softly while rubbing her thumb on InuYasha's cheek.

InuYasha could only think of one person who could talk about love perfectly. "Kagome." He said.

Kikyou nodded. "Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Rin needed that jewel more than us. And I knew that if Sesshoumaru wished on it, his wish would be pure, it would be of love and the jewel would finally perish." She said.

"Wow, you knew all that?"

Kikyou nodded.

"I love you Kikyou." InuYasha said and pulled Kikyou into him. 'Thank you, Kagome.' He thought as he kissed his mate. He had never felt so much happiness and love come from Kikyou before.

* * *

Kagome had lain with Sesshoumaru happily for an hour when she looked in his eyes and asked, "so, what did you wish?" 

"Isn't it obvious." He said.

"But Sesshoumaru, what about Rin, and us living as long as you?" She said, worried that there only chance for living as long as Sesshoumaru was gone.

"Rin was in my wish. I said; 'I wish that Kagome, Rin, and I could live a long and joyful life together, as a family.' I would think that it would grant us the same length of life."

"But, how can we be sure?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. The jewel's light seemed to go into the woods towards the well, so we'll have to ask Rin when we go get her." Sesshoumaru replied. "Otherwise, we will only find out as the years go by."

"I can't see the jewel going through the well to Rin, unless it was doing something to her." Kagome said more to herself than to Sesshoumaru.

"We should not go for Rin until the village is built back up and we are ready to go home." He suggested.

"With how fast InuYasha builds, that might only be for another day or two. Specially if you get out there and help." Kagome said, hinting to Sesshoumaru.

"Why don't we go outside and get some fresh air." Sesshoumaru said, lifting Kagome up with him.

"Sounds good." She said, and both of them walked out of the hut.

The sun shone on the village brightly, symbolizing a new beginning. It was mid-day and all the humans and demons were working together on a house. A bit farther away, there were family members kneeled in front of graves, and some graves already had flowers on them. Sesshoumaru watched as Sango called for Kagome, and with a big smile Kagome took off running to her. Kagome's shining black hair moved with the air as she ran, her leg not showing a sign that anything had happened to it. It made him thankful once again that she was alive. He continued to walk and caught up to the two women.

"Kagome, tomorrow do you want to help me gather flowers and decorate a cross for Kaede's grave?" Sango asked cheerfully.

"Hai! I'd love to!" Kagome replied.

Seeing that Kagome was happy with Sango, Sesshoumaru said, "I'm going to be over here." He pointed to the house that was in the process of being built.

"Okay." Kagome replied and then went on chatting and helping Sango wash some clothes.

"Hey! You wanna help build this house!" InuYasha shouted from on top of the unfinished roof that he was working on, and threw a hammer down to Sesshoumaru before the youkai could even answer.

Sesshoumaru caught the hammer and stared at it. Since when did InuYasha so openly ask him to do something? But Sesshoumaru did want to help. With a kick off the ground he landed on top of the roof.

"We just need all these boards nailed down to finished this house. This house is going to be for that family over there." InuYasha pointed down to a mom, child, and father that were laying flowers down on some graves. "We figure that after this, we could get one more house done by sunset. Of course the houses are gonna have to be shared with the other villagers for tonight though. Just until the rest are built."

InuYasha was talking so much that Sesshoumaru started to think he was talking to himself. "I thought all these families lived in huts before. Why are you building houses?" Sesshoumaru asked as he went to work at pounding down the nails.

"Since the whole village has practically been destroyed, and we have lots of help, I thought we my as well build them nice houses. After fighting in that war, this village deserves it." InuYasha replied.

Sometimes Sesshoumaru didn't understand InuYasha's reasoning, but at those times he just thought that was InuYasha's human nature coming through.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and as InuYasha had said, by sunset they had two houses built. They were plain wooden houses, but to the families that were going to live in them, they looked gorgeous. After sunset they made a small campfire in front of the village and all ate fish together.

"Thank you." Kagome said to Kikyou from across the fire.

Kikyou nodded and smiled kindly. She planned on personally thanking Kagome when she got to talk to her alone. To her, it was Kagome who was the one that deserved a thanks from herself for helping her realize her love for InuYasha, and a thanks from everyone here because if it wasn't for Kagome, the war would've come without notice and everyone could have been killed. Including the humans and demons that lived beyond the village.

* * *

**Yay! There was a long chapter 29! I am so happy to have posted it, it's like I have writing disease, I just can't stop writing. Unfortunately reviewers, I will have to tell you that this story is almost over...probably only another chapter or two or three...not sure. And I had a question to ask all of you...I am definately going to write another fanfic, and I am wondering if I should write a sequel to Finding My Heart, or not? I am really into the anime called Ouran High School Host Club right now too and was thinking of writing a fanfic of that. But you decide, let me know if Finding My Heart is better off being one story or if I should have a sequel! Thanks! **

**My next update will be on September 30th.**


	30. Back to Normal

**Disclaimer-NEVER WILL!**

**Alright your reviews were absolutely amazing! Thank you so much! And I have a nice long chapter for you that I hope you will enjoy! Also for all of you to know, I am going to write a sequel! Thank you for inspiring me to do so! I already know what the story is going to be about so it's going to be up very soon. Like as soon as this story is over. Anyways, hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 30-Back to Normal**

That night, everyone went to bed peacefully. Sesshoumaru and Kagome got to have Kaede's hut all to themselves since Sango and Miroku stayed in one of the houses. The fish Kagome had found delicious and now she was drinking a cup of water. She didn't understand why, but she felt like she could drink an ocean. After one cup, she would get more water and drink another cup full.

"It's because you are dehydrated. It's been awhile since you had some water." Sesshoumaru said, watching her finally set the cup aside.

"I'm going to pee in the morning." Kagome said with a giggle. She turned around and laid down beside Sesshoumaru. "Tomorrow morning I want a bath." She said, feeling as if she hadn't had a bath in days.

"Okay. What time do you want to get up?" He asked.

"At sunrise." She replied.

"You can't get up that early."

"Look who's talking. Before we left home, you wouldn't get up unless I pulled you out." Kagome retorted.

"Yeah, but you never succeeded doing that." He replied. "You're too weak."

"I wasn't too weak that time I pinned you down. Besides, you're fat and heavy." She said with a smirk on her face. 'Let's see what he'll say to that. The famously beautiful Sesshoumaru could never be fat.' She thought.

"I let you pin me down. And I'm not fat." He replied calmly.

"You let me pin you down that time, and let me believe that it was my own strength? That was mean!" She said, sitting up with her back to him and her arms crossed.

"I enjoyed it." He admitted and pulled her back down to him. Stretching his arm out he found her feet and tickled them. Kagome began thrashing until Sesshoumaru slid his hand up and around her warm stomach.

Kagome settled down as his hand caressed her middle, and within minutes she fell into a comfortable sleep.

Once Sesshoumaru knew Kagome was asleep, he also fell asleep with his hand still on her soft skin.

In the morning everything went as planned, although because of all the things that needed to be done, Kagome completely forgot about her bath. Men and demons were all outside helping with the next house. Even Sesshoumaru was outside helping with the new house. Occasionally he would glance over at Kagome to see where she was and what she was doing.

Kagome waved to Sesshoumaru when she saw him look at her. She was having a great time with Sango. Together they had gathered lots of pretty flowers which they had sitting in bundles on the small picnic table. On their way to find those flowers, Kagome had even found some good herbs to pick, which she put in a basket and planned on taking home with her.

Now they were working on what was going to be a beautiful cross. Sango had Kaede's name gracefully written across the horizontal piece with drawings of pink, yellow, green, and purple flowers around the letters. Kagome admitted that Sango was actually quite the artist.

While Sango finished decorating the cross, Kagome thought of some words to say at the little funeral service they were going to have for Kaede. They hadn't gotten a chance yet to tell the guys when the service was going to be. They figured the guys wouldn't really want to come anyway, they weren't very sentimental when it came to the death of people they didn't really know a whole lot.

Standing by the side of the house he was working on, Miroku began to sigh and complain, along with all the other men that were complaining.

"I'm sweating. It's too hot doing this. When is break?" The men were continuing to repeat.

"Guys we've only been working for two and a half hours, you can't be tired already." InuYasha said.

"We sure are." Miroku said.

"I have so many blisters." Another man complained.

"Keh! Humans." InuYasha said.

Sesshoumaru was thinking the same thing. He was a little more use to it though because of Kagome, but right now he figured Kagome didn't even complain this bad.

"Demons." All the men said at once.

"Oh alright. We'll take a break." InuYasha gave in, hopping down and going to see Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru headed over to see Kagome, followed by Miroku who headed for Sango.

"Hey! How's the house coming?" Kagome asked as she put down a flower bundle and walked to Sesshoumaru. "You can't be tired already." She said, not seeing a single sweat on Sesshoumaru.

"I'm not tired, but the humans were complaining so we all took a break. And why do you have Tensaiga on your side?" He asked. It wasn't hard to notice the big sword on the side of Kagome's little body.

Kagome looked down at the sword that she had put around her jeans. "I don't know. I've become attached to it I guess. Ever since the war I have always wanted it by my side." She said.

Sesshoumaru smirked like he was proud of Kagome for wanting the sword at her side.

"I came up with a name for my attack!" She said excitedly.

"Mm? What's that?" He asked.

"I named it Velvet Light." She said with a smile. "What?" She saw the funny look on his face.

"It's just like you to come up with a name for your attack." He replied.

"Well, what's wrong with that? Everyone else's attacks have names." She said, pulling out her sword and looking at the blade.

"That's true." He admitted.

"I used that attack quite a lot you know." She said.

"I know." Sesshoumaru said. He was enjoying listening to her talk. "You can have Tensaiga since you like it so much."

"Really? Awesome, I was going to keep it anyway. I wonder if I can ever figure out another attack with this thing." She said, more or less talking to herself.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" Kagome asked, slightly disappointed.

"Because Tensaiga only had the power to heal, and that power put together with your miko power of compassion is what made that attack.

"I guess that's true." She said, putting the blade away.

"You know that once you are a few months in pregnancy that you won't be able to wear that sword." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"It's gonna get heavy on your side when your belly gets bigger. And stress on you while you are pregnant is not healthy." He replied.

"Hey if I'm going to have to go through nine months of you not letting me do anything, then I'm gonna be very angry at you." She said, pointing a finger at him.

"Nine months? What makes you think it's for nine months?" He asked.

"Because that's how long pregnancies are for." She answered.

"Not inu-youkai pregnancy. Since you're a human and have a half demon in you, we can probably expect the birth to be between six to seven months." He said.

"Really? That means I won't be pregnant for so long. My stomach will probably start getting bigger pretty fast then." Kagome replied, happy that the pregnancy wouldn't be for nine months.

Sesshoumaru nodded. He could understand why she was happy. He couldn't imagine having that large of a belly for that many months.

'I guess my flat stomach isn't going to be flat for much longer.' She thought.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru! Miroku! We're starting again!" InuYasha hollered from the not yet half-built house.

"Have fun!" Kagome said to Sesshoumaru as he left to build again.

When afternoon came around, Kagome and Sango had all the decorations on Kaede's grave finished and did a small service. Kagome said a few words and so did Oki, and also Kikyou. Surprisingly the men showed up, although the three of them didn't say anything, it meant something that they were there.

After the service was a small lunch and then everyone went back to work again. By now one house was already finished and they started on the fourth one. InuYasha was really happy with how great the houses were coming along, and thanked the demons for staying to help.

Everytime InuYasha jumped down from a house; he had thanks coming from the owners of it.

"How can we ever repay you." The mother of a family said.

InuYasha thought for a moment. "If you could find us some rice for supper then that would be great." He said. "I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired of fish." He smiled down at the little girl that held her mother's hand.

"Me too!" The child replied in her cute, little girl voice and a large smile on her face followed by a giggle.

"Come on, let's see if we can get some rice for Master InuYasha." The mother said to her daughter. As they walked away, InuYasha heard the young girl say, "Master InuYasha is very kind, isn't he mommy."

* * *

By mid-afternoon another house was finished and they started on the third one for the day. Some of the humans by then were exhausted, so InuYasha let them go. Most of them went straight over to their wives and drank some water. Together the demons worked and finished the last house for the day by suppertime.

Supper had been prepared beautifully. There were all kinds of rice, thanks to the mother and daughter, and of course there was fish. Everyone ate happily and that night the village slept silently and peacefully. Before going to bed, Kagome remembered her bath because of how filthy she felt. So she grabbed a clean nightdress and began to walk towards the trees with Sesshoumaru watching out the hut window to make sure Kagome was okay. Sometimes it was annoying how overprotective he was. Before she went into the woods she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find Kikyou following her.

"Kagome, are you going to the hotspring?" Kikyou asked.

"Yeah. I know it's late, but I really want a bath." Kagome answered.

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

"No, not at all. Actually it will be nice to have company." Kagome replied with a friendly smile.

Kikyou nodded and then walked along side Kagome until they got to the hotspring. The steam rising off the water into the chill of night looked so comforting. Both of them took off their clothes and walked into the warm water. Kikyou found a comfortable place against a rock and Kagome found a place to lean on a rock across from her.

"This feels great huh?" Kagome said, closing her eyes.

"Yes, it does." Kikyou replied and closed her eyes as well. Strangely, Kikyou always felt a certain tranquility whenever she was around Kagome. "Kagome."

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Kikyou. "Yes." 'Wow, Kikyou really is a beautiful women.' She thought, seeing Kikyou's long black hair flow around her.

"I wanted to thank you. You came and told us all about a war that was coming, that none of us knew about. If it wasn't for you, we would probably all be dead. And it was you're compassion that made you fight against the war. Thank you." Kikyou said sincerely.

Kagome for a moment just stood staring at the priestess. She never thought Kikyou would ever thank her for anything. "It was nothing. I would never let a war come upon innocent lives if I could stop it. I'm very glad that you agreed to helping us." She smiled.

"InuYasha is still alive thanks to you. I don't know what I would live for if he was gone. That night when we were all in this hotspring; you made me realize that I fell in love with the hanyou InuYasha, not a human InuYasha. Thank you."

'That must be why she let Sesshoumaru have the jewel. She doesn't want InuYasha to turn into a human anymore. She loves him for who he is!' Kagome thought happily. "You're welcome." Kagome said with the warmest smile.

* * *

It took only three more days to get the village built back up. There were enough houses for all the families and a nice house for InuYasha and Kikyou. Kaede's hut was left for any visitors that may come to stay in the village in the future, and the one other hut that was left got turned into a place to store wood and food for the winter. They also used its cupboards to hold medical supplies like herbs and bandages.

"How's it look?" InuYasha asked Kikyou. They were standing a distance from the village.

"It looks great. It looks a lot bigger than it was before." Kikyou replied.

"Yeah, it does. I think this is just what the village needed." He said proudly. "All the demons are leaving tonight."

"That's good though because Priestess Oki really wants to get back to her village, and some of those demons are headed that way. So she will have somebody to travel with." Kikyou said.

"The village isn't that far is it?" InuYasha asked.

"No, they'd probably make it there by dark." Kikyou replied.

"Miroku and Sango already left. Did you get to say goodbye to them?"

"Yes, I did. They also helped out a lot." Kikyou said.

"Yes, they did."

"InuYasha! Kikyou!" Kagome hollered from near the forest. "We're gong to get Rin now. We should be back tonight!"

"Okay! Bring some ramen with you!" InuYasha yelled back.

Kagome smiled at his request for ramen and then entered the woods with Sesshoumaru. "I bet she is going to be happy to see us." Kagome said, excited to be going to get Rin. Rin always gets really sad when they leave her.

Arriving at the well, Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of Kagome and jumped down. When they landed in the modern era, they could tell it was just as sunny there as it was in the feudal era. There were sunbeams shining into the wellhouse. They opened the door and walked up to Kagome's mother's house.

Kagome was getting butterflies in her stomach from being so happy to see Rin. Lifting her arm, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Only, there was no answer. "I wonder where they could be?" Kagome said and turned the doorknob. She almost fell over when she leaned on the door and it swung open. "They don't usually leave the door unlocked either." She said, moving so that Sesshoumaru could get in.

As soon as they closed the door, Kagome turned around to face the kitchen and----

"SURPRISE!" Rin shouted and jumped out from under the table with Kagome's mom.

Kagome jumped out of shock and then smiled. There her cute little Rin was with open arms. Above the table was a long silver banner of colorful words saying; 'Welcome Back,' which was attached to the ceiling. Tied to all the chairs were balloons and on the table was a large chocolate cake. "Rin!" She said happily and went around the table to give her a big hug.

"Welcome back!" Rin said as she hugged Kagome. Then she detached herself from Kagome and went to hug Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome, I'm so glad that you're okay." Her mother said, giving her a hug.

'I'm okay thanks to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou.' She thought. "I told you I'd be back." She said, not seeing any reason why she should bother telling her mother that she almost died. Turning around, Rin stood there beaming at her. "Rin, thank you for this." She said while looking around at the balloons.

"Your welcome." Rin giggled.

"But how did you know we were coming back today?" Kagome asked.

"I didn't!" Rin replied quickly.

"She's had these decorations up for a few days and we've had the cake in the fridge. Rin just came up with this idea." Kagome's mom explained.

Before Kagome even sat down, she looked over and Sesshoumaru was already sitting at the table staring at the chocolate cake. "I think Sesshoumaru is going to like your cake." Kagome said. "Why don't we all sit down and talk about what's gone on." She suggested.

"Okay!" Rin said and hopped in a chair.

"Here's some plates and utensils for the cake." Her mother said, placing them on the table.

Kagome sat down and put a piece of cake on Rin's and her own plate. "So, how was your time here while we were gone?" She asked Rin.

"It was great! Grandma and me went out shopping and she got me some clothes! Then we went to the park and I got to feed the ducks. And last night we had hotdogs while watching TV!" Rin said.

'Grandma?' Kagome thought. She never heard Rin call her that before. "Well that's great. See it wasn't so bad being here for awhile."

"Nope. But I still missed you. Do you want to see the clothes I got!" Rin asked, stuffing another piece of cake in her mouth.

"Sure, I'd love to." Kagome said and watched as Rin took off upstairs to get her clothes.

Kagome looked over to see why Sesshoumaru was so quiet, not that it was abnormal or anything. But she found out why. She saw Sesshoumaru reaching for another piece of cake and then noticed that the cake was almost gone. "Sesshoumaru, how many pieces is that so far?" Kagome asked with an irritated look on her face.

Sesshoumaru stopped eating for a moment to think about her question. Lifting four fingers up he said, "four," and continued chomping on the delicious food.

"Mom, thank you so much for doing that for Rin. We didn't expect you to do all that with her." Kagome said appreciatively, and turned away from Sesshoumaru so she didn't have to watch him gobbling down all that chocolate. She wouldn't be surprised if he made himself sick again.

"It was nothing Kagome." Her mother replied with a warm smile.

"I got my clothes!" Rin hollered as she trampled down the stairs and ran in front of Kagome.

"Wow that's quite a bit of clothes." Kagome said, seeing the big pile in Rin's arms.

Rin dropped the pile on the floor and started picking up each clothing and showing them to Kagome. First she showed Kagome five pairs of jeans. Some had cute little butterfly patches on the pockets. Then she began to show all her cute T-shirts and long sleeved shirts. "This one's my favorite!" She said, lifting a purple shirt up that had a cat on the front. "It looks just like Buyo!"

"Wow, it does!" Kagome said, amazed at the clothes that her mom bought Rin.

"And this is the last one!" Rin said, holding up a silky red kimono with yellow flowers on it.

"They're all beautiful." Kagome said. Looking over at her mother she said, "how can we repay you for this?"

Her mother gave Kagome a smile. "Just come to visit more often." She said.

"Thanks mom." Kagome smiled and looked over at Sesshoumaru. To her surprise Sesshoumaru's plate was empty, but when she looked in the middle of the table she saw that all the cake was gone. "Sesshoumaru! I can't believe you ate all that! I bet my mom didn't even get to have a slice!" She said, angry at his rudeness.

"No, no don't worry Kagome. I had a slice." Her mother said. "The cake was for you two, Sesshoumaru just really enjoyed it."

"He's going to get himself addicted to chocolate. And we don't have chocolate in the feudal era." Kagome said, her eye twitching at the youkai.

Sesshoumaru just gave her the usual emotionless look and kept to himself like he was completely innocent.

Looking at Sesshoumaru made her remember the very important question she had to ask Rin. With a serious tone she turned to Rin. "Rin just yesterday, do you remember anything strange like a light come to you?"

Rin rolled her eyes up like she was thinking and then said; "yeah something did come to me. I was just walking into the living room when a pinkish light came through the door and then surrounded me for a moment. Then it left." She answered.

"Really? Did anything happen when it surrounded you?"

Now Sesshoumaru was listening intently.

"No. I felt weird for a second." Rin replied.

"Okay." Kagome said and then began to smile at Sesshoumaru. 'Yes! I think we have the same length of life as Sesshoumaru! This is our wish come true!' She thought.

Sesshoumaru barely smiled back, but Kagome knew he was smiling.

"I never seen any pink light." Kagome's mother said.

"You were upstairs when it happened." Rin said.

Kagome knew that it was a very big thing to tell her mother. How would you even bring it up to a mother? 'Hey mom, I'm just letting you know that I'm going to be living for over 600 years now.' Kagome thought sarcastically. It was something she knew she should tell her Grandpa too. "Mom there was a very important thing that happened when that light came to Rin. And it's something that I should tell you and Grandpa together. And Souta too." 'Not to mention that I also have to tell you that I'm pregnant too.' She thought.

"Well, Souta should be home from school soon." Her mother said.

"Do you know where Grandpa is?"

"I'm not quite sure. He said he had a few errands to run and a couple of people to visit, but he said he'd be back by suppertime." Her mother replied.

"Okay, that's good. Then we'll wait for Grandpa before I announce the news." Kagome said.

Kagome's mother had a slightly worried look on her face, wondering what her daughter could possibly tell her that would surprise her.

Until suppertime, Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat talking to her mother about what the war had been like and what happened (excluding the one main thing about Kagome). Rin sat on the floor beside Souta, playing a racing game with him. When Kagome's Grandpa arrived home, they had supper first and then they all gathered in the living room.

"Rin, this is going to surprise you too." Kagome said so that Rin would listen. "Would you like to tell them the first thing?" She asked Sesshoumaru. She knew he would probably answer no, but offered anyway.

"No." He said.

"Alright." She sighed. "That light that we were talking about. It happened to me too. Sesshoumaru was able to make a wish on the Sacred Jewel. And he wished that Rin and me would live as long as he will. So that light was from the jewel and when it touched us, we became practically immortal like Sesshoumaru." She said, watching their expressions.

"You mean…you will never die?" Her mother asked.

"No, I will die, but it means that I will live for over 600 years or even into the thousands. Same with Rin." She explained.

Kagome's mother took a moment to take in the information. At first she didn't know what to think of the news, but then she thought what she usually did. "Kagome, as long as this is what you want and you will be happy, then I will be happy for you." She said.

"Yay! I'm going to live forever with Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said joyfully.

"This is what I wanted. Actually it was one of the things that I wanted more than anything! Mom, could you imagine what it would be like for me and Rin to grow old right in front of Sesshoumaru, and him still be this young? It would be absolutely terrible." Kagome said.

"Yes, that would be terrible. I hadn't thought of that before." Her mother said.

"Kagome this is wonderful for you! You're going to experience this world's history." Her Grandpa said excitedly.

"So what's the second thing that you have to tell us?" Her mother asked.

Kagome smiled. "Well…I'm pregnant!"

"What! That means you have…!" Her Grandpa said in shock.

"Yes, that means I have a half demon inside me." Kagome gleamed.

"Congratulations Kagome!" Her mother said.

"You mean I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" Rin jumped up happily.

"Yes you are." Kagome replied.

"Yay!"

"And I'm going to be an uncle." Souta said.

Kagome's mother was happy for Kagome, but she wasn't sure about her having a half demon. What would the half demon be like? If they came to visit with it, would it tear the house apart? 'No, Kagome would be a very good mother and teach it not to do bad stuff.' She thought.

'I'm so glad they all took the news well.' Kagome thought.

"So you're going to have a baby that will look like InuYasha?" Her Grandfather asked.

'Grandpa don't connect my baby to InuYasha.' Kagome thought, knowing that Sesshoumaru wouldn't like that at all.

"It would be a half demon like InuYasha, but that doesn't mean it will look like him." Sesshoumaru spoke up, making it clear that his child would not look like his half brother.

"Maybe it will look just like Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"Maybe."

"Ooo a baby Sesshoumaru! That would be so fun!" Rin said.

Kagome smiled at Rin and then turned to her mom. "Well, we should be going now. We told InuYasha and Kikyou that we would be back at the village tonight. Besides, we have to get a good sleep tonight since we have to travel back home tomorrow."

"I can't wait to get back home." Rin said. "I miss Buyo."

"Me too." Kagome said.

"Me and Rin had a great time together. I will miss you Rin." Kagome's mother said.

"I will miss you too." Rin said and got up off the floor to give her a hug.

"Once again, thank you so much for looking after her." Kagome said. "We'll be sure to visit soon."

"Anytime." Her mother replied.

"Let's get going Rin." Kagome said, getting up and heading to the door. Once they had their shoes on, they went out the door.

"Until next time!" Kagome's mother called and waved.

"Until next time!" Rin waved back and dropped a few of her clothes again.

Once they were at the wellhouse, Kagome remembered something. "Oh no! I have to go back and get InuYasha's ramen." She said and passed the clothes that she was holding into Sesshoumaru's arms, and then took off back to the house.

"You'll get InuYasha his ramen, but get me nothing?" Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome sighed. "I'll get you something too." She hollered and then burst back into the house.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Her mother asked as Kagome raided the kitchen cupboards.

"I almost forgot InuYasha's ramen." Kagome replied, throwing five cartons of ramen into a grocery bag.

Kagome's mother giggled. "He still eats that stuff."

"Apparently. Mom do we have any chocolate? Bars, poptarts, Oreo's, anything?" She asked in a hurry.

"Yes, we have Oreos in that cupboard." She answered.

Kagome grabbed the package of Oreos and then ran to the door. "Sorry mom, I'll pay for it next time." She said. "What's wrong?" She stopped when she seen tears in her mother's eyes.

"My little baby had grown up. You're having a child." She answered, holding in her tears so she wouldn't make Kagome worry.

"Yes, I have. And you raised me well. I will take care of my baby like you have me." Kagome said, giving her mother a big hug. Then she turned around and went out the door.

"I love you!" Her mother yelled and waved.

"Love you too!" Kagome replied and got back to the well where Sesshoumaru and Rin were waiting. "Alright let's go."

They all jumped into the well and landed in the feudal era. Sesshoumaru got them out of the well and they headed back to the village. Upon exiting the forest they saw InuYasha and Kikyou sitting outside their house, enjoying the sunset. InuYasha saw them quickly and ran over.

"Do you have my ramen?" He asked, stopping in front of Kagome.

"Yes. Here they are." She said, taking out the Oreos and passing InuYasha the grocery bag.

"What are those?" InuYasha asked, seeing the bag of Oreos. Moving closer he kept sniffing at the blue and white package.

"Stop that." Kagome said, moving the Oreos higher everytime he got closer.

"Can I try one?" The hanyou said.

With that Sesshoumaru grabbed the Oreos out of Kagome's hands and glared at InuYasha. "They're mine." He said.

"Fine, ramen's better anyway." InuYasha replied and began walking back to Kikyou. "Hey Kagome! You going to cook these for me!"

"After all the times you've watched me cook them, don't you know how to do it yourself yet?" She replied.

"I've tried it, but everytime I do it the ramen seems to still be kind of hard."

"That's because you're impatient!" Kagome felt her eye twitching. "Get Kikyou to do it for you!"

"Alright." The hanyou said as he got back to his house. "Kikyou, cook these for me." He handed the bag to Kikyou.

Kikyou glared at her mate. "Say please first."

"Kikyou, cook these for me please."

"Man, he's hopeless." Kagome said and looked at Sesshoumaru. "And you're just as bad." She said when she saw Sesshoumaru beside her, stuffing his face with cookies. Once they caught up to InuYasha, Kikyou was staring at the foreign object.

"Kagome, how do you cook these?" Kikyou asked.

"Well first all you have to do is get some water boiling. Since InuYasha is going to eat all of them at once you need a very large bowl and a lot of boiling water. When the water is done boiling, pour it in the bowl full of noodles and then let it sit for five minutes." She explained.

"That's not hard. How could you not know how to do that?" Kikyou asked, looking at InuYasha.

"I already said, when I do it the ramen is still kind of hard."

"Probably because you don't wait for five minutes." Kikyou replied.

"Exactly. He's too impatient." Kagome said. She then turned around to find Sesshoumaru holding an empty package of Oreos, and she sighed.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and Rin stayed comfortably in the visitor's cabin that night. Before they went to sleep, Kagome and Rin played a couple games of I Spy. The next morning, they woke up to a cold dawn, and got ready to leave. Rin had put on two layers of tops since it was chilly.

"Feels like autumn's here." Kagome said and looked out the hut door. There was even a touch of frost on the ground.

"Kagome, dress warmly. It's even colder up in the air." Sesshoumaru said. He was glad to be getting home now before winter came and it got even colder. And who knew if his palace is still standing with only Jaken to look after it.

When all three of them were ready, they left the hut, and Kagome ran over to say goodbye to InuYasha and Kikyou.

"Thank you for warning us about the war." InuYasha said sincerely.

Kagome nodded. She was so happy that InuYasha was alive. "I wonder what the future is going to be like with demons around?"

"If fate wants it that demons don't exist in the future, then they won't. But if this war was meant to be defeated and the demons live, then things will still be like now; with demons roaming the earth with humans." Kikyou said.

Kikyou saying that put a fear in Kagome's heart that something else might happen again to rid of the demons, but she quickly tried to get rid of the thought. "I think it will be great with demons in the future, just like it is now, right here." Kagome smiled.

Kikyou nodded to Kagome and they exchanged a thank you through their gaze.

"Alright Kagome. Let's go." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome and Rin went on either side of Sesshoumaru and let him pick them up to fly back home.

"Goodbye!" Rin shouted and waved at InuYasha and Kikyou.

**Well I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last one for this story. But the sequel will quickly follow! Next chapter is to be posted on October 7th! And I have to go quick cause my sister wants the computer!**


	31. Bright Eyes to a New Adventure

**Disclaimer**

**As always I thank you all for your great reviews! I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you greatly enjoy chapter, for it is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank all of you that have been reading Finding My Heart, you all encouraged me to keep writing. It's been great and I certainly look forward to getting the sequel posted. I know it's sad that this is the last chapter, but all stories have to end sometime. Anyways I will shutup and let you read on! **

* * *

**Chapter 31-Bright Eyes to a New Adventure**

"Look, there it is!" Kagome said. She happily pointed down at the palace.

'It's still there.' Sesshoumaru thought, completely relieved that their home was still standing. Jaken was very loyal to Sesshoumaru, he knew that, but Jaken is also a weak demon compared to many.

"I'm so glad to be home! Are you glad to be home Lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, looking up at the youkai's straight face.

"Yes Rin. I am" He answered. He was happier to be home more than Rin was, he just didn't show it. When he got nearly above the palace, he began to descend and then softly landed on the ground.

"Master Jaken! Master Jaken!" Rin hollered as she opened the gate and ran inside.

"Rin?" Came Jaken's voice. The small green youkai walked out of his room and into the hallway. He was so happy to see his Master back home. "Master Sesshoumaru! You're back!" Jaken said joyfully and ran to Sesshoumaru's feet.

"Yes Jaken. I see that you have taken care of the palace well." Sesshoumaru said while he looked around to see everything just like they had left it.

"Oh w-well th-thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken blushed at having what was a compliment from his Master.

"Master Jaken, where's Buyo?" Rin asked.

"That wretched cat is in your room Rin. I can't believe you like that animal. All it did while you were away was meow, and want food, it even jumped on me and licked me." Jaken replied, crossing his arms.

"Aww he likes you Master Jaken." Rin said and ran up the stairs to go to her room.

"Liked me! That thing had nothing more on his mind but to torture me!" Jaken said and when he looked beside him Rin was gone. "Hey, where'd you go?"

"Welcome back Master Sesshoumaru." His workers greeted him as he and Kagome entered the dining room. "Would you like us to cook up a nice supper?" They asked sweetly.

"Just for Kagome and Rin." He replied.

"Huh? Aren't you going to have anything?" Kagome asked.

"No, I'm not hungry." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Come to think of it, I'm not hungry either." Kagome said.

Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate. "You're eating." He ordered.

"But what if I don't want to!" She fought back. She always got annoyed when Sesshoumaru thought he could order her around.

"You're pregnant. Now you are eating to feed you and the baby. And a half demon is going to need even more nutrients than a human baby." He explained.

'Then again when he orders me to do something, it's usually what's best for me.' Thinking about what he said, she gave in. "Alright. I'll eat." She said, looking up at him apologetically.

"Okay. We'll get cooking!" The woman said with a smile and went into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go see Buyo." Kagome said and just as she went to leave, Sesshoumaru caught her arm and brought her into his hold. "Sesshoumaru." She smiled as she gazed up at his golden eyes, and was pulled up into his lips. Getting lost in the kiss, she completely forgot about going to see Buyo.

Sesshoumaru began to kiss her more intensely when he sensed her arousal. It had been since before the war that they had been sexually active. And it being so long made him want her even more, and smelling her arousal told him that she felt the same way.

As they continued to kiss, Sesshoumaru's hand began to roam down Kagome's back. Running a finger down her spine to the small of her back, she arched into him even more. He continued to run his hand down and around the back of her thigh, and she gave right into him as her leg lifted and moved up against his waist.

Kagome was completely lost in ecstatic desire when Sesshoumaru moved his hand up her thigh and then suddenly she heard Rin running down the stairs and yelling her name. She pulled away and saw a very disappointed Sesshoumaru. "Rin can't see us doing this." She said.

"You're right." Sesshoumaru said and waited for Rin to burst into the dining room.

And Rin did just that. She skidded to a stop in front of Kagome and held Buyo up. "Kagome! It's terrible! Look, Buyo has lost weight. He's skinny." She said, worry in her voice.

Sesshoumaru instantly got angry that Jaken hadn't looked after Kagome's precious cat. "Jaken!" He hollered loudly so the little demon would hear. Within seconds, Jaken ran to the dining room.

"Y-yes master!"

"When I asked you to look after the niko, it meant feed him." Sesshoumaru said dangerously while glaring down at Jaken.

"B-but my Lord! I did feed him, he just wouldn't' eat." Jaken explained, sweat pouring off his face.

"You expect me to believe that." Sesshoumaru replied and just as he was about to grab Jaken's neck, Kagome spoke up.

"No don't hurt him. I know he's telling the truth. Whenever I leave for longer than a day, Buyo gets depressed and he won't eat. Remember, that's why he had lost weight when we went to get him the first time from the apartment." Kagome said, taking Buyo from Rin's arms.

"T-thank you Kagome." Jaken said, glad his life was spared.

"That's Kagome-sama to you." Sesshoumaru said to Jaken.

"Sorry Master." Jaken said and then left.

"Sesshoumaru, you're too hard on him." Kagome said, feeling bad for Jaken.

"He deserves it after all the years that he's annoyed me." He replied.

"He may have been annoying, but he is very loyal to you." Kagome said.

"Yes, he is." Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Don't worry Rin, Buyo will eat now. But I think when we go somewhere for longer than a day that we should bring Buyo with us now." Kagome suggested.

"I don't want that stupid cat traveling with us." Sesshoumaru said.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm not letting him starve anymore. It's cruel." She retorted. "Besides, it's not like you'll have to carry him. I'll be carrying him."

"After an hour you'll get tired of holding him and then I'll have to carry him." He said.

"That's not true." She replied while rubbing Buyo's head. Buyo purred happily.

"We'll see." Sesshoumaru said and then turned to leave the dining room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I'm letting you and Rin have some alone time." He answered and kept walking.

"Oh, okay!" Kagome said happily and smiled at Rin.

"Kagome-sama, yours and Rin-sama's meal is ready." One of the girls from the kitchen said.

"Okay, thanks!" Kagome said and then took a seat at the table with Buyo and Rin in the chairs on either side of her. They waited another minute and then the youkai brought out their meals.

Before, Kagome hadn't felt hungry, but now her stomach was growling when she smelled the food. The plate was set down in front of her and she instantly knew she wasn't going to be able to eat it all.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does your cute kitty want some food too?" Mioka asked as she patted Buyo's head.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm going to share mine with him." Kagome replied. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem." She said and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Both Kagome and Rin dug into their food. Kagome shared her food with Buyo, and he ate the food just like he was another human sitting there.

"Rin, do you like it?" Kagome asked, taking another bite.

"Yes, it's very good." Rin smiled. "Kagome, do you think my baby brother or sister will like me?" She asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't it?" Kagome replied.

"I don't know. I guess I'm hoping that it will because I've never had a friend more my age before. And I could be its big sister." Rin replied, setting down her spoonful of food.

"Well, now you will get to be a big sister." Kagome said. She was glad that Rin wanted a sibling. It meant that her baby would have someone else to play with than just her and Sesshoumaru. The one thing that Kagome didn't understand was why Rin never called her and Sesshoumaru mom and dad. 'She called my mom Grandma. And she calls my baby; sister or brother, so why doesn't she call us mom and dad?' Really wanting the answer, Kagome decided to ask. "Rin, I was wondering, why don't you call me and Sesshoumaru mom and dad?"

Rin looked at Kagome with a surprised look on her face. She never thought that her adopted parents ever noticed that she didn't call them mom and dad. "I'm sorry." She said, bowing her head down.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?" Kagome asked. She wasn't used to seeing Rin so serious.

"Well, I didn't think you noticed that I didn't call you mom and dad. I kept calling you by your names because I thought you might feel weird if I call you mom, since I'm not your real daughter." Rin said, looking from her hands, back up to Kagome's motherly gaze.

"Rin that's not how I feel at all. Do you think of me as your mother?"

"Yes, I do very much." Rin replied.

"Then I want you to call me mom. I feel like you're my daughter." Kagome said.

"Okay, I will mommy." Rin said as she jumped from her chair, tears flowing from her eyes and hopping straight into Kagome's open arms.

Kagome sat there with the crying Rin in her arms for a few minutes. She was so happy that Rin was going to call her mom now and that now she knew the reason why Rin hadn't before. It wasn't because she didn't think of them as her mom and dad. It was because she thought that her and Sesshoumaru might not like it. "Thank you Rin." Kagome said, so happy to hear that word come from Rin.

Rin sniffled and wiped her tears on Kagome's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked as he appeared at the dining room doorway. He had smelled salt from outside the room.

"Dad, I'm sorry." Rin said and scrambled off Kagome to go over to Sesshoumaru.

"Dad?" Sesshoumaru was confused; he had never heard her call him that before. He put his arms around Rin. "Why are you crying?" He asked nicely.

"Because I wanted to call you mom and dad, but I thought that you might not want me to. But now I'll call you mom and dad okay." Rin explained, drying her tears once again.

For a moment, Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. He was not use to these types of sentimental situations. "Rin you can call me whatever you want, but always know that me and Kagome do consider you our daughter." He said while holding her close to him. He looked over at Kagome and she had tears in her eyes and was smiling. It was just like her to get overly emotional.

Rin brought her head up to look at Sesshoumaru's face and with watery eyes she smiled.

"So, did you finish eating?" He asked, looking at her half-full plate.

Rin giggled. "No, I haven't. But I don't know if I can.

"Why not?"

"Because it is a big meal, I don't think I can eat it all." Rin answered.

"Well Kagome ate all hers." He said, noticing Kagome's empty plate.

"That's because Kagome shared some of hers with Buyo."

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a glare.

Kagome just innocently smiled back at him.

"Alright then, eat what you can." He said.

"Thanks dad!" Rin said and ran back to her chair to eat what she could.

Sesshoumaru's eyes went slightly larger for a moment. He was going to have to get used to her calling him dad.

* * *

Night came quickly and Kagome and Sesshoumaru went to bed. Sesshoumaru had been rubbing Kagome's stomach where the baby is and after awhile he fell asleep with his hand still sitting on her womb. 

In the next room Rin was sound to sleep with Buyo curled up in her arm, dreaming about what her little sibling is going to look like.

The next six and a half months went by fast. Within one month after getting back home, Kagome's stomach had gotten bigger and Sesshoumaru had to put up with her fussing about how chubby she looked. Even Rin started to say, "mom you're going to get chubby, you have a baby growing inside you," and she would say it very sweetly.

During the second month, she was craving food much more. Sometimes she was even getting hungry right after a meal. Sesshoumaru had to go out more often to buy and hunt more food, and he stopped asking Mioka to get Kagome's food since the miko would get hungry at all different times of the day. It made it that much worse that it was winter and too cold for Kagome to go outside, cause when she got bored she ate.

By the third month, Sesshoumaru ended up having to travel to the well and back to the modern era because Kagome had a bad craving for ice cream and sweets. Once they had arrived, Kagome's mom was thrilled to see Kagome and as soon as Kagome mentioned the word ice cream, she got up and put ice cream in a bowl for her daughter. By now Kagome as thankfully done fussing about the size of her stomach and didn't care if it got bigger from eating or from the baby. It took awhile to get Kagome's mother to understand that Kagome's stomach is bigger than a woman's usually is at three months. But after a bit of explaining that it is because her baby would be born a couple of months earlier than humans, she understood. Or at least pretended to understand. At the end of their visit, they had a hard time pulling Rin away from the Playstation 2, and Sesshoumaru got stuck holding a grocery bag full of sweets and baby food. It was a tough fly home for him with Kagome wearing her thick winter clothes, Rin wearing her winter clothes, Buyo, and a bag of food hanging from his arms and hands. But once they got home, Kagome was content for another month.

The fourth month passed peacefully, Kagome's stomach got even larger, by now to a human it looked like she was seven months pregnant. Sesshoumaru wouldn't let her carry the big Tensaiga around her waist anymore, which she was peeved about for a moment and then she got over it. The youkai wouldn't' even let Kagome walk up the stairs without him by her side. Once and awhile Kagome yelled at him out of annoyance, but he wouldn't listen to her. There was one time already that she lost her balance on the stairs and since he was with her, he caught her before she fell. That time she showed her gratitude for him being there. Once and awhile she would venture outside, but since spring hadn't quite arrived yet, she would go back in the palace in a few minutes. At times Rin would go to Sesshoumaru and complain about how bored she was. Since her mother could really only play I-Spy. When Rin asked Sesshoumaru enough, he finally gave in and went out to the snow covered garden with her. Rin never thought she would get Sesshoumaru to play a game with her, but after throwing a couple of snowballs at him, he finally bent down, got a snowball and chucked it at her. As Rin and Sesshoumaru threw snowballs at one another, Kagome watched them from a window. She was happy that they could spend some time together, and even though Sesshoumaru still didn't crack a smile, she knew he was having fun with his daughter.

Reflecting back on everything ever since she first met him in the modern era, Sesshoumaru had changed a lot from his old ways and on the other hand he was still the same. He used to be known for hating humans, but he never truly hated all humans. He just dislikes a lot of them. He also never showed any affection for anything, and he still doesn't much, the difference is that she can feel that affection and see through his emotionless face. But one thing will always amaze her, and that's how fate had her and Sesshoumaru become mates when for a long time he was just an evil killing machine, and her and InuYasha's enemy. He had even tried to kill her before. It just goes to show that you never know what fate has in store for you.

When the fifth month came around, spring was in the air. The snow melted and buds started to come back on trees. It was a good month to travel, which is exactly what they did. Since the baby was expected in another month or two, Kagome wanted to go back and see her mom. She knew that her mom would have diapers for her too. So all dressing warmly, because it was still chilly, they took off to the modern era for the last time before the child would be born. Once they arrived, Kagome's mother was still surprised by how big her daughter's belly was at five months. They had a good time there as always and when they left the next day, they had enough diapers to last at least until their next visit.

Finally the sixth month came and Kagome's breasts were paining from the milk building up in them. Her stomach was huge and she knew that her baby was going to come out soon. Then one afternoon in the middle of the month, Kagome went into labor. She had been through a lot of battles and had a lot of wounds before, but never had she felt such pain. She was in so much pain that she was sweating and screaming. Rin was so terrified of how much pain her mother was in that she had to leave the room. Sesshoumaru stood by Kagome's side, and he was happy to have Mioka there. He didn't know it before, but Mioka had delivered babies before.

"Push! Push Kagome!" Mioka yelled a she stood at the bottom of the bed, waiting for any sign of the head to come.

"Ahhh!' Kagome cried as she pushed again. After ten minutes of pushing she finally felt the baby moving to the opening.

"I can see its head! Keep pushing!" Mioka said excitedly.

"Almost there Kagome. Keep pushing." Sesshoumaru said to her softly while holding her hand. If it weren't for him being able to handle pain, then he would be cringing from how hard Kagome was squeezing his hand.

"The baby's coming. One more big push!" Mioka said holding the baby's head and waiting for the rest of it to come out.

Kagome took a big breath in and pushed as hard as she could. "Ahh!" Suddenly she heard a baby crying and all the pain went away.

Mioka cut the umbilical cord and tied it off. Smiling brightly she brought the baby over to its mom and dad. "It's a girl!"

Kagome smiled the happiest smile. She had never felt this kind of joy before, but it was wonderful. She reached for her little girl and held her in her arms. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, her cheeks still rosy and a sparkle in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smiled back and put one arm around Kagome, and the other around his baby girl.

The girl stopped crying and opened her eyes.

"She's got your eyes." Sesshoumaru said, looking into big chocolate brown eyes.

"Wow, she does!" Kagome said, amazed. "And she has your hair, and she has adorable little doggy ears."

Without notice Mioka left the room so the two could have privacy.

Kagome thought her child was beautiful. Her bright silver hair just reached her shoulders and brought out her bright brown eyes. Through her hair stood the smallest furry ears that could just barely be seen because of how short they were. Her hands were tiny, but still had bright white little claws. "She's beautiful." She said, smiling down at her child. She couldn't get over this type of love she felt for the baby in her arms. Suddenly she felt like she had something to always protect.

Sesshoumaru caught Rin's scent and turned his head to see her peeking through the crack of the door. "Come in Rin." He welcomed.

Rin slowly approached Kagome.

"Rin, you have a little sister." Kagome said, her eyes glistening.

Rin smiled as she looked at the baby. "She's so pretty." She said.

"Yes, she is." Kagome replied.

Rin averted her gaze to Kagome. "Are you all better now." She asked, very concerned about her mother.

"Yes, I am much better Rin, thank you."

"That's what labor is like Rin." Sesshoumaru said.

"If it's that painful, then I don't think I want a baby." Rin said.

Kagome laughed at Rin's comment. The pain had been all worth it in the end.

"What do you want to call her?" Kagome asked, looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Something that will suit her." He answered.

"Something that means beauty." Kagome said.

Rin studied the baby. "And with a hint of wild." She said.

"Yes, wild and beautiful like a forest." Kagome said. "How about Moriko-yasei."

"Wild forest child. That is pretty." Rin replied.

"Mori." Sesshoumaru said. "It's perfect."

* * *

**Well there it is, the last chapter. And technically since I'm making a sequel the story isn't completely over. The sequel is going to be all about Moriko's life and Sesshoumaru and Kagome's life, it's going to be one big adventure and I can't wait to get the first chapter finished. The title is going to be either Time To Switch, or Finding My Way, I haven't decided yet, so if you like one of those titles then don't hesitate to tell me which one it sould be. I plan to have the first chapter posted on October 15th, or before if I get it done early! Anyways, thank you all! **


End file.
